Precious Cargo
by Ziver69
Summary: Abby decides to help a friend make her dream come true but when tragedy strikes she's left with a life changing decision.  Can miracles come in small packages?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Oh, how I wish I owned them, but alas, I do not.

**A/N: **I am by no means a Dr. or a scientist, so please, if I touch on a subject of which you happen to have a knowledge base, don't be offended or angered if you discover I don't know what in the heck I'm talking about. I have done some basic research on the topic of the story plotline but I personally find that when a story gets to technical it has a good chance of losing one's interest. As it is my first writing venture on fanfiction, I don't want to chance it. I love NCIS (again, don't own them - quiet Jethro and get back in the closet; hehehe) and my only desire in this endeaver is to entertain readers as I have been so wonderfully entertained by others here. I hope you enjoy and please, please review.

As the heaviness of her eyelids increased, so did the bone jarring riffs of _Stone Funk Monkeys_, blaring from the speakers in her lab. She had been working for 18 hours straight after just 4 hours of sleep the night before. That had been preceeded by a 20 hour shift. Two things made the long hours worthwhile for the forensic scientist. One, it was always super cool to nail the bad guys so Gibbs and the team could put them away. And two, she always felt more worthy of asking Gibbs for time off when she had everything in the lab caught up; or as caught up as it could be. Which was why she found herself burning the midnight oil and longing for a Caf-Pow. Four days ago, Abby got a wonderful surprise when she answered her cell phone to hear her college roommate's voice on the other end.

She and Tisha had the kind of friendship that college friendships were built on. They'd met their freshman year when they were assigned a room together. It hadn't taken long to discover that they were kindred spirits. A sisterhood had developed over the next several years and had lasted through graduation, Tisha's marriage and Abby's move from New Orleans.

Tisha and her husband, Mark, were moving to Richmond, Virginia this week. Mark, an Art History professor, had accepted a position at Virginia Commonwealth University. He would start in the coming semester. Tish had lucked out and found a teaching job at the elementary school four blocks from the house they bought. It was unusual for a new teacher to start this time of the year but a family illness had forced the resignation of the current teacher and the school was overjoyed to find Tish. Between Tish's job and the part time job Mark found at a local art museum until the start of the new semester, the Stevens would be in their new home Thursday night and had invited Abby to come Friday and spend the weekend with them. Tish had illuded that there was something important they wanted to talk to Abby about.

So, Abby's plan was to get as much done on pending cases tonight and ask Gibbs for Friday off in the morning. She knew she didn't really need a plan for Gibbs, he would give her the time without much more than the simple request, but Abby liked to have a plan. Plus, she knew it amused him when she made a bit of a production out of things, so long as they weren't in the middle of a pressing case. A "production" during a pressing case would result in her silver haired fox giving her a gruff, "Abbs!" It was difficult to pick which she liked more, the low rumble of her name crawling from deep in his chest or that wicked half grin he gave her. Both curled her toes and dampened her panties. But then, not much about Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs didn't set her heart racing, she'd only been in love with the man for nearly ten years. If it hadn't been for the fact that he was her best friend and she his, and the fact that she knew he didn't harbor the same feelings for her, she would have jumped him years ago. As it were, she jumped him regularly in her dreams and during waking hours reminded herself how blessed she was to have him in her life at all. She could never risk losing him by trying to make their relationship something it could never be. Besides, there was also Rule #12 to consider.

She nearly jumped out of her platform boots when a low grumbled, "What'cha doin' here so late, Abbs?" drifted into her ear. She clutched her chest over her thudding heart and turned her head to see his sparkling blue eyes and that grin she loved. Giving him a half-hearted scolding look, she shoved his shoulder lightly.

"Gibbs! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Abby put her hands on her hips. "Did you take the stairs? That's cheating, Gibbs!"

He shrugged. "Not like you could have heard the elevator over that racket anyway, Abbs."

She grabbed the remote and turned off the music. "That's not the point."

"You gonna answer my question?"

"I was just finishing up some loose ends."

"Don't have any open cases right now, Abbs. It can wait until the morning."

She frowned at him. "You're messing with my plan, Gibbs."

"What plan?" He asked, leaning back against the metal table by her side.

"My plan to have these loose ends tied up so that I can ask you a question in the morning." She stuffed down a grin when he rolled his eyes.

"Why don't ya skip the plan and ask me now."

"You know you love my plans." She teased.

"Abbs." he growled.

"OK, OK. Party pooper. You remember Tish?"

"Your college buddy."

"Yep. She and her husband, Mark are moving to Richmond as we speak and they asked me to spend a long weekend with them. So I was going to ask you if I could have Friday off."

"It's late, Abbs. You know I don't like it when you walk to your car alone this late. Shut down and I'll walk you out."

"But Gibbs, I want to get this stuff finished so I can take Friday off." She pouted.

"Finish up tommorrow." he told her firmly. When she frowned, he reached out and tugged gently at a pig-tail. "Don't want you driving all the way to Richmond Friday if your tired."

"Gibbs! Gibbs! Gibbs!" she squealed, throwing her arms around him in a crushing hug.

He kissed her temple, "Shut it down and meet me upstairs. You're not walking to your car alone."

She gave him a salute and started shutting off her babies as he made his way back to the elevator.

TBC...

_Please Review_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Oh, how I wish I owned them, but alas, I do not.

**A/N: **I am by no means a Dr. or a scientist, so please, if I touch on a subject of which you happen to have a knowledge base, don't be offended or angered if you discover I don't know what in the heck I'm talking about. I have done some basic research on the topic of the story plotline but I personally find that when a story gets too technical it has a good chance of losing one's interest. As it is my first writing venture on fanfiction, I don't want to chance it. I love NCIS (again, don't own them - quiet Jethro and get back in the closet; hehehe) and my only desire in this endeaver is to entertain readers as I have been so wonderfully entertained by others here. I hope you enjoy and please, please review.

I'd also like to say thank you so much to the warm welcome I've gotten and the reviews and subscriptions to story alerts. It means so much.

Abby and Tisha sat, feet crossed over one another, on Tisha's living room couch. The house was littered with boxes in every room but Abby had insisted that they let her help them with some of their unpacking despite their insistence that she was their guest. But now the two women casually drank from their beers while waiting on Mark to return with dinner. It was girl time.

"So, what is new and exciting in the fabulous world of Sciuto? Or more to the point," she asked with a bubbling giggle, "what's new with Special Agent Delicious?"

Tisha was one of the only people in the world, Mark by marriage default, that Abby had shared her love and crazy wanton desire for the fine wine that was Leroy Jethro Gibbs. It was a relief to have someone in her life that she could spill her guts with about her feelings for him. There were times that she literally thought the pressure of holding it inside would make her explode, big globs of gooey Gibbs needness all over her lab...car...apartment...bed,etc.

She allowed her head to fall back against the arm of the couch with an agonized groan. "Same. Sweet, caring, attentive, charming, pig-headed, sexy beyond belief...and totally clueless."

"Are you certain he's clueless?" Tisha continued despite the slow shaking of Abby's dangling head. "I mean, the man's been married four times, Sciuts. Can he possibly be that clueless? He has to at least be able to pick up on sexual attraction."

Abby picked up her head. "Sometimes I think he does. But then it's gone again and I'm not sure if it was really there or if I just saw it because I wanted it to be there. And I try really hard to make sure that I don't make myself too obvious."

"Girl, you are contradiction personified! You want the man like a bee wants its honey but you refuse to, um...suck the honey from the vine."

Both women erupted in fits of laughter. Mark, at this moment, strolled into the living room with bags of take out. He stopped, took one look at the giggling mass of estogen before him and made a new path toward the kitchen. "I don't want to know, ladies. I'll be in the kitchen when you're ready to eat." He called over his shoulder.

Recovering a few seconds later, Tisha laid a hand on her best friend's knee. "Seriously Sciuts, throw the man down on the floor, ravage his body til he can't remember his own name and tell him how you feel! You love him, Abby. Tell him."

The sadness crept into her body as it always did when she forced herself to remember the stakes. Her voice was soft, so un-Abby-like that she could see the pain in Tisha's eyes. "Tish...I can't. He doesn't love me like that. He loves me like a daughter and he loves me as his best friend. I know he'd never push me out of his life for telling him or even for feeling the way I do but...things would change. Our relationship would NEVER be the same EVER again. He'd try to protect me from my feelings. The hugs would stop or at the very least, be guarded to make sure I didn't read more into it. The same would go with the kisses and the easy flirtation. You could bet that I would never be allowed to snuggle on the couch or in his bed with him again. And I can't live without those things. I need them. I need "us" to stay "us". I can't risk losing that." By now silent tears rolled down her cheeks.

Tisha pulled Abby into her arms, cradling her like a child. She ran gentle hands up and down her back, resting her chin on Abby's head. "Oh, Sciuts...what are we going to do with your unrequieted love?"

NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS

His arm stilled with an exasperated huff of frustration. Another thought of Abby infiltrated his unfocused mind and he finally relented, putting the sanding block down on the work table behind him. Every time he got into the zone, it was interrupted by images of his girl. It wasn't as if this were a new occurrence, although for the last year it had grown progressively more persistent. Today seemed to be worse. It had been a long time since he'd spent a work day without her and the entire day had seemed -off. Every time he went for a coffee, he'd had the urge to buy a Caf-Pow. He'd gotten several calls from the sub covering for Abby when evidence had turned up something probative; his sixth sense that something was being found never kicking in since Abby was not there. And when they'd closed the relatively simple case late this evening, no exuberant, pig-tailed beauty had bounced into the bullpen to gush individual congratulations to his team. It had been a hug-less, kiss-less, lonely day.

Gibbs picked up his mug and filled it with two fingers of bourbon, letting the amber liquid glide down his throat in hopes that it would bring him some relief. It didn't. What really needed to be quenched was his desire to hear her voice. He could call her with the pretense of checking in to make sure she'd made it alright. _Lame excuse. You need something better than that. _He racked his brain for something big enough to justify calling but not something that would make her feel like she needed to come home. Nothing came to mind.

"Ah, hell." He grumbled, reaching for his phone and hitting speed dial two.

He sucked in a breath when her husky voice filtered through the line, sending a familiar jolt straight through his body.

"Abby Sciuto. Mad scientist by day. Gorgeous Goth by night."

Before he could censor himself, he replied. "Gorgeous any time of the day, Abbs." He cringed, giving himself a mental head slap.

"Why Special Agent Gibbs, what a charming thing to say to a girl all tucked up in bed."

Her low, sultry tone reduced the space behind his zipper considerably. "We aim to please, Abbs."

He could practically see her mischeivious smile.

"We, huh. Is there a mouse in your pocket, Gibbs?"

Like a double edged sword, her flirting killed him and excited him in equal measure. At times, it frustrated the living hell out of him. At his age, no man's cock should get that hard just from the sound of a womans voice, especially if said woman isn't even in the damn room. Glancing down, the proof of his addiction strained against his jeans. And like a drug addict Jonesing for his next fix, he opened his mouth and flirted back. "Been described as a lot of things, Abbs...never a tiny, little mouse though." He would swear he heard a soft groan.

TBC...

_Please review...I live for them!_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Yeah, still don't own them.

A/N: I would like to start by apologizing for taking so long to post an update. Hope this makes up for it. And I will admit that I will shamelessly beg for hurried updates on my favorite stories and fail to do the same for my own; please try not to hate me for my weakness :) I will try to do better in the future. I'd also like to say thank you to everyone for the reviews and all of those who've added this story/me to your story alerts, favorite stories and favorite authors lists. I can't tell you what an honor it is and how much it means to me, especially given the fact that many who have have been my favorite authors for many months now. I babble enough now...on with the story. Oh, one more thing...This story is rated MATURE for a reason (even though I haven't gotten to the really racy stuff yet does not mean it is not going there). Please respect the rating and all that it entails. Love to all...NOW on with the story.

NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS

Gibbs groaned and slowly opened his eyes. Sleep had come in the early morning hours and at a price. Their flirting, short lived though it were, had a lasting effect long past the end of their phone call. The sexy lilt of her voice had been like a hand stroking over his engorged dick and it had only been with the greatest of inner strength that he had stopped himself from rubbing one off through the denim of his jeans while they were still on the phone. The idea of coming to the sound of her voice made his cock twitch even now, hours later. But that would have felt too much like he was using her; getting off to the sound of her voice without her knowledge or consent. Damn tempting, but he couldn't do it, not to his Abbs. Jacking off to fantasies of that siren's voice moaning his name and writhing under him while he was in the shower ten minutes after their phone call, however, was acceptable. His muscles were still sore. It had been one intense orgasm. He'd felt like every muscle in his body had strained as he arched into the last thrusts of it, white, hot spurts of desire splashing against the tiles in his shower and her name dripping from his lips. He'd cleaned up and crawled into bed, not even bothering to get dressed before slipping between the sheets. Throwing the covers back, he trudged toward the bathroom to start his day.

NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS

Tisha and Mark sat holding hands, across from Abby.

"I know this is a lot of information out of the blue and an even bigger thing to ask." Tisha drew her bottom lip between her teeth in nervousness before going on. "Scuits, there's no one we trust more than you."

Abby tried to make her mouth form words. She should say something, she knew, but she was still reeling with the enormity of the question she'd just been asked.

Mark leaned forward toward Abby, quiet comfort radiating from his smile. "Abby, I can only imagine how overwhelmed you must feel right now." He felt a little relieved when she offered him a faint smile. "We don't expect you to give us an answer right away. Take all the time you need to think it over and as much as we want you to stay with us the remainder of the weekend, if you feel more comfortable going home to think about this, we both totally understand. Whatever you decide is OK, Abby. It's not going to change anything between us."

Abby looked between her two friends, searching their faces, for what exactly she didn't know. "Um, I guess, I...I can't believe you guys want me to do this for you. I mean...this is huge!" As the shock wore off, Abby began feeling the tingle of excitement. It caught her completly off guard. She would have expected fear and uncertainty, not that she didn't feel those particular emotions, but they weren't presently the dominating emotions. "I don't know what to say."

Tisha moved to sit beside her best friend. She turned Abby toward her. "Scuits, I want you to say yes. But, I only want you to say yes if you want to." Tisha was relieved to see that Abby looked a little less shell shocked. "Do you need anything? Want some time alone?"

"I think I'll take a nap. Maybe mull things over a bit."

NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS

Abby stared up at the ceiling, going back over the morning's conversation. The three of them had a nice breakfast and unpacked some more of the living room. After lunch, Mark and Tisha sat her down and started to explain a recent decision they'd come to. Some of this information, Abby already knew. Tisha had become pregnant the second year of their marriage. She miscarried eight weeks into her pregnancy. A year and a half later, she had become pregnant again. She and Mark were heartbroken when she miscarried ten weeks into her pregnancy. She miscarried at thirteen weeks during their fifth year of marriage. That was two years ago. After the last miscarriage, docters had informed them that there was very little liklihood of Tisha being able to carry a child to term. Which was why, this morning, they had asked Abby to be their surrogate.

Abby looked down at her flat tummy and tried to picture it swollen with pregnancy. She tried to imagine what it would be like to feel a life growing inside her; to do that and then give that child to his or her parents. She wondered what kind of pregnancy symptoms she might experience. She pondered how being pregnant would effect her job. She wondered what her friends would say...what Gibbs would say. And then she thought about what a gift she could give Mark and Tisha. How was she supposed to decide something so life changeing?

Research. Abby Scuito was a scientist. She had questions and the internet had answers. So, Abby got her laptop and stretched out on the bed to immerse herself in the wonderful and informative world of the web. Abby spent the next four hours combing through websites on Gestational Surrogacy. Tisha had come to check on her a few hours ago and left her alone once Abby told her what she was doing. Abby had decided that she wanted to be able to give them an answer before she went home tomorrow. She knew that if she didn't, it would plague her at work...and Gibbs would notice immediately that something was on her mind...and then he would quietly stare at her, like he always did when he knew something was up, until she cracked and spilled her guts. It wasn't that she wanted to hide this from him, after all, depending on what she decided, she was going to have to tell him since it would affect her job. There were certain tests she wouldn't be able to run due to the chemicals being dangerous for a fetus. And she had no desire to hide something like this personally either. There was no man on this planet, no person for that matter, that she trusted more than Gibbs. But, this decision she had to make on her own. So, Tisha had told her not to forget to get some sleep and that there would be a plate of dinner in the fridge for her when she got hungry; and then she left her alone.

Abby considered herself well informed on the subject at this point. She knew all about the transfer procedure that would implant the fertalized egg from Mark and Tisha. She knew that she and Tisha would have to synchronize their cycles to match each other for implantation. She knew all about the medications she would have to take throughout the whole process. She read up on risks, stats and success rates. She was currently in the process of reading blogs of couples and women who used surrogates and also from the surrogates themselves. Almost every story touched her deeply. She'd never thought about all the people out there who wanted to have children so badly and weren't able to. And there were these amazing women who gave them the ultimate gift. Abby was amazed and humbled that her friends had asked her to be one of those people for them. She read for another hour and then turned off her laptop and got ready for bed. She had a lot of thinking to do.

NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS

"I've given this a lot of thought and I did a lot of research last night. If the two of you are sure that it's me you want to carry your baby for you...I would be honored." Abby watched a half dozen emotions flit through Tisha's eyes as they glistened with moisture.

"Are you sure Abby?" Mark asked. "Not that we wouldn't be eternally grateful, you have no idea...but it's you who will be making all the sacrifices."

"I wouldn't say that." Abby reached across the table and took each of their hands. "The two of you are sacrificing too. Tish, I know how much you guys wanted a baby and I can't imagine the pain you and Mark went through losing them. And even though I know how much you want this, I can only imagine that it's going to be hard watching me carry your baby inside me. All the things I'll experience that you won't. I think that's just as much of a sacrifice."

All three of them sat in silence, the truth of Abby's statement mixing with the excitement of possibility.

"So," Abby gave them a full blown smile. "How soon do we get pregnant?"

TBC...

Sorry this was so short. I wanted to write more but it just wasn't coming to be and I wanted to get something out tonight. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I wish I owned them...boy, do I wish. Alas, I do not.

A/N: Again, I find myself apologizing for taking awhile with an update. This chapter has proven to be more difficult to write then I thought it would be and I want to get it right. Hope I do. All my love and thanks go out to everyone who has reviewed and added this tory to their alerts and favorites. You guys rock beyond words! **This story is rated MATURE for a reason (even though I haven't gotten to the really racy stuff yet does not mean it is not going there). Please respect the rating and all that it entails. **Love to all...NOW on with the story.

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

All of her babies hummed around her as Abby's fingers flew across her keyboard, entering the information needed to run the fingerprint search. She'd been up half the night, tossing and turning. Telling Gibbs was not the problem; okay...it was part of the problem. She wasn't scared, so much as nervous. She knew he would never be angry with her decision. He respected her independence too much for that. But would he have a problem with it? She didn't know why he would, outside of the implications it would have with her work, but she couldn't stop that niggling feeling of worry that he might not see this in the same light she did...a wonderful gift she could help give two people she loves. Not that it would change her mind...but what he thought was so important to her. No, what had kept her up until the wee hours of the morning had been when to tell him and the ever pressing question of how.

First of all, she went back and forth about the "_when_". Before she left Richmond yesterday afternoon, they had made plans to look for a clinic in DC. Abby had initially suggested finding one in Richmond since they would have both of their schedules to work around versus her one. Mark and Tisha objected, pointing out that they would still have all their schedules to work around regardless, but that if Abby in fact became pregnant, they didn't want her traveling two hours to get to appointments, especially since she would be pregnant during winter months. Not only that but Abby had voiced that she wanted Ducky to consult, as he was her physician...more or less. Tisha and Mark didn't have a problem with that. Tisha had pointed out it made her feel better to have someone with Ducky's medical background so close to Abby. So, she ping-ponged about whether to tell him right away or wait until they were closer to officially starting.

If only that could have been the big question mark. "_How"_ was the one currently crossing her emerald eyeballs. Exactly what did you say to your boss...your best friend...the man you'd secretly been in love with, pineing over and lusting after...oh, for forever now? _Hey, Gibbs, remember how I said I was looking for something to do during the off bowling season? Well, I thought I'd kill nine months by getting pregnant. _Or, _Hey, Gibbs, do you think they make this skirt in maternity sizes, 'cause I'm gonna need it._

Her thoghts were interrupted by Ducky's arrival. "Abigail, my dear, I come baring gifts." He extended his hand with a vial of blood to her. "Petty Officer Donhan has graciously donated a fine sample for you."

"Thanks Duckman." she smiled, taking the vial and beginning preperation for testing. "You don't usually handle delivery. To what do I owe this most auspicious occassion?"

"Ah, yes, well it would seem that Mr. Palmer has managed to come down with the flu. I have instructed him to remain at home rather then to spread, "the love", so to speak."

Abby giggled. "My immune system thanks you."

"Indeed." the Scotsman grinned, turning to head back to autopsy. "Fair thee well, Abigail."

"Later, Ducky!" she called.

A few hours later, she had a fingerprint match and Gibbs appeared right on schedule.

"What'cha got for me, Abbs?"

"The prints off of Petty Officer Donahan's glass were not PO Donahan's."

Gibbs smirked. He held up the Caf-Pow and jiggled it.

"Tease." Abby pouted. "Meet PO Leslie. He also works in the motorpool where Donahan worked." Abby felt that familiar rush of warmth when Gibbs deposited her drink on the table and leaned over to place a lingering kiss to her cheek.

Gibbs let himself have a fleeting moment to inhale her scent before he whispered, "That's good work, Abbs." A second later he was gone.

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

"Honey, just tell him. You said you're not worried he's going to be mad. Besides, what right would he have to be mad?"

"I know." It came out as a near whine. "It's just...I don't know. What do I say?" And then she began to chicken out again. She reached for the keys still in the ignition.

"Abigail Scuito, STOP!" For a small woman, Tisha could command a lot with just her tone. She gentled said tone slightly when she sensed that Abby had indeed, stopped. "It's been four days. And every night you've called me saying that you want to tell him, that you NEED to tell him. Last night you even said that you know he can sense something's up."

"But I don't know what to say."

"Then you tell him that. Tell him that you've made an important decision and you want him to know but you don't know how to say it. You'll figure it out and he'll probably help you do it. But, Scuits, if ya haven't figured out the perfect way to tell him by now, there probably isn't one." She let that sink in a minute and then went in for the rally call. "Now, get your pretty little ass out of that hearse, march into that house and tell Gibbs that we're having a baby!"

Abby snorted. "Um, Tish...what will we tell, Mark?"

"Very funny, Abby. Now GO!"

Abby saluted even though Tish couldn't see her, obviously. She got out of her beloved hearse and made her way to Gibbs' front door.

"Oh and Abby?"

"Yeah?" She asked, turning the handle and stepping inside.

"While you're at it, why don't you jump him."

Abby gasped, "Tisha!"

"Love you. Bye." Tish rushed out and hung up.

Abby stuck her tongue out at the cell and closed it. Taking a deep breath she clumped her way toward the basement door.

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

Gibbs looked up as soon as he heard the footsteps overhead. It only took three strides of the mysterious person above for him to know exactly who was in his house. No one sounded like his Abbs in those boots.

He was extremely happy that she was here. Something had been up with her for the last few days and he was getting worried. She was jumpy around him. That usually meant that she was avoinding telling him something and that just wasn't like her. He'd been patient, refusing to push her until he knew it was something he needed to push. Hopefully her showing up meant that she was ready to talk. If not, he'd do a little fishing tonight.

He looked up from the cabinet he was sanding when she hit the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey Gibbs."

"Hiya Abbs. He gave her a wide grin. She looked keyed up already. He had the overwhelming urge to pull her into a hug. Instead, he pulled up a sawhorse for her and patted the seat. "You here to watch, help or talk?"

She sat down and drew her bottom lip between her teeth. "Maybe a little of everything...not necessarily in that order."

"Alright." He went back to sanding, giving her the opportunity to sort out what she wanted first. After a few minutes of silence, he inferred that she'd decided to start with watching.

"You know, " she started, "this basement could almost be a confessional.

He glanced at her from the corner of his eye and snorted. "I'm no priest, Abbs. You got something you need to confess?"

"Um...kind of?" The apprehension in her voice floated in the air. "More like something I wanted...needed to tell you. I'm just, ah...not really sure how to say it."

Once again, he laid the sander down and turned toward her, a gentle, understanding look in his blue eyes. "You can tell me anything, Abbs. You know that."

"I know." She sighed. "And it's not bad, I swear. Actually, it's really great. I mean, it's huge but it's great...at least, I think it's great and so do Tisha and Mark. I think you'll think it's great...maybe? Although, you'll probably be really surprised and..."

"Abby!" He stopped her verbal purge with a firm but soft tone. Walking over to her, he lifted her face with a finger under her chin. "Take a breath and tell me."

She did as instructed. "Um...you remember last weekend when I went to see Tisha and Mark?" He nodded. "Well, they had something they wanted to ask me. See, Tisha's been pregnant three times and she'd miscarried all of them. She and Mark really, really want to have kids but her docter said after all the miscarriages that she most likely could never carry to term."

Gibbs felt a churning in his gut. He wasn't quite sure, but he had a feeling he knew where this was going...and he was surprised to say the least.

"Anyway, they've looked into surrogacy and...well, they asked me to be their surrogate." She took a deep breath. "And I said yes."

Silence filled the basement as they looked at one another. Abby's apprehension was mounting with each passing second.

"Say something, Gibbs." She nearly whispered.

"You sure, Abbs?"

She shook her head. "It's a really amazing gift, Gibbs. And if I can help them with this then that's exactly what I want to do. I'm not saying I'm not scared, I mean, it's not like I've ever been pregnant. But, I want to do this. I really, _really_ want to do this."

There were a few things he thought might be on Abby's mind. Being a surrogate mother had not been one of them. But, as he looked down into her hopeful green eyes, he could see the shimmer of happiness for what she was going to do for her friends, and there was pride there as well. A sudden wave of love and pride for her enveloped him. Abby had the biggest heart of anyone he knew. She was going to be great at this.

"Abbs, if you want this then go for it. I'll be right here, every step of the way...ice cream and pickles at 2am; I'm your guy." He gave her a full smile right before she launched herself into his waiting arms.

TBC...

_Phew...finally written. Hope it was worth the wait. Let me know._


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Yeah...still don't own them. Anyone know if they can be rented?

A/N: Oh, wow and here I go again having to apologize for taking so long to update. Yes, I am one of those people. The same kind of folk who drive me crazy. I start out strong with a story and then one thing or another and I'm taking forever for the next update leaving someone out there going..."No! Don't stop there!" I have a few other ideas for stories but I refuse to start them before I finish What She Needs and at least get farther with this one. **This story is rated MATURE for a reason (even though I haven't gotten to the really racy stuff yet does not mean it is not going there). Please respect the rating and all that it entails. **

I'd also like to apologize to everyone who posted a review and didn't get a response from me. Please know that I lost track and that it by no means is a reflection of my appreciation. Your feedback and reviews mean so much to me. I promise to do better in the future getting back to everyone. *Big hug* And please remember, I'm not a medical expert so with some of this I will be talking out my bum.

A special shout out and thank you to **gosgirl, **who made this a better chapter because she made me look deeper and ask the real questions. Much hugs my friend!

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

She'd never for a moment entertained the idea that anyone on the team wouldn't have her back. After all, there'd never been a time when she hadn't felt protected by them. They were a family above all else. She'd wondered if they would think she'd lost her mind; wondered if they'd try to make sure she'd really given it enough thought, but she knew that they would support her. Support her they did and she loved them for it.

The last several weeks had been hectic, scary, emotional, frustrating and the most rewarding weeks of her life so far. Each week brought her closer to giving a child to her best friend and her husband. That wasn't to say that scheduling hadn't been, well...a bitch, and that was after they'd found a clinic they all agreed on. After all the initial consults; fun times where the doc poked and prodded Abby's "feminine wiles", sucked blood that even that Twilight kid would be proud of and filled out enough paperwork to compete with Director Vance...finally, the really fun part could begin. The injections. Abby and Tisha had to get their cycles in sync for the transfer of the fertalized egg into Abby. Which meant, injections to stimulate hormones and enhance this and regulate that. Ducky was a life saver in this. For a woman who had as many tattoos as she did, Abby firmly believed there was a difference between an ink needle and a needle needle and Abby did NOT like needle needles.

The worst of it was over. Tisha and Abby had their blood work done two days prior and the consulting docters confirmed; they were all synced up. In three days, it would be magic time for Tisha and Mark. Sperm and egg would be harvested and "nurtured" and then it would be a matter of a few days at the most before Abby was called to service. Mark and Tisha would be in DC by tomorrow night.

The closer they got, the more Abby felt like she was on a roller coaster. She was excited but she had butterflies too. Something pretty incredible was happening though; Gibbs was even more in tune with Abby then he'd been before...and that was impressive. Quitting the Caf-Pow had been a team effort. Gibbs made sure that he didn't drink coffee in her lab. Tim and Tony kept her supplied with a large assortment of sugar free gum. Ziva and Ducky became a warehouse of un-caffeinated teas and Jimmy was in charge of making sure that Abby always had a buddy if she got a craving too strong for her favorite drink. But, Gibbs...Gibbs had been amazing. Somehow he knew when she needed him and he would appear. If she was home, he would call. On a few occassions he'd shown up at her door with dinner; later curling up on the couch with her to watch a movie. He settled her and she fell in love over and over again.

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

Squeezing his cell phone between his ear and shoulder, Gibbs folded his pants and laid them over the chair before making his way back to the couch.

"Giiibbbsss, you promised."

"And I will. Soon as you tell me what had you so distracted today."

He bit back a chuckle. He couldn't see it but he could feel the indignant pout on her lips.

"Who said I was distracted?" she huffed.

"Me." Gibbs pulled the cover over his waist and settled back on the couch for the night. "And stop rolling your eyes." He didn't need the silence over the line to tell him he was right but it was a dead confirmation.

"Hate it when you do that." she grumbled.

"You love it." he teasesd. "Let's you know I'm payin' attention."

"Your always paying attention." Abby paused, listening. "What's that?"

"What's what?"

"That noise?"

Gibbs sat bolt upright and was halfway off the couch. "What noise, Abbs? Somebody at your place?"

Abby giggled. "At ease, Gunny. Not here. It's on your end. There was a rustling noise."

His heart stuttered, trying to find a calm rythm again as he fell back onto the couch.

"So what was it?"

"Recuperating here, Abbs." he growled.

"Aww, poor Gibbs. You have to learn not to be so jumpy." She teased softly.

"Rather jump when it's nothing then not jump when it's something."

She heard everything he didn't say in that sentence and her heart swelled with love. "I didn't mean to scare you. I'm all tucked up in bed; safe and sound."

"Your door locked?" His voice was gruff; edged by fading fear.

"Is yours?"

"Abby." He growled. "Don't make me..."

"Yes, Gibbs. It's locked. And if you came over, you'd just make me get out of bed to unlock it and let you in. Then what?"

"At this rate, to put you over my knee...pain in my-"

"Ooo, Gunny, kinky much? And I think that technically, it would be a pain in my ass."

The sultry tone was like a caress against his skin and Gibbs fought back the groan that threatened to escape. He could almost feel the curve of her ass under his hand. He imagined how it would feel to squeeze those luscious globes, the noises she would make under his touch. He felt his cock stir at the thought. _Easy marine_. He reached down and drug the cover back up.

"There! That. Was is that?"

"What?"

"Oh, not this again. Gibbs, that sound. Just now...it was a rustling sound."

Gibbs looked at the cover in his hand and laughed. He moved it around, "That?"

"Yes."

"That's a blanket Abbs."

"Oh." Abby giggled. "Tucking yourself in."

"Yup."

"So...you're in bed."

"On the couch."

"Same thing."

"I guess."

"So...I'm in bed...and your in bed..."

"Guess so." Why the hell was his heart pounding like this?

"Hey Gibbs...what are you wearing?"

Was that teasing? But her voice sounded..._no, don't go there, marine_.

"Huh uh, Abbs. You first." he forced out. He had to get this conversation back into safe territory.

"Fleece sleep pants, green, and a black..."

"Abby!" He took a deep breath and curled his free hand into a fist. "Not what I meant. What had you distracted today?" He ignored the way his dick hardened even more; the sound of her voice, the vision in his head of her curled up under her blankets.

A deep sigh traveled to his ear. "I just...nerves, I guess."

He waited.

"I...what if I'm bad at this?" her voice was so soft, so vulnerable, it made his chest ache.

He wished like hell that she was there and he could wrap her up in his arms, make everything better.

"Tell me."

"I don't know what I'm doing, Gibbs. What if I do everything wrong?" Abby felt the tears and curled up, hugging her knees to her chest. She wished he was here; wished he was holding her. Once the dam broke, there was no holding back. "What if I can't even get pregnant? What if all of this has been for nothing? They're going to be heartbroken again. And I'll be as big as a house, and the hormones...Gibbs, I'm gonna be all over the place. I'm going to have to pee all the time. What if I forget something and I use the wrong chemical or what if something happens and somebody sends something crazy like with Tony and the plague or..."

"Abby. Abby!"

"Yeah?"

His voice was so soft, yet it carried so much strength. It reached out and curled around her.

"Everything's gonna be fine. Nobody knows what they're doin' the first time around. You have your docs and Ducky, me and the team, Tisha and Mark. We're all gonna be there for ya, Abbs. Nothing to be afraid of. Getting pregnant will happen or it won't. You did everything like they told you. Nothing more you can do but wait and see now. You're not gonna use the wrong chemicals. You're too smart for that. And I'm NOT gonna let anything happen to you or that baby, Abbs."

"Gonna have to pee all the time." she whispered.

"Yup, good thing you got the bathroom right outside your lab."

He heard a sniffle followed by a soft snort.

"Big as a house."

"Gonna be beautiful, Abbs."

"Gibbs."

He could finally hear the smile in her voice again, shy but present. He couldn't help himself as he repeated, "So beautiful." He wanted to make her laugh; needed to. "So...sleep pants and what?"

Her husky laugh sent shivers of happiness through him.

"What are you wearing Special Agent Gibbs?"

"Wouldn't you like to know, Abbs." he teased.

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

Abby burst out of the elevator and rushed into the bullpen. Everyone's head snapped up as they focused on a bouncing Abby.

"Everyone's still going right?"

"We would not miss it, Abby." Ziva smiled.

"Yeah, Abbs, gotta meet the baby momma...and daddy. The bun makers for your oven." Tony teased.

McGee rolled his eyes at Tony and Abby laughed. Her expression turned anxious as she looked to Gibbs. "You're still coming right?"

Gibbs gave her a reassuring smile. "Right there with ya, Abbs."

Just then Ducky appeared with his coat and hat. "Mr. Palmer is going to meet us at the restaraunt. The poor boy had an unfortunate accident with some unruly brain matter and wishes to shower before joining us. A considerate endeavor if ever there was one."

"Brain matter..." Tim began, cringing and then changing his mind. "On second thought, I don't wanna know."

"Good call McMorbid." Tony chuckled.

"Abigail, my dear, might I ride with you? The Morgan is in for repairs."

"Of course, Ducky. Mi ride es su ride." Abby beamed. "I can't wait for you guys to meet Tisha and Mark!" she squealed.

Gibbs stood and clicked off his desk lamp. "Let's go people." He gave Abby his patented half grin and a wink before leading the way to the elevator.

TBC...

_OK, soy sorry this took so long to update. Let me know ya still love me and leave a review :)_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Yeah...still don't own them.

A/N: **This story is rated MATURE for a reason (even though I haven't gotten to the really racy stuff yet does not mean it is not going there). Please respect the rating and all that it entails. **

Again, thank you to everyone who has continued to read, post reviews, and add this story to their alerts and favorites. You guys totally ROCK and I love ya for it! Now, it's baby makin' time!

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

As usual, Gibbs beat everyone to the restaraunt and he stood waiting outside for the rest of them. He smiled, thinking about how excited Abby was for them to meet Tisha and Mark. And to be perfectly honest, he was relieved to be meeting the people Abby would be carrying a child for. He'd always been protective of Abby, more protective of her then anyone else in his life since Shannon and Kelly, but he'd found himself being even more protective since she'd decided to be a surrogate. A voice in his gut nagged at him that this was significant, but he pushed it down deep to hide away with all the other growing feelings he had for his little lab bat. A happy and healthy pregnant Abbs was the most important thing right now and he was determined to focus on that.

Finally, like a processional, they arrived. Ziva, Tony and McGee in Ziva's car, followed by Abby and Ducky in the hearse. Tony emerged from Ziva's little car, grumbling loudly about the compact vehicle and Ziva was rolling her eyes.

"I don't know what you're complaining about, Tony. I'm the one who had to sit in the back." Tim groaned, awkwardly unfolding himself from the backseat.

"It's my inalienable right to complain, McDouble-Jointed." Tony threw back before smiling at Gibbs. "Hi, boss."

Gibbs grunted a greeting just as Ziva, Ducky and Abby came to join them.

Ziva sent Tony a scathing look. "You are more than welcome to clog it home if you are so uncomfortable in my car, Tony."

"It's hoof it, Zee-vah. Clogs are little wooden shoes and I am obviously not wearing little wooden shoes."

"You are also not wearing hooves although you are acting like a horses a..."

"Alright!" Gibbs snapped, glaring at them like five year olds. "Put it to bed. We're here to have a nice dinner with Abby's friends and the three of you ARE going to behave."

A chorus of "yes, boss" rang up from his three agents, who all looked appropriately chastised. Abby and Ducky exchanged tiny smiles and supressed chuckles. A second later, loud chirping had all but Gibbs and Ducky checking their phones.

"It's me." Abby announced, flipping her phone open to read a text message. "It's Jimmy. He said he's on his way and will meet us inside." She'd no sooner closed her phone then it chirped again.

Gibbs groaned and mumbled, "Popular much, Abbs?"

She promptly stuck her tongue out at him and opened her phone again, catching the sly smile that graced his kissable mouth. "That was Tish. She and Mark are already here and waiting at our table."

Almost without thought, Gibbs laid his hand at the small of her back to guide her inside. He jumped when he felt a pinch at his waist. His eyes darted to the raven haired beauty by his side. His heart lurched at the devilish glint in her eye. She pressed herself close so only he could hear her and whispered, "Never be unreachable, Agent Gibbs, remember?" Heat radiated from his spine out through his entire body.

They were escorted to the back of the restaraunt to a large table in the corner. Abby gushed, hugging Tisha and Mark, talking a mile a minute about how excited she was. Gibbs and the team stood back watching, light smiles on their faces. Tisha enveloped Abby in another hug. It warmed Gibbs heart to see the obvious love between the two friends. As if she suddenly realized that she wasn't alone, Abby spun around.

"Oh my gosh, you guys, I'm so sorry. Everybody," she reached back and grabbed Tisha and Mark by their hands, "this is Tisha and Mark. Tisha and Mark, this is everybody!" She made her way through the team, a huge smile spread openly across her face. "This is my bad ass, ex-Mossad chica, Ziva." Ziva smiled and extended her hand. "This is my Tony-bear, name a movie and he can quote you a line." The group chuckled as Tony too, shook their hands. "This is my computer co-hort in crime, Timmy."

"Ah, so this is McGee." Tisha smiled.

Tim blushed and extended his hand. "Nice to meet you both."

She went on to introduce Ducky and Palmer, who had just arrived. Her eyes settled on Gibbs. "And this is my...I mean, not my..."

Gibbs stepped forward with a dazzling grin. "I'm her Gibbs."

The group once again laughed and Abby felt her blush spread across her face and crawl down her neck. Tisha gave Gibbs a knowing smile. "The living, breathing legend. Abby never stops talking about you."

Abby felt her face flush even more when Gibbs locked eyes with her briefly. Something fleeting flashed in those deep pools of cool blue that sent shivers through her, but then it was gone.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Agent Gibbs." Tisha added.

"Pleasure to meet you. Just Gibbs is fine." He shook hands with Mark as well. "Abby's talked a lot about you both."

Dinner was a lively event. Gibbs sat back, in his usual posture and listened with a smile while everyone passed stories back and forth. His team, Ducky and Palmer regaling Mark and Tisha with some of their favorite Abby tales and Tisha sharing stories from college with the eager group. It was an easy fit and Gibbs could see just how happy it made Abby that her friends got along so well. He wanted her to feel safe and secure; loved. Her emerald eyes shone bright and he didn't think she'd stopped smiling all night. He felt perfectly content to sit and watch her like this all night long. He'd do anything in this world to keep that light in her eyes.

Unbeknownst to Gibbs, Ducky had been watching his long time friend throughout dinner. There was a quiet, complacant look upon Jethro's face that the ME hadn't seen in many years; maybe never to this magnitude. It didn't escape his attention that for the better part of the evening, Gibbs hadn't taken his eyes off of Abby.

For years, Ducky had suspected that the lovely forensic scientist's feelings for Gibbs may have run deeper than simple friendship. It had always warmed his heart to see the bond between his two friends. And it was no secret that Gibbs treated Abby in a way that was different then the manner in which he dealt with everyone else. He loved and protected his "family" with the heart of a lion. That fierceness surged to overflowing when it came to Abby. For years, Ducky had believed that Jethro saw Abby almost as a daughter. After finding out about Jethro's first wife and daughter; the tragedy of his loss, the closeness between them made even more sense. Tonight, the good doctor marveled that what had once been platonic for Jethro might, in fact, be much, much more. For Jethro looked at Abby as if her happiness was intrinsicly linked to his own. Jethro was looking at Abby...like a man in love.

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

_She walked toward him slowly, soft white gown billowing behind her. Her raven locks and green eyes shone like diamonds in the dim light, giving her an angelic glow. It was appropriate, she looked like an angel, she was his heaven on earth. As she came to stand before him, his eyes were drawn to the swell of her stomach, round and portruding with the child she carried. She reached out to him and he took her hand without hesitation, guiding it to her rounded tummy. Before his eyes, the gown disappeared, leaving his gaze to fall on her creamy skin. His eyes caressed her gorgeous body, from her beautiful face, her lush breasts, on down past her hips, now even more beautifully curvacious with the little life growing inside her, and on to her long legs to end at her perfectly cute toes. His breath became shallow as she placed his hand on her belly, resting her own small hand over his larger one._

_"He's going to be so beautiful, Jethro. Will you love him?"_

Gibbs eyes shot open and he blinked furiously, trying to bring his mind out of his dream like state and back to reality. Heaving a sigh and his legs over the side of the couch, he sat up and ran tired hands over his face in frustration. He'd been plagued by the same kinds of dreams all through the weekend. Visions of Abby, heavily pregnant, beautiful beyond compare or reason, reaching out to him. In every dream, her voice and body caressed him like a lover. She spoke of love and desire, always directed at him; for him...and it was slowly driving him out of his mind.

He looked up at the clock adorning his living room wall. 0554 hours; Monday morning. In four hours, Abby, Tisha and Mark would meet at the clinic for the transfer procedure. Before lunch today, Abby could be pregnant. This had nothing to do with him directly, he'd reminded himself of this fact over and over this weekend until it had practically become his damn mantra. This would be Mark and Tisha's baby. Abby was a surrogate; a host for the most part. Technically, yes, she would be pregnant but it wasn't as if she would be the mother; only carrying the child. So then, why in the hell did he feel like an expectant father?

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

"Alright, Ms. Scuito, we're just about ready to begin." Dr. Reynolds gave her a kind smile as she finished readying the ultrasound machine. "Are you doing OK?"

"I'm good." Abby smiled up at Tisha, who gave her hand a squeeze.

Dr. Reynolds smiled again and guided Abby's legs into the stirrups. "OK, the procedure itself should take no longer than fifteen minutes and then we let nature take its course."

"You sure you're OK with me staying in here, Scuits?" Tisha asked. "I can wait outside, give you some privacy."

Abby gave her a big, bright smile. "Oh, no you don't. I'm not getting pregnant all by myself."

Dr. Reynolds cleared her throat. "OK, ladies. Are we ready?"

Both women exchanged a look of excitement and nodded at the doctor.

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

Four sets of eyes flicked back and forth between their computers and the clock. Tim cleared his throat for the third time in five minutes and Tony's pen began it's incessant taping on the desk again. Gibbs rocked back in his chair and stretched his neck. "_Of all the damn days for them NOT to pull a case!" _he thought. When he caught himself about to look at the clock again in less than a minute, he pushed back his chair with force.

"Going for coffee." he gruffed, grabbing his badge and Sig. "Find something to do by the time I get back or I'll find something for you!" he tossed over his shoulder as he stomped toward the elevator.

The three agents exchanged looks, eyeing the elevator doors until they closed.

"Well, the boss is in full papa bear mode." Tony chimed.

"He is distracted about Abby, as we all are, Tony. It is no small thing she is doing today." Ziva scolded.

"I know that Zee-vah! I'm just saying that he would have been better off going with her if all he's gonna do is sit around here all day and glare at the clock and bite our heads off."

"Well, it's not like he could have known we wouldn't get any cases today. Besides, can you really see the boss sitting around a fertlity clinic...even for Abby?" Tim asked.

"Actually, Timothy, I could very easily picture Jethro sitting in a fertility clinic if it were to lend support to our dear Abigail." Ducky appeared around the corner. "I suspect there isn't much Jethro wouldn't do when it comes to Abby."

"He does love our little mistress of the dark." Tony replied.

Ducky sat on the corner of Gibbs' desk, a ghost of a smile on his lips. "Indeed he does, Anthony. Indeed he does."

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

Dr. Reynolds peeled off her latex gloves and disposed of them. "OK, Ms. Scuito..."

"Dr. Reynolds?" Abby interrupted. "I think considering what we just went through together, it might be alright for you to call me Abby." Abby's smile was met with one from Dr. Reynolds and a chuckle from Tisha.

"Alright, Abby. Now I just need you to lie there for about an hour and relax."

Abby found Tisha's smiling face. Her friend was beaming, tears in her eyes. "I can never thank you enough, Abby. I love you so much." Tears trickled down her cheeks as she bent to kiss Abby's forehead.

Tears welled in Abby's eyes and were soon spilling over. Before long, the tiny room was filled with the sounds of quiet sniffles. Abby wiped at her wet cheeks and put on her biggest grin. "Why don't you go get Mark and we can have a real group cry."

Tisha half choked, half hiccuped a laugh. Nodding her head, she kissed Abby's brow again and then headed out to the waiting room to retrieve her husband. Abby softly stroked her abdomen. "OK, now you guys, it's time to do your thing." She looked up at the clock and wondered what Gibbs and the team were doing right now.

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

Gibbs was wearing a path on the morgue floor, intermittently glancing at the clock on the wall. Ducky watched his friend with a mix of fondness tinged with amusement. Jimmy, who was nervous around Gibbs on a good day, was trying his hardest to stay busy.

"Jethro?" Ducky softly called his friend's attention.

Gibbs eyes immediately found the ME's. "She should be done by now, right Duck? The transfer was at ten and she said it would take fifteen minutes at the most. It's 1040."

"The procedure should be well over, Jethro. But, it is common practice for the recipient to remain lying down for up to an hour after the procedure. She's probably still resting." Ducky could see as Jethro remembered this tidbit of information. Although he could also see that it didn't do much to calm his frayed nerves. "_Good heavens, the man is as anxious as a long tail cat in a room full of rocking chairs_." he thought to himself. "Jethro, I do believe I recall Abigail saying that Tisha was going to stay with her for the next two days."

"Yeah. Abbs has to be on modified bedrest for at least a day, maybe three. They have to head back to Richmond day after tommorrow."

"Well, perhaps, seeing as you haven't pulled a case yet, you and the team might like to pick up some dinner and snacks for the ladies. I'm sure it would be appreciated. It's not as if dispatch couldn't get in touch with you if something should come up."

Ducky couldn't help the grin that graced his features as he watched some of the anxiety and frustration leave Jethro's eyes. The man couldn't stand feeling useless or helpless. At times, Ducky surmised that it was actually physically painful for the Marine.

"That's a good idea, Duck. Do me a favor, call up and tell DiNozzo to have them ready to go by the time I get up there. I'll call dispatch on my way."

Ducky reached for the phone and then called out to Gibbs, "Jethro?"

Gibbs head appeared back around the door. "Yeah, Duck?"

"Do give us a call once you've seen Abigail and let us know how everything went."

Gibbs nodded and took off for the elevator with renewed purpose.

"And let us know if there's anything that they need." Ducky called after him.

"Will do, Duck!"

Seconds later, the tell-tale ding of the elevator could be heard. Ducky laughed. "Will wonders never cease."

_TBC..._

_Come on and tell me what ya think...you know you want too. :)_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Yeah...still don't own them.

A/N: **This story is rated MATURE for a reason (even though I haven't gotten to the really racy stuff yet does not mean it is not going there). Please respect the rating and all that it entails. **

Again, thank you to everyone who has continued to read, post reviews, and add this story to their alerts and favorites. You guys totally ROCK and I love ya for it!

A disclaimor/credit: In the last chapter Abby called Tony "Tony-bear". I wanted to take a moment to say that this is not a nickname I came up with on my own. My aging swiss cheese brain won't let me remember if I also heard Abby call Tony that on the show at some point but I am sure that I read it in another FFnet story. So, this is me giving credit (even if I can't remember the specific story and author) to whomever it was that called him that first and also if it was on the show. Whew - I feel better now. That said, Anybody interested in some more Gabby? :)

Oh, and I got lazy and didn't proofread so if I goofed...my most humble of apologies. Now, Go! Go! Go! Read! :)

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

_Finally, he was doing something. _Gibbs practically sighed with relief as he pulled his keys from his pocket, searching to find Abby's key to her apartment.

"Ah, boss? How do you have a key to Abby's apartment?" his SFA asked.

"Same way I have one for your apartment, DiNozzo. She gave it to me in case she ever got locked out."

"Oh, right."

Gibbs unlocked the apartment and they all shuffled inside with their various bags of goodies.

"Tony, why is it that all of us have the heavy bags and you got to carry the pizzas?" McGee inquired.

"Because I am the senior field agent, Probie. Therefor I am entrusted with the most important stuff. Besides, McFlabbyArms, you could use the weight training."

"DiNozzo." Gibbs growled. "If you don't McShutIt and help put this stuff away, I'm gonna McHeadSlap you into next week!"

"On it, boss!" Tony said, grabbing the milk to put it away.

He paused in front of the fridge. "Hey boss? How come we don't have a key to your place?"

Gibbs frowned and fixed Tony with a glare before quirking an eyebrow.

"Right. Who needs a key to a house that's never locked."

"Well, duh, DiNozzo."

All heads turned at the sound of a key going into the lock of Abby's door. Muffled voices could be heard on the other side.

"Are you sure you locked it this morning, Abby?"

"Positive."

The voice might have been muted but Gibbs immediately picked up on the inflection of fear in Abby's voice and quickly moved to the door. Not wanting to give her a coronary by just opening the door, he called out, "Just us Abbs." He wasn't prepared for the sight that awaited him on the other side, innocent as it may be. The door swung open to reveal Mark with Abby in his arms.

Gibbs felt his pulse jump and his jaw tightened with jealousy. Abby in such an intimate position with another man had him seeing red.

Abby's breath caught in her throat. Anger? What was that look? Before she could observe it more closely, the look was gone. In the next second, Tony, Ziva and Tim appeared behind Gibbs.

"Hey, Abbs! Great service you got there." Tony laughed.

"The, uh, elevator is broken." Mark offered. "Dr. Reynolds said Abby shouldn't be walking around more than necessary. We thought six flights of stairs might fall into the unnecessary category." He gestured with his head toward the living room. "Mind if we come in?"

Everyone stepped inside and Mark laid Abby down on the couch. "Wow, you guys. I didn't expect a welcoming committee. This is a nice surprise." Abby smiled up at her family. She sat up and put her feet down, making to stand up. Every male in the room took a step toward her. Abby froze and put a hand up. "Guys. Might be pregnant. Not crippled and not going to run a marathon but this girl is going to pee all by herself." She rose and patted McGee and Mark's cheeks as she passed them.

They watched her disappear down the hall and then turned back into the living room to find, Ziva and Tisha smirking.

"Will there be a fight to determine who is Alpha male or has that already been established?" Tisha's voice was laced with amusement.

Mark laughed while Tony and McGee pointed simultaneously at Gibbs.

"Thought so." Tisha laughed. She leaned foward and kissed Mark chastely on the lips. "You're still my Alpha male, sweetie."

Mark grinned and then gave a low howl, making them all laugh. He looked into the adjoining room at all the bags lining the counter in the kitchen. "What's all this?"

It was Tim who spoke up. "We knew Abby would be on modified bedrest for a few days and that Tisha was going to stay with her so we thought it would be helpful to bring some extra food by."

"We also brought some pizza's for dinner, if you are hungry." Ziva added.

Tisha and Mark both said they were good at the moment. Gibbs had moved into the kitchen to begin putting groceries away. The rest of the group took seats in the living room as Mark started filling them in on the appointment. Tisha followed Gibbs into the kitchen, silently helping him put away groceries.

"This was thoughtful." she finally said, breaking the silence.

"Not much else we could really do." Gibbs grunted.

"I wouldn't say that, Gibbs. You do more than you realize just by being here." She caught his eyes before finishing. "You mean the world to her, more than you know." she said softly.

Nothing more was said as they finished their task. In the meantime, Abby reappeared from the bathroom. Tony and Tim hastily moved from the couch upon Abby's arrival. The goth giggled as she lay down on the now vacant couch. She grinned at Ziva. "Maybe I should have asked Dr. Reynolds for a few sedatives before we left."

"Then they would just be annoying AND sluggish." the Israeli replied.

"Hey!" Tim and Tony chorused.

Gibbs delivered two perfectly timed head slaps as he and Tisha came back in. "Relax, Flotsum and Jetsum." Gibbs sat at the end of the couch, pulling Abby's legs up to make room before pulling them back down, her feet resting comfortably on his lap. He laid his hand over top of her crossed feet, almost making them disappear under the massive hand. He looked up, caught her eye and winked affectionately while giving her foot a gentle squeeze. For just a moment, Abby felt as if the rest of the world and everyone but the two of them faded into the background, as she allowed herself to indulge in the moment. His warm hand on her cool skin felt...destined. She couldn't imagine anything in the universe more meant to be against her flesh than his.

Tisha watched the subtle exchange and kept her smile tucked away. She was more convinced then ever that Abby's feeling for the manly marine were anything but unrequited. From what she could see, those feeling were very, very requited.

"So, the transgression went off without a witch then, yes?" Ziva inquired.

Everyone either groaned or laughed.

"What? I did it again. What did I say that was wrong this time?"

Abby laughed, craning her head so she could see her friend. "Oh, Ziva. It was a transfer, not a transgression."

"Although, I like the way your mind works, my ninja." Tony waggled his eyes brows salaciously. "A _transgression_ would have been much more interesting, given the situation."

Abby gasped in mock astonishment, Ziva looked confused, Gibbs sent Tony a heated glare and everyone else chuckled.

"DiNozzo, I WILL put a head slap on back order." Gibbs warned.

"Right, boss. Transgressions are boring. Got it. No transgressions."

Abby focused back on Ziva. "And there were no witches involved. I think you might have meant "without a hitch."

"A hitch? Is a hitch not a device used for towing? Why would Abby need to tow something?" American idioms were far too much trouble, Ziva concurred again.

"Two different things, two meanings, Ziver." Gibbs offered.

"Anywhooo," Abby began. "The procedure went very well. No problems. The doc wants me to stay on modified bedrest for the full three days just to play it safe and give us optimum chances for success." Her mind flashed to work mode and she looked at Gibbs with concern. "Is that gonna be OK, Gibbs. Do you think you guys are gonna need me? Will the director be OK with that?"

"It's fine, Abbs. We already talked with Vance, remember? He knows it's a possibility and he already approved it. Stop worrying."

"What was the plan for the night?" Tim asked.

"We were just going to take it easy. Talk and send out baby vibes for good luck." Tisha informed them.

"Abby, we brought pizza's. Are you hungry?" Ziva asked.

"Mmm, not hungry hungry but, I could be snackie."

Tony popped up from his perch on the floor. "I'm on it!" He disappeared into the kitchen, just out of view, but continued talking. "So, you guys were gonna send out the old pregnant mojo vibes, huh?"

"Put back the Goldfish and get her an orange, DiNozzo." Gibbs instructed. He could almost make out Tony's, "How does he do that?" and smirked.

Abby stuck out her tongue at him. She pouted playfully. "I like Goldfish."

Her pouty lips were doing delicious things to his nether region and he wished like hell that her apartment weren't quite so crowded at the moment. Reigning himself back in, he gave her a tiny pinch under her knee. "Orange is better for ya." When she stuck her tongue out again, he decided there was more than one way to skin a cat. With a coy grin, he signed, _Keep sticking that tongue out, Abigail and I WILL put you over my knee._

She couldn't stop the tremor that slithered down her body. She returned his grin, as soon as she could swallow again, and raised him a returned flirtatious response. _Where's my motive to be good again?_

Just then Tony returned with an orange and a bottle of water. He bowed and handed Abby the water, tossing the fruit to Gibbs when he saw his boss make a gesture for it. Gibbs immediately began peeling.

"Think I could get that kind of service if I could get pregnant, Abbs?" Tony teased.

"You pregnant, DiNozzo?" Gibbs smirked. "Oh, you'd get serviced alright." Gibbs replied, wagging his foot back and forth to indicate the ass whooping he'd give Tony.

"Hmpf!" Tony huffed.

"I'd take care of you Tony." Abby crooned.

"I've got it!" Tony suddenly shouted. Almost everyone jumped at the sudden outburst.

"What the hell, DiNozzo!" Gibbs demanded.

"Oh, sorry, boss." Tony kissed Abby's forehead in apology. "I just got THE best idea ever!" He glance around the room. "You guys said you were gonna concentrate on sending out baby vibes, right?"

Heads nodded in return.

"Well, I know just how to set the mood."

"Tony, Abby's supposed to be resting." Tim reprimanded.

"And she won't have to lift one little piggy for what I have in mind, McNurseMaid." Tony winked at Abby, deliberatly ignoring the quiestioning look his boss was shooting his way. "You two." Tony aimed his thumbs in Ziva and Tim's direction from over his shoulders. "With me."

Abby giggled. Tony was so cute when he tried to channel his inner Gibbs. "Tony, what are you up to?"

"Just gonna do what I do best, Abbs."

Gibbs harumphed. "You bringing her back a woman, DiNozzo." he jibbed his SFA with a teasing half grin.

"Boss! I'm wounded and proud in equal measure!"

"MmHm." Gibbs replied simply.

Tony turned on his heel with a full blown smile, snapping his fingers at his teammates. "Come on, my minions. We have baby mojo to create!"

Mark looked back at the remaining occupants of the room with a wary expression. "Um...should we be worried?"

"Nah," Gibbs grinned. "He's harmless."

Gibbs was handing Abby slices of orange. Tisha caught Abby's gaze and sent her a knowing smile. The simple interaction was wrought with a covert intimacy. Abby blushed. She ate a few more wedges in silence and then pulled her legs off Gibbs lap. Her sudden movement caused Gibbs to look up at her questioningly.

"I'm gonna grab a quick shower before the gang gets back. I wouldn't want to miss any of Tony's mojo magic." Abby gave him a dazzling smile. _Gosh, could she stand to have this man in her life like this every day! _"And this maybe pregnant woman wants her comfy jamas on ASAP."

_Green fleece sleep pants and black what? _Gibbs signed, throwing out their flirty conversation from several nights ago. His chest thumped at the flash that darted in her green eyes.

Not to be outdone, Abby used his own line on him; signing back. _Wouldn't you like to know. _She addressed Tisha without dropping Gibbs stare. "Come talk to me, Tish. We'll let the boys get to know each other."

His eyes watched Abby walk from the room like a predator watching its prey, forgetting for the moment that he wasn't alone, he let his thoughts run. Oh, how he'd love to sink his teeth into that gorgeous patch of soft skin just under her ear. Or suck on her skin over her spider-web tattoo; run his tongue over her length of neck and listen to her moan with pleasure. And, oh yes, would he make her moan. He was snapped back to the present when Mark softly cleared his throat.

"So, you and Abby have worked together a long time, huh?"

Gibbs turned his attention back to Mark. A flash of Mark holding Abby in his arms coming back to him with a jolt of jealousy. Knowing he had no reason or right to be possessive was one thing. Feeling it was another. Now was as good a time as any to_ get to know _Mark Stevens.

"Over ten years." the marine said. "Tell me about you and Tisha."

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

Tisha waited for Abby to get in the shower before following her into the bathrrom and sitting on the closed toilet seat. "And you think he's not interested because?"

Abby drew the shower curtain back just enough to poke her head out, her eyes flashing with concern. "Tish! Shhh!"

"Relax, I closed both doors and the showers running. He's never going to hear us." she soothed.

Abby looked to the door, which was indeed closed. She ducked back under the water and blew out an exasperated breath.

Tisha started again, careful to keep her voice just loud enough for Abby's ears only. "Scuits, the man is absolutely interested. He was flirting with you for goodness sake!"

"We...we always flirt. It's harmless. Doesn't mean anything. At least not to him." came her disembodied voice.

"OK, so what you're telling me is that you guys have a playful relationship."

"Friendship." Abby corrected.

"Riiight. OK, friendship. So then, would it be safe to say that you both flirt openly around the rest of the team without reservation? Like you did tonight?"

"Exactly."

Tisha beamed. "And it's purely platonic, at least on his end. Proven by the fact that neither of you feel the need to hide these flitatious remarks from your co-workers."

"Uh huh."

"Then why the breaks in verbal exchange earlier?" She was still grinning when Abby's head once again appeared beyond the shower curtain. "I mean, if it's so innocent...means nothing, then what was it you guys were saying with the ASL?"

Abby grimaced. Damn! Sometimes she forgot just how perceptive her friend could be. "Um..."

"Yes?"

"It was, um...it was nothing. Just an inside joke from a few days ago." she dodged.

"But inside jokes are already secretive, so it's not like anyone would have understood if you said them out loud. So why the added security?"

"Nag." Abby grumbled, disappearing again.

Tisha hooted with glee. "Did you see the death glare he gave Mark when he opened the door and saw you in Mark's arms?"

The curtain flew back again, "Yeah, what was up with that?" Abby blurted without thinking. As soon as she realized what she'd done, her hand clamped over her traitorous lips.

"Ah ha! So you did notice! That was jealousy rearing it's ugly head and jealousy does not take root in the tree of amor platonicus, girlfriend."

"Tiiiissshaaa." Abby whined.

"Come on, dish. We're best friends. What was with the hand speak? And I want verbatim...details. Hot, juicy, cream my jeans details!"

Abby knew when she was beaten. And she was beaten. "OK." she sighed. "We've talked like almost every night since I told him I was going to be a surrogate."

"Awww."

Shower curtain moved. Abby poked her head out with a stern look. "Do you want details or not?"

Tisha made the universal sign for zipping her lips and throwing away the key.

"We may have been flirting a little differently then usual, lately. But, I don't want to read anymore into it...at least, I didn't think I should. The other night we were talking and we were both in bed." She suddenly realized how that had sounded and modified, "Our own beds. And I started teasing him about it, well...basically suggesting where your gutter brain was a second ago. So, I teasingly asked him what he was wearing. He said me first, referring to his original question, a serious, non-sexual question, you mental harlot." she teased. "I dodged, he weaved. I started to tell him I was wearing my green, fleece sleep pants and a black tank top. He interrupted me and said that wasn't what he meant. Made me answer his real question. So Gibbs. And then after I had, he started teasing and repeated what I started to tell him I'd been wearing. So, I asked him what he was wearing and he said, "wouldn't you like to know, Abbs." "

"OK, that's back-story. What did you guys say out there?"

"When I said I was going to change into my jamas...he, um, asked me if I was gonna wear the green, fleece sleep pants and black tank."

"And you said?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"Oh, yeah...that's platonic." she replied, sarcasm dripping from her words. "Wait a minute. There was something before that, when you guys were still sitting on the couch...practically snuggling."

"We were NOT practically snuggling!"

"Feet in his lap. Hand on your foot. Pinching behind your knee. All you guys were missing was the eye sex!"

"Tisha Elaine Stevens! Eye sex?"

"And with eyes like his...bet it would be hot!"

Abby giggled. "He does have amazing eyes."

"You want me to step out and let you finish that thought?"

"You are so bad!"

"You love me anyway." she retorted. "Anyway, what did he say?"

"I stuck my tongue out, remember?"

"Uh huh."

"Wellllll, he said, Keep sticking that tongue out, Abigail and I WILL put you over my knee."

"OH. MY. GOSH. What did you say?"

"What's my motive to be good again."

"Oh, Abby...you have GOT to jump that man!"

They burst into laughter.

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

"I knew. I just knew, from the second I saw her that she was it. I mean, when it hits you like that," Mark sighed, remembering. "There's no going back. Our first date, by the time the appetizers came, I knew she was the girl I was gonna marry. I never doubted it from that moment on. I've gotta be the luckiest man alive."

Gibbs sat silently watching the man across from him. It couldn't have been more obvious how head over heels in love with his wife Mark was if there had been a flashing neon light over his head. There was no way he had any legitimate reason to jealous. Of course, that didn't mean that he had to _like_ seeing the man with his hands, or arms, around _his_ girl.

It was at that moment that Abby and Tisha came back in to join them...and Gibbs forgot how to breath. Of course she'd be wearing _those_ green sleep pants and a black tank top; tiny pink skulls plastered just above her breast line. Like he needed another reason to be draw to that area of her chest! And like clockwork, he felt his jeans become more snug. Damn if that woman wasn't going to be the death of him. What was he, sixteen again. He couldn't see a little bare skin...spy a hint of mouth watering nipple, without getting a raging boner! The front door opened and he'd never been more relieved to see DiNozzo in his life. The man deserved an "atta boy" for timeing alone.

Abby smiled. _Oh, yes. Platonic had just flown out the window. Friends didn't ogle friends ta ta's like that._

"Let the mojo begin!" Tony boomed, holding up a bag from the local movie store.

Tony, Ziva and Tim piled into the living room.

"We've got popcorn! We've got ice cream! We've got pickles!" he announced, making the crowd laugh.

"Jumping the gun a little, Tony?"

"Oh, no, no!" the Italian defended. Each item was specially selected to fit the theme of our evening." He slipped into his best German psychologist impression. "In order to create zee proper atmosphere for zee baby making, vee must have zee correct instruments. For zee pregnant lady to be vee have zee world reknowned craving of choice, ice cream and pickles." He shuddered. "And for zee mind set vee have zee best baby movies of zee times." He handed the bag to McGee. "McVanna, if you will."

Tim pulled the first movie from the bag.

"Nine Months starring Mr. Hugh Grant." He continued on as Tim pulled the rest of the movies from the bag. "She's Having A Baby starring Mr. Kevin Bacon and the adorable Miss Elizabeth McGovern. Look Who's Talking starring a cavalcade of stars, Miss Kirstie Alley, Mr. John Travolta and the voice of Mr. Die Hard himself; Bruce Willis. And finally, for your viewing pleasure, my amusement and the appropriateness of the fact that the men in your life, my dear- could- be- plump- with- child- at- this- very- moment, will be falling over themselves to take care of you whilst you are _incinta_...I give you, Three Men And A Baby!"

Tears in her eyes, Abby threw her arms around Tony. She reached out and snagged Tim and Ziva by the arms and pulled them in as well. "You guys are the best!"

"Ah, let the hormones begin." Tony laughed.

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

He figured the last of them had passed out halfway through Look Who's Talking; their fourth and final movie. Gibbs had been surprised that he had enjoyed himself so much. He wasn't the type of guy who sat around watching movies for hours on end. That was Tony's department. But he couldn't have torn himself away from Abby if his life had depended on it. She was so happy. She was positively radiant with it. He'd watched in awe while she laughed and joined in the banter about the movies; joking and guessing about whether or not she would exhibit the same actions of some of the clips in the film. Somewhere during the first movie, Gibbs had quietly cursed when he remembered that he'd forgotten to call Ducky. They'd paused the movie while Abby, with Gibbs' phone, had updated the ME on her procedure and post "transgression" instructions. He'd laughed out loud when Abby, much to Ziva's chagrin, relayed the story to Ducky. She'd invited Ducky and Jimmy to join them. Ducky had graciously declined, citing a headache and a plan for dinner and then an early bedtime. He'd informed Abby that while he was sure Jimmy would have appreciated the thought, he had a date with Breena that night. Ducky did promise to call Jimmy and pass on the update. They'd then resumed their activities.

Gibbs looked around the room in contented silence. A nearly empty bowl of popcorn, having been refilled several times throughout the evening, lay between Ziva and Tony. Several bowls once containing Rocky Road Ice Cream littered the coffee table which had been pushed to the far wall to make more floor space. The empty pizza boxes had been cleared to the kitchen. A half empty jar of pickles lay by Abby's head on the end table. Tony, Ziva and McGee were sprawled in the middle of the floor. Ziva snored quietly beside Tony who twitched intermittently in his sleep. Tim, he'd discovered mumbled a lot when sleeping. Tisha was curled up in Abby's recliner, Mark sound asleep in front of the chair. Abby lay sleeping peacefully on the couch. Gibbs sat leaning against it by her stomach. And then there was the touching, setting his body on fire. Throughout the movies, she would adjust her position, sometimes brushing his back with her torso. Other times, she had draped her arm over his shoulder, her hand coming to rest lightly across his chest. And once, setting his heart rate screaming through his chest, she'd idly run her fingers through the hair at his nape. The action, while exhilerating and incredibly erotic to him, had also caused a warmth of love to envelop him. It felt so natural for her to touch him like that; like it was something she should have been doing every day since they'd met. It was something, he'd realized, he wanted her doing for the rest of their days.

Gibbs looked at the clock. 0200 hours. He sighed. He had to be up and riling the troops for work in three hours, giving them all time to run home to shower and get dressed for the day. He gingerly rose to his feet, grunting at the creaking of his bones from sitting on the floor for so long. His eyes fell to the beauty before him. She needed to get some real rest and she wasn't going to do it on the couch. Being careful not to wake her, he slid one arm behind her shoulders and the other under the crook of her knees and gently lifted her into his arms. "Ha, not the only one who can carry her around." he thought smugly. He made his way toward her bedroom. When she murmured something that sounded like his name, snuggled more deeply into his chest and draped her arm around his neck, Gibbs knew there was no going back. He was in love with his beloved lab bat; hopelessly, deeply in love.

Gibbs gently laid her down on the bed and pulled the covers up over her. He smiled when she burrowed deeper under their warmth. He brushed the hair away that had fallen over her eyes and felt his blood rush his veins when she sighed and turned her face into his touch. He stood there, in the dim light of her room, unable to tear his eyes from her. He knew it was a bad idea but he pushed the warning voice from his mind, making his way on silent feet to the other side of her bed. Deftly as he could, he lay down beside her, moving until he was just shy of touching her. He watched her chest rise and fall with each breath, felt the soft, warm rush of her breath over his face. He marveled at the light movement of her eyelids as she was pulled deeper into sleep. He knew he couldn't stay; would never be able to explain what he was doing in her bed, but before he left to catch a few hours of sleep on her now vacant couch, he just wanted to watch her sleep a little bit longer. He wanted to enjoy the warmth of her body so close to his and imagine what it would be like to fall asleep and wake up to this sight every day for the rest of his life. "Just a little longer." he thought. Seconds ticked into minutes. Her breath, soothing and captivating. He closed his eyes to listen to it. "Just a little longer."

_TBC..._

_Whew...And I'm spent! The muse just wouldn't turn me loose with this one. :) Feed the review monster, my sweets. You know I love them. :)_

**I do NOT own or have any affiliation with the movies or actors mentioned in this chapter.**

**Translation of **_**incinta**_**: Italian for "pregnant." **

_OK, now feed the monster. :)_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Yeah...still don't own them.

A/N: **This story is rated MATURE for a reason. Please respect the rating and all that it entails. **

Again, thank you to everyone who has continued to read, post reviews, and add this story to their alerts and favorites. You guys totally ROCK and I love ya for it!

**Another disclaimer/credit: **My brain has been riddled with this since last night. I feel very strongly about not taking credit for things which are not the baby of my own brain so...Allow me to make an umbrella statement; Tony-bear, Lab bat, Flotsum & Jetsum, and ninja are not my brain babies. Pretty sure I've read them in other fics and loved them, may have also been on some episodes. Either way, not my creation...simply my adoration. It has not been nor will it ever be my intention to rob anyone of their creative credit. That said, enjoy.

Also, please remember that there is no M.D. attached to my name so if I get something wrong...be gentle. :)

Fair Warning: Get out the paper bags and the tissues.

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

This had to be the best dream yet. Her scent permeated his senses. And her touch, it felt so much more real than any of his other dreams. He could feel the softness of her skin and the tantalizing curves of her body. The weight of her long leg nestled between his thighs, so close to his groin it made him throb with desire. And that hand, ghosting across the hot skin of his stomach and chest. Heaven help him, he wanted her so much!

She'd had some amazing dreams before but none of them compared to this one. Wrapped in his arms, her face pressed to his muscular chest. She moved her leg between his thighs, those strong, sexy thighs...she wanted them hugging her hips. His skin was so warm under her hand. Soft tufts of hair caressed her palms as she ran them up and down his torso. She could actually feel his muscles twitch under her fingertips. Heat pulled fiercly between her legs and she was convinced she could cum just from touching him like this. Damn, but she wanted to! Just a taste. Maybe a nibble. That hunky neck was begging for it and Abby had wanted to for longer than she could remember.

He groaned when he felt her lips on his neck. Fire erupted low in his belly and he pulled her over him when that decadent tongue snuck out to trail across his neck seconds later. The weight of her sprawled across him was his undoing. Her name hissed from between his lips. Her hips flexed, grinding against his hard cock. His hands flew to her hips with a mind of their own. He clutched them with firm hands, manipulating her pelvis atop his to ease the ache. But it still wasn't enough! Strong hands cupped her ass, dragging her over his erection again and again. He began to rock against her, encouraging her to move with him. And she did, pressing herself more tightly to him. His breath came in pants. He could feel her heat through his jeans. His brain was going to explode. He was going to cum...dry humping the woman he loved in his dreams. What the hell?

On fire did not cover this. Engulfed in a raging inferno was more like it. Every nerve ending in her body was alive and sizzling, scorching her from the inside out. His hands on her ass, moving her in the most sinful dance of her life. He was so hard under her. And every time she moved, her clit brushed deliciously across the hard length of him, and boy, was there length of him. Her eager mouth sought his. When they found their prize, she moaned as his tongue immediately slid between her teeth to tease hers. His tongue slid in and out, doing what clothes wouldn't allow their bodies to do. She groaned when his tongue receeded from hers but he soothed her by not breaking the kiss. She spoke for the first time since the dream began, begging, "Don't stop. Please don't stop, Gibbs." She was sure she heard her name but she couldn't think. She needed...needed, "Oh, Gah...Gibbs please. Make me cum. Please make me cum!"

_"Make me cum. Please make me cum!" _Her words were like hands stroking him toward his own release. So full of passion and desire; so much need, like she might disappear if he wouldn't give her what her body so deperately craved. He had to see her, had to look into those gorgeous eyes as she fell apart in his arms. He drug his eyes open through the haze, cupping her face now between his hands, forcing her head back with gentle firmness so he could see her clearly. "Open your eyes, Abbs." he rasped, a pleading tone he almost didn't recognize. "Want to see your eyes when you cum."

_"Open your eyes, Abbs. Want to see your eyes when you cum." _Green eyes locked with blue. She watched the uninhibited passion swirl in those blue depths, so real...so real? Wait. Too real.

"Gibbs?"

"Abby." he groaned, still lost in the feel of her moving against him. He was so damn close. "Fuck, Abbs..." he choked. "So good."

_Oh, please...no. Not this. Anything but this. _He was dreaming. Or he thought he was dreaming. Everything in her wanted to continue but she couldn't. She knew she couldn't. She'd never forgive herself if she took advantage of him like this. Besides, she would be damned if the first time he made her cum they wouldn't both be aware of what was happening and enjoying it.

"Gibbs." She tried again.

His brain registered that something felt different. The way she said his name? Her eyes? But he pushed it away, not wanting to let go of what he'd yearned for for so long. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, biting gently at the delicate flesh. "Yeah, baby. Let go."

Tears welled in her eyes. The need in his voice was so strong and it was for her...finally for her. She wanted so much to just close her eyes and pretend she didn't know she was awake. She wanted it more than she wanted to draw her next breath. She forced herself to still against him. When he compensated for her lack of movement by adding a circling motion to his thrusts; when he pleaded with her with raw emotion etched in every syllable, "_Cum for me, Abbs_.", she sobbed. She didn't think she could hate herself any more than in this moment. "Jethro!"

Something snapped inside him from the way she said his name. He froze under her. _No. No... no there was no way! _But the pulse beating against his lips told him it was true. He had stared death in the face and yet never been so paralyzed with fear. He felt her shift and knew she was looking at him. With Herculean-like strength, he forced himself to meet her eyes. His heart shattered into a million pieces at what he saw. Tears spilled from the most beautiful eyes in the world.

"Gibbs, I'm so sorry." she sobbed. I never meant to...I would never...oh, please, Gibbs, I'm so sorry. I can't lose you."

He crushed her to his chest, rolling them until they were on their sides. His fingers moved to stroke through her hair. "Shh, Abbs. It's OK. Everything's OK." he soothed. For a man whose normal instinct was to run from a situation like this, all he wanted to do was hold her and never let her go.

"No. I messed everything up." She was shaking in his arms, terrified that she had just lost the most important person in her life. "I can't lose you. If I ever lost you...Gibbs." Her sobs overtook her and she couldn't speak, burying her face in the soft cotton of his shirt.

"Abby. Abbs, look at me." he coaxed. When she didn't move, he pulled her away just enough to be able to see her face. "Abby, look at me." He placed his hand flat against her chest, over her heart and made a slow, clockwise circle; signing "_please"_. He breathed a sigh of relief when she met his eyes. "You can never lose me, Abby. Never."

"But...you don't. I know you don't...feel that way..." she tried to finish the sentence, but it hurt too much. If she finished the sentence, it was only a matter of time before he confirmed it. And then all her hope would be gone and she didn't think she could stand that.

His heart was pounding like it would break right out of his chest. There was only one thing to do. There was only one way to make her believe that she wasn't going to lose him...one way to let her know just how wrong she was in her assumption of how he truly felt. But the stalwart marine; tough as nails agent was scared shitless. Just when he thought there was no way he could force the words past his lips, he heard the gravel edged voice of his friend and mentor in his head. _"You gonna woose out, Probie? Break that little gal's heart? Man up, marine!"_

"You can't lose me, Abbs." he repeated, building the courage he needed. "And you're wrong...I do...I...I..." Damn-it! The words lodged in his throat. The last time he said these words and meant it with all of his heart, as he did now, he thought he was saying them to the last woman he'd ever speak them too. Shannon. But he couldn't lose Abby. He knew as sure as he knew his own name that he wouldn't survive without her. Hell, he didn't want to survive without her. If his mouth wouldn't work, damn-it, his hands still would! First step is the hardest, right?

He held his hand up between them, waiting until he was certain she was watching him. Then he slowly curled his middle and ring fingers to his palm. He again placed his hand, still maintaining the sign, over her heart. Fresh tears fell from her eyes, but now he could see hope reflected there too. New found courage surged through, spurring him on. Gibbs closed the gap between them. Lowering his face to hers, he hovered just above her lips and whispered, "I love you, Abby. I...am so in love with you." His mouth descended on hers and he found himself lost in the sweetest kiss he could imagine. No daydream, no fantasy could hold a candle to what that kiss set free in him. It was as if all the chains life had wrapped around him in the last twenty plus years fell away. He didn't even need to hear the words, he could feel it in her kiss. But his heart and soul rejoiced, as seconds later, she broke the kiss and whispered that she was in love with him too.

They lay tangled up in each other, exchanging lazy kisses and soft caresses. Each wanted to deepen the kisses but with a houseful of people and an alarm that was going to go off in less than twenty minutes, they knew they couldn't risk it.

Abby stared into his eyes, entranced with how they danced with a life she'd never seen in them before. She traced his lips with her fingers. "What now?" she asked quietly.

"That tummy rub you were given' me earlier was nice." A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as he teased her. He snorted when she smacked his chest.

"Not what I meant, Gibbs."

"Jethro." His tone was soft but firm. "Gibbs is for work. Not when you're in my arms. Not when you're kissing me or I'm kissing you." He punctuated this with a peck on her lips. "Not when you're in my bed. And Abbs," he tilted her chin so she was staring into his eyes; letting everything he was feeling shine through in them. "When we make love, _Jethro_ is the only name I wanna hear you screaming."

Her tone was teasing as she played with the material over his chest. But in her eyes he saw everything he'd thought he'd never have again; love, passion, desire, trust, loyalty and committment.

"So you think you can make me scream, _Jethro_?"

Gibbs leaned in and placed his mouth against her ear, dropping his voice to a low growl. "Oh yeah." He smiled when she shivered in his arms.

She groaned. "This is going to be the longest three months ever." The confused expression on his face only deepened her frustration. "Um, if I'm pregnant...it's strongly recommended that surrogates abstain from sex through the first trimester of the pregnancy."

"Oh."

"Sorry."

His eyes narrowed. "Abbs, don't apologize."

"I know, rule..."

"No." He kissed her. "Because there's nothing to apologize for. You and the baby come first. Whatever you need to do, we do it together. I'll wait as long as it takes."

She smiled coyly. "You know that makes me wanna jump your bones even more, right?"

He laughed. A full blown, deep belly laugh. "Jump my bones, huh?"

"MmHm." She trailed kisses from his forehead, over his eyelids, across his cheek and jaw and on down to his neck. She seriously had a thing for his neck. She felt his hands clench around her hips as he moaned. "Bump uglies...ride the pony...hump like bunnies...heat the sheets." She straddled his lap and kissed him deeply, purring "In short, marine, I can't wait for you to fuck me senseless."

The alarm saved him from a heart attack.

"You're gonna kill me, woman." He reached up and curled his hand behind her neck, drawing her down to his lips. "But what a way to go."

They shared several more heated kisses before he tapped her butt and sighed. "Gonna be late for work. Still gotta get the kids up."

Abby laughed and rolled off of him. "Will you come over tonight?"

Gibbs leaned over and kissed her sweetly. "Wouldn't be anywhere else." He rose and straightened his clothes. "You be good today."

She gave him a salute and he rolled his eyes playfully. He took a few steps toward the door and then turned around and came back. "I love you, Abby."

"I love you too, Jethro."

He flashed her a full Gibbs smile and bent down, pulling her tank top up to just below her breasts. He kissed her tummy, just below her belly button and stood back up. "Baby mojo." he said with a wink.

She watched him walk out the door and ran her hands over the place his lips had graced. "Baby mojo." She whispered with hope.

**TBC...**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Yeah...still don't own them.

A/N: **This story is rated MATURE for a reason. Please respect the rating and all that it entails. **

Again, thank you to everyone who has continued to read, post reviews, and add this story to their alerts and favorites. You guys totally ROCK and I love ya for it!

OK, so we're going to be starting into the pregnancy and "medical" part of the story from here. I STRESS, I am NOT a Dr. I will sum it up by saying this, some things I write will be accurate, some things I write will have different opinions floating around out there and some things I'm just plain gonna make up. Some of the general information will be derived from a surrogacy website; . My hope is that everyone is enjoying this fic enough that you can go with the flow and make the most of "willing suspension of disbelief".

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

Gibbs took a few steps into the hallway, stopping to listen. He could hear quiet voices coming from what sounded like the kitchen. To his utter relief, he also smelled coffee. He had no desire to hide his relationship with Abby from anyone, especially her friends and their family. He was, however, reluctant to let the proverbial cat out of the bag before he and Abby had a chance to talk about how and when they wanted to share the news with everyone. Gibbs especially didn't want to do that considering the "delicate" condition she may well be in. Abby had enough to think about with the possibility that she was now pregnant and all that it would mean for her. If she wasn't ready to compound that with sharing their personal life just yet then he'd guard it as closely as he would her. He also didn't relish the idea of lieing to or keeping secrets from his team. It was his experience that both led to consequences often times far outreaching a price people were willing to pay. Too many people he loved had suffered because of lies and secrets. He would do the best he could and roll with the punches. First step? Biting the bullet, walking into the living room and finding out if his very perceptive team of investigators were awake and aware that he had not slept on the couch...and neither had Abby.

At the threshhold of the living room, Gibbs took in the sight before him with amusement. Tony had rolled in his sleep and now lay prone, his face turned toward the older man. A small line of drool was evident in the corner of his mouth. Gibbs chuckled. Ziva still lay on her back but she had also moved, perhaps as a result of Tony's new position. Her legs, from about the knees forward, were draped over Tony's waist and ass. Tim hadn't budged. He lay peacefully sleeping as if he might be in his own bed. Gibbs couldn't help wondering if any of them would be able to walk upright today. At the same time, he'd rarely been so proud. Here they were, each of them a comfortable bed at home to rest upon, and his team were sprawled out on Abby's floor for no better reason then it wouldn't have occured to them to be anywhere else last night. Of course, that didn't mean he wasn't going to enjoy getting them up.

His attention turned toward the kitchen and the missing guests. Mark and Tisha looked up and smiled at him as he came into Abby's small kitchen.

Tisha had a rather catish smile for him. "Good morning, Gibbs."

"Morning." She knew. Feigning ignorance, Gibbs located one of Abby's To-Go mugs and helped himself to some coffee.

"Sleep well?" her coy tone hit its mark.

Gibbs took his time replacing the pot back in its home before turning around and leaning back against the counter.

"Best sleep I've had in years." he said with a grin.

"I'll bet." she smiled. "About damn time, too."

Mark nearly choked on his coffee, sputtering. "Honey! Damn!"

"It wasn't THAT good. Abby told me a little about, er...first trimester...ah, restrictions." Damn but he hated stuff like this. He did realize that Tisha might be thinking he'd just had sex with a woman who was supposed to be carrying her and her husband's baby, so he felt pressed to let her know the score.

Tisha had the grace to blush lightly.

"Gibbs, we know Abby would never do anything to jeopardize the welfare of the transfer or the baby. And although, we don't know you very well personally yet, I feel pretty secure in saying that I don't believe you would either." Mark said solemnly. Tisha nodded her agreement.

Gibbs glanced past them to make sure his "kids" were still sleeping and then pulled up an empty chair close to the couple. He kept his voice low but sincere. "Listen. I'm not going to get into specifics right now because I think Abby needs to be part of this. But, I will say this. I think I have some understanding of how much this means to you both. And I know it means the world to Abby. I would like to be a part of this too, if you're both comfortable with that. I plan on, ah...being around more."

Tisha and Mark exchanged looks, unspoken agreement passing between them before Tisha turned back to Gibbs. "We'd like that very much. Mark and I are only children, both of our parents are dead. Abby has amazing people in her life and we'd love for all of you to be a part of ours. Family is the most important thing, after all. This little one would be blessed to have aunts and uncles like you all." She reached across the space and laid her hand over Gibbs' hand on the table. "And you better plan on being around more. She's crazy about you."

"Pretty crazy about her too." Gibbs nervously looked to the living room. He had reached his share quota for the morning. Maybe for the day. It wasn't a bad feeling, per se, but it was most certainly a ...hinky feeling. " 'scuse me. Time for a little fun." He walked toward the living room and then turned back with an evil grin. "Might wanna get a better view. This is gonna be worth it."

Gibbs stood just inside the living room, arms crossed over his chest, feet planted shoulder width apart. He knew he shouldn't be enjoying this quite so much but, hey, life was short. He took a deep breath into his lungs and then yelled, "Hey! Grab your gear!"

Tim's entire body spasmed but he hit his feet with surprising agility. Gibbs was impressed. He was standing before his eyes were even entirely open. Ziva was tossed unceremoniously onto her side as Tony lurched up from the floor, an "On it, boss!" automatically falling from his lips, followed by a loud grown as his back protested and he fell back to the floor with a thump. Ziva, looking decidedly unhappy with her wake-up, kicked Tony's outstretched foot and glared up at Gibbs as he smiled down at them.

"You are quite pleased with yourself, yes?" she grumbled.

"Yes." Gibbs smirked, turning toward the front door. "Five minutes. I'll be in the car."

Tisha and Mark were behind him, trying to hold back their laughter. He grinned. "Told ya it'd be worth it."

In her room, Abby laughed. She'd heard Gibbs booming voice and could picture her friends jumping at the crude wake up. Ziva was bound to be pissed.

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

As soon as Tim, Ziva and Tony were gone, Tisha turned toward her husband with a telling smile. He sighed.

"You can't help it, can you?" It wasn't really even a question.

"I can."

"But you're not going to. You're gonna go pump her for information, aren't you?"

Tisha kissed her husband sweetly. "Pump has such a negative conotation, dear. I'm going to go "encourage" details from her." Tisha practically skipped out of the room.

"Uh huh." Mark chuckled to himself. "You say potato..."

Tisha paused outside Abby's bedroom door, listening. She was pretty sure there was no way Abby was sleeping, but her friend did have a very long day yesterday.

"Stop lurking and get in here, already." Came from inside.

Tisha wasted no time in pushing the door open and then closing it behind her. She plastered an innocent expression on her face and schooled her tone, but she could do nothing to hide the smile in her eyes. "So...sleep well last night? Plenty of rest?" Her grin grew with the blush flushing Abby's face. "Stay warm enough last night?" she cooed.

Abby shook her head, grinning like a kid in a candy store. Tisha squeeled and ran to the other side of the bed. Just before she was about to leap onto the bed beside Abby, she stopped abruptly. "Am I allowed to sit where _heee_ was, or are you, like, never going to wash these sheets again?" she teased.

In answer, Abby reached out and pulled Tisha down beside her. Both women giggled like school girls. Tisha scooted down until she was eye level with the giddy goth. She caught a whiff of Gibbs on the pillow. "He does smell good, doesn't he?"

Abby shivered. "You have NO idea." she half groaned.

Tisha beamed. She couldn't have been more happy for her friend. It was obvious that her and Gibbs relationship had taken a turn last night. "What else is Special Agent Delicious good at?"

Abby looped her arm through Tisha's and laid her head on her shoulder. "Everything." she murmured.

Over the course of the next several minutes, Abby proceeded to fill Tisha in on what exactly had transpired between her and her silver haired fox in the wee hours of the morning. She was so lost in the retelling that she initially missed the frightened look on her friend's face.

"Ah...Scuits?" Tisha interrupted.

Abby looked up, hearing the wariness of her tone, and saw fear in her friend's eyes. Abby sat up and grabbed Tisha's hand. "Hey...what's wrong?"

"Abby...I know you said clothes stayed on and you guys stopped. But, oh man, I'm sorry Scuits, I gotta ask. Did you, um...I mean...shit!"

"What Tish? Just ask, honey. You look terrified."

"Did you...finish?"

"Finish?"

Tisha swallowed. She and Abby were close, like sisters, and getting details under fun loving circumstances was one thing. This felt like prying because she felt like she _had_ to know. "Did you...Abby, did you have an orgasm?"

Abby's jaw hit the floor and Tisha rushed on. "I know that's none of my business. Not that we wouldn't discuss it normally but not like this...it's just...We know you can't have sex for the first trimester but I didn't think to ask the doctor if, you know, "other things" and the big "O" were off limits too. Did you?"

Abby felt the blood leave her face. What had she done? She didn't even think about it. Sex was one thing but...what if exercising her libido had messed up the transfer? What if she had ruined everything already?

"Abby, did you?"

"No! No, I was close. I was damn close, but we stopped before."

"OK. What I meant by "did you" though, was did you ask the doc what "other" activities could be pursued? I mean, penetration is one thing. Jeez, Scuits, I'm sorry. I sound like your mother or something." Tisha was practically in tears, torn between wanting Abby to be as happy as she deserved to be and wanting so desperately to be a parent.

Abby hugged Tisha tightly. "You're gonna be a mom, so it's OK to sound like one. Practice is good." Abby was, in fact scared to death, but she didn't think it would do either of them any good for both of them to be upset. "I didn't think to ask that either. Now is as good a time as any. Dr. Reynolds said we could call her anytime if there were any problems or we had concerns. I think this constitutes as a concern." Abby opened her drawer and pulled out the business card with the doctor's cell number on the back and reached for her phone. She stopped for a second and looked at Tisha. "Should we tell Mark?"

"Lets...let's find out if there's even anything to worry about before we say anything. Honey, I'm so sorry you have to share something so personal with a stranger."

"It'll be OK, embarrassing yes, but the woman has seen more of me than...well, even Jethro has so far." Abby squeezed Tisha's hand one last time before she dialed the phone.

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

Gibbs sat beside Ducky at his computer. He'd decided that if he was going to be in a relationship with a surrogate mother, then he needed some more information. Obviously, there was more to surrogacy than simply having someone else's baby. He was gonna be there for Abbs in every way possible.

Ducky read from the website, telling Gibbs about the transfer procedure and everything Abby had gone through so far. He moved on to describe the modified bedrest Abby was currently on as well as medications she would have to maintain throughout the first trimester.

"What about restrictions, Duck?" Gibbs felt his face redden slightly, thankful Ducky hadn't looked up.

"Well, there are the obvious restrictions as to the chemicals she will have to stay away from. She will also need to refrain from heavy lifting. No more than 10 pounds the first trimester and 15 for the remainder of the pregnancy. She should also abstain from any sexual activity for the first trimester."

Gibbs heart skipped a beat. "Did you say "_any_" sexual activity?"

Ducky looked up at this. "Yes." He couldn't quite decipher the look on Jethro's face. Something, however, was evidently amiss. His friend looked concerned.

"As in _any_? Does it say just...you know, intercourse itself, or are we talkin' "_any_" activity?" he stuttered, fear gnawing at his mind.

Ducky was initially puzzled and then confusion morphed into surprise as it dawned on him, the only reasonable explanation why Gibbs would be asking specifics and be so obviously rattled. He quickly looked back to the screen, knowing now was not the right time to question his friend further, and scanned the information again.

"It doesn't specifically note a difference in this article, Jethro. It simply says "any sexual activity."

Gibbs leaped from his seat and ran for the elevator. "Tell DiNozzo to call me on my cell if something comes up!"

Ducky turned back toward his desk. "Oh my."

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

He mentally kicked his own ass as he sped toward Abby's apartment. How could he have been so stupid? Why hadn't it occured to him that they shouldn't have been doing that? She'd just had a procedure done. So what if it wasn't major surgery. She'd quite possibly been impregnated only hours earlier and he ended up pawing her. What if he'd ruined her chances of becoming pregnant? What if he'd hurt the baby? And if he did screw up the transfer, would they be able to try again? What if he messed up the chances for other tries? He didn't know enough about surrogacy. Why the hell hadn't he done the research or at least have asked Ducky before now? Damn it, this was his Abbs and he hadn't even found out what would be happening with her becoming a surrogate! If anything happened...if he'd destroyed something that was so important to her, he'd never forgive himself. And what about Mark and Tisha? Less than twenty-four hours into their relationship and he'd already messed up. Maybe Diane had been right. Maybe he couldn't love anybody right. He couldn't get to her fast enough!

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

"Alright, thank you so much Dr. Reynolds. I will. Bye." Abby shut her phone and blew out a relieved sigh. She'd repeated Dr. Reynolds end of the discussion as they had it so that Tisha could know what was being said too.

"OK. So we're OK." Tisha seemed to just need to repeat it one more time. Abby nodded. "Abby, I am so sorry you had to tell her all that."

Abby grasped her best friend by the shoulders. "There's a very real possibility that I am pregnant right now. From here on out, until that little monkey is born, I am just as responsible... no more responsible right now, then you and Mark for making sure that the baby comes out healthy and safe. If that means that I have to tell our doctor some embarrassing and specific details about...me...and Jethro, then it's a small price to pay. Now about telling Mark..."

Tisha looked uncomfortable. There was no way she could ask Abby to do that. It felt like keeping a secret from her husband, which she didn't like, but Abby was already doing so much for them already. And it wasn't as if they had anything to worry about.

"Scuits, there's nothing to tell. Everything is fine. Mark doesn't..."

"I KNOW you're not about to tell me we don't need to tell Mark!" Abby said, firmly.

"Hun, you already had to tell a virtual stranger your very private news. I can't ask you to do that again. You should enjoying this new relationship and what happened last night, not re-telling it to the greater DC area. And you're already doing so much for us already."

"Tisha! Mark is not a virtual stranger and two people, alright three including you, is not the greater DC area! You and Mark tell each other everything. Just because we don't need to worry about it doesn't mean he shouldn't know what was going on. Besides, what if it comes up for some reason at a doctors appointment and he found out like that? No, it would feel too much like keeping secrets and nothing good ever comes from that. Not worrying him until we knew if there was anything to worry about was one thing. He needs to know. OK?"

Tisha nodded. "You know you are the best friend ever, don't you?"

"Well, duh." Abby teased. "Um, one thing though."

"Anything."

"I really don't think I can look your husband in the eye and tell him that I was dry humping my boyfriend down the hall from where he was sleeping last night...so, maybe you could tell him this one." Abby chewed her fingernail.

Tisha laughed and hugged her. "I can do that."

The knock at the door drew their attention. As they came into the hall, Abby could hear Gibbs voice and he sounded worried.

"I need to talk to Abby. Is she awake?"

"Yeah, she's in her room with Tish. Is everything alright?"

Abby and Tisha appeared in the living room. Abby's concern instantly increased when she saw the look on Gibbs' face. His gaze settled on her and she could see fear plainly evident in them. Her thoughts immediately went to the team.

Her own fear was echoed in her voice, "What is it? Jethro, what's wrong? Is it bad? Is everybody OK?" She couldn't stand the thought that someone she loved was hurt. Kate's face flashed into her mind.

As soon as he saw the look on her face and the fear in her voice, he knew what she was afraid of. He cursed himself again for scaring her. "Everybody's, " he couldn't even say that; _everybody_..."The guys are all OK, Abbs." Her features relaxed and he saw the fear diminish from her eyes, to be replaced by confusion. She'd known him too long and too well. A few long strides closed the gap between them. "I need...can we talk privately?" He looked over her shoulder in the direction of her room.

"Sure."

Tisha spoke up. "Hey, um, Mark and I are going to run over to that crepe place we saw the other day. Honey, can we bring you something home?"

"Yeah, with strawberries, please." Abby kept her eyes on Gibbs. Seeing him looking so upset unnerved her. It took a lot to shake this man. Her insides were churning with the possibilities of what could have him so worked up. Her biggest relief being that he'd told her the team was OK.

"Gibbs?" Tisha asked. "Can we bring you back anything?"

"No." He glanced in their direction briefly before focusing back on Abby. He felt like his gut was going to churn itself right out of his body. "No, thank you."

"OK, we'll be back in a while. Hey, Scuits?"

Abby turned to Tisha.

"I'll take care of that thing we talked about while we're out, OK?"

"Oh yeah, good."

As soon as the door closed behind them, Gibbs was dragging Abby into his arms.

"Abby." he breathed into her hair.

Her hands soothed up and down the expanse of his back. "Please tell me what's wrong, Jethro, you're scaring me."

"Never should have started this. Don't wanna hurt you, Abbs. I couldn't stand that. But...probably already did. Damn it, that's even a record for me!" His head told him to let her go but his heart had him pulling her even closer. "Should have let this be. You're better off without me any..."

"Stop it!" She pushed against his chest, forcing him away. The stunned look on his face should have halted her, normally it would have given her pause, but Abby was in fight or flight mode. And damn it, the man she'd loved forever was pushing her away and she would fight for him tooth and nail! "Just stop!" She cupped his face between her hands. "If you don't love me, that's one thing. Tell me and we'll drop this. I'll walk away, never talk about it again and we'll go back to being just friends. So right now, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, did you mean what you said last night?"

The seconds that ticked by felt like an eternity. She could see the battle he was waging with himself reflected in his eyes. _Please, don't let me go_.

He told himself he should let her go. He told himself it was what was best for her. He was so bad with relationships. Every relationship, every marriage since Shannon, he'd destroyed. Their marriage had been the only one he'd put his whole heart, mind, body and soul into. Staring into her eyes, those captivating emerald eyes, he knew his whole heart was hers. For the first time since Shannon and Kelly had died, his whole heart was invested in something, better still, it was totally invested in Abby.

"Yes." He finally said. "Every word." The grasp along his jawline turned to a delicate caress and he realized just how tense her body had become when he felt her muscles relax. "Scared, Abbs. The last thing I wanna do is hurt you."

"So you just thought you'd sacrifice both our happiness to protect me from yourself." She stated with a frown. He shrugged his shoulders in answer. Abby stepped back up into the circle of his arms, letting her own fall to his waist. "You know how much I love that you protect me, Jethro. But this is one time I don't need protecting. All I need is you. All I want is you. I want the agent, the marine, the anti-social, quiet man who drinks bourban and builds boats in his basement, second b is for bastard...loves more fiercly than he gives himself credit for, the man who turns me to mush with one look. I'm not the ex-wives or girlfriends who've been in your life or your bed before, Jethro. I see you, all of you...and I love what I see."

"No one's known me that way since..." his voice was so quiet as the words died on his lips.

"Because I know something the rest of them didn't know since then."

"What?"

"I know what Shannon saw when she looked at you. The same thing I do; the only man she will ever love for the rest of her life."

Gibbs kissed her with everything that he had; a slow, deep, passionate kiss that curled her toes and took her breath away. He was smiling when he finally pulled away.

Her eyes remained closed for a few moments as she reveled in the bliss of his kiss. When she finally opened her eyes, they were overflowing with love and contentment. Her hand came up to run through his hair. "So was that what this was all about? Trying to save me from yourself?"

The reason for his rush to get here came slamming back at him in full force. His eyes darted away.

Abby saw the familiar look he'd walked in with moments before; almost sheer panic and fear. "Uh huh, marine, look at me." When he returned his gaze to hers, she continued. "Tell me."

"I...I asked Ducky to help me do some research...about your surrogacy. Should'a done it sooner. He said...it said you should abstain from any sexual activity for...Abbs, what I did to you last night...what if I hurt..."

And she suddenly understood completely, falling in love with him all over again in that moment. She pulled him to the couch with her. "It's OK. Everything is fine." She stopped him with a hand on his chest when she saw that he was about to argue with her. "Tish and I called Dr. Reynolds. She said actual intercourse is the primary concern for the first trimester. It probably isn't even completely necessary for that long a duration but they try to play things on the safe side, especially for first time surrogates who've never been pregnant before. She also said that oral sex is fine. Manual stimulation is fine but should be done gently, no toys allowed for penetration...ah, fingers are fine." Her cheeks reddened a bit. "She did say to refrain from the "non intercourse activities" and orgasms until at least a week after pregnancy is confirmed, which puts us at at least three weeks. I did not, although I was realllyyy close, climax last night. I told her...um, I told her...ah, how um...wet I was so she had all the facts and she said that even with that, we were fine. No damage done. What we did wouldn't have been enough to disturb the transfer."

His head fell back against the couch as utter relief washed over him. He suddenly felt exhausted, the emotions and fear he'd felt sapping his body of its energy. "I can't tell you the last time I was that scared. When I thought I might've hurt the baby or even made it so you couldn't get...Abbs, I was terrified." When she leaned into his chest, he wrapped her in his arms, holding her tight and pressing kisses to the top of her head.

"I know. I was too. I didn't even think to ask her before if other activities were off limits too; for me...ya know..."by myself time" and I never in a million years thought there would be anyone to do them with me." The shy smile that had been growing was replaced with a scowl by her next thought. Abby tilted her head so she could see his face. "Which by the way reminds me, let's get one thing straight right now, mister. _You_ did not do anything _to_ me...OK, you did but my point is, there were two people in that bed last night and _both_ were willing participants, so don't you dare play Mr. Matyre!" She emphasized her displeasure by a poke to his ribs. "Need I remind you that we both thought we were dreaming at first. Not that there's anything to feel guilty about, but if we went down _that_ road, then I would be the guiltier, don't think that's a word, party."

He smirked. He loved it when she got all indignant and bossy. "Oh, really. And why's that?" His eyes danced as he teased her,watching the slow smile slide over her delectable lips.

"Because I was the one who realized it was no dream...and I was sorely tempted to keep going."

Feigning shock, he teased her. "You thought about taking advantage of me?"

"Thought, yes. Thought about taking advantage of you until the cows came home." Hers lids grew heavy with desire at the memory.

Jethro laughed and pulled her onto his lap. "Honey, in a few more weeks, you can take advantage of me any time you want." He laid a kiss to her neck and began to nibble across the silky terrain.

"Promise." she exhaled, thoroughly enjoying the dance of his lips across her neck. "MmHmm" he hummed, sending chills shooting like electricity through her limbs. Her breath quickened with her pulse and it was with the greatest of will power that she seperated herself from his wicked mouth. "OKKKKK, you cannot do that to me and expect me to be able to think let alone NOT, "ahem"!"

"Oh, reeallly?" he responded with a suggestive grin.

"Oh, yeah."

TBC...


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Yeah...still don't own them.

A/N: **This story is rated MATURE for a reason. Please respect the rating and all that it entails. **

Again, thank you to everyone who has continued to read, post reviews, and add this story to their alerts and favorites. You guys totally ROCK and I love ya for it!

Please refer to previous chapters reference to medical knowledge...basically, I have none. :)

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

Upon arriving back at the Navy Yard, Gibbs made his way down to autopsy. He figured with the way he tore out of there earlier, there was a good chance the ME was concerned for Abby's well being. The least he could do was put the man's mind at ease. How he was going to explain his "highly charged" reaction to the topic they'd been on...he hadn't the foggiest. How do you, non-chalantley, explain to a man who knows you too well, why the topic of sexual activities and it's effects on your forensic scientist, close personal friend or not, would warrant you bolting from the building - without raising suspicion?

"Yeah, Palmer's gonna have to make himself scarce." he mumbled to an empty elevator.

Ducky looked up from weighing a liver when Gibbs strolled through the doors. "Ah, the warrior returns from the fields. I will assume since you are no longer doing an impressive impersonation of Jessie Owens, that our Abigail is well?"

Gibbs scoped the room for any tell tale signs of the ME's assistant. "Palmer around?"

Ducky grinned. "Mr. Palmer had an appointment and won't be returning until well after lunch. You're clear to speak freely, my friend. Although, " Ducky's smile grew exponentially, "I don't believe an explanation is entirely necessary, if my suspicions are correct."

One hard look at Ducky told him that the man may not have all the details but he was far from being clueless. "Hell Duck, what gave me away?"

At this, Ducky laughed.

"Besides shootin' outta here like a rocket." Gibbs added.

Ducky's face took on a thoughtful, happy expression. "I had strong suspicions the other evening at dinner." He couldn't help an added chuckle when Jethro raised an eyebrow in intrigue. "They were more or less confirmed by your inability to sit still while Abigail was undergoing her procedure and then your abrupt exit this morning during our, shall we say, discussion of a rather intimate subject. Forgive me, Jethro, I mean no disrespect to Shannon or Kelly's memories, but you behaved as an anxious father, my boy." Ducky was shocked to see a mild blush darken the agent's cheeks.

Gibbs cleared his throat, embarrassed by his flush. "Dinner the other night?"

Ducky graciously allowed his friend the subject change. "Ah, yes." He sighed. Really, Jethro, I'm surprised no one else took notice." His tone softened even further. "My dear boy, you couldn't take your eyes off of her. It was as if you suddenly realized that Abby hung the moon and stars in the night sky. When a man gazes upon a woman in that fashion it can be nothing less than love."

"Never thought I'd feel this way again, Duck. Sure as hell don't know why she'd look at me twice."

"Then I assume Abigail is aware of your feelings for her and returns those feelings?"

Gibbs nodded, trying to hold back the youthful smile that tugged at his lips every time he thought of Abby. Ducky saw no need to hide his pleasure.

"That is excellent news, Jethro! I'm happy for both of you." he said sincerely.

"Don't wanna screw this up, Duck. Not with her."

"Then don't, my boy." He said in earnest. "Give to her freely that which life holds most dear. Receive from her that which knows no bounds. Love, my friend, pure and unconditional love."

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

Gibbs entered Abby's apartment to find the main living area devoid of any human occupants.

"Hello?" he called.

"Bedroom." Abby answered back.

He made his way to the aforementioned location. Twice in less than forty-eight hours. Gibbs was not a happy camper to see another man's hands, be he the biological father of the probable baby growing inside her or not, on the object of his love and affection...again. Sure, observant eyes took in Abby's raised shirt, the hem stopping just below her bossom. Mark's hands were on her bare midriff and jealousy began a swift assault on the marine's demeanor. His eyes darkened and fixed on the man in question.

Mark paled slightly and swallowed audibly. Abby looked decidedly amused and Tish looked caught between concern for her husband's well being and shared amusement with her best friend. Gibbs remained silent but tense.

"I..ah...it's..." Mark stammered.

"Shots, Jethro." Abby soothed. "I hate needles, as you know, and Tish is likely to throw up on me if she tries to do it. Ducky was taking care of this, but I saw no reason to have him make an extra stop on his way home when Mark could do it." She reached out for him. "Hold my hand, babe?"

Jealousy dissipating, Jethro perched by her side and twined his fingers with hers. He nodded to Mark, the closest thing to an apology most people would get. Mark in turn, held up the small syringe.

"Lupron injection. Has to continue for the next three days. It's a lot like an insulin injection." He pinched the skin together at Abby's stomach, lower and to the left. "Ready?" He asked Abby. When she squeezed her eyes shut and nodded, Mark delicately jabbed the small needle into her skin and pushed the plunger forward with ease. Once done, he removed the needle and cleaned the site.

Gibbs pressed a kiss to Abby's crown as she lowered her shirt back over her stomach. Tisha stepped over to the bed and handed Mark a bigger syringe.

Abby cringed again. "This is the one I really don't like. I get to do this a lot longer than the next three days. And I can't do it myself. Not that I can do the other one either, but for different reasons."

Tisha snorted and her hand flew to her mouth as Abby glared at her.

"Sorry. You said "butt"."

"Wrong context, you "ass"." Abby huffed, turning over onto her stomach.

Mark became visibly nervous again, realizing that if Gibbs hadn't been happy before, he would be even less pleased now. "Um, this is progesterone with oil. It, ah, has to be administered in the um, lower hip...like...ah, region."

"My ass, Mark. It's my ass region. Relax." Abby smoothed her hand in a petting motion over Jethro's thigh. "I promise I won't let him bite..._you_." She giggled suggestively. "Now, show my man so he can do this when you're gone." Abby laid her head down, facing Gibbs and took his hand in hers again. She smiled when he gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Right. So, the medication's already been measured out. It's a bit of a process but Abby can show you that next time or do it herself, whatever you guys decide." Mark stated, reaching for an alcohol swab. Abby reached back with her free hand and hooked her thumb inside the waistband of her sweats. Mark tentatively reached for the other side to assist her. Abby lifted her hips slightly to allow for their joint effort. They stopped when about a quarter of her butt cheek was exposed. "Then you just clean the area." Mark cleansed the area as he spoke, continueing to give Gibbs information. "The progesterone with oil is kind of thick so you should warm it for fifteen minutes before administering, it helps it go in easier. Abby has a warming pad but you can also just hold it tightly in your fist. Just don't ever microwave it or put it in hot water." Gibbs nodded. "Because it's thicker, it also takes a little longer to push through than the other. Don't force it. It should take about thirty seconds."

Abby cringed again and mumbled, "Don't remind me." Gibbs once again placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"Ready, Abby?"

"As I'll ever be." she replied.

Mark jabbed like a pro while Abby, once again, squeezed her eyes shut, this time a small hiss could be heard from her. Gibbs stroked her hair gently with his free hand while watching Mark slowly coax the stubborn liquid through. When he was done, he repeated his earlier steps, withdrawing the syringe and wiping the site clean with a new alcohol wipe. When it was over, Abby pulled her pants back up over her hips and rolled onto her unoffended side.

Gibbs lowered his upper body close to her and kissed the tip of her nose. "You okay?" he whispered.

"Mmm. It's sore for a little while but it'll be fine. We switch sides every night so it's not too bad." He was so sweet, it melted her heart.

Mark finished gathering the equipment and trash, dropping them into appropriate containers. Tisha took her husband's hand. "Don't forget to massage the injection site." she said to Abby. She smiled before adding, "We'll leave you two alone in case you need help with that, Scuits." With that, Mark and Tisha disappeared, closing the door behind them.

Abby grinned and looked up at Jethro, who had a similar grin.

"Massaging helps insure that the medicine gets dispersed like it should and also helps lesson the probability that I'll get a "shot bump". "

"Ah." He scooted down until he was laying eye level facing her. "So, you need help with that?"

"Wouldn't hurt." she murmured, kissing his lips.

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

Abby rested with her head on his chest, the strong beat of his heart under her cheek. She had her right leg draped over his, her pelvis nestled against his hip. His cheek rested on top of her head and his strong arm held her in his embrace. She luxuriated in the natural feeling of their position. She couldn't help the feeling that this was exactly where she'd always been meant to be.

The apartment was quiet. After dinner, they'd all talked for awhile before Mark left for his and Tisha's hotel room and Tisha had soon after curled up on the couch for the night. She and Gibbs had retired to her bedroom and spent the last two hours talking, wrapped in each others arms.

"So, you wanna tell the guys soon then?"

Abby loved the way his voice rumbled in his chest when he spoke in low tones to her. "Well, since Ducky already knows, it seems only fair." she replied.

"You sure? We don't have to if you want to wait."

"Honestly?"

He chuckled. "That's my preference." he teased, gently tweaking her nose. She returned the affection with a kiss to his polo covered chest.

"I want the world to know I'm yours...and that you're mine."

The immense feeling of love and pride at her words washed over him in waves. "So do I, Abbs." His hand methodically ran up and down her arm. "Does that include Vance?"

She tipped her head up to see his face. "Do you think that'd be okay? Will it cause problems at work?"

He lovingly brushed the hair behind her ear before caressing her cheek. "No rules against co-workers being in a relationship and, technically you're not part of my team so there's really nothing he can do about it. Besides, I don't see why he'd have a problem with it."

"He's not gonna throw your rule #12 in your face, is he?"

"Doubt it. But if he's feelin' froggy, let him jump. Like I said, nothin' he can do about it and I don't care. The only people who get the final say on this is you and me. And I love ya' and I'm keepin' ya, so that's that."

Abby shifted with a wicked smile, drapeing herself more fully over him. "It that so, Agent Gibbs?"

He settled a stern but teasing press to his lips. "You got a problem with that, Miss Scuito?"

"What if I did, Agent Gibbs? What would you do about it?" her voiced dropped lower.

"I think it's only fair to warn you. I have years of intensive training in persuasion."

She nuzzled his neck. "Mmm, and just what would this persuading involve?" she purred, her tongue peeking out to flick lightly over his neck. She smiled against his skin when he groaned. His husky voice sent chills down her back when he answered.

"Trade secrets. Can't be revealed even under pain of death."

Abby nipped along his jaw and then brushed slow, lingering kisses across his throat. "Pain wasn't what I had in mind, unless you're into that sort of thing, Gunny."

Her teasing mixed with her sinful assault to his neck left him hard and throbbing. "Geez, Abbs." he growled. His fingers snuck under the hem of her shirt to skim over the soft skin of her waist, a jolt of desire made his cock jerk when he felt the goosebumps under his hands. It thrilled him to know what he could do to her.

She continued kissing his neck, adding short swipes of her tongue over nibbles. "Do you have any idea how much I love your neck?" she whispered against his skin. "I love the way it tastes under my tongue. I could kiss here." She kissed to the left of his adams apple. "And here." She kissed to the right of it. "Here." She kissed a trail under his jaw, stopping to graze his chin lightly with her teeth before doing the same with the other side. "And here." She suckled the skin at the crook of his neck on one side and then moved to do the same to the other side. "Here." Her own hands traveled under his shirts, long since untucked, to play with the hair below his navel. She felt his stomach muscles clench and release as his breath became soft pants.

"Yeah?" he ground out between clenched teeth.

When she latched on to his pulse point, sucking with measured force, he bucked automatically beneath her. Somewhere in the heady haze of his spiraling desire, alarms were sounding in his head.

"Abbs."

His voice was gravel, rough and all male. It sent the heartbeat in her core beating wildly, a delicous ache settling between her wet folds. She rubbed herself against his meaty thigh, trying to dull the ache pounding deep inside her.

Forcing himself back from the edge, Gibbs grabbed her hips, stilling her movements. "Honey, stop." His voice was breathless and he didn't sound convincing even to himself, but he pressed on. "We have to stop, Abbs. The baby."

Her forehead lowered to his chest as she heaved a great sigh. "This is going to be the longest three weeks ever."

"Two weeks, five days." he corrected, rubbing her back in calming motions.

She laughed and groaned. "I love you."

"Love you too, Abbs."

A short time later, he kissed her and slipped out of her apartment. He missed her as soon as the door closed behind him, but they'd both agreed that the temptation was too great right now; the risk too high. He'd promised to come over after work and they had plans to have dinner and watch a movie.

He fell asleep on his couch, lonely and wishing his arms were filled with his girl.

TBC...

Not as long as some previous chapters, but hopefully just as enjoyable. :) Feed the monster.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own them...but I would be willing to accept them as a present if anyone were so inclined.

A/N: **This story is rated MATURE for a reason. Please respect the rating and all that it entails. **

Thanks you to everyone for their continued support, reviews and alerts, favorites, etc. You guys are amazing and make my day!

A big shout out to my friend, the awesome **gotgoats**! (By the way she has an AMAZING fic going; An Hour From Town, if you haven't read it yet...Well, Go! Go! Go! Go! Read it! Tell her the I sent'cha ;) ) Anyway, gotgoats listened to me ramble last night when my brain was stuck and I couldn't figure out which way I wanted to make something happen..._what? No, I can't tell you what or it will spoil the update! Silly-heads. _She listened to me ramble and threw in some ideas of her own and somewhere in the middle of all that, it finally came to me. So, thanks G.

Please refer to previous chapters reference to medical knowledge...basically, I have none. :)

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

The past week had been long and hard on both of them. For Gibbs, this had been both literal and figurative. Cases had prevented them from spending much time together outside work. Mostly they had gone to their seperate homes and ended up talking on the phone until Abby fell asleep or until topics of conversation had turned to a heated bout of near phone sex that one of them had to stop abruptly before hands went into pants to mime what mouths were describing. But they had finally reached Friday, and although his team was on call this weekend, as he was stretched out opposite Abby on her couch, he hoped like hell they wouldn't get called out. He just wanted to spend quality time with his girl.

Abby had returned to work at the end of her bedrest period and just in time for a case coming in. The case had wrapped late Thursday night and mercifully, today had been quiet, leaving the team to write up their reports and leave at a decent hour. Gibbs had run home long enough to grab a quick shower and change into comfortable clothes before he called Abby to let her know he was on his way.

Shortly after he'd arrived, they'd decided to order dinner from Abby's favorite Chinese place and settled on the couch for what was becoming one of Abby's favorite ways for them to pass the time, well, since other things couldn't occupy their time just yet.

Gibbs was transfixed in the moment. Her hair cascaded around her face, pulled free from the pig-tails and loose. He loved the way it framed her beautiful face and seemed to pull the green from her eyes even more as it's darkness so sharply contrasted her alabaster skin. She was finishing a childhood story about her and Luka while she absent-mindedly played with the loose frays at the cuff of his jeans.

"So I tucked my pig-tails up under the hat and attached my fake pig-tails to the inside. You should have seen the look on Luka's face when he pulled my pig-tail and it came off in his hand. I grabbed the side of my head, but he was the one screaming. He was so mad at me when he realized what I'd done." She chuckled at the memory. "He wouldn't talk to me for the rest of the day. But he never pulled my hair again."

His eyes sparkled when she looked up at him. "What?"

"You never played a mean trick on me, and I've been tugging your pig-tails for years."

She ran her fingers in light circles around his ankle bone, smiling when his bare foot twitched in her lap. "Well, he was my brother; there's a difference."

"That so?"

"Mmhm. Sooner or later a girl reaches an age where she figures out the difference between a boy just being mean and a boy who's trying to get a girl's attention."

Gibbs pulled her foot into his own lap and began massageing the insole with deep, sensual strokes. "So all those times you let me pull your pig-tails, you thought that I was flirting with you?"

"No, not _all _the times. But a girl can hope."

"Tell ya a secret?"

Her fingers slipped under the cuff of his jeans and traced his calf. Gibbs closed his eyes and smiled. She let her nails scrape softly on the way back down, delighting in the quiet groan he answered with.

"I thought you were going to tell me a secret, Jethro." She teased him when his eyes remained closed.

"I got distracted." he growled, peeking one eye open at her.

Abby tickled behind his knee, giggling when his other eye shot open and he jerked his leg. Her perfect lips formed an "O", her eyes dancing with mischief. "And here I thought Marine's were supposed to be unflappable."

"I'll show ya unflappable!" he groused playfully, grasping her ankle and pulling her toward him. Abby gasped and shrieked when in the next second, she felt his teeth clamp down on her big toe. Of course it wasn't enough to hurt, but he'd gotten her attention. Abby squirmed and shrieked louder when he started "gnawing" at the captive toe.

"Jethro! Stop...stop! Uncle!" Her shrieks of protest died on her lips when he abruptly stopped "gnawing" and sucked. "Ohhh." His warm, soft tongue circled, and then he drew his mouth up until just the tip of her toe was still in his mouth before he slid it back inside, sucking hard again. "Jethro, nnngghhh..."

He'd surprised even himself with that move. He hadn't sucked anyone's toe a day in his life. "Bitten" Kelly's toes during games of _This Little Piggy_, yes. Tickled toes and feet. He'd even kissed Shannon's feet during her pregnancy, when they were sore and swollen. But if you'd told him he'd suck someone's toe and it'd end up turning him on...you'd have been lucky if a head-slap was all you got. But here he sat, Abby's toe in his mouth and he was hard as a damn rock and getting harder with every one of her moans.

So, needless to say, when there came a knock at the door at that moment, it scared the hell out of both of them. Abby's toe left his mouth with a pop and they looked at each other with surprise.

"Wow." Abby murmured. "Who'd have thought..."

"Yeah." His answer was low and husky.

A second knock reminded them of why he wasn't still developing a toe fetish.

"Think that's our dinner." He leaned over and fished his wallet from his back pocket. Taking out a few bills, he handed them to Abby with a sheepish grin. "I'd get that myself but, ah..." his gaze dropped to the obvious bulge in his pants.

"Ah, got it." Abby grinned, rising from the couch. She kissed the top of his head as she passed him.

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

"Oooo, Mr. Wong's. I love that place." Tony practically drooled, passing the idling delivery car.

Ziva rolled her eyes as she opened the door to Abby's apartment building. "I thought you were in the mood for Mexican? Did we not get Mexican because you chased it?"

Tim snorted and Tony smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand. "If it's that complicated for you to use the idioms, Ziva, why don't you just say what you know. I "craved" it! I didn't chase it!" Tony groaned.

She stuck her tongue out at him and he returned the favor.

"Tony, maybe you should try her again." Tim suggested as they reached the elevator.

"She was probably in the bathroom or something, McGee. Relax."

The elevator door opened and they stepped inside.

"Then why hasn't she called back? Maybe she'd not home." McGee continued.

"Then I guess she won't answer the door, we won't eat Mexican food we "chased" down with her," he ignored Ziva glaring again, "we won't watch a movie with her and we'll come back another time. Not really that hard to figure out, McRocketScientist."

"I think McGee is just trying to point out that if we called again and got no answer then we would know if she is at home or not and we would not possibly be making an extra trip for nothing." Ziva said, comeing to Tim's aid.

"Thank you, Ziva." Tim said. He and Ziva exchanged nods.

"Hey, hey! Congratulations, Zee-vah. That made complete sense. Too bad it was tainted by your lips on Timmy's ass."

Ziva punched him in the arm just as the elevator doors were opening. A very startled delivery boy gaped at them. They all took in the boy's shocked face. Tony, of course, was the first to recover with wit.

"She has a problem, but she admits it and admitting you have a problem is the first step. We feel confident that the new medicine and the combined group therapy is gonna work this time." He petted Ziva's head, much to her annoyance. "This little one's got so much love to give."

If anything, the young man looked even more scared and confused as he passed the investigators, now leaving the elevator.

"Keep her in your thoughts." Tony called as the elevator door closed behind them.

"You are such a mule!" Ziva hissed as they made their way down the hall toward Abby's.

"Aaannd she's back." Tony mumbled.

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

Abby couldn't help the gleam in her eyes when she came back with their dinner. There was still a hint of red at the tips of his ears from his earlier flush. He was beyond adorable and she felt a rush of love mix with the healthy dose of desire she was still feeling from moments before. Abby had a boyfriend many years ago who liked to suck toes. It was creepy. She'd let him do it twice, albeit briefly, as she said...it was creepy. He'd only gotten the second chance because she _was_ a scientist, after all, and gave creedence to the idea that maybe it had just felt bad because no one had ever done that to her before, or maybe he'd never done that before and he was nervous. After a brief discussion in which she'd learned that she was the only "toe virgin" in the room, she'd agreed to indulge his "unique" desire again. Yeah, she'd ended that soon after he'd begun. It felt like she was getting her toes cleaned by one of those algae eating fish. So _not_ sexy. So _not_ a turn on. _Sooo not _what Gibbs had been doing a few minutes ago. Even though she'd always somehow known that Gibbs would be an excellent lover, the reality still amazed her and they'd been very tame so far, considering. Everything he did made her body thrum with need, rejoice in his touch. And if the man could do that to her toe! What was he going to do to the rest of her body? The thought made her shiver.

He broke her out of her naughty zone by asking if they'd remembered chopsticks.

He tucked away the grin that tugged the corners of his lips. He knew what she'd been thinking about. It was written all over her gorgeously expressive face.

Abby looked into the bag and nodded a second later. She came to stand beside him and put their bag of food on the coffee table. She took out the first carton, opening it to find his beef lo mein. Keeping her expression as serious as possible, she set the carton in front of him and asked innocently, "Did you want the chopsticks for your noodles or were you planning on just _sucking _them up?"

He slowly raised his eyes at her.

"Oh no you didn't." he shot back, right before he reached out and grabbed her behind the knees, pulling her down and shifting to lay her under him on the couch.

Abby screamed, a huge smile contradicting her vehement protests. "No!" she cried, as he covered her with his body.

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

They were a foot from her door when they heard Abby's voice scream, "No!" All three drew their weapons and exchanged worried looks. Tony crouched to go in low while Ziva and Tim positioned themselves high.

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

He went straight for her neck. The teasing torture he had planned on morphed instantly to hot desire when Abby wrapped her leg around his hip and pulled him down on top of her. It might have been alright if she hadn't arched into him and yanked his shirt halfway up his torso, then dug her nails into his back. With a growl, he squeezed her ass, making her scream and squirm under him as he latched on and began sucking on her neck in earnest.

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

Too many scenarios bombarded their minds when Abby let out that scream, and every one of them was a picture of some of the worst crime scenes they'd ever processed. They flew into action. Tim threw open the door and Tony swung around the corner, followed by Tim and Ziva. All three guns were poised and ready to defend their friend at any cost. The federal agents trained eyes immediately scanned the room and...

"Holy shit!" Tony shouted. He couldn't believe his eyes. "Boss?"

TBC...


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own them...but I would be willing to accept them as a present if anyone were so inclined.

A/N: **This story is rated MATURE for a reason. Please respect the rating and all that it entails. **

Thanks you to everyone for their continued support, reviews and alerts, favorites, etc. You guys are amazing and make my day!

*Tissue Warning is in affect.*

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

_"Holy shit!" Tony shouted. He couldn't believe his eyes. "Boss?"_

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

Gibbs froze, Abby immediately stilled underneath him. If he hadn't felt like a teenager before, he sure as hell did now.

"Shirt." he whispered to her.

"Ass." Abby whispered back to him.

Abby pulled his shirt down over his back and Gibbs tactfully removed his hand from Abby's ass. Then slowly the pair uncurled themselves from each other and sat up, tentatively meeting the eyes of their shocked friends.

"Now is usually the time when somebody say's "this isn't what it looks like". " Tony stammered.

Gibbs sighed. NOT how he wanted them to find out.

"Guys, um..." Abby tried.

Gibbs reached out and took her hand. "Want me to lie to ya, DiNozzo?"

"No, boss."

Ziva took in Abby's flushed cheeks. Although she was just as stunned as her team-mates, a rush of protectiveness for the goth became the pre-dominate emotion.

"We should go." Ziva offered. Tim and Tony immediately began sputtering apologies and headed for the door.

"Everybody freeze!" Gibbs commanded. He took a deep breath. "This isn't how we wanted you guys to find out, but..." he didn't get any further, as a nervous Tony began to spit and sputter again.

"Boss, we heard Abby say "no" and then she screamed, and we didn't know it was a, ah, a good scream and we thought she was in trouble so we...we didn't know...or we never would have..."

"Tony, it's OK. Know why you came busting in here." Gibbs said.

"Why don't we all just sit down, take a deep breath and we'll talk." Abby offered.

"Abby, are you sure? We can come back." Ziva asked.

Abby looked at Jethro. He wanted to deal with this now, too.

"No." she said. "We want to do this now." Abby smiled at her friends, trying to show them that everything was alright. Or as alright as it can be when you bust through your friend's door expecting to rescue her from an attacker and instead find her wrapped around your boss. Her heart skipped a beat when she realized she was one friend short. "Where's McGee?"

There really wasn't anywhere he could be hiding, but four sets of eyes scanned the room for him nontheless. Abby's eyes came to rest on the open front door. He must have slipped back out. "Oh, Timmy." she exhaled. Abby turned to Jethro. "I'm going to go find him." She started to get up, when a warm hand curled around her arm.

"You want me to go?" The concern in his eyes, warmed her throughout.

"I think I should go."

Understanding and pride coursed through him. This was McGee, and of course, Abby felt as if she needed to be the one to talk with him. It would have been easy for Abby to let him go instead. But that wasn't his girl. "You sure?"

She nodded. "You got this, Gunny?" She asked, adding the endearment to re-assure him that she was alright.

"Yes, ma'am." He smiled and lifted her fingers to his mouth for a brief brush of lips.

Abby was suddenly overwhelmed with emotion. Here was this very private man, just having been caught by his team in a very compromising and personal position. He could have retreated back into himself, let the steel door fall back into place to protect himself, but instead he was watching over her. His open affection displayed for all to see just so he could give her a little more re-assurance. She leaned into him, hugging him forcefully and whispered, "I love you."

Gibbs smiled, a mixture of gratefullness and fear. He wanted to say it back to her, but he was already feeling fight or flight like an addict on a bender. Old habits die hard, and he wanted to run from the "crowd"; keep his private life private. But, he loved this woman too much. He wanted their friends to know. He just hadn't been at all prepared for it to happen this way. He felt very out of control and that feeling didn't sit well with the ex-sniper. His eyes found hers and he opened his mouth to say it back. But, her finger over his lips halted him.

"I know." she whispered. Then Abby got up, gave Tony and Ziva a shy smile and went to find her wayward McGee.

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

Abby stopped at the elevator first. It wasn't moving so she headed for the stairs. As soon as she was through the door, she was calling for him.

Tim was sitting against the wall on the fourth floor when he heard his name echoing through the stairwell. He should have known Abby would come after him. He felt ashamed and embarrassed that he had left like that. He'd been so stunned when he saw Abby and Gibbs. But what had sent him from her apartment was the look he'd seen in her eyes; complete love and trust. Tim was no fool. He knew the boss' and Abby's relationship was as close as could be. He knew Abby trusted Gibbs in a way that she trusted few other people, even more than she trusted him, Tony, Ziva, Ducky or Palmer and that wasn't a reflection of their character, it was just different. It had never bothered him, truth be told, it still didn't. He just hadn't been prepared to see what he'd seen and he needed some time alone to figure out just how to explain it.

"Tim." Her voice traveled closer. "Timothy McGee, answer me." He knew he had to answer her soon, before concern turned to anger. "Timmy...please."

Abby thought she heard a sigh and stilled. "Marco?"

"Polo." finally drifted up from below her. Abby rushed down the remaining flight, stopping when she found Tim, sitting against the wall, head down and silent. Abby fell to her knees and threw her arms aroud him.

"It's OK, Abby." he said softly, hugging her back.

"If it was OK, you wouldn't be sitting by yourself in the stairwell. Are you mad at me, Tim?"

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

"Alright, here's how this is gonna work. You two are gonna ask what you need to ask and I'm gonna answer. DiNozzo, keep it clean." Gibbs said.

"Is this new?" Ziva asked promptly.

"Yes and no." Gibbs reflected.

"Uh, boss...that's not really an answer." Tony said.

"It's the truth." Gibbs smiled. "The relationship, itself, is new. The feelings behind it aren't."

"How new is new?" Ziva followed up.

"Night we all spent here."

"And the rest?" Tony's tone had become short and clipped.

Gibbs eyes narrowed as he pondered what had shifted in his SFA's attitude.

"More or less since we first met. Been fighting it a long time." Came the measured response.

Tony stared down his boss. He loved the man, but he also knew his track record. It was just like his...crap, with the exception of one woman and Tony suddenly felt the need to make sure Abby didn't get added to the "crap list", even if that meant going toe to toe with the man he respected more than anyone else in this world.

"Spit it out, DiNozzo." Gibbs growled.

"This gonna be like the rest, boss? You switch hair color preference or intentions?" Tony shot back, standing just a little taller when Gibbs visibly bristled.

Ziva held her breath. She'd never seen Tony act this way before, let alone speak to Gibbs in such a manner. This could go very wrong, very fast.

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

Tim pulled Abby back until he could see her face. "Of course I'm not mad at you, Abby. Why would you think that?" He wanted to smack himself as soon as it came out of his mouth. He left without a word, why wouldn't she think he was mad. "I mean, I...I'm not mad, Abby. I promise."

"Why did you leave, Tim?"

He searched for the words and came up lacking. How could he make this make sense to her when he wasn't sure if it really made sense to him. He wasn't still in love with her and he had no delusions that they would ever be a couple again. But his time with Abby had been special and he suddenly found himself doubting if the feelings had been one sided. It had been so brief, but the way Abby had looked at Gibbs...Tim realized, she'd never even come close to looking at him that way. The kind of feelings a look like that revealed weren't developed overnight, or a week or a month or even a year. The look in Abby's eyes were that of a woman deeply in love and Tim wanted to know...needed to know, just how long Abby had been in love with Gibbs.

"You really love him, don't you."

Abby recognized the statement for what it was. Most people would have viewed that as a question. Abby knew better. "Very much."

"How long have you guys...um, have you been together long?"

Abby scooted back so she was sitting beside him. Her knee rested against his. "It's been about a week."

Tim's head swiveled toward hers at an alarming rate. "A week?" he squawked.

"I swear, Tim, it's only been a week. We were planning on telling you guys this weekend. We weren't going to hide it, honest." Abby cried.

Big, fat tears gathered in her eyes and Tim pulled her into a one armed hug. "No...Abby, I didn't think you were lieing. I just, I...can't believe it's only been a week." McGee's voice took on a distant timbre, as if only part of him was there. "The way you looked at him...it was like you'd been together forever. How can you look at someone with so much...so much...Abby, you looked at him like he was everything!"

A huge part of her wanted to say something to take that hurt out of his voice, but even the thought of denying how much she loved Gibbs felt like the ultimate betrayal. And she could no more lie to Tim then she could betray Gibbs. She prayed the reasons for his discomfort were not for the reasons she feared.

"He _is_ everything to me, Tim. And...I've loved him for...for as long as I can remember."

McGee let his head fall back to the cold wall behind him. It hurt. Together or not, friends or not...her words cut through him like a dull knife. "That long, huh?" he managed weakly. "So...back when you first met him?"

"Yes." Abby studied him closely, her pulse picking up speed. Something was hinky. "_Please, please don't let him still have feelings for me_." she prayed silently.

"Back when it was just him and Tony. Back before Kate. Before me." McGee swallowed hard. "Before "us"."

The realization of what he was thinking plowed into her. "Oh my gosh, Tim, no! Don't even think that!"

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

"Just what the hell is that supposed to mean, DiNozzo!" Gibbs hands clenched and unclenched at his sides. He watched Tony's eyes dart to his flexing fists and then back up to meet his gaze head on.

"Just what it sounded like, Gibbs. I want to know if this is gonna be just like practically every other relationship you ever had? You gonna stand by her, through thick and thin or are you gonna cut and run, shut her out, when things get to be too much; when she gets too close or when you just plain don't know what in the hell to do? I wanna know what your intentions are, boss?"

Gibbs let loose with a biting laugh. "You Abby's father now, DiNozzo?"

"No." Calm, cool and heavy; Tony let him have it with both barrels. "I'm just the guy who held her day after day while she cried her eyes out, heartbroken because you ran off to Mexico when you couldn't handle what was going on. So what I want to know, Gibbs, is do you plan on loving her like she deserves or breaking her heart when you can't deal with your own shit?"

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

McGee jumped to his feet like she'd slapped him. "How can I not think that! You just said you've loved him since you first met him, which means you were in love with him while we were together! Was I just a substitute, Abby?" He could no longer hold the tears back, even shame couldn't keep them from sliding down his cheeks. His voice quaked, "Did you ever really have feelings for _me_, Abbs?"

"Tim." Abby's voice was barely a whisper. "Of course I did." Her own tears were barely held at bay as she rose to her feet to stand before him. Abby reached for his hands and held them, even when she felt the slight pull of his resistence. "Tim, do you know I'd never lie to you?"

"Yes."

"Timothy Aaron McGee, you are one of the smartest, most caring, honest, loyal men I have ever known. You were never... could never, be a substitute for anyone...ever."

"Then how? How could you be dating me if you were in love with Gibbs?"

"Do you remember when we realized a romantic relationship between us was never going to work?" she asked.

Tim grimaced. "I remember when _you_ realized it. Is that why? Because you knew you couldn't love me like you loved him?"

"Darn it, Tim! Are you still in love with me?"

"What? No!"

"Then why are you so determined to make what happened with us about what Jethro and I have now?"

"Jeth...Jethro? You call him Jethro?" he stammered.

Abby's hands were now firmly on her hips. "Yes! And sometimes, every once in awhile, I call him "babe", but I don't really know if he likes that or not. We haven't had the "pet names" discussion yet. My point is that, I realized you and I didn't have a romantic future because we wanted different things at the time. You were ready to settle down and have a committed relationship and I wasn't. And eventually, you realized we weren't right for each other that way either. Or was that some kind of guy ego thing?"

"No." Some of the fire in his voice was gone. "We...we're better as friends than anything else."

"We are. Come on, Timmy...we had _heat_ but we were never _HOT_."

His head dipped and she spied the beginnings of a smile. "I guess we were a little on the tepid side." he agreed.

"It wasn't you and it wasn't me and it wasn't Jethro. It was _us_, Tim, and the fact is that I love you and I always wil,l but we were not meant to be together like that."

Tim shook his head in agreement. "But I still don't quite get it. If you were so in love with Jeth...Gibbs, then why were you dating at all; me or anyone else for that matter?"

"Just because you _love_ the Ferrari doesn't mean you can _have_ the Ferrari. So what, are you just supposed to walk for the rest of your life?"

"You didn't think you could have him?"

"No, I didn't. And I thought no amount of wanting or needing was going to change that. So I told myself that I had to live my life and, sometimes, I even believed it. Honestly, I don't think I could have had him back then, even if I'd told him how I felt. It wasn't our time. Now is, though." she said with a bright smile.

"You're sure." Tim gathered her close. "He feels the same about you?" Abby nodded. "Because, if he hurts you..." Tim's voice shook a bit at the thought of having to follow through on his next declaration. "he'll have to answer to me."

Abby held in the giggle and kissed Tim's nose. "He loves me, Timmy. He told me so. But if he ever gets out of line, you'll be the first to know."

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

"Tony!" Ziva gasped. She got no acknowledgement from either man. She stood, tense and waiting. Both of them looked like they could swing at any second. And then, just as suddenly as the clipped words and biting tones had erupted, Ziva watched a myriad of different emotions cross her normally unshakable leader's eyes. Uncertainty. Doubt. Shame. And what she feared might be resignation.

After a breathless moment, Gibbs turned to Ziva. "Tell Abby I'll call her." Deep pain resonated in his every word. He sounded like a man who'd just received a death sentence and Ziva could find no words to stop him as he walked out Abby's door; she was frozen in her utter astoundment.

Ziva and Tony stood in silence in the empty living room until the weight of what had just happened came crashing down around Ziva's ears. She pulled back and punched Tony on the arm as hard as she could.

"Owwwww! What the hell, Ziva?"

"What the hell? What the hell? I will tell you what the hell, Tony!" She yelled, fuming as she got in his face. "What were you thinking? How could you say something like that to him? You know how important Abby is to him. Did you not hear what he said to us? He has had feelings for her since they met! And you...you treated him like some nobody who...who..."

"Has three ex-wives because he was trying to replace the love of his life, who he kept a secret from all of us for years, along with his daughter, because he couldn't let them go and refused to deal with his emotional crap? They may not have been good wives, who the hell knows, but even he's admitted that they didn't know what they were going up against when they married him and I don't want...no, I _won't_ let Abby be the next ex-Mrs. Leroy Jethro Gibbs!"

"But she knows about Shannon and Kelly! She is not spineless like the rest of them were!"

Tony rolled his eyes. "Clueless, Zi..."

"Shut up, Tony! I do not care if I fucked up a word or not!"

"I just don't want to see her get her heart broken, Ziva. You remember how she was when he left, and you didn't even see the worst of it. I did! And they weren't in a relationship then! She...maybe she loved him...probably was in love with him, but she didn't know what it was like to have him. She didn't know what it was like for him to love her. And if he left her now...Ziva, it would tear her apart. He has to be sure and he has to be ready to do _whatever_ it takes to love her and make her happy. If it were some other guy with _his_ track record, he would have done the exact same thing as I did and you know it!"

"You are Abby's friend, Tony, but you are also supposed to be his friend. To protect Abby...to look after her well being is admirable, but what you did tonight was cruel and unnecessary and right now, I am ashamed to be your partner and your friend!"

Both of them spun around at the sound of Abby's voice.

The fear in her eyes was palpable as she scanned the room for Jethro. "What's going on? Where's Jethro, Tony, and why is Ziva ashamed to be your partner and friend right now?" The fear gripped her heart and squeezed, a growing feeling of dread washing over her so strongly that even the feel of Tim's comforting hand on her shoulder brought her no relief. Her voice rose in frightful desperation. "What was cruel and unnecessary?"

Tony stood in stunned silence, his mouth gaping like a fish out of water.

"Where is he, Tony? What did you do?" Her stomach rolled. She had the worst feeling and the longer Tony stayed silent, the worse it got. Tears were beginning to blur her vision.

"Tony and Gibbs did not see nose to nose." No one even attempted to correct Ziva. "Tony was trying to make sure that Gibbs was serious about his intentions toward you and things may have...gotten a little heated."

"His...intentions toward me?" Abby's eyes narrowed at Tony. "Funny, you don't look like my father. And you couldn't possibly be my father because, as we both know, he died." Her tone was chilling.

"Abbs, I was just trying to look out for you." Tony explained.

"What did you do, Tony? What did you say to him? Why is he not here?" Abby was shaking with the effort not to yell.

"I...I, ah...asked him what his intentions were toward you and I...asked him if he was going to treat you like all his other relationships since...you know. And I asked him if he was planning on sticking around and dealing with his crap or if he was going to cut and run when things got too close to home like he did when he left us for..."

Abby cut him off. "Tell me you didn't! Tell me you didn't throw his worst mistakes in his face and THEN bring up Mexico!" Tony's eyes shifted away from her and she knew she had her answer. "So, the man that I love is out there somewhere, feeling like complete and utter shit because you decided I needed a white knight!" Abby's tight hold on her anger was gone. "Look. At. Me."

Tony raised his eyes and almost had to look away again. The intense anger he saw stareing back at him was worse then he could ever remember seeing from her. What was worse was the hurt and fear he saw mixed with the anger.

"Anthony DiNozzo, you get out there right now and find him! You find him and you make this right or so help me, I may never forgive you! Do you understand me? I don't want to see you...I don't want to hear from you until you find him and make this right!"

"Abby, I'm..." Tony tried to apologize.

Abby's arm flew up, and Tony flinched as if he thought she was going to hit him, she had to admit that the thought had crossed her mind. Instead she pointed toward the door and spoke with barely contained rage. "Get out, Tony."

Tony passed wordlessly from the room and out the still open door. Tim squeezed Abby's shoulder and placed a kiss to her temple. "I'm going to go with him and help find the boss. Don't worry, Abby, everything's going to be OK." Abby simply nodded. She burst into tears when the door closed. Ziva was instantly at her side, cradleing her weeping friend close.

"Why did he leave, Ziva? Why wouldn't he stay and talk to me? He said it didn't matter what anybody else said or thought. What if he doesn't come back?" she sobbed, sinking to the floor.

Ziva didn't know what to say or do. Only Gibbs could soothe Abby's fears and she prayed that he would return soon and do just that. Until then, she simply rocked her distraught friend and sang a Hebrew lullaby softly into her ear.

TBC...

I know, I know. Don't hurt me. Another cliffhanger, but I have to see what the guys start talking about next, so here is where we be.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own them...but I would be willing to accept them as a present if anyone were so inclined.

A/N: **This story is rated MATURE for a reason. Please respect the rating and all that it entails. **

Thanks you to everyone for their continued support, reviews and alerts, favorites, etc. You guys are amazing and make my day!

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

He drove aimlessly, turning right and left at will, no clear direction in sight. Tony's words ricocheting around in his head. He wanted to turn around, head straight back to Abby and forget everything except the warmth and love he felt in her arms. He wanted the peace he felt whenever he was near her; a peace he'd thought was gone from his life for good until she'd brought it back to him. But as angry as Tony's confrontation had made him, he couldn't deny the truth in the younger man's words. He had an MO, one that he had earned with his errant behavior, broken marriages and countless failed relationships. It was all those things that had been the ammunition Tony had used tonight and Gibbs had no one to blame but himself.

He wanted to rail at the world, at Tony and anyone else who would dare question his love or committment to Abby, but that voice inside him wouldn't be ignored. _What if I can't handle it? What if I ruin this just like I've ruined every other relationship I've had since...Just because this feels different doesn't mean it will be. What if it's worse because I love her? How can I risk hurting her?_

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

Tony slammed the door and slumped against the steering wheel. He'd screwed up, royally. They'd spent the last hour driving around DC, searching for Gibbs. Starting out by checking his house and then visiting all the places they could think he might go and then ending up back at his house, only to find that it was still vacant of its owner. Tim had even called security at NCIS to see if anyone had seen Gibbs there. No one had seen the lead agent since he'd left the building that night several hours ago.

"Tony?"

"I know, McGee, I fucked up. You don't need to say it." The Italian didn't even lift his head.

"Actually, I was going to say that it's not your fault."

At this, Tony did lift his head. He looked over to Tim, completely baffled.

"I know I wasn't there or anything, but I'm guessing your delivery sucked, yes, but what you said was the truth. You were just looking out for Abby. Maybe he's dealt with his "stuff" and maybe he hasn't, but if he hasn't he needs to. If he doesn't, Abby's gonna get hurt and none of us want that."

"Not sure he's gonna see it that way, Tim. Abby sure didn't."

"Abby's scared. Once this settles down and everything's okay, she's going to forgive you, you know that. And you even said it, if it was another guy with the same track record, Gibbs would have done the same thing you did. We just need to find the boss and make things right."

Tony groaned. "Yeah well, finding him is the problem right now. The man seriously needs a homing device or something."

"That's it! Tony! We're idiots! We've been driving around like idiots!" Tim exclaimed.

"Well, yeah and we're no closer to finding him." Sometimes Tony really worried about the Probie.

"We're on call, Tony." Tim continued when Tony gave him a blank look. "Rule #3; never be unreachable! We can trace Gibbs phone for his location!"

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

Logically, he was the one who had driven here, gotten out of the car, walked up the steps and knocked on the door, so he shouldn't have been surprised in the least when the front door swung open and Ducky greeted him. But he was. He was that deep in his own miserable headspace.

"Jethro, what a pleasant and unexpected surprise. To what do I owe this..." Ducky halted any further greeting as he took in his friend's somewhat confused expression. A moment more and Ducky saw the pained look in Jethro's eyes. "Oh dear. Jethro, come inside." Ducky reached a gentle hand to his visitor and was surprised when Jethro allowed himself to be led inside by his arm. Jethro normally abhored being coddled or anything resembling the like. This, in turn, only served to concern Ducky that much more.

Once seated, Ducky poured them each a finger of bourban. Before he could turn to hand the fortifying drink to him, Jethro spoke.

"I really screwed up, Duck."

There could only be one thing that would have Jethro so out of character; Abby. He handed the tumbler of amber courage to Gibbs and sighed. "Tell me what's happened, my boy." Ducky listened while Gibbs told him of the nights events.

Ducky sat silent as Gibbs finished the tale. He allowed himself a moment to process all that he'd been told and then a moment more to come to a decision on how he might help his friend. He had to present this in the right manner or Gibbs would shut him down cold and Ducky worried what would become of the fledgling couple if Gibbs retreated further. He decided to begin with what he hoped would be a simple question. "And have you spoken with Abigail since you left?"

"No."

"Jethro, you must call her. She must be overcome with worry by now and don't you think she deserves some sort of explanation?" Ducky kept his words soft yet firm.

Gibbs ran a rough hand over his face. "What am I supposed to say, Duck? I basically proved DiNozzo was right."

Ducky started to become agitated by Jethro's lack of fight. "So what then, Jethro? Will you simply give up and walk away? I thought you were in love with her, Jethro. Since when have you taken to tucking tail? Will we see your belly next?"

Gibbs launched to his feet and glared at the older man. "I don't need this shit from you, Dr. Mallard!" He turned and stomped toward the hallway.

Ducky was quick to follow. "Jethro! I merely meant to point out that..."

"Save it! I know what you meant. I'm a coward, or at least that's apparently how everyone see's me these days!" Jethro had reached the door and wrenched it open, only to find himself face to face with a stunned McGee and DiNozzo. He was still very much on the defensive. His heated gaze immediately found his SFA's and he took a small amount of satisfaction in the flinch he saw from DiNozzo, even Tim seemed to shrink a bit. "Come for round two, DiNozzo? Well you can save it. I suck at relationships. I can't keep one to save my life, even if I do want it to work! Never should have started this with Abby! I don't deserve to be happy, but she does!"

He shoved his way past Tim, gulping air into his aching chest. A chorus of protests went up behind him.

"Boss, no! That's not what I meant!" Tony bellowed.

"Gibbs, wait!" Tim called.

"Jethro, please! You can't keep running!" Ducky pleaded.

All their attention was on the man charging down the walk. None of them saw the figures approaching from the side of the house.

Twenty minutes earlier, Tony had called Abby to let her know they'd traced Gibbs and he was at Ducky's. He'd promised Abby that they were on their way there and that Tony would fix things. Abby had dragged Ziva out the door three minutes later. By the time they'd arrived, there was no room to park in front of Ducky's so Ziva had parked out back. Both women could hear the yelling as they made their way toward the front. As the yelling became more clear, Abby's blood ran cold in her veins and then slowly turned to fire. Her pace quickened as she rounded the corner. The first things she saw were Ducky, Tim and Tony making their way off the porch in pursuit of a quickly retreating Leroy Jethro Gibbs. It was plain to see that their pleas were being ignored. Jethro had no intentions of stopping.

He ignored them as he put one foot in front of the other. Their arguments fell on deaf ears, as he was determined to get to his car and get the hell away from here. That is, until he heard something that sent chills to his very soul, stopping his feet in their place.

"If you run away from this now, don't you dare come back for me! Do you hear me, Jethro? One more step and we're through!"

Suddenly Abby appeared in front of him. She jabbed him in the chest and he faltered back.

"You get in that car and drive away and I'll know...I'll KNOW...you didn't mean a single thing you said to me! I'll know you didn't mean it when you told me you love me! I'll know you didn't mean it when you said we'd handle everything together!" Tears ran down her cheeks. She was scared to death that she was pushing him at the wrong time and that he would run. Her emotions took another drastic plunge when he reached up with shaking hands to brush the tears from her cheeks, but she batted them away forcefully. "No! I love you more than I've ever loved anyone in my life, but you don't get to do this! You don't get to do this to you and you don't get to do this to me! I will not spend the rest of my life loving a man I'm scared to death is going to break my heart and leave! I won't love you with half my heart because the other half is waiting for the other shoe to drop!" Her fists pounded against his chest now and he did nothing to stop her. "I'll never ask you to stop loving Shannon and Kelly, if you could do that then you wouldn't be the man I love, but you have to forgive yourself...you have to forgive yourself for not being able to save them!"

He didn't know how he was still standing. The pain in her eyes stole the breath from his lungs. Her words tore at his already shattering heart. Years and years of self hate and blame threatened to swallow him whole. Every doubt, every fear...the certainty that he'd never be good enough, worthy of real love and happiness again bubbled at the surface now. That inner voice that always sent him running was screaming at him now to do just that, but the beautiful, sobbing creature in his arms, pouring her heart out kept his feet firmly cemented in place. Cold and dead would be the only way he would be moved from her right now. His arms slipped around her waist and tugged her to him, his own tears slipped down his cheeks as her fists stopped their assault on his chest and instead her delicate fingers wrapped themselves in fists in his shirt. He didn't think his heart could hurt anymore, until her final words completely tore him apart.

"You couldn't save them, Jethro, and I'm sorry...so sorry, but you're killing me now. You're killing us both and this time you're right here! You can save me...save us. Please...please, save us, Jethro." Her whole body shook with the powerful sobs.

He sank to the ground, Abby held tightly in his arms. And for the first time in years, he let himself go. He sobbed for his girls, for the pain and emptiness he'd felt day in and day out from the loss. He sobbed for all the mistakes he'd made over the years. He sobbed for the heartache he'd caused the gorgeous woman in his arms. And he prayed for the strength to make himself whole again, if for no other reason then to keep her...happy, loved and safe with him for the rest of their lives. When he finally calmed enough, he spoke to her, whispering against her hair. "I'm so sorry, honey. Never meant to hurt you. I love you, Abbs, so much. I don't know how to make things better, been doing this wrong for so long, but I swear...I swear I'm gonna find a way. I won't lose you, Abby. I won't. Love you. Love you so damn much!"

When she crawled into his lap and nestled her head in the crook of his neck, he felt something shift in his soul. Like a long forgotten piece of himself coming back. He didn't quite feel whole; not yet...but he didn't feel quite so broken anymore either.

Quietly, Ducky ushered the rest of them into the house. "Let's give them a few minutes." he whispered. Ducky sent a prayer toward heaven for his two friends.

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

They all sat silent in Ducky's parlor. The enormity of what they'd just witnessed sat heavily with each of them. No one could dispute that Gibbs had been more open with his emotions since his return from Mexico years ago, but none of them had ever seen their boss laid bare like that. Ducky may have been the only one who'd ever really known the capacity which Jethro had to love and even he had been shocked by the extreme change within his friend. Ducky had no doubt that Gibbs had much work ahead of him in letting go of the self-imposed prison he'd built himself through the years, but it was clear that he had taken the first step tonight. Ducky was certain that with Abby and his "family's" love and support, Jethro would finally heal.

Tony sat by the fireplace, consumed by his own thoughts. He felt horrible, the things he'd said to Gibbs rattling around in his head. He'd never meant to cause so much damage. He'd only wanted to protect Abby, but he'd done so much more and none of it made him feel proud at the moment. For all his defense about being right, he didn't feel like it justified the anguish he'd caused his friends in its wake. He was so caught up in his own mind that he didn't even realize when he spoke the words out loud.

"I could have ruined everything. I almost ruined everything."

His head shot up when he heard the gruff rumble from the doorway.

"No, Tony. I almost ruined everything." Gibbs said from the doorway, his arm firmly wrapped around Abby's waist.

"Boss...I was wrong...I"

Gibbs interrupted him. "Really? About what? Wanting to protect Abby? That I've ignored something that needs to be dealt with, something that's destroyed relationships in the past, hurt people who didn't deserve to be hurt, including me?"

Tony ducked his head, closing his eyes. "I could have done it differently. I had no right to talk to you that way, boss. You...you guys are my family. The only real family I've ever had. You've been more like a father to me then my own father ever was." He was startled when he opened his eyes to find Gibbs kneeling in front of him.

"You protect your family, Tony, no matter what. Even when it means going toe to toe with Dad. Never apologize for that." Gibbs wrapped his hand around the back of Tony's neck, his thumb moving through the hair at his nape in a soothing motion. "I have always been proud of you, Anthony, but I have never been as proud of you as I am right now, son."

DiNozzo's do not cry. They most certainly don't cry in groups...albeit a small group. The point being, they don't cry. But he was crying. Made worse when Gibbs pulled him into his arms are rocked him like a child.

"We okay, boss?" he choked.

"We're okay, Tony. You've got my six and I've got yours. Always have, alway will."

The thudding of Abby's boots alerted them seconds too late as she launched herself at them, toppling both men to the floor in one of her famous hugs. "I'm so sorry I yelled at you, Tony."

"S'okay, Abbs." Tony croaked from the bottom of the pile. "My delivery sucked and you were scared."

"I love you, Tony."

"Love you too, Abbs." Tony grinned up at Gibbs, who looked uncomfortable smooshed between them. "Hi, boss."

"DiNozzo." he grunted.

Abby giggled. "Hey, now you can say you were a Gibbs sandwich, babe."

Both men groaned.

"Abby, that was sooo wrong." Gibbs groused.

"In a different context, it could be hot, yes?" Ziva added teasingly.

"Okay, Tony is officially freaked out and would like up please." Tony begged.

Ducky chuckled. Yes, they were an odd sort but a family, nonetheless. And that family grew closer and closer before his very eyes. They all had much to be thankful for.

TBC...

Whew, this chapter just took a toll on me. Probably the hardest to write to date. After a few campfires, some graciously given suggestions and much thinking and re-thinking on where I wanted this chapter to go...Gibbs and the gang finally started talking after awhile. Thanks to everyone who helped; you know who you are. This one took on a life of its own and I hope it was worth the wait.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I would like to take up a collection to buy them since I don't presently own them. Anyone wanna chip in?

A/N: **This story is rated MATURE for a reason. Please respect the rating and all that it entails. **

Thanks you to everyone for their continued support, reviews and alerts, favorites, etc. You guys are amazing and make my day! Sometimes I fall behind, so if I have missed sending you an individual response, please forgive me and know that I am grateful and appreciate each and every review.

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

After awhile, the team made their way to Ducky's door. Each content with the unfolding events of the night. It was a far cry from any of their original intentions , but no one could deny that they were all better for it.

Jethro stopped Abby at the entrance with a warm hand.

"Abbs, can Ziva take you home?" he asked softly.

"You're not coming?" she asked.

"Wanna talk to Ducky a bit. Best time to bend the wood is while it's still warm."

With a nod of understanding, Abby stood on tip toe and kissed his forehead.

"Call ya in the morning?"

"You better." she whispered. Abby smiled and then followed Ziva onto the front porch.

"Hey!" he called to her.

Abby turned and felt her heart flutter when he gave her a dazzling smile, signing "I love you" to her.

"Right back at'cha." she returned with a smile of her own.

The two long-time friends stood on the porch and watched as the rest of the group made their way into the night. Ducky followed Gibbs back into the house and they finally settled back in the parlor. Ducky waited patiently for Gibbs to speak.

Gibbs scratched the back of his neck. "You know you're the closest thing to a counselor I'm ever gonna get, right?"

Ducky gave him a hearty laugh. "My boy, just when I think you can't surprise me anymore..."

"Yeah, I go and grow a heart."

Ducky didn't miss the frown that crossed Jethro's face. It was gone as quickly as it had come, but it spoke clearly of the vulnerability his friend was feeling. Unwavering kindness rolled off Ducky in gentle waves, pouring out through his tone and body language.

"Oh Jethro, I fear that heart you've been so keen to hide all these years beats only too loudly to those who have come to know its disguised but unique melody."

Gibbs' mouth twitched a little. "English, Duck?"

"Your friends are not fooled. We know you have a heart, Jethro, and we also know the lengths you go to hide it and how deeply you feel. At least, we're beginning to see how deeply you feel. Is that something you want?"

"I...guess so. I just...Duck, I don't know what the hell I'm doing. I mean, I...shit!"

"Slow down, Jethro. All doesn't have to be discovered in one night."

Gibbs stood and began to pace. In spite of Ducky's encouragement to slow down, he was feeling increasingly desperate. Fear gripped him hard, making him afraid that if he didn't plunge forward, he would stop altogether.

"I don't...wanna screw this up with Abby and I don't want to keep hiding all the time. I'm tired of being alone, but I don't know where to start! How do you stop doing something that's been second nature for years?"

Ducky kept his voice calm and relaxed, hoping it would help Gibbs to calm as well. "You've already taken the first step, Jethro. Tonight with Abby, you took it. And you're doing it right now. Acknowledging that you want to make a change is part of _making_ a change." Ducky decided that perhaps a different tack was in order. "Do you start an investigation with an interrogation?"

Gibbs stopped pacing and gave Ducky a quizzical look. "What?"

"When you begin a case, where do you start?"

Gibbs didn't know what solving cases had to do with their current topic, but if it was one thing that Gibbs knew about his friend, it was that Ducky always had a point; even if he did tend to take the scenic route. He decided to play along.

"Um, collect evidence."

"Exactly. Now, think of this desire to make changes to your personal life; the desire to be more open with your feelings and trusting yourself in matters of the heart as the case or crime scene."

"Alright." Gibbs settled, much to Ducky's relief, and took a seat.

"Now, we collect the evidence."

"Ah, Duck...think you're gonna have to take the lead on this one."

Ducky chuckled. "Very well, I shall put on my agent hat." With a comforting smile, he contiued. "What do you see? What is it that you do that has contributed to "the case"?"

Gibbs slowly pieced together what Ducky was driving at. "I, ah...push people away when they get too close."

"Too close to what?"

"Knowing me. What I want, really want. How I feel. What means the most to me. What ...ah, makes me...uneasy."

"Good." Ducky encouraged. "Now, why do you do that?"

"Because...because I..." He didn't like this. Already he could feel the cold chill running down his back and the walls starting coming back up. "I don't know." he dodged.

"Jethro." Ducky frowned.

"Dammit, Duck...I don't know!"

"Yes, you do! Jethro, look at the evidence!" he stated firmly. "You've already touched upon part of it." Ducky's gut roiled with a fierce need to drive Jethro on. The older man instinctively knew that his friend needed this badly. And he also knew that Gibbs was right on the edge; finally at that line he'd drawn for himself so many years ago. If he could just say it...

"What the hell are you talking about? I told you. I. Don't. Know." he growled.

"Yes, you do, Jethro! Say it...say it and stop letting it own you, my boy!"

_Own him? Own him! Nothing and no one owned him. He was his own man. A marine. Proud. Independent. Resoursceful. Loyal. Pretty brave, at least he thought...except...shit. _A great rush of air left his lungs in defeat. _Except when he was afraid._

"Scared. I'm scared, Duck." he barely breathed it.

A sense of pride welled deeply in the Scotsmans breast, not for himself, but for his friend. It was no small thing Jethro had just done. For a proud man like Jethro Gibbs, openly admitting fear was quite a coup.

A plethora of warring emotion rained down around him. Shannon and Kelly's death had left a gaping hole in his heart, one that he'd walled in before it had ever truly begun to heal. It festered from the inside out until he had reached a place where he didn't want anyone to ever get too close to it. He'd worked so hard to keep himself seperate. Sure he cared about the people in his life and over the years he'd even managed to give a little more in the distance he held them away, letting a select few closer then he'd dared in recent years...but that wall remained and it hid him, safely, or so he'd told himself time and again. The truth was it held him.

For the first time in as many years, he wanted to be free of it, to tear down the walls and feel the sunshine and warmth of love and happiness again. Shannon had taught him what love was, showed him the beauty of unconditional love and how to give your entire heart and soul to it.

He never considered them particularly sappy, not that he thought there was anything wrong with expressing love that way, it worked for some people; but they weren't the kind of couple you'd find sprawled under a tree in the grass on a spring day reading poetry to each other, but they were sappy in their own way. There was never a time when they were out together, driving or quietly at home that they didn't find reasons to touch. They almost always held hands and if they weren't, it was replaced by a brush of linbs while standing close or the soft caress of a hand across the back in passing. He used to love it when Shannon would stand behind him while he tinkered with something, laying her chin on his shoulder and wrapping her arms around him. He could, at times, still feel her hands creep under his arms and glide up his torso until they came to rest across his chest. He missed that kind of close physical contact and the ease of being connected to someone heart, mind, body and soul. He was finding that with Abby, but he wanted more. He wanted to be surrounded by it.

"Jethro?" Ducky quietly brought him out of his thoughts. "Will you tell me what it is that scares you? I think..." he leaned forward to rest his arms on his knees, "...if you can say them out loud, you may find that they have less power over you. If you can trust me enough."

"I trust ya, Duck. Wouldn't be here if I didn't."

"Yes. And that means a great deal to me, my friend."

"I, ah...don't wanna get hurt again." Gibbs eyes misted and he seemed to drift away, somewhere neither here nor there as he went on. "I thought my life was over when Shan and Kelly died. Wanted it to be over. Nothing had ever hurt that bad. I didn't even know it was possible to hurt like that and still be alive. Thought killing Hernandez would make it better, but it didn't...nothing did. So, I shut it off. Pretended it wasn't there, didn't hurt and I swore I'd never let myself feel like that again."

"You must know how that robs you of so much opportunity for happiness."

"Yeah. 'Cept, for the longest time, it seemed like a good trade. Tried to replace Shannon for awhile, even though deep down I knew what I was doing was wrong...that and it wouldn't work. Plus, never really thought anyone could ever make me as happy as she did anyway. Never thought I could love or be loved like that again...until Abby. It's different but it's the same too." Gibbs looked to Ducky and his eyes came back to focus. "That make any sense?"

The older man chuckled. "Yes, Jethro. It actually makes a great deal of sense. You've finally, if I am guessing correctly, found that although Shannon and Abigail are vastly different in personality and physicality, they are also very much the same on many levels."

"Yeah...but you make it sound way prettier than I ever could."

The two men shared a light laugh. Gibbs leaned back with a smile that lit up his face and eyes. "It's a lot easier to explain what's the same. Both of 'em have the biggest hearts...had...have?"

"I know what you mean. No need to try and clarify." Ducky supported.

"Right. They love with every part of it. And it's soft and kind, but fierce at the same time. Neither one of 'em will take any of my shit, but they know just when to push and when to back off. Shannon was a little pushier with it, but I have a feeling Abby's gonna only get better with time. I think the only thing that saves me right now is that she's still kinda afraid I'll run...and why wouldn't she." Gibbs waved his hand when he saw that Ducky was about to scold him for the apparent self-admonishment. "Not tryin' to beat myself up. Just bein' honest. There's just so many things. Abby takes my breath away with just a look. Nobody's ever done that since before or after Shan; always thought Shan was the only one who could. Can't really explain how it's different though too, it just is, but...not in a bad way."

Ducky waited a moment when Gibbs became quiet again. He could hear the faint ticking of the antique clock that sat upon the mantle and his eyes briefly drifted to the warm glow of the street lamp across from his home. Drawing his gaze back to his friend, he delved gently.

"There's more than just the fear of being hurt again, isn't there, Jethro?"

"Yeah."

"Have we reached the limits of your disclosure for the evening?"

Gibbs shook his head almost right away. "If I stop...I can't mess up again, Duck. Not with her. Too much on the line this time." Gibbs took a fortifying breath and plunged forward. "I want it, but I don't believe I deserve it. I wanna believe I do, but I don't."

Ducky had always guessed as much. Part of the punishment was his perception that he'd failed his wife and daughter in their greatest hour of need and the result was the remainder; he didn't believe he deserved love and happiness because of that failure.

"What is it that you don't believe you deserve?"

Gibbs raised an eyebrow in a stark expression, clearly portraying his current thought. _What do you think?_

"The words are important, my boy. I sincerely doubt that you've never thought these things before, however briefly you may have allowed youself to explore them. But the simple act of voicing them out loud, to another, will help you to overcome them. It may seem trivial, but it is actually quite important."

"Alright, Duck. Out loud." Another deep breath. "I don't deserve to be loved. Don't deserve to be happy."

"Why?"

"I let them down. I let Shannon and Kelly die." He nearly choked on the last.

It was now Ducky's turn to draw a steadying breath. For here on out, at least for a brief time, things may get a bit rough. He prayed his friend would stay with him.

"Really? You were there? Standing idly by when the car left the road?"

Gibbs grunted. "No, but...I..."

"You weren't even in the country, Jethro. How could you possibly take responsibilty. You were doing your job. I believe Shannon and Kelly must have been proud of you and what you did. Were they?"

"Yes." came the soft answer. Gibbs remembered the picture, one of the last Kelly had made him, a ribbon proclaiming that he was her number one marine.

"But, let's for the sake of argument, say that you had been home. How can you gurantee that you would have been with Shannon when she witnessed the murder? More then likely, you would have been still at work on base. So the only difference would have been that you would also have been put in protective custody. You would have been moved with Shannon and Kelly to a safe house. You would have been in the vehicle when the driver was shot and most likely have persihed with your girls. Jethro, can you honestly tell me that Shannon or Kelly would have wanted that? If they were standing here..." he pushed, "...right now, and were given the choice between what happened to them and going back to change it so that you were also there with them, do you really believe they would choose the latter?" Ducky's piercing gaze held Jethro's. He watched as his friend's muscles worked over his stern face. "Would they want you to have missed the opportunity to have made such a difference in the lives of so many...or would they want you to be proud of the lives you've changed, the lives you have saved?"

As much as he tried to keep his eyes trained on Ducky, he couldn't, and looked down to the floor. "I haven't made that big a difference, Duck. I'm just one man."

"Let's explore that, shall we?" Ducky's tone left no room for argument. "We'll exclude Abigail and me, for the time being, at least. We'll start with Tony. Tony would probably still be migrating from job to job, trying to find his place if it hadn't been for meeting you. You brought him to NCIS, Jethro; gave him a career and a purpose that has given him balance and a center he didn't have before. Not to mention that your friendship and guidance are probably the most stabilizing force he's had in his life given Anthony, Sr.'s propensity for neglect. Timothy. Where would Timothy be if it weren't for you bringing him onto the team? He's become a stronger, more confident agent as well as a person since joining your team. Part of that is also because of Tony and again, Tony would not be the agent he is if it were not for you. Ziva. Ziva trusts more because of you, Jethro. You've proven to her that she can count on you. And she can count on the team; the team that is strong. The team that you built. They are a family. _We_ are a family and you, Jethro, you are the head of that family. You built it and it grows and becomes stronger every day because of the love and relationships that you brought together. We all contribute, yes, but the crop only grows because you first planted the seed. And that's not even including all the countless families of victim's that you and your team have brought closure to."

"Not every person I've come into contact with had a happy ending, Duck. What if I hadn't met Kate? She wouldn't have taken a round to her skull if Haswari hadn't been punishing me. What if Jen and I had never been partners? She wouldn't have died in that damn diner in the middle of nowhere. And Mike...Mike wouldn't have even been here for Cobb to cut down in the street like a damn dog if I hadn't asked him to come." Pain was clearly etched in his eyes as he recalled those that they'd lost over the years.

"Perhaps. Or maybe, Ari would still be alive; wrecking havoc on innocent lives and terrorizing people had it not been for the events Caitlyn's death set in motion. A sacrifice I know she would willingly have made given the choice. And you're right about Jennifer. Had you and she not been partners, almost certainly she wouldn't have met her demise in the manner in which she did. Instead, she would have died a slow and demoralizing death from the disease that was riddling her body. And believe me when I tell you, Jethro, she would have hated that! She hated the idea of dying that way. I know because she told me as much. At least, being your partner, she had the choice to die protecting someone she loved. She went down fighting and I cannot imagine she would have wanted it any other way. And you and I both know that the same goes for Mike. The cancer was killing him, Jethro. You saw my report. He had, maybe, a year left at most. And you didn't tell him to challenge Cobb. That was his decision." Ducky shook his head. "Don't you see, Jethro, it may not all be sunshine and roses, but you make a difference...to so many. You are loved, my friend, so very dearly. And we are all better for you being in our lives just as your life is enriched by our presence in it. Hold on to that! Draw strength from that, Jethro! But, if all of those examples are not enough to convince you that you have a purpose for being alive, that you didn't fail Shannon and Kelly and that you do deserve to be happy and loved, I'll ask you this; Would Shannon and Kelly believe that you don't deserve those things?"

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

He'd thanked Ducky and reassured his friend that he had helped, leaving him with a promise to call him over the weekend. He needed some time to digest everything. He replayed their conversatin now, as he stood alone in the wee hours of the morning, staring at the final resting place of his girls. _"Would Shannon and Kelly believe that you don't deserve those things?"_

"How many times have you wanted to head-slap me over the years, Shan?"

He sat down in front of the graves and traced his fingers across the engraved names. "So, I guess it's time for me to...it's hard. Sometimes it feels like moving on...You'd really like Abby. She's amazing. She deserves the best, all I have to give. And that wouldn't be much if it weren't for the two of you. Ducky's right. You guys would be the first to tell me to be happy... love again." He was quiet for a long time, allowing himself to finally let go.

"Always gonna love you guys. But, it's time for me to give all of me to someone that loves me, scars and all."

With a bit of creaking and stiff knees, he rose up. Giving the headstones a final caress, Gibbs went back to his car and headed home.

He felt lighter as he climbed into bed. A few hours of sleep and then he'd call Abby. He had a lot to tell her. A soft smile stayed on his lips as he drifted to sleep.

TBC...

Angst over for awhile. Prepare for some fluffiness to follow soon.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Sadly, I still don't own them.

A/N: **This story is rated MATURE for a reason. Please respect the rating and all that it entails. **

Thanks you to everyone for their continued support, reviews and alerts, favorites, etc. You guys are amazing and make my day! I have seen a number of new reviwers in the last two chapters and want to say thanks for joining in!

I know I promised fluffiness , but there will be a little more seriousness to start. So, bear with me just a little longer. Much love and hugs to all.

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

Abby snatched up the phone on the first ring.

"Jethro?"

His voice was soft and she could hear the worry in it.

"Did you sleep at all last night?" he asked, regretting not calling her last night instead of waiting til the morning, even if that's when he'd told her he would do. He should have known better; should have known she'd worry.

"Yes, it just took me a little longer to fall asleep."

The silence over the line echoed with all that he wasn't saying. Abby was thankful for all the years she'd known the man. She knew that sometimes his silence told you more than his words.

"Last night was a long night for all of us. If I was that worried, I would have called you. So stop beating yourself up and talk to me."

"I missed you last night." he said.

His pause was punctuated with a smile. There were so many times in the past that there were things he'd wanted to say, things he should have said but didn't, and he would live with those regrets for the rest of his life. But he sighed with relief now because that list of regrets was going to come to an end. "I miss you right now."

She didn't know what he and Ducky had talked about last night. She had her suspicions. Whatever it was, seemed to have had quite an effect on him. She couldn't put her finger on it exactly, but something was definitely different. She could hear it in his voice.

"I miss you too." she told him.

"I can fix that, if you give me a hand."

"What can I do, Agent Gibbs?" she teased.

"Open the door before I drop our breakfast."

The sound of hurried feet had him smiling to beat the band when she threw open the door to greet him with her own heart stopping smile and a kiss that made him feel like he was on top of the world...and this morning, he was pretty damn sure he could see heaven from where he was standing.

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

Abby chewed her last bite of the caramel apple muffins he'd brought for their breakfast. Closing her eyes, she groaned softly and licked her lips, savoring the sweet confection a little longer. She smiled when a low rumble from beside her drifted to her ears.

"Was that your stomach, Jethro. Are you still hungry?"

She startled when his gravel filled voice suddenly husked against her ear.

"Depends on what your meaning of hungry is, Abbs...and the sound was a reaction originating from a slightly lower location than my stomach."

She shuddered and instinctively moved closer to him. She loved the feel of his lips, grazing across the shell of her ear. She turned just enough and opened her eyes to lock with the cerulean blue of his. When he tilted his head, she met him for a tender kiss. Without breaking the contact between them, Abby shifted, swinging her leg out and over his until she was straddling his lap. When the kiss ended, she pressed her forehead to gently rest against his.

"You know you can ask, Abbs."

"I, um...thought it would be better if I let you tell me what you wanted to, when you wanted to."

He felt her body tense slightly and he rubbed his hand up and down her back.

"Don't want it to be that way. Not with you. I want you to feel like you can ask me anything you need to, anything you want to, whenever you want to."

"Okay." she replied.

She shifted back, attempting to move off him for the series conversation, but he pulled her back, surprising her with the need in his voice.

"Please. Stay. Need you close for this."

She threaded her fingers through his hair, once again meeting his eyes.

"Tell me."

He found that, looking in her eyes gave him far more courage then he'd expected, and he told her about his fears and the insecurities. The ebb and flow of love and strength between them was relayed through fingertips, caresses and shining eyes. During times when his emotions caused the lump in his throat to make his voice falter or shake, she held him tight and listened as the words were spoken through the silky strands of her hair or slightly muffled against the soft skin of her neck. She didn't hide the tears from him when he told her how he'd felt like he'd failed his girls and that he was undeserving of the love and happiness offered to him through the years.

As he finished talking, his fingers absentmindedly brushed over her sides. She cradled his face in her hands.

"Do you know how strong you are? How proud I am to know you...be with you? How much I love you, Jethro?"

Jethro moved her to lie on her back and came to rest on top of her, settling himself between her legs so his face was inches from hers.

"If I'm strong in this it's because of you. I need to be...I want to be the man you deserve. I want to be the man you that makes you proud, always. I wanna be the one to protect you, make you feel safe. I want you to know how much you can trust me and I know it's gonna take time for the fear that I'm gonna pull another Mexico to go away, but I can do that, honey, I know I can. As long as you believe in me. And I do know how much you love me, cause it's in everything you do and say. It's in the way you look at me, the way you touch me...the way you kiss me. I love you, Abbs, and I'm gonna love you with everything I am and everything I have. I promise."

He wiped the tears that had slipped from the corners of her eyes before they had a chance to escape down her skin. Smiling, he kissed her nose and attempted to lighten the mood a little, needing to see that brilliant smile that warmed his soul.

"And apparently all this self-examination has turned me into a damn chatty Kathy, cause my mouth's been runnin' like a duck's ass over the last fourteen hours."

He was indeed rewarded with her smile, as well as a giggle that made his heart celebrate.

"Poor baby, you must be exhausted." she teased.

He nodded playfully.

"Your throat's probably sore too."

She got another nod with a pouty pair of lips that sent a spark down her spine.

"Well, you just feel free to rest your voice." she cooed with a gleam in her eyes. "We can use our hands for a little while, instead."

He groaned when her hands were suddenly cupping his denim clad ass, giving a squeeze that had him half-way to rock hard in record time.

"Very considerate of you." he husked.

"My mama raised me right."

"And I'm thankful." he mumbled against her lips. His tongue darted out to tease her bottom lip and they picked up where they'd left off the night before, two grown adults making out like teenagers on the couch.

TBC...

This one's a little shorter than usual, but it seemed like a good place to break before the next update.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Sadly, I still don't own them.

A/N: **This story is rated MATURE for a reason. Please respect the rating and all that it entails. **

Thanks you to everyone for their continued support, reviews and alerts, favorites, etc. You guys are amazing and make my day! I have promised fluff, and therefor fluff I now deliver.

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

The weekend passed by far too quickly and it seemed to be in the blink of an eye, they were knee deep in cases. Each case was relatively simple, sadly each one seemed to be sloppy, rage induced murders that resulted in fast arrests. Good for the families, at least in the sense that they were able to find some closure. But, it was difficult to look a mother in the eye and have to tell her that her daughter was killed because some guy she'd only dated a few times couldn't handle rejection. It wasn't any easier to tell a husband that his wife, the mother of his sons, would never hold his wife again because some drunk son of a bitch had needed her fifty dollars enough to stab her to death.

Gibbs nodded in agreement with Vance's statement that the reports detailed the investigations very well and that they should be officially considered closed and well done. The ever present toothpick drifted from the right side to the left as the Director of NCIS pondered curiously that his lead agent was still seated across from his desk, showing no appearence of leaving any time soon. It was usual for Gibbs to linger. Though it was true, they'd grown toward, well, not friendship, but something vaguely smelling of it. There was an unspoken agreement, a sort of "I trust you until you give me a reason not too, but that doesn't mean I'm not watching you and I know you're watching me" psuedo friendship. Still, they weren't the take care of business and then tell me how your weekend was kind of guys. Vance almost chuckled as he thought of his wife. Now, Jackie...Jackie would have started out asking Gibbs how his weekend was. His wife liked Gibbs a lot.

"Something funny, Leon?"

Vance looked up with surprise, not realizing he must have carried a grin along with that last thought. He grunted. "I was just thinking of Jackie. She likes you, you know."

Gibbs gave a half-smirk. Jackie Vance was a hell of a good woman. The feeling was mutual. "She's a good woman, Leon. Happy to have her on my side." he grinned.

"You're lingering, Gibbs, and you don't linger. What's on your mind?"

"Something I need to make you aware of."

Vance leaned back in his chair and fixed his eyes on his agent. "This have something to do with your team?"

"No. It's personal."

Vance cringed. "Am I gonna get a call I don't want to answer from someone, Gibbs?"

"Nope."

"You gonna tell me what this is about?"

"You gonna stop asking me questions and let me?"

Vance opened his hands in invitation and sat silently.

"Abby and I are seeing each other."

The toothpick nearly flew out of his mouth.

"Seeing each other? As in dating?"

Gibbs held in the chuckle, keeping his eyes trained on the shocked Director. He simply nodded.

"Miss Scuito? As in..."

"Yes, as in Abby and I are involved in a romantic relationship, Leon." His tone became firm, leaving no room for doubt as to the seriousness of his announcement nor his intentions. "That going to be a problem for you, Director?"

"You know as well as I do that there are no rules against it, Gibbs. Not that it would stop you, even if there were."

The two men grinned at one another, knowing full well the truth of the previous statement.

"You never cease to surprise me, Gibbs." He was quiet for a minute, the toothpick migrating from one area to the next, as if becoming the tangible embodiment of the thoughts bouncing around in his head.

"Good for you, Gibbs. I sincerely hope the both of you will be happy together."

Gibbs smiled, thanking him.

"Now with that said, you know I officially have to say that I can't forsee any problem with you and Miss Scuito's relationship as long as you both continue to be professional and remain appropriate on the clock."

Gibbs frowned. "When have you ever known us..."

Vance waved his hand in front of him, halting Gibbs from finishing the sentence.

"Never. Like I said, officially I had to put that out there. It was by no means meant to imply that either one of you have been less than professional with each other in the past. And I don't anticipate that will change in the future. Just like I know I don't really need to look at your teams reports to know that they're complte and concise, but there are things I have to dot and cross with this hat, Gibbs. You know that."

Gibbs nodded his understanding and stood to leave.

"Gibbs."

Gibbs stopped and waited.

"I meant what I said. I hope the two of you will be happy together. You both deserve it." He smirked then. "You realize you're going to have to bring her to the house for dinner once Jackie finds out. She's not going to take no for an answer."

Gibbs eyebrow rose in amusement. "And just exactly would Jackie find out, Leon?"

This time Vance laughed. "Do I look suicidal to you, Gibbs. Women always find out and I'm not about to take a mouth whoopin' when my wife finds out from someone other than me. Oh, no...I'm giving you up and saving my own hide."

"Scared of your wife, Leon?" he smiled.

"The only woman who scares me, Jethro. Well, other than Agent David."

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

Gibbs stepped into the hall and peered over the railing to the bullpen...the empty bullpen. Not a one of his team were at their desks. He knew they wouldn't have gone home without his go ahead and he had a pretty good idea where they'd be, it was exactly where he was headed next. It seemed that every time he had a free moment, there was only one place he wanted to be these days and that was with his dark haired beauty.

The elevator door opened and he grinned when he was immediately met with the voices of his team drifting out of her lab door. He listened as he walked slowly but deliberately in that direction.

"Tony DiNozzo! Pizza! You're taking her out for pizza?"

Gibbs grinned at Abby's scolding. She was fierce when she was upset. His mind went back to his conversation with Vance. He'd teased the man about fearing his wife, but knew just how serious a matter a woman of that caliber could be. Everyone thought Gibbs was the king of the glares. He wondered what they would do if they knew Shannon had put him in his place and struck a huge chord of fear in him when she would fix him with her steely glare. Deep inside him, he knew Abby would be no different.

"It's been a long week and it's only Wednesday, Abbs. I'm tired. Why is it so bad to just unwind and take her for pizza and beer?" Tony whined.

Gibbs could almost see her hands go to her hips. He heard the distinct sounds of Ziva and McGee's laughter and surmised that Abby had probably taken a few steps toward DiNozzo too.

"It's your first date with her, Tony! It's supposed to be special! How do you know she's not the one, huh? You could be taking out the future Mrs. Anthony DiNozzo tonight. The mother of your children! And you want her memory of your first date to be pizza and beer? A woman's first date with a guy is supposed to be memorable, special. So, if _he_ is the one, when she thinks back on it...her heart thuds and her pulse races and she wants to stay lost in the memory as long as she can. It's supposed to be the kind of memory that has her jumping you the second you walk through the door!"

Gibbs stood frozen outside the lab. _Shit! _What the hell was wrong with him? Okay, so the way they'd finally come to be together hadn't been your typical situation and it wasn't like they'd just met and had to get to know each other, but how could he have missed this! Sure, they'd been out together before; her birthday dinners and other various activities, but they were dating now. They were in a relationship. And Abby was _the one_, he knew it. There was never going to be another woman for him, he knew it with every fiber of his being. And he'd never taken her out for a first date. _Shit! Shit! Shit!_

His eyes drifted toward the ceiling. The words were left unspoken so as not to give himself away, but he felt confident she could hear his thoughts. _Ya know, Shan, it's been a long time since I've done this the right way. You could help a guy out every once in awhile. Drop a hint or something._

Suddenly, as if in answer to his thoughts, an idea hit him. He grinned and reached for his phone, thanking Shannon in his head. He backed up a little more when he heard her phone start to ring.

Abby startled when her phone started to ring. She didn't miss the relieved look on Tony's face as she turned to grab it off her table.

"We're not done, Mister." she warned. She looked down at the display, puzzled, but with a smile on her face when she saw who the caller was. _Gibbs_ flashed on the screen.

Her friends smiled affectionately at the soft tone her voice took on as she answered the call. None of them needed to guess as to who the caller was.

"Hi you." she smiled.

Her smile turned to an expression of confusion when their conversation picked up.

"Uh, hi." he forced his tone to sound a little anxious and was surprised that there was a bit of truth to it. It had, after all been a long time since he'd done this with someone who mattered the way Abby mattered to him. And the rest, well, Abby deserved all the feelings that went with a first date, so he shoved down the little voice in his head that said he was being ridiculous and pushed on.

"_Miss Scuito_?"

She knew it was him. His name had been on her caller id. And it was unmistakebly his voice. But, why did he sound uncertain? And why in the world was he clarifying that it was her...and "Miss Scuito" ?

"Gibbs, what...what's going on?" She was worried. Was he in trouble? Is that why he sounded so weird?

"_Ah, yeah..yes. This is Jethro Gibbs_." This was not going to be easy.

The three agents watched curiously as the strange phone conversation continued.

"Gibbs, you're worrying me. I know it's you. Why are you...are you in trouble? Is there a problem? Should I trace the call? Do you need Tony?"

Gibbs took a deep breath. He was going to have to cut to the chase before she got too worked up with worry. He forced his voice to stay almost shy with nerves. If nothing else proved he loved the woman, this better.

"_No. No problem Miss Scuito. I was, um...I was just wondering...well, are you seeing anyone_?"

Abby's eyes darted to her friends in confusion. They, too, were starting to look concerned at Abby's expression and the obviously strange conversation. Still not convinced that this wasn't some covert way for Gibbs to tell them he was in trouble, she grabbed a nearby tablet and sharpie and scribbled a message for Tim. _Gibbs sounds funny. Maybe trouble. Trace call_.

Tim's fingers were flying across the keyboard seconds later.

"Am I..." Abby started.

"_I mean, like, dating? Are you dating anyone_?" He had to bite his bottom lip to hold back the chuckle. He could hear what he assumed was McGee typing furiously, no doubt tracking his location. _Come on, honey, answer the question before my covers blown_.

Abby pulled the phone away from her ear and stared at it for a second. _Am I dating anyone? Hello! _She looked back to McGee as she brought the phone back to her ear. As if he could sense her, McGee held up a finger to let her know he was close.

"I, ah..." she stammered.

Okay Gunny, pick it up or this is gonna get ruined. "_Because if you're not...I'd really like to take you out_." he rushed, letting his breaths elevation be heard through the phone.

"Um, Abby..." Tim whispered, baffled himself. "He's right outside the door."

Abby's eyes darted to the doorway.

"_Miss Scuito, are you still there_?" He'd heard McGee, despite the whisper. The jig was up. He just hoped Abby would understand what his intention was.

"I'm here."

"_So, what do you say? I've seen you around work a lot and I'd really like to take you out...on a date...if you're interested_." He let the pause between words, hopefully, settle her worry and tip his hand.

Realizationed dawned slowly but surely as the pieces fell into place. If he was right outside the door then chances were, he had overheard the conversation between her and Tony. And then he calls her and pretends they, what? Don't really know each other?

Abby's hand covered her mouth, stiffling the gasp. She could feel the tears welling in her eyes. Oh that beautiful, glorious, romantic man! She waved Ziva off, her friend looked alarmed by Abby's body language and the tears in her eyes.

"Agent Gibbs?"

He heard the quiet snifle and closed his eyes with a smile.

"Jethro, is it?" Abby spoke softly.

"_Yes_."

"I would love to go out with you."

The smile plastered on her face was enough to put their worries at ease. Tony expelled a lung full of air when Ziva's elbow dug into his stomach. He glared at her as she pointed toward Abby and whispered, "Pay attention! You could take a note from Gibbs' book!"

Tony rubbed his stomach and grumbled, "It's _page_, Zee-Vah! And you're one to talk. Nobody wants to date a woman who beats him up!"

It was Tim that shushed the two, his head jerked toward Abby, who was practically giddy.

A similar smile was cemented on Gibbs face as he leaned against the wall.

"_Pick you up at your place around eight_?"

"You need directions, Agent Gibbs?"

Her teasing tone sent sparks of electricity through his veins.

"_I think you can call me Jethro, under the circumstances, don't you, Miss Scuito? And no, I think I can find it alright_." He couldn't hold back the flirtation. She just made something come alive inside him over and over again.

"Alright. And, Jethro, I think you can call me Abby...under the circumstances." she beamed.

"_Then I'll see you tonight, Abby_." he said softly.

"How should I dress, Jethro?" Her heart fluttered wildly in her chest.

"_Casual_."

"Casual it is."

"_Abby_?"

"Yes?" she breathed. His voice was doing the most amazing things to her insides right now. So warm and tender and yet, still, with all the seduction that seemed to be born so naturally to the rough and sensual timbre of his voice.

"_I can't wait to see you tonight_."

She shivered, actually, physically shivered. "Neither can I."

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

Ducky turned when he heard the autopsy doors swish open.

"Jethro, what a pleasant surprise. To what do Mr. Palmer and I owe the pleasure? Not another unfortunate soul, I hope."

Gibbs treated his friend with an impish grin.

"Actually Duck, it's for a fortunate soul. I need your help."

Ducky made his way to his desk where Jethro stood. "Of course, Jethro. And how may I be of assistance?"

"I need you to stop by Abby's tonight to give her her shots."

"That won't be a problem. I'm assuming you're unable to do it yourself if you need my assistance, but you've already implied you haven't caught a case. May I ask?"

An even bigger grin illuminated the normally serious features of the federal agent, years seemed to melt away under its glow. "I have some errands I need to run before eight. Oh, yeah, that reminds me. Can you call Abby and tell her you'll be there around seven. Is seven gonna work for you, Duck?"

Ducky laughed. Rarely had he seen Jethro's mind seeming to dart from one thought to the next like this.

"Of course, my boy."

"Good. Great. I should have plenty of time then." he said with enthusiasm. He clapped his hands around Ducky's shoulders. "This is gonna be the best first date Abby's ever been on." With that he turned and moved swiftly back through the doors.

"Gonna be her last first date, too!" He called back.

Ducky laughed and smiled at Jimmy, who also had a rather large grin.

"I think Agent Gibbs is smitten, Dr. Mallard."

"Oh no, Mr. Palmer." the ME said, looking back toward the hall. "Agent Gibbs has far surpassed, smitten. He is in love."

TBC...


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Sadly, I still don't own them.

A/N: **This story is rated MATURE for a reason. Please respect the rating and all that it entails. **

Thanks you to everyone for their continued support, reviews and alerts, favorites, etc. You guys are amazing and make my day!

Did someone order more fluff? :-) It's gonna be a first date to remember!

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

Abby turned several circles in her bedroom, trying to decide what to do first. It was 6pm. Ducky would be here at 7pm and Jethro would be there to pick her up at 8pm...for their date. For their first date! Their first date that he had called her from right outside her lab to ask her on just because he'd heard her tell Tony that a girl's first date was special.

It wasn't necessary. They'd already told one another they loved the other. She knew they were committed even after such a brief period of time. He was already changeing so much already. It was in his voice and the way he carried himself, the way he'd shared so many stories of him and Shannon and Kelly just over the last weekend. They'd already kissed and cuddled and made out like teenagers and yet, he asked her out on their first real date.

She erupted in a fit of giggles and fell back on her bed. She was going on her first date with the man of her dreams! Just then her phone rang. She snatched it up.

"Abby Scuito, luckiest girl on the planet!"

"Wow, the planet, huh?" Tish said with happiness.

"Maybe, the universe!" Abby bounced up and put her phone on speaker. "Put you on speaker, my love. I have to find something to wear on my date."

"Your date?"

"It was the absolute most adorable, most romantic thing ever, Tish!" She proceeded to give Tish the blow by blow as she gathered her clothes and got ready for her shower.

"That is so sweet!" Tisha gushed. "It's almost 6:30pm, hun. You better hurry if you're gonna be ready for Ducky."

"I'll call you later. If not tonight, tomorrow night for sure."

"Okay. Have fun, Scuits and give that man of yours a kiss for me...unless you aren't gonna kiss on the first date."

They squealed at the same time.

"Gotta go! Love ya." Abby exclaimed.

"Love you too."

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

Gibbs rushed in the house and up the stairs. He had an hour to grab a shower, get dressed and pick up Abby.

"Flowers! I gotta get flowers."

He undressed as he crossed the floor of his bedroom. He couldn't keep the smile off his face as he turned on the water and adjusted the temperature.

Fifteen minutes later, he was showered and shaved. He padded into his bedroom and stood in front of the closet with just the towel around his waist. After a few seconds, he took down a pair of faded jeans Abby had once commented she liked.

"You always wear such baggy jeans, Gibbs. Sometimes you gotta show the ladies what your mama made."

"Only one lady I want to see what mama made now, Abbs."

He decided on a light blue button up dress shirt. "Sports coat or no sports coat?" He stared into the closet. He decided against the sports coat and finished getting dressed.

Gibbs walked back into the bathroom after dressing and opened the medicine cabinet. He reached for the Old Spice and then changed his mind. "Time to try something different." He grabbed the Stetson Black he'd received from last year's office secret Santa. He gave it a sniff. "Not bad." He gave himself a spray and checked his hair. Catching himself in the mirror, he laughed. "Who says ya can't teach an old dog new tricks."

He grabbed his watch and headed downstairs. Once he picked up his keys, he was out the door and headed to the nearest florist.

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

Ducky kissed Abby on the cheek as he stood by her front door.

"Abigail, I must say it again. You look absolutely lovely, my dear."

"You don't think it's too casual?" Abby chewed a bit on her bottom lip. Now that she was ready and Ducky had administered her nightly shot, she was a little nervous. She knew it was silly, but she couldn't help it.

"Certainly not. You are a woman of equal parts youth, intelligence and natural beauty. And as a woman in love, my dear, you simply glow with happiness."

Ducky accepted her with open arms and patted her back gently.

"You always know what to say, Ducky."

"I do what I can, my dear, but nevertheless it is the truth. Love suits you."

Abby blushed and kissed his cheek.

"Well, I best be on my way. Jethro will be here shortly and I dare say, he can be quite the jealous type." he said with a wink.

Abby thanked him again and closed the door behind him. She leaned back against the cool wood and sighed. If love looked as good on her as it felt, she was a freaking supermodel.

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

His heart stilled in his chest when she opened the door. His mouth opened, just a fraction, as his eyes traveled up and down her body.

Abby felt warmth flood through her. The small gap between his lips was the equivalent of his jaw hitting the floor. She smiled, her attire approved of confirmed by the perusal of his eyes over every square inch of her. Any other man, the look would probably been closer to leering, but as in all other things, Gibbs visual caress held so much more in its depths. Appreciation, attraction, love and passion swam behind the captivating blue pools. His eyes landed on the strappy sandals she'd chosen and began their return ascent; up the legs of the soft black jeans that hugged every curve, pausing at the decorative silver chain that wove through the belt loops, traveling on until they stopped at the piece de resitance. She'd chosen a black, short sleeved top with a plunging v-neckline. A silver chain held an amethyst crystal point pendant. The chain's length allowed the point of the pendant to nestle just above the crown of cleavage that tantalized the open, but still, somewhat, modest cut of the blouse. Subtle yet sexy. Just enough to tease, but not enough to please. Needless to say, Ducky had seen quite a different top. When he was finally able to tear his eyes away from her "jewelry", he took in her hair.

Abby was well aware of how much Jethro liked her hair down. Without knowing their plains for the night, she decided to compromise, putting her hair in a single loose braid. She saw instantly that he appreciated the style for some of the other reasons, she'd chosen it. He licked his suddenly dry lips at the sight of her exposed neck. She shivered at the thought that those lips might delight the very skin he watched hungrily at that moment.

She gave him, and herself, a second more before she pulled his attention back.

"Good evening, Jethro." she spoke with the gentlest hint of seduction.

Blue met green with a deep seated fire that made her pulse race under her heated flesh. If they didn't stop looking at each other like this, they might never make it out of the house. Abby saved them both, ducking her eyes bashfully and then returning them in a quick perusal of her own.

Faded jeans, her favorite pair and light blue button up dress shirt. It wasn't really the clothes, well, except for those jeans...they did the most wonderful things to his already perfect ass, it was the way he wore them. The way he wore them spoke volumes about the man. His sleeves were folded up to the meat of his forearm, just below the elbow. He'd left the shirt untucked, a constant game of cat and mouse for the eyes, watching and waiting to catch a glimpse of his rear. And to top it all off, he'd left the first three buttons undone and the customery white undershirt was blessedly MIA this evening.

"You look gorgeous, Abby."

"Thank you." she answered. "You look pretty amazing too."

The lustful thoughts swimming through her head turned quickly to tears in the next second, when a beautiful bouquet of flowers appeared from behind his back.

"Not nearly as beautiful as the woman they're for, but I hope you like them."

"Oh, Jethro..." she breathed. "They're so beautiful." She accepted them, pulling them to her nose and inhaling the wonderful fragrance. She reached for his hand and pulled him inside.

"Let me find a vase before we go." She could hardly see past the tears that continued to well, despite her brushing them away. She quickly found a vase and filled it with water. She felt his warm presence behind her as she put the flowers in the vase.

His hands rested lightly on her hips.

"Yellow roses because they mean new beginnings. Yellow daffodils because they symbolize joy and happiness and you give me both of those in abundance. And yellow tulips because they symbolize hopeless love and I am so hopelessly in love with you, Miss Abigail Scuito."

The sandals she wore left her considerably shorter than she normally stood to him, so when she turned in his arms he had to tilt her face up to properly see her eyes. He wiped away the tears that slid down her cheeks.

"At least, that's what the flower guy told me they meant. He had an honest face, so I trust him." He coaxed a smile from her. "I think I might be doing this wrong though." he teased. "I know it's been awhile, but I don't think I'm supposed to make my date cry before we even leave her place."

She wrapped her hands around his wrists, letting her fingers curl against the warm palms that rested on her cheeks. She gazed up at him with eyes brimming with love and whispered, "If this date ended right now, it would still be the most memorable, the most beautiful, first date I have ever been on."

"I want it to be the last first date you'll ever go on." His voice shook with emotion.

"Me too."

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

It was a perfect, warm August night. A thousand stars twinkled in the sky and the full moon reflected off the water as he pulled into the marina. He gave her a smile as he opened the door and took her hand. Without a word, he led her down a dock and stopped in front of a sailboat.

"Close your eyes." he whispered.

"Jethro, what are you up to?" Her smile rivaled the moon.

"Trust me. Close your eyes and don't move."

She did as he asked and felt him move away. She could hear him as he moved around the boat. A few moments later, she felt him behind her again. He wrapped his arms around her middle and pressed his lips just below her ear, kissing the soft skin there.

"Open."

She gasped at the sight before her. Dozens and dozens of white lights adorned the boom and frame of the sails, creating a soft glow against the night sky. It looked like something out of a fairy tale.

He took her hand and helped her aboard. She lost her ability to breath once again when she saw the elaborate lengths he'd gone too. A blanket was stretched out across the deck. Large, plush pillows were situated everywhere. A radio sat off to the side.

"Jethro..."

"Make yourself comfortable." he said, bending down and turning on the radio. He found a classic oldies station and set the volume low.

"I'll be right back." he grinned and disappeared below. True to his word, he appeared a few minutes later, carrying a picnic basket and an ice bucket with a bottle inside. Sitting the basket down beside her, he sluffed off his shoes and lowered himself to the blanket across from her. He sat the ice bucket off to the side and opened the basket.

He began pulling the goodies from the wicker basket.

"Fruit, cheese, bread, crackers, some pasta salad and peach cobbler for dessert." he announced. He then took out two champagne flutes, smirking when she quirked an eyebrow. In answer, he lifted the bottle from its icy bed. "Sparkling apple cider. The cheese lady said it would go very well with the selection she made."

Abby tried again to find her voice. For a long moment she just stared at him. No one had ever made her feel so special, so loved.

"You didn't have to do all this."

"I wanted to." His fingers ghosted across the alabaster skin of her cheek, down her neck. "Besides," his blue eyes sparkled with the devil, "I hear, if done properly, a memorable first date can get a guy jumped on and ravished for years to come."

"Are you after my body, Agent Gibbs?" she teased.

His eyes again traveled her body, this time the lust was clear. "That's a really..." One calloused finger brushed over the pendent, sending a myriad of delicious heat through her. Her nipples hardened to peaks immediately. "...nice necklace."

"Are you avoiding my question?" Sex dripped from her lips.

His eyes were suddenly locked on hers.

"No ma'am. I'm after it all. Mind, body, soul, but most of all, your heart."

In the blink of an eye, he found himself flat on his back. Abby's hands explored with vigor under his shirt, scraping across his chest. He threw his head back with a loud groan when her nails drug over his nipples and then over his sides. His hands dug for purchase along the blanket as she drove him mad with desire.

One by one, she unbuttoned his shirt and pushed the material aside to reveal his muscled chest and abs. With a gleam in her eye, she reached for the container at her side and plucked up the first thing her fingers touched.

His eyes widened, but no sound left his lips as he watched her. He didn't think he could speak right now if his life depended on it. The cold of the fruit shocked him when it hit the heat of his skin. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he felt the chunk of pineapple dip into his naval seconds before her lips closed around the luscious fruit and grazed againt his flesh. Lips were followed by the scrape of teeth as she devoured her treat. Finally her wicked tongue darted out to lap the remaining juices from his skin.

"Son of a bitch, honey!" He didn't know whether to be embarrassed by his lack of restraint or impressed by her ability, somewhere in the back of his mind he knew it was just a reaction to the razor's edge they'd been on for the last week and a half, but he was so damn close to coming in his pants it was unreal. He had to stop her and quickly.

"Something you want to say?" she husked.

Gibbs grasped her shoulders and drew her back up his body, panting like he'd run a marathon. Their breath mingled as one.

"I think I have a new favorite fruit." he rasped.

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

Abby leaned back in the cradle of his arms as Otis Redding crooned softly over the radio. She nibbled on a piece of cheese before lifting her hand and offering him a bite.

"Mmm" she purred when his lips closed over her fingertips. "I thought you were a pineapple man?"

"I'm flexible."

She tilted her head back and captured his lips in a sweet, sensuous kiss.

"I'm counting on it." she whispered against his lips.

They lost themselves in a series of kisses. Abby was floating away on a cloud, until a very strange feeling in her stomach caused her to pull away.

Jethro took in the odd look on her face; definitely not one he typically associated with kissing.

"Honey, are you o..."

Abby sprang to her feet, her hand flying up to cover her mouth as her stomach rolled like a ship in a storm. She barely made it to the side of the boat before she launched the contents of her stomach over the side. Another wave of nausea hit her and her tiny frame jolted with the force. She felt his cool hand on her forehead and his arm came about her hips, careful not to upset her stomach any more, holding her securely on the boat.

Moments passed with him whispering soothing nonsense in her ear until she was finally sure her stomach had surrendered once again to normalcy. Although she still felt queasy, she no longer felt like she needed to expel her spleen through her esophagus.

"Come on, honey." He gently helped her sit back down by the side and handed her a bottle of water. "Don't drink yet. Just rinse your mouth out."

She did and gingerly turned and spit it over the side.

"Ugh, that was awful. I'm so sorry." Her face was still flushed and she relaxed against him when he stroked her cheek. "Maybe I'm coming down with something? I felt a little queasy last night before bed and this morning but it went away pretty quickly so I didn't think anything of it."

A slow smile spread over his face and he chuckled, causing her to look up into his eyes. He chased away the scowl on her face, wrapping his hand at the nape of her neck and laying a kiss on her forehead. He pulled back and smiled again.

She continued to look at him in puzzlement. _Why on earth would the prospect of her getting sick make him smile?_

He laid a gentle hand on her tummy, his eyes twinkled. "I think you are coming down with something..._baby_."

Her green eyes widened in wonder as it hit her what he was implying. Without thought her hand covered his, and she was filled with excitement.

"Do you think?"

"Sounds to me like morning sickness is starting, honey."

Her mind was buzzing now.

"Do you really think...I mean, I know it's possible...probable...I just...it didn't feel real until now." Not for the first time that night, her eyes filled with tears. "Do you really think I am?"

He nodded his head. "And we'll know for sure in three more days, but I don't think it's _maybe_ anymore, _baby_.

"This one is going down in the record books of first dates." she beamed.

He helped her stand, grinning and asked with a boyish gleam, "So does that mean I should brace myself when walking through the door from now on?"

"Oh yeah. This is going to get you jumped for many, many years to come, marine."

TBC...

I hope no one's lighting a torch, everyone always puts Old Spice on him and I do love the stuff but I wanted to do something different. Stetson Black is yummy...go out and sniff some. :) Oh and the yellow flower meanings are legit. I found the info on the internet at onlineflowersguide (dot) com if anyone wants to check it out. I had the picture of the necklace in my head but didn't know what to call it so again, the internet was helpful...beats calling it an amethyst crystal necklace that comes to a point and kinda reminds me of those kryptonite crystals that brings down Superman, LOL. There's a pic of it at amazon (dot) com if you look for silver wire wrapped natural amethyst crystal point.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Sadly, I still don't own them.

A/N: **This story is rated MATURE for a reason. Please respect the rating and all that it entails. **

Thanks you to everyone for your continued, interest, support, reviews, alerts, and favorites, etc. You guys are amazing and make my day!

I'd like to give a shout out to **Alesia G**, who pointed something out, which led me to find a better way to word something in the previous chapter. It reads much better now and I am pleased. Not to mention, I caught a few typos when looking it over again. Corrections were made, so if you re-read it, no, you're not losing your mind, it is a tad different, but only by a word or two. LOL.

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

Abby had fallen asleep during the drive back to her apartment. With great reluctance, he woke her up and led her inside.

"How's the stomach, Abbs?" he asked as he unlocked her door for her and they walked inside.

Sleepy eyes looked back at him and he was filled with warmth and affection.

"Little better, but still kind of yucky."

"Yucky, huh? Come on, honey, let's get you to bed." he soothed.

Once in her room and sitting on the bed, he removed her sandals.

"Where are your pj's?"

Abby pointed at her dresser.

"Second drawer." she yawned.

Gibbs pulled out a pair of NCIS mesh shorts and a white tank top that said, "Science Rules!". He shook his head with a grin and turned back to give them to her. He froze mid-stride. Eyes closed and swaying slightly with tiredness, Abby stood before him in green lace panties. He stood mesmerized as she lifted the shirt over her head to reveal a matching bra. He swallowed past the boulder in his throat. Molten lava had surely replaced the blood in his veins and the fiery liquid raced straight to his groin. For the second time that night, he cursed the lack of additional room at his crotch.

Mr. Married Four Times Marine stuttered. "Uh...Abbs...I...you. Here." He practically shoved the pj's at her. The logical, still barely sane, part of his brain told him to make sure she didn't need anything more, tuck her into bed and go home before his libido took over. His "mini-marine" continued to hold his feet hostage and his eyes glued to the gorgeous woman before him.

Abby reached behind her and the realization that she was unhooking her bra finally spurred him into action. Gibbs spun around just as the straps to the bra skimmed down her shoulders.

"Jethro?"

"Yeah." he croaked.

"What's wrong?"

"I, uh...it's hard to look and not touch when you're..."

"Oh." she giggled. "Sorry."

There was the sound of rustling behind him and then, "Okay. All tucked in."

He turned once more to find her smiling.

"Jethro?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you stay the night?" She ducked her head. "I...hate being alone when I don't feel good."

He walked around to the empty side of the bed and quietly stripped down to his boxer briefs before crawling under the covers and pulling her close.

"Get some sleep Abbs."

"I love you, Jethro." came her sleepy reply.

"Love you too." he said, kissing her temple and closing his eyes.

Abby woke before the alarm clock the next morning. Surprisingly, she also woke before Jethro. As stealthily as she could, she extricated herself from his arms and scooted into the bathroom. After completing her business and brushing her teeth, she crept back into bed, overjoyed that Jethro appeared to still be asleep. She was even more pleased that he had rolled over in his sleep. He now lay on his stomach, both arms burrowed deeply under "his" pillow. The best part...the bed-covers lay bunched at his waist, leaving the tantalizing expanse of his decadent, bare back to her viewing pleasure.

Seriously, a man in his fifties had no business having a body like that, but she thanked her lucky stars that Leroy Jethro Gibbs was, yet again, the exception to the rule. Where youth may have afforded more bulk-ish muscle at one time; age, a decent diet and plenty of exercise had absolutely done a body good. He was trim and oh, so very, very toned. He was a luscious anatomical feast for the lustful soul, and that was just his back.

Abby's eyes drank in the stimulating vision before her. His shoulder muscles stretched firm under his skin in his current position. It also showcased an impressive display of obliques and Abby shivered at the thought of feeling those muscles flex and ripple under her fingertips while he arched and thrust into her. The temptation was too much and she drew herself onto hands and knees to lean over his long, sexy back.

Gibbs was slowly roused from his sleep in the most heavenly fashion. Warm, wet lips pressed down his spine as Abby laid open mouthed kisses upon his quickly heating flesh. The groan that rumbled from deep in his chest vibrated through him and he felt her smile against his skin; her mouth continuing in its descent. He felt his cock harden and he pressed into the mattress while his fingers clenched the edge of the mattress above him. Light kisses assaulted his lower back, just above the waistband of his boxer briefs and he could feel her breasts against the globes of his ass. His mouth fell open with another mighty groan when her tongue traveled back up the path she'd just blazed with her lips.

She felt the ache deep within her core, but held fast to the focus on his pleasure. She knew she had to be careful. She couldn't let herself get too carried away, but she could play...right up to that line.

Her hands drifted from his shoulders and down his arms until they reached his hands. Immense pride and pleasure ripped through her when she found his fingers clasped in a death grip to her mattress. She allowed her full body weight to rest against his back. Lowering her head to the space between his shoulder and neck, she licked a wet trail up the side of his neck to his ear.

"Jethro." she purred, rotating her pelvis against his perfect ass. "You taste so good. Feel so good." She let her tongue tangle with his when he turned his head and their mouths crushed together. Breaking from the kiss, she traveled once more down his back, her fingers clawing and scraping across his sides.

His entire world narrowed to her lips and hands. The famous Gibbs control was nowhere to be found at the moment. Out of nowhere her hand was suddenly under him and squeezing his dick, causing him to gasp and raise his hips to give her more room to work. He did so without conscious thought, even the weight of her on top of him was inconsequential to his body's need for her.

She knew he was big. She'd known it somewhere in her mind for years, felt the evidence of it that night he'd told her he loved her for the first time, felt it again numerous times they'd made out since then, but there had always been that extra layer of clothes between them. This...this was different. Only the cotton boxer briefs he wore separated him from her hand and she now had a true sense of his size. There was one less mystery behind how Leroy Jethro Gibbs had snagged four wives. He really was the whole _package_; long and thick was her man. Her desire pounded between her legs.

She slid further back until her knees found the mattress, giving her balance again. She took advantage of the fact that he'd lifted up. Her right hand continued to stroke and squeeze while her left glided back and forth over his stomach, feeling the muscles clench and release under her fingers.

"So big. All mine." she moaned. She could feel the wet spot grow larger with every few strokes of her hand. She gave his tip a firm squeeze on the upstroke and used her palm to smear the newest gathering of pre-cum over the head. "Want you...wanna make you cum, just like this."

That broke through his haze.

"Abby...Abbs, not...not like this." he panted.

"Shhh, let go, baby. Let me make you feel good."

Her fingers dipped under his waistband and like lightening, he seized her wrist.

"Abby, no." His voice was firm.

She immediately ceased all movement, unsure what to do or say. Then he was moving, turning over and she scooted back until she sat on her haunches in front of him. She didn't know what to think. She watched his chest heaving under his harsh breath. His eyes were closed and he let his head fall back against her headboard.

"I...I don't understand? What did I do wrong? Are you...are you mad at me?" she nearly whimpered.

Hearing her ask if he was mad at her, his eyes opened and his head shot forward. In seconds, he reached out and gathered her into his arms, pulling her onto his lap.

"I'm not mad at ya, Abbs. I just...give me a minute, okay?"

He felt her head bob under his chin as he concentrated on his breathing and prayed he could find a way to explain this without hurting her feelings or making her think he didn't want her, for nothing could have been further from the truth.

She tried. She really tried to stay quiet and let him be the first to talk. But the longer he was silent, the louder the voice inside her head got, telling her that she had done something wrong, something that he didn't want. Could she really have read his body language that badly? Everything had pointed to him enjoying what she'd been doing.

"I thought you liked what I was doing." she whispered. "I just...just wanted to make you feel good." She couldn't stop the trickle of tears that escaped and landed on his chest.

The tiny wet splash that hit his chest and her soft, tentative words made him lift his head and hers. He didn't think twice as he kissed away the tear tracks from her cheeks.

"Honey, don't cry, please. You didn't do anything wrong."

Hands that had only moments before held a death grip on her mattress, now massaged the back of her neck with love and tenderness.

"Must have done something wrong for you to stop me like that."

"Believe me, honey, nothing you were doing was wrong. You have no idea how much I wanted to let you keep going."

Uncertain green eyes looked back at him. He could see she was trying to take his words at face value, but his actions had contradicted what he was telling her at the moment.

"Abby." He needed her to know what he felt. Damn it! Why did he have to be so bad at this? Was he always so bad at this? No. He was never going to be the guy who always knew the perfect thing to say, but many, many years ago, he had been much better at this.

_The only imperfect words are the one's that don't come from your heart_. That's what Shannon used to say.

"C'mere." He patted her leg, motioning that she should straddle his lap so she was facing him head on. With some poorly disguised reluctance, she repositioned herself. He hated that he had put that look in her eyes. He circled her waist within the cradle of his arms and laced his fingers together behind her back. By this time, she'd tucked her chin to her chest and was avoiding his eyes again. He ducked his head until he knew she could see the effort.

"Abby, look at me."

A quick dart of emerald was all he got.

"Abigail Elizabeth Scuito. My eyes. Now." The tone prompted compliance and he sighed internally when her gaze finally locked with his. "Do I lie to you, Abbs?"

"No." came her soft spoken reply.

"Then you know what is about to come out of my mouth is the truth. Not what I think you wanna hear and not some half truth bull to make you feel better, right?"

This time he got a nod.

"I love you. And I want you so much, I actually ache sometimes. You...honey, there's been one woman in my _entire_ life, other than you, who ever made me feel the way you do with a look, a kiss...a touch. I hold you and I can't get close enough. I kiss you and I never want to stop. I want to make love with you every day for the rest of my life. Wanna touch you, taste you, be so deep inside you that I don't know where I start and you begin and then I wanna do that all over again."

At some point Abby had leaned in to rest her forehead against his.

"But then why..." she trailed off.

"Not because I didn't want you too, Abbs." Just the memory of her hand rubbing against his member had him hardening again. "Trust me...I really...really wanted to let you finish. But, I don't want just my needs taken care of. I'm not okay with you giving me pleasure, if I can't give it back to you."

"Jethro. You _were_ giving me pleasure."

"But I wouldn't have been able to satisfy you." He knew what she was trying to say and it warmed his heart yet again just how selfless the woman in his arms could be. She was also every bit as stubborn as she was selfless.

"There are all different kinds of satisfied and..."

Gibbs drug her flush to his chest, cupping her face in his hands. Blunt and to the point it was then.

"Abbs, not gonna lay there and let you make me cum unless I can do the same for you. It's not how I'm built. If that makes me old fashioned or chauvinistic or egotistic or anything else, then so be it. This is it for me, Abbs. _ You're _it for me. So the first time we go _there_...we do it together." His voice grew less firm. "Please, Abby...let me wait for you."

The women's lib, modern woman in her wanted to protest that it was silly for both of them to remain sexually frustrated just because she couldn't allow herself an orgasm. But then she looked into those baby blues, all the love shining in them...love for her and her alone, and she knew she would deny him nothing.

She curled her fingers in his hair and met his stare with a sheepish grin.

"You're gonna be one of those guys who insists on the woman reaching orgasm first, aren't you?"

He gave her a sly grin.

"Not necessarily _first_ all the time, but I'll be damned if you won't cum _every_ time."

She groaned, the ache returning between her legs with his proclamation.

"Alright. We have a little over a week to go here. If we're going to get through this we need a plan." she said.

He almost chuckled. Almost. One look at her determined expression and it died in his throat.

"A plan is good." he said.

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

_Thursday Night..._

Mark lay awake, watching his slumbering wife. A zillion thoughts ran through his mind, making it impossible for him to sleep. Abby had called earlier that evening, as soon as she'd known both of them would be home from work. She'd been so excited she was almost incomprehensible. Through her jubilant chatter, she'd managed to convey that she and Gibbs had deduced they thought she was pregnant. She'd been feeling nauseous for awhile over the last couple of days and not thought much of it, thinking she was getting a stomach virus. But, then last night she'd suddenly thrown up. He almost laughed out loud recalling how she described the end of her first date with Gibbs. He thought he should feel a little bad that their date had ended with his friend puking over the side of a boat, but all he could feel was complete and total joy at the prospect of being a father. It wasn't as if he hadn't known how great the possibility of her being pregnant was before, however, the sudden appearance of what could only be described as tangible evidence that she was, well, it was a feeling unlike any he'd ever experienced before.

He couldn't wait for their work day to be over tomorrow. He and Tish were already packed for their return trip to DC. They would leave right after work and if traffic was good, should be in their nation's capitol by 8pm. Saturday morning, they would know for sure whether Abby was really pregnant or not.

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

Abby's morning sickness didn't seem to be able to make up its mind which time of the day it preferred. Thursday had found her queasy in the afternoon. Thankfully, she hadn't thrown up. However, they had no new cases and Jethro had insisted she check in with Ducky, who in turn insisted that she muscle down a few crackers and some tea, and then her agent in shining armor had insisted that she lay down in her office for a nap. He promised to wake her if anything came in. When she awoke and stepped back into her lab, she burst out laughing. Three boxes of saltines and a box of chamomile tea sat on her table. The bundle was wrapped together with a black ribbon and bow, a baby rattle perched on top. "Love, Us" was scrawled in green sharpie across one box of crackers.

Now it was Friday morning and Abby had already made two rushed trips to the bathroom to empty the contents of her stomach. Team Gibbs had been called out early and Abby sat in her lab trying to munch down some crackers and will her unruly stomach back into compliance.

Gibbs found her like this when he strolled with purpose through her door with the 9mm thought to be the weapon used in an apparent suicide. Ducky had Petty Officer Grabil in autopsy and had already surmised that it did indeed appear the young man had sadly taken his own life.

"Need you to run prints and DNA on this 9mm, Abbs. Ducky thinks it's straight forward suicide but let's not..." he stopped when he saw Abby turn a little green. A second later she bolted past him and into the bathroom.

Sitting the bagged gun down on her table, he went to wait by the bathroom door. Five minutes passed before she came back out.

"You okay?" he asked, smoothing the back of his fingers down her cheek.

"I'll be alright. Just need to make some more tea and then I'll get started on your evidence." She gave him a weak smile and headed back into her lab.

Gibbs followed.

"How many times this morning?"

"How many times this morning what?" she tried. She could feel his stare. "That would be lucky number three." she relented.

Gibbs filled her mug with water and popped it in the microwave to heat.

"We'll get some tea in you, let your stomach settle a bit and then I'm taking you home." he said.

Abby whirled on him, regretting the quick move almost instantly as her stomach rolled. She took a few breathes to calm her revolting tummy and then fixed him with a determined stare.

"There's no way to know how long I'm going to have morning sickness. You can't send me home every time I don't feel well."

He crossed his arms over his chest. "Wanna bet."

Abby heaved a heavy sigh. "I have a job to do, Jethro. I'm not going home every time I throw up more than once." She walked over to him and cupped his cheek in her hand.

"I know you're just trying to look out for me and I love you for it, but I will be fine. Women have been working and battling morning sickness for a very long time. If they can do it, so can I."

He didn't look pleased. Of course, the microwave beeped, giving him the perfect excuse to avoid her poignant look. He continued preparing her tea, his back to her. He knew she was right. But all he wanted to do was wrap her up in a blanket, take her home and run his fingers through her hair until she fell asleep.

"Jethro?"

He blew a puff of air through his nose.

"I know. But I don't have to like it." he grumbled, turning around with her tea.

She smiled sweetly, taking her tea with one hand and laying her other over his heart, the sign for "I love you" sprawled there.

Gibbs placed a lingering kiss to her cheek, wanting so badly to kiss her lips instead.

"If it gets worse, we re-negotiate." he told her firmly.

She gave him a salute with her left hand, a devilish smile on her lips.

"I'd hate to have to spank you when you're not feeling good, Abbs."

Even battling morning sickness, she could look sexy as hell.

"Promises, promises, Agent Gibbs." she teased.

He leaned close and growled in her ear. "Watch me, little girl. You have to go home sometime."

She shivered as he turned and walked out of her lab.

TBC...

Also, thanks to **gotgoats** for the "talk" suggestion. Didn't fully develop it, but is hinted at and may be further referenced in future chapters. :)


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Sadly, I still don't own them.

A/N: **This story is rated MATURE for a reason. Please respect the rating and all that it entails. **

Thank you to everyone for your continued, interest, support, reviews, alerts, and favorites, etc. You guys are amazing and make my day!

A reminder: I am not a Dr.; I am not an expert on surrogacy procedures. I do however have an active imagination and a profound love for writing Gabby and sharing it with all of you.

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

The air was filled with the aroma of spaghetti sauce, cooking pasta and fresh vegetables. The rhythmic sound of a knife slicing through those fresh vegetables beat out a homey sound against his cutting board. The radio in his living room drifted softly into the kitchen, creating a nice background to a domestic scene his home had not been privy to in entirely too long.

Gibbs glanced over his shoulder and let the view wash over him in warm waves of contentment. _Contentment_. Something he'd not fully felt since the days Shannon had stood where Abby did now, also engaged in some household activity. Not for the first time, he questioned whether he compared the two too often. In the next second, he brushed the thought aside. He was happy and he had not let himself be happy for too many years. He knew he was not comparing to replace and he refused to let old demons rule any longer. Each day he found it easier and easier to let her love fill all the dark places in his life.

"I can feel that, you know." she said without turning, her hand wielding the knife never paused in its task.

"Feel what?"

"Your stare."

"You look good here. In my kitchen. In my house."

A smile tugged the corners of her lips.

"It's not like I haven't been here before." she replied.

"Yeah, but it's different. We're different."

"Hmmm."

He checked the pasta and turned down the burner just enough to allow it to remain boiling. He then removed the lid from the sauce pan and gave the contents a stir.

"How are we different?" she asked.

He sensed she already knew the answer, but wanted to hear the words. Moving silently from the stove to the table, he pressed his front to her back, wrapping his strong arms around her middle, and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"No pretenses. No pretending we're just two friends enjoying some time and dinner outside work. I don't have to pretend I'm not looking. I don't have to keep myself from touching because I'm afraid one touch will give me away." He gave her a light squeeze. "I get to look at my girl as often as I want, touch her whenever I feel like it, and kiss her every chance I get. And I love that."

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

Tisha reached across the center console and took Mark's free hand as he drove. Her husband glanced quickly from the road to give her a dazzling smile.

"Are you excited?" she asked. Her own excitment evident in her words.

"Beyond words." he answered.

"You?"

"I feel like I'm going to vibrate right out of my skin." was her reply.

Mark lifted their joined hands to his lips and placed a lingering kiss on her knuckles.

"I'm a little nervous too." he admitted.

"Yeah, me too. But it's a good nervous."

"Oh, definitely" he was quick to reassure.

A few more minutes of silence stretched before them like the road ahead.

"Do you really think she's pregnant?" Mark asked.

"It sounds like it. Gibbs seems to think so." Tisha laughed. "It's funny, we've only really known him for what, almost two weeks now, but it feels like we've known him so much longer. Even I trust his famous gut."

Mark chuckled beside her. "I know what you mean. Probably all those years listening to Abby go on and on about him." He cleared his throat. "Do you...do you think he likes me?"

Tisha turned loving eyes toward her husband. He was such a good man. Strong in the quietest of ways and yet, still so sensitive. _'So much like his mother'_, his father used to say to her. She had wished for many years she could have known Donna Stevens. They had too few years with Michael, as it were.

"I think he likes you. I think he likes you a lot. He's protective and possesive. Remember how you were with me?"

"Were?"

She had to laugh. "Sorry, dear. _Are_, are with me. You've tamed a bit over the years. Once you realized no one was going to go cave man and drag me away from you." she teased.

"Oh, no. It wasn't because I realized no one was going to try to steal you away. Any man in his right mind would try to steal away my Irish princess. It was because I knew you'd kick their arse if they tried, even before I would have a chance to get to them. You're too much like your Da to let anyone get away with something like that."

She giggled when he slipped into his "Irish brogue" halfway through his speech. It used to crack her Da up when he did that.

Since Abby had called the night before with her news, Tish had found herself lost in her memories. Both, she and Mark, had lost their mother's at a young age. Mark had been eleven years old and she had been nine. Their fathers were stern but loving men, very much alike. Reece Mulcahy and Michael Stevens had become fast friends once their children had introduced them.

Reece was proud of his Irish heritage and told a young Tisha story after story of their family's native land, about her great grandfather, Scotty Mulcahy and his quest to build them a castle on their land. Scotty hauled stones from the mountains day after day with his own hands and sturdy cart until the day he fell over dead, halfway done the mountain-side. He'd only managed to build the foundation before he died. '_But that'_, her Da used to laugh, '_is what happens when you start building a castle when you're already sixty-three years old.'_

"Where are you, sweetheart?"

She turned her eyes toward him, a smile creeping across her lips.

"I've been thinking a lot about our dad's the last few days. I was just remembering some of Da's stories." Her voice was soft, almost a whisper, as if peserving the precious memories by words alone.

"Scotty?"

Tisha's smile grew. She knew the tale was one of Mark's favorites too. Reece had told it often.

"Someday, when our own little lad or lass is old enough, we'll make that trip Reece always talked about, and we'll find Mulcahy Castle." he said.

"And we'll dance on the start of our family fortress, 'cause that's all an old man got finished." They said together, mimicking the words Reece spoke often.

Reece had always wanted to take her there, but there just never seemed to be enough money for things like that. She and her mother had never wanted for anything, but then, there was an overabundance of love in their home and they found they didn't want much else as long as they had each other.

There was one thing she knew for certain. There little one would know love, so much love.

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

Gibbs sat back as far as he could on the recliner. His legs spread wide on either side of Abby's hips, her back pressed firmly to his chest.

"I like the recliner." she said, voicing his very thoughts in that moment.

With anyone else, he might have been surprised at the near mind reading. With Abby, it made sense.

"Me too."

She giggled. "See, I told you having Jack around more was a good thing."

He grunted, holding back the chuckle bubbling up from his chest as he recalled the events that had led to the purchase of first one, then another oversized recliner in his home.

Jack had been returning for Thanksgivings and Christmases for the last few years now. The last year, Gibbs had found the elder man asleep in the only chair in his living room. Jack apparently was becoming prone to falling asleep while reading, which led to numerous mornings of a stiff back and neck. Getting around was already something Jackson was struggling with in the passing years, so Gibbs made a decision. If he couldn't make sure his father made it to bed every night then he could at least provide a more comfortable chair for the man to fall asleep in. The next day, the oversized recliner had appeared in the living room. Jack was pleased.

Weeks after he left to return to Stillwater, Gibbs had found himself falling asleep in the chair. A few days later, he was on the phone to the furniture store, making arrangements for an identical recliner to be delivered. Gibbs liked the chair a lot. At this moment, he loved the damn thing.

His thoughts were interrupted by the chirping of Abby's cell phone. He groaned when she shifted her bottom to reach into her pocket to retrieve the annoying device. His groin stirred in response to her inadvertant grinding againt his sensitive organ.

It was difficult to miss the growing bulge nestled against her tail bone, even harder to resist pressing back against it with a swivel to her hips as she answered her phone and he growled a strangled, "Behave, little girl." into the soft skin of her neck.

"Hello." Her tone was a little more throaty than she'd intended and she heard the man behind her chuckle at the same time a familiar voice responded to her greeting.

"Hi Scuits. Am I interrupting something?" Tish nearly laughed.

"Nu-uh." Abby fibbed.

"MmHm." Tish wasn't buying it but pressed on. "Just wanted to let you know that we're nearly to DC."

Abby's concentration was torn. Oh, he would pay for this.

They'd made a pact the night of their first date, after Gibbs had explained his reasoning for wanting to wait. They'd decided it would be useless to deny their physical desire for one another and that in trying to do so, it could result in an even more precarious situation. They were both adults with very good restraint when they had to have it. They promised each other that each would call a stop to things when they knew they were reaching their limits. So that left them open to play. Gibbs found that the tease, although frustrating without the freedom of completion, was also highly erotic. It was like a slow burn until they could allow the fire to rage out of control.

One hand found its way under her shirt, one of his favorite old marine tee's that she'd slipped on after her shower, and pushed the bra over her breasts. He cupped the plump flesh and kneaded with a gentle but firm hand. Her head fell back against his shoulder.

"That's good." Abby fought to keep the tone of her voice steady. Simultaneously answering her friend while allowing her lover to know she appreciated his attention.

"We're going to check in to the hotel and get something to eat. Turn in early tonight." Tisha went on. She wasn't fooled in the least. "What are your plans for tonight?" If Abby was going to pretend that nothing was going on, Tish would feel no remorse in teasing her by taking up her attention with ridiculous questions.

Abby couldn't have cared less at the moment. The primary part of her brain was centered on what Gibbs was doing. She laced fingers through the soft strands of his silver hair and curled around the side of his head, dragging his face down to her neck until she felt his lips latch on. He sucked and nipped at the thrumming beat of her pulse under her skin and wrapped his free arm around her waist, pulling her tightly to his hardness.

"Just going to...hang here with Jethro." She pushed back and felt his groan vibrate against her skin. "Relax in the recliner and..." A twist of her hips resulted in a buck beneath her and his teeth to clamp down just below her carotid artery. "...enjoy spending a nice night at home."

"Pick you up in the morning around ten?"

Her fingers laced with his on the hand splayed across her bare tummy. "Yep. I'll be ready. I'll text you Gibbs address. I'm staying here tonight." She barely registered the quiet laugh of her friend as she drug his hand away from the soft flesh of her stomach and downward.

"Sleep well." She told Tish, bracing herself as his meaty hand covered her demin clad mound, her hand still resting over his.

"Have fun, Abby." Tisha laughed before hanging up.

The other woman never heard the moan mixed with the "uh huh" as Abby snapped her phone closed, eyes sliding shut as Jethro squeezed her under his hand and then flattened his palm across her heat, tapping two strong fingers over her covered clit.

Playing with fire didn't always have to mean someone got burned.

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

As the moon sat high over the roof, Gibbs held Abby in his arms. He basked in the soft puffs of air against his neck, marveling at the bliss from such a simple and natural act. He felt her hand trail up and down his side, her nails softly scraping over his ribs and smiled.

"I think we did pretty good tonight, don't you?" he asked quietly.

"Mmmm." was her reply, nestling closer to his body. "We showed great restraint." She smiled and kissed his chest.

The room grew silent, a witness only to soft breathes and the steady beats of two hearts.

"Jethro?" Abby felt his head tilt to the side. "I didn't even ask you...are you coming with us in the morning?"

He drew in a long breath. He knew this question would come. He had given it considerable thought in the last few days. He hoped, now, that she would understand. He would make her understand.

"No, not this time."

"Oh...I...alright. I mean, that's fine. I guess it would be hard."

His arms tightened around her.

"Abbs, it's not that. Can't tell ya it won't be hard for me sometimes. There's a lot I missed with Kelly and Shannon and it'll hit me some days. That's not why I'm staying home tomorrow." He shifted and scooted down until they lay face to face. "This is important to you and Tish, I'm not tryin' to downplay that. But, Mark deserves to have this to himself. I'm gonna be around a lot and...there are things he's gonna have to share that he normally wouldn't in a more-" Gibbs searched for the right word. "-traditional setting? He should be the one to hear you're pregnant, without the boyfriend hovering in the background."

A complete and overwhelming rush of love filled her. Every time she thought she couldn't love him anymore, he proved her wrong.

Abby rose up and covered his body with her own, her lips millimeters from his. "I have the most incredible, the most loving boyfriend in the world. How lucky can one girl be?"

His chest rumbled under her with laughter. "Pretty sure I'm the lucky one. The ex-wives would call you the crazy one."

Her delicate hands cupped his face. Nothing but truth and love shining in her eyes. "They'd be wrong. If anyone was crazy, it was them. But that doesn't matter because you weren't meant to be with them. That road was leading to me; to us. I love you Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Today, tomorrow and every day for the rest of your life."

"I'm countin' on it." He breathed, seconds before his lips covered hers.

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

_9:45am..._

He sat on the stairs, coffee in hand, and watched his girl at the front door. She started out subtly, shifting her weight from left to right. Seconds later, she began to pace in the small space in front of his door, intermittently looking out the window. Finally he stood and went to her. He intercepted her as she passed in front of him, setting his feet firmly and wrapping her tightly in his arms.

"Abbs, relax." he whispered in her ear. "Gonna put your blood pressure up, honey. Not good for the baby."

She fell back into him with a huff.

"I can't help it. Today's the day. What if I'm not?"

He felt her whole body tense with her next question.

"What if I am?"

If he hadn't been so close, he never would have heard her.

His embrace tightened around her, sheltering her in what he hoped was a shell of love and strength.

"Then you and Mark, Tisha and I celebrate. We feed you and make sure you get lots of rest and everything that you and the baby needs."

"And I throw up." she mumbled.

"While I hold your hair back." he countered.

"And get as big as a house." she returned.

He nuzzled her neck.

"Pregnant women are gorgeous...and sexy as hell." he argued gently.

He could feel her relaxing in his arms.

"I'll eat you out of house and home."

"Gonna rub your feet while you empty cartons of ice cream."

She giggled, making him smile.

"Wipe your tears when you spring a leak over nothing 'cause your hormones are going crazy. Dodge flying stuff when I say something dumb, hormones again." he went on.

A beep from out front drew both their attentions. Abby's hands squeezed his forearms.

"I love you." she told him.

He kissed the back of her head and gave her a soft pat on the backside.

"Love you too. Now go on and make this official. Call me when your done. Bring them back here, I'll feed us all."

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

The blood was drawn and all the standard questions had been asked. Abby told Dr. Reynolds about her "morning sickness", at least what they perceived to be morning sickness at this point. Dr. Reynolds gave them all a smile in turn and a wise, "let's get the results back first and then, based on the results, we can discuss how best to tackle symptoms you might be experiencing." That was twenty minutes ago.

Mark was nearly pacing and Tisha and Abby wore almost identical looks on their faces as they held hands. Mark startled them both, when he suddenly sprang to his feet.

"Anybody have any idea how long this is going to take? I can't remember. Did she say?" he rambled.

Tisha covered her heart with her hand, still recovering from his sudden movement. Abby sent him her best "I am not a happy camper" look.

"What?" he asked, bewildered.

Tisha pointed to the empty seat. "Sit."

"I'm nervous." was his retort.

Tisha closed her eyes and focused. _ He's nervous. He's nervous. _She repeated in her head, so when she opened her eyes, her voice was calm for her husband.

"Honey, we all are. You jumping around and pacing is not going to get results any faster."

He sat. "Sorry." He took Tisha's free hand and then leaned forward so he could see Abby. "Sorry, Abby."

"Sorry I gave you the stink eye." she told him.

The room fell silent.

"I was pacing this morning before you guys came to pick me up." Abby confessed.

Mark laughed. "I guess Tisha's the only one who's calm right now."

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Tisha suddenly jumped to her feet and whirled around to face her very shocked husband and best friend. The once calm woman was now, quite decidedly, _not_ calm. "I'm totally freaking out here! I'm one big bundle of I'm-not-pregnant-but-we-might-be- pregnant-nerves!"

For a split second, Mark and Abby sat in stunned silence. Then, just as suddenly, as if acting from one brain stem attached to marianette strings, they leaped to their feet and threw their arms around Tisha, soothing words of comfort tumbling out of their mouths at random.

This was how Dr. Reynolds found them. She stopped just inside the door, mouth upturned with a puzzled grin and clipboard in hand.

"Is this a bad time? I can come back in a few moments and give you the results, if you all need a minute."

A chorus of "No!" resounded through the room.

With a chuckle, Dr. Reynolds stepped the rest of the way into the exam room and closed the door behind her. She smiled as she saw all three of the anxious adults clasp one another's hands.

"Congratulations, all of you. You're pregnant!"

TBC...


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Sadly, I still don't own them.

A/N: **This story is rated MATURE for a reason. Please respect the rating and all that it entails. **

Thank you to everyone for your continued, interest, support, reviews, alerts, and favorites, etc. You guys are amazing and make my day!

A reminder: I am not a Dr.; I am not an expert on surrogacy procedures. I do however have an active imagination and a profound love for writing Gabby and sharing it with all of you.

A special thanks to **tanya2byour21**, who told me about the little treat you'll read about shortly. :)

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

Gibbs finished his second cup of coffee and then filled his travel mug with his favorite brew. Snapping the cap on, he rinsed the coffee pot out and placed it in the dish drainer before grabbing his keys and heading out the door with a smile. He had a celebration lunch to get.

Traffic was surprisingly light as he manuvered the classic muscle car through the streets of downtown DC. He was about to reach for the radio when his cell phone sprang to life at his hip. Expecting it to be Abby, he chuckled when the caller id flashed a different name. He couldn't say he was surprised, merely shocked that it hadn't happened sooner.

"Mornin', Duck."

"And a good morning to you as well, Jethro. I gather you know the reason for my call?"

At this, Gibbs did give a laugh.

"Haven't heard anything back yet, Duck."

He heard a soft sigh from the aging ME.

"Yes, well, I suppose patience truly is a virtue...of which, I find myself severely lacking this morning. How are you handling the wait, dear boy?"

"She's pregnant, Ducky. I know it." He smiled wider, a vision of Abby waddling across the room under a portruding belly settling in his mind's eye.

"The famous Gibbs gut, I presume."

"That and the sudden nausea." Gibbs replied.

"Indeed. Ah, that reminds me. Do tell Abigail that I ordered her a wonderful ginger tea that should work very nicely for her rebellious stomach. Ginger is an excellent natural remedy for morning sickness, or so I've read. I had it placed on rushed delivery and it arrived this morning."

"I'll pass it on, Duck. Thanks, we appreciate it."

Ducky grinned, catching Jethro's use of "we". It was a true wonder to behold the changes Jethro had made in such a short time. There really was no substitute for the power of a good woman's love in a man's life. He suspected they were just beginning to see the man who'd won Shannon's heart so many years ago.

"Hey, listen, Duck...gotta go. Picking up lunch for when they get back and I just pulled in to the parking lot." He'd chosen his favorite Mexican place. Abby was crazy about their cheese enchiladas and flan.

"Well, then by all means, my boy. By all means. Do call when you get a chance."

"Will do, Duck. Will do."

He clipped the phone back to his belt as he exited the car. The "Open" sign was being flipped on the entrance door as he strolled across the parking lot. He didn't even notice as he began to whistle.

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

Gibbs pulled into his driveway 45 minutes later, having made good time considering he'd made two other stops on a whim after getting their lunch. He quickly found that two trips were going to be necessary to get everything into the house. Halfway to the door, his cell phone rang. He looked at his full arms and then to the ringing phone with a grumble. He hoped like hell it wasn't Abby calling since there was no way he could answer it like this. In a few long strides, he made it into the house and deposited his load on the kitchen table. Of course, as soon as he unclipped the phone from his belt, it stopped ringing.

"Damn it!" _1 missed call_. He punched the button to check the id of the caller. _DiNozzo_. He laughed. "Took ya long enough, Tony." he said as he pushed the number 2 on his speed dial.

"Boss! You didn't answer your phone!"

"Had my hands full, DiNozzo. Why'd ya call?" He knew perfectly well what had prompted his SFA to call at 11:15am on a Saturday morning, but he'd play along. He was in a good sport kind of mood. Having gotten back to the car by this time, he tucked the phone against his ear and reached for the rest of the things in the back seat.

"Sit-rep, boss." came the reply, as if there could not possibly be any other reason for the call.

Gibbs paused, ready to close the door. _Sit-rep?_

"Tony, we're not on rotation this weekend and we don't have any open cases. What sit-rep?"

"Abby, boss. Are we pregnant?"

Gibbs rolled his eyes and shut the car door. Only Tony.

"She's not back yet, Tony."

"She didn't call, boss?" Tony sounded stunned.

"No." he said, drawing the word out. "Guess she wants to tell me in person. Probably wants Mark and Tisha to be in on the conversation."

There was a short pause. Gibbs could actually visualize Tony processing the info and had to bite back a chuckle. Tony was loyal, almost to a fault. Gibbs put the last of the things down beside the others on the table.

"Oh, well...sure, that makes sense. That's totally Abby. So then, do you think when she gets back and tells you-"

"Tony," Gibbs cut in. He really wanted to get everything ready for when they got back and he doubted he had much time. "I promise to have Abby call ya later."

"Right. Sure, boss." Another pause. "So, what are ya up to, boss?"

"Got some things to do before they get back, Tony. Gotta let ya go."

"Got it, boss. Have fun."

"Hey, Tony."

"Yeah, boss?"

"Call the other two and pass it on, would ya?" He knew if he didn't have Tony do that, his phone would be ringing at least two more times, probably soon too.

"I'm on it, boss!" came his standard reply.

Gibbs smiled. "And Tony?"

"Yeah, boss?"

"A word of advice for the future. When she's throwing up, her feet and ankles are swollen, her back hurts like hell and she hasn't slept for crap in days because she can't get comfortable...don't say anything close to "we" being pregnant. Only one of us is gonna be carrying around the little monkey and she'll remind you of that, right before she hands you back your nuts."

He heard Tony's sharp intake of breath at the mental image. There were some things in this life that caused a universal reaction in all men. Kind of like when a room full of guys witness another guy being kicked in the family jewels. Only one set of balls would be throbbing for hours but every guy in the room felt it.

"Got'cha, boss. Thanks for the tip."

"Anytime."

As was their customary way, no good-byes were necessary. Years of working together meant Tony knew when the boss was done and Gibbs knew when Tony was. He closed his phone and pre-heated the oven.

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

"_Plates and silverware. Check_." He opened the oven and peeked in at the enchiladas. The cheese was just starting to bubble. "_Perfect_." he thought, turning off the oven to let the trapped heat continue to warm the enchiladas the rest of the way. He'd no sooner straightened back up then the sound of doors slamming outside alerted him to their arrival. Excitement rippled down his back as he went to meet them at the door.

Three beaming faces greeted him when he opened the door.

"Hi." he grinned, the full force of his cheerful, lopsided grin widened Abby's already bright smile. Her emerald eyes danced as they met his.

"Hi!" she vollied back, bouncing lightly on her feet. She was clearly trying to restrain herself.

"So..." he asked teasingly. "Anything exciting happen today?"

His glance caught movement as Mark and Tisha's hands found one anothers at their sides.

"Oh, just a little..."

Mark never got a chance to finish his sentence.

Enchiladas. She loved enchiladas. Her stomach did not love the smell that wafted to her from the kitchen, however. Her hand flew to her mouth as her stomach revolted.

Everyone watched in surprise as Abby raced for the stairs.

Abby heaved into the toilet, thankful she'd made it. Before she even had time for round two, cool hands brushed her neck and held her pig-tails back.

"Slow and easy, babe, just breath."

His deep voice soothed her. Oh, how she loved this man. And then her stomach rolled again. Somewhere beyond the retching she heard Tisha's voice ask Jethro where the washclothes were. Soon she felt a cool compress at the back of her neck and her friend saying she'd be right back.

"I'm so sorry, Jethro." she managed.

He chuckled and pressed a tender kiss to her temple. "Nothing to be sorry for, honey. It's all part of the process."

A few more shallow breathes and she felt like she might be able to relinquish her hold on the comode.

"I think...I'm okay for now."

Gibbs gently pulled her back and shifted her to lean against the cabinet under the sink.

"Just rest a sec." he instructed, flushing the toilet and retrieving another washcloth from the linen closet. He took the cloth from around her neck and re-wet it and the new one under the cool water. His knees popped a little as he crounched back down beside her. He remembered similar times with Shannon in the early days of her pregnancy. They'd learned not to move far from the toilet until she was really sure the worst was over. "Think you can scoot up a bit?" he asked, handing her the wash cloth for her face. Running the cool cloth over her face and wiping her mouth, he heard her murmur a soft "yes" as she leaned forward. He was careful not to jostle her too much as he lowered himself behind her, stretching his legs out beside hers. Gibbs placed the other cloth back against her neck and then pulled her back to rest against his chest.

"I'm gonna get your shirt wet." she whispered, referring to the wet cloth trapped between their bodies. It felt so good. Between the cool cloth and the comforting rise and fall of his chest as he breathed in and out, she was starting to feel better already.

"Don't care." he told her, kissing the side of her head. He took the face cloth and reached above and behind him to drop it into the sink just as Tisha and Mark appeared in the doorway.

Tisha crouched with a glass of water and a pill. "Here honey." she said softly, handing Abby the pill and then the water. "Guess we should have tried this earlier, huh?"

"Hmm." was Abby's weak reply.

Gibbs eyes met Tisha's with question. "Anti-nausea. The Dr. said it should help." she said.

"Small sips, babe." Gibbs coaxed, brushing her bangs back in a repeating caress. Abby nodded.

Abby's eyes closed as she tried to relax and will her stomach to settle more.

"Well," Mark joked lightly. "Would anyone be surprised to know that we're officially pregnant?"

Abby laughed and stopped abruptly, her hand going to her stomach. Tisha laughed as well, but promptly smacked her husband, although not with any real force, when Abby grimaced. Gibbs merely, continued to smooth her bangs back, but his eyes met Mark and Tisha's. The smile on his face and the light in his eyes conveyed the happiness he felt for them.

"Congratulations." he told them.

Silence enveloped the room until Abby groaned a little.

"What's wrong?" asked a worried Mark.

"You feeling sick again, Abbs?"

It was Tisha's eyes that Abby's met before a faint smile crossed her lips.

"But I love enchiladas."

They all laughed a little at that.

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

Mark, Tisha, and a steadily recovering Abby, filled Gibbs in on the appointment. The first ultrasound was scheduled for the seven week mark. Abby was to continue with her nightly shots through the first trimester and she'd been prescribed prenatal vitamins and the anti-nausea pills. Abby giggled as she told him about her morning sickness candy; Preggie Pops. Dr. Reynolds had some sample sized packs of the candies which came in lollipop and hard candy form, that she'd sent Abby home with. Through the whole thing, Gibbs held Abby against him.

As the nausea passed, Abby was able to concentrate more on the scene before her. Mark held Tisha as they leaned against the doorframe of the bathroom. She almost had to laugh as it suddenly occured to her that she doubted Gibbs had ever had so many people in his bathroom. Yet, he didn't miss a beat. Months, hell, weeks ago, a scene like this would have put the man on edge like nobody's business. It was as if with the release of the biggest part of his pain and guilt, a new man had been born. Or maybe not a new man at all, maybe Jethro had just found himself again.

There was so much love and hope for the future in the tiny room. Abby willed herself not to cry. Stupid hormones anyway. As crazy as it sounded, she would stay wrapped in his arms in the bathroom forever. The happiness shining in her freinds' eyes only added to her own happiness.

"Do you need anything, Abby? Want your candy? Or some juice? Maybe some milk or...or some tea?" Mark prattled on.

Tisha and Abby laughed. He had been terribly cute since the initial excitement of the announcement had been made. He bounced between making sure Abby was alright, to showering Tisha with love and attention. Much more, like a little physical bouncing, some combat boots and a studded dog collar, and he could be Abby's twin.

Gibbs recognized the familiar chatter of the man before him and felt a mix of emotions.

_"Jethro, I'm fine." She laid her warm palm against his cheek, smiling when his much larger hand covered hers as he pressed into her touch._

_"I just want to make sure my girls are being taken care of. That so bad?" His happy blue eyes hadn't lost their twinkle since Shannon had first uttered those life changeing words. "Jethro, I'm pregnant. You're going to be a daddy, marine."_

_"No, not bad at all. But, I promise you, we're both fine. And how do you know it's going to be a girl. There could be a little Leroy in here." Her free hand caressed her still flat belly. She laughed when he scowled._

_"Even if the baby was a boy, there's no _Leroy_ in there." He kissed her teasing, pouty bottom lip. "It's a girl because my gut says she's a girl...so _she's_ a girl."_

_"Oh, well then," she gave him a smart little salute, "yes, sir. She's a girl, sir." She'd wrapped her hands in his shirt and pulled him down until he lay beside her in their bed, covering his lips with hers as soon as he was close enough. _

_"You...sure...you don't...need...anything?... Water?... Juice?... Peanut butter... and pickles?" he murmured between kisses. He loved the way her body melted into his._

_"Trying to get what I need right now, Jethro." she breathed seductively in his ear. "But you won't shut up."_

"Gibbs?"

The memory faded and Gibbs looked up. Mark had asked him something, but he had no idea what.

"Huh? Sorry, drifted off there for a minute." He could see Abby's eyes questioning if he was okay, her neck stretched so she could look up at him. He kissed her tenderly to reassure her before looking back to Mark.

"I asked if there was anything we could do downstairs to help." Mark repeated.

His earlier plans sprang to the forefront of his mind.

"Actually," he said with a smile, "there is. Maybe you could open some windows to help get some of the smell out, just in case. And then there's that _thing_ we talked about...in the fridge. Maybe you could bring that up for the ladies, while Tish and I get Abby settled in bed."

Mark looked confused, but didn't get the opportunity to question Gibbs about the _thing_, before Abby was protesting vehemently.

"I don't need to go to bed!"

"Scuits, maybe..." Tish began at the same time as Gibbs' protest of "Abbs..."

But Abby held up her hand.

"Let's get one thing straight people." She gave Gibbs a stern look and spoke the next sentence to him alone. "You and I have pretty much had this discussion once already, mister." Her gaze now returned to the rest of the small group. "Abby is not a wilting flower. Abby is a pregnant woman, yes, but a very capable pregnant woman. And while Abby knows it's natural for the people who love her and this little one, to be protective...and she will enjoy some coddling in the coming months, she's not going to be put in a bubble. There's one baby in this room and it's NOT Abby. So, when Abby is tired, she will rest. And when Abby needs to eat, she will. When Abby needs to puke her guts out, she'll puke and THEN she'll do whatever she feels up to doing." She raised her pointer finger in the air and slowly waved it around the room. "No. Bubble. Understood?"

Three very amused people nodded.

"Abby...has made herself quite clear." Tish smiled.

"Good." Abby said firmly, struggling with the grin that was eating away at her stern expression.

Gibbs kissed the shell of her ear.

"And what is it that Abby wants?" His sneaky fingers, hidden from view on the far side of their bodies, lightly pinched her backside.

Abby melted further back against the firm chest she loved and gave into the smile.

"Abby would really love some suimono from Kyoko's."

Gibbs laughed and hugged her close. "That's my girl." He looked up to Mark with a broad smile. "Number's on the fridge. They deliver. Just tell them it's for Gibbs and you'll be set."

Mark nodded, returned the smile and headed for the hall.

He had to laugh when the order grew as he walked away. Apparently, Abby was feeling much better.

"And an avocado and cucumber roll. Ooo, better make it two."

A few more steps.

"And some fried rice."

Tisha and Gibbs laugh could be heard now too.

"And the Hibachi vegetables."

"Anything else, Abby?" he chuckled.

"Um, no...that should be good."

He could hear her infectious giggle as he began his descent downstairs.

"You're awesome, Mark!" she called.

"Love you too, Abby." he called back.

"So, did you get any flan?"

Mark shook his head with a smile at the same time he heard Gibbs practically roar with a deep laugh.

TBC...

A/N: Preggie Pops are real...and no I do not own them, and am receiving no monetary gain for their use in the story for which I am also receiving no monetary gain. :D They were brought to my attention by the wonderful _tanya2byour21_ in an earlier review. Thanks again, friend. Apparently, these are some great little candies that aid in battling morning sickness.

Suimomo is a Japenese clear soup. It is extremely yummy, if you ever get the chance to try it. And the name of the restaraunt mentioned is a Japanes name I picked at random from a list of Japanese kids names off the web. If it truly exists somewhere, it's a coincindence.

In a nutshell, if it's mentioned in my story and it looks in any way, shape or form that it could make money...the standard disclaimer applies: It's not mine, I don't own it...I either made it up, saw it on the web or borrowed it for use explicitly in the fic. :D

"Wow, that was longer than I intended it to be." *glances back up at the end A/N with a laugh*


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Sadly, I still don't own them.

A/N: **This story is rated MATURE for a reason. Please respect the rating and all that it entails. **

Thank you to everyone for your continued, interest, support, reviews, alerts, and favorites, etc. You guys are amazing and make my day!

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

A few moments later, Tisha excused herself to go check on Mark and give Abby and Gibbs some alone time. Making her way down the stairs, the grin plastered on her face continued to grow. Abby was happier then she could ever remember seeing her best friend and she knew how responsible one man was for that happiness. She was also glad to see Gibbs happy. She may not have personally known the guy very long, but Abby had sung his praises for years. She knew from things Abby would talk about, though Abby had always been ultra respectful of Gibbs need for privacy and had steered clear of sharing too many details, that Gibbs had been faced with a heap of heartache in his life. It was good to see such a bright light in his eyes. That kind of light, she knew from experience, could only be put in one's eyes from real love and happiness. That kind of happiness couldn't be faked, she didn't care how good you were; it was real or it wasn't. His light was the real deal.

After he made sure that Abby was still doing okay, Gibbs retrieved her toothbrush from her overnight bag and went to change his shirt while she brushed her teeth. He did indeed have a wet spot on his chest from where the wash cloth had soaked through. He pulled the new shirt down and turned to find Abby leaning against the doorframe between the bedroom and the bathroom, toothbrush still in her mouth. Her lips curled up in a wicked grin and her eyes glittered with equal parts love and lust. Each stirred him in the northern and southern hemispheres of his quickly heating body. Under different circmstances, that look would have had his Goth sweetie flat on her back and squirming under him in record time. As it were, he needed to tamp this down rather quickly.

"Abigail...you need to behave. We have guests downstairs." he scolded half-heartedly.

"You're the one stripping in front of an extremely hormonal pregnant woman." she teased.

"Last I checked, " he teased back, unable to keep the distance between them, "stripping was taking clothes off."

Abby's hand snaked under his shirt, playing across the soft skin of his stomach. She loved the way his muscles rippled under her touch. "You did...for a second." came her husky reply.

"A second? That's all it takes to get that look in your eyes?"

"It does when I want you every minute of every day."

There it was again...so much love and desire in her eyes and her voice. Hell, it radiated through her body and straight through to his heart. He closed his eyes and rested his forehead against hers.

"There's not a single part of me that doesn't wanna be a part of you." His voice was thick with emotion.

Her heart was pounding so hard she was finding it difficult to breath. More than anything she wanted to push him onto that big bed no more than a few steps away and make love with him til neither could move.

"Jethro?" she gasped, eyes still closed and forehead still pressed to his. "You should go downstairs before that shirt and more comes off."

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

Mark quickly shut the fridge door when he heard his wife call his name. He attempted to look nonchalante as she walked into the kitchen. He didn't want to ruin the surprise Gibbs had for the girls. He mentally shook his head in approval. It was very thoughtful. Two dozen Gerber Daisy bouquets rested in the fridge, a dyed mix of pastel blues and pinks. One was addressed to Tish and the other to Abby. It was quite a man Abby had fallen in love with. He was very happy for her; she deserved it.

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

Both women burst into tears when presented with the flowers. More tears followed as they read the tiny cards enclosed.

_Congratulations mama! Love Mark. Sincerely Gibbs._

_Congratulations Abby! Love Mark & Jethro_. In small script at the bottom, clearly in his own hand, was written, "_Good work, Abbs_". He'd even drawn a little winking smiley face.

Both men received crushing hugs. As Mark held his wife tightly, he caught Gibbs' eye around the man's own armful, and gave him a subtle nod of thanks. Gibbs smiled crookedly and nodded back. The women traded men and the thanks were complete.

Gibbs managed to find two vases and the bouquets found a new home. Abby and Tish were admiring their gifts when the Japanese arrived. Mark waved Gibbs off when the lead agent reached for his wallet.

"I've got this one." he stated simply.

Gibbs put his wallet away and before he could pull his hand out of his back pocket, it was seized by a bouncing Abby.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure." He searched her eyes for some clue as to the sudden desire for a huddle, but there were so many fleeting emotions in her beautifully dancing green eyes that he found it impossible and just allowed her to drag him toward the kitchen.

It became apparent that the kitchen wasn't private enough when she opened the basement door and pulled him in behind her. He barely had the door closed before he found himself shoved against it. The grunt that rushed up and out of his lungs from his aggressive meeting with the door was swallowed hungrily by the woman whose body was currently trying to mold into his.

Abby knew dragging him off for this was highly inappropriate considering her friends were out there waiting to eat, but at the moment she didn't care. She knew her Gunny and she knew that it had been his idea for the flowers she and Tisha had received. And he had shared that thoughtful gesture with Mark. That, on top of their talk last night and his decision to not attend the appointment this morning touched her so deeply...and that turned into a blinding desire to thank this man with every part of her-hard and fast!

Right about the time his brain caught up to his body enough for him to fully engage in the mind blowing kiss, Abby's mouth left his for his neck. She nuzzled hard. In the next second, she bit down at the juncture of his neck and shoulder and then her tongue soothed quickly before repeating the action. He'd never even felt her pull the collar of his shirt away to make the action possible. Several things happened at once. His head fell with a thud against the door as his hands took up a bruising grip on her grinding hips. Somehow, despite how he was smashed against the door, she managed to get those tiny hands behind him and latched onto the globes of his ass to pull herself even more tightly against him as she used his thigh like one big sex toy. He knew he should be remembering something, but he'd be damned if he knew anything right now except the heat of her sex against his thigh. He crouched a little and bent his knee, almost creating a seat for her, the new position placed his thickly muscled thigh more directly underneath her. Her hands disappeared in his hair and she moaned into his neck when his hands guided her back and forth over his clenched muscles.

"What..." he panted, "...did I do...to deserve this?"

Her lips pressed against the shell of his ear, her tongue darting in right before she answered with a throaty but tender, "Baby, what didn't you do."

The flowers? Damn, but he would buy her flowers every day if this was how she planned to say thank you! And not that he'd admit it to anyone but her, but he loved it when she called him baby...baby? Baby!

"Oh shit! Baby!" That _something_ he was supposed to remember suddenly hit him.

"Ohhhh yeah, baby." came her sexy reply.

They were not on the same page right now. Nearly in a panic, considering he sensed she was very close, if his need for release was any indication, he straightened his leg and lifted her off him. His steady but gentle hand pressed against her abdomen and he cupped her face, bringing her face to face with him.

"Abbs. Baby."

Her eyes drifted open and the haze faded.

"I know." she whispered. "Maybe a little too much "thank you" there, huh?"

He kissed her forehead and lingered there, letting their pulses and libidos return to a calmer state.

"Maybe just a little." She felt him smile. "But it was definitely appreciated."

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

Dinner was finished and Gibbs returned to the living room after cleaning up.

"Hey Mark, how about a drink downstairs? We can let the hens cluck awhile." he said with a wink at the ladies.

"Sounds good." Mark said, rising from the couch.

Gibbs stopped and pressed his lips to Abby's ear for a brief kiss and whispered a reminder, "Don't forget to call Ducky and Tony."

Abby turned her head, her lips brushing his. "I'll be sure to give them a quick cluck." She loved the way his eyes twinkled when he smiled and stole a kiss. Then the men disappeared into the basement.

"So this is the famous basement?"

Gibbs laughed. "I don't know about famous."

"I don't know. To hear Abby talk, this is the place to be. I feel like I should maybe pay a cover charge or something." Mark smiled. He felt more and more comfortable around Gibbs as the day pressed on.

"Nah." Gibbs dumped a couple of jars and blew out the dust. Thinking better, he held the jar up, silently asking Mark if this was okay. Given Mark's nod, he uncorked the good bourbon for the occassion and poured. "You save your money for that little bundle you got on the way." He handed Mark a jar and held up his own in a toast. "To little bundles."

"To little bundles." Mark repeated and clinked his jar with Gibbs.

Gibbs refilled their jars and the two men slipped easily into conversation, Mark was curious about all the hand tools and wood working projects Gibbs did. It wasn't long before Gibbs broke out the cigars he'd bought for Mark and the two men sat puffing away.

"So, you really built boats down here?"

"Yup. Four so far."

"Any plans for a fifth?"

Gibbs smiled and lifted his eyes toward the basement door. "Planning on it."

"So...I gotta ask. How do you get them out of here?"

Gibbs let loose with a full belly laugh and shook his head.

"Abby said you'd never tell me." Mark's smile indicated he felt no slight.

"Mark, if I told you, I'd have to tell all of them and it's just too damn much fun keepin' them guessing."

Both men turned to look toward the ceiling when "We're pregnant!" echoed down the stairs. They both laughed.

"Ducky or Tony?" Mark asked.

"Definitely Tony. Abby shows no less enthusiasm with Ducky, but she tends not to shout with him. She just redirects the energy to more bouncing and hugs with him."

Mark chuckled and took a sip of his bourbon.

When he brought the jar back down, Gibbs felt the mood in the large room shift to one of a more serious tone. He wondered what it was that was on the younger man's mind. He didn't have to wait long to find out.

"Gibbs, what you did today...I don't know how to begin to thank you." He met Gibbs eyes with a depth of sincerity that the agent could almost tangibly feel.

"I think you just did."

Mark shook his head. "No. No, that's not enough."

"They were just flowers."

"But you didn't have to put my name on them too, but that's not what I'm really talking about. I did appreciate that, but what I mean is what you did before that."

Gibbs stayed silent. He felt a little embarrassed. He was not accustomed to having conversations like this with a guy he didn't know that long or that well. He was just getting comfortable with the idea of having them with Tony or McGee; Ducky was a little different just because of the nature of their friendship, not to mention the sheer amount of years they'd known each other. Gibbs also sensed that, although Mark's sincerity was true, he too, wasn't used to saying something so personal to a guy he'd known less than a month.

"It may be my and Tish's baby but it's your girlfriend that's pregnant. You didn't have to offer to stay home today, but you did."

The corner of Gibbs lip twitched with a grin. He still felt a thrill at Abby being called his girlfriend. Mark continued.

"It means a lot to me, what you did."

"I know the situation is different and it's not the first time you've gotten the news, but...the first time a man hears a Dr. confirm that he's gonna be a father with the woman he loves, that's sacred stuff. You deserved to have that moment to yourself. I'll never forget the day Shannon's doc told us. Wanted you to have that, one dad to another."

They shared a smile and a nod, and it was enough.

"You're really not gonna tell me how you get the boats out, cause that would really be a bonding moment, Gibbs."

Gibbs chuckled in appreciation. Mark was seriously starting to grow on him.

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

_Sunday morning..._

Mark forked another healthy amount of scrambled eggs. "I'm telling you, Gibbs, never...EVER take those two on a road trip. The song will kill you."

Abby scoffed. "It's the perfect road trip song!" she exclaimed. Tisha nodded in agreement.

"If you say so."

Gibbs was curious now. "What's the song?"

Abby and Tish exchanged glances across the table. Slow smiles appeared on their faces and Mark chuckled.

"Nope. You have to guess." Tish said.

Mark laughed and looked at Gibbs. "You're never gonna guess, trust me."

Gibbs let a list play through his head. He was more of a music connoisseur then he let on.

"Uh...Slow Ride?"

Abby's mouth fell open.

"Jethro! You know Slow Ride?"

He gave her his patented smirk. "Might have exaggerated a bit when I said I only listen to five songs."

"You!" She leaned over and pecked his lips. "But Slow Ride is not a road trip song. Everybody knows it's a sex song."

"Oh...really?" The gleam in his eye told her in no uncertain terms that this was not new information to him. "Guess I better get that out of my car then."

The visions running through her head momentarily distracted her from any thoughts other than her writhing underneath him in the back seat of his Charger. That would most definitely be explored at a later date.

"A sex song!" Mark exclaimed indignantly at his wife. "Then how come I only got to third base?"

Tish reached over and smacked him. "Because we'd only been dating a month!"

They all laughed except Mark. Although, he had a grin on his face as he added, "I gotta find that CD."

Once the laughter died down, Gibbs went back to the task at hand.

"Up Around The Bend." he offered.

"Oh, classic! But, no." Tish smiled.

Gibbs guessed a few more times and then threw his hands up in surrender.

"Alright, I give. What is the _ultimate_ road trip song?"

"Brace yourself." Mark snickered.

"Chitty Chitty Bang Bang!" the girls said in unison.

Gibbs was confused and his face expressed it clearly. There was only one song he knew by that title, but it was a kids song from an old Disney movie. It had been one of Kelly's favorites.

"Told ya you were never gonna guess." Mark laughed at the look on Gibbs' face.

"Wait...Chitty Chitty Bang Bang?"

Abby and Tisha nodded with vigor.

"The Disney movie song?" he pressed with growing amusement.

"Uh huh." They said, again in unison.

Gibbs cracked a full blown smile and laughed. "Well, it is catchy. I'll give ya that."

"Until you've heard it for two hundred miles." Mark groaned.

Two hands smacked him on each of his arms. "Hey! I had that stu...song stuck in my head for half a day after we got where we were going! That's cruel and unusual punishment."

Both women glared at his insolence.

"He's got a point. That's just cruel." Gibbs teased.

Cool green eyes locked on him. "You keep it up, Mister, and I'll help you take Slow Ride out of your car."

Gibbs looked sufficiently chastised, but grinned inside. "Like I said, it's a great little diddy."

"Traitor." Mark mumbled jokingly.

TBC...

A/N: Do I really need to say that I have no ownership over the songs listed above? :D LOL. The internet can be so helpful.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Still don't own them...can you believe that?

A/N: **This story is rated MATURE for a reason. Please respect the rating and all that it entails. **

Thank you to everyone for your continued, interest, support, reviews, alerts, and favorites, etc. You guys are amazing and make my day!

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

Sunday night had been wonderful. Kissing Gibbs was amazing. It still left her in wonder and awe that she could take so much satisfaction in simply kissing a man. She'd never experienced that before. That wasn't to say that the hands had been idle, no. They had touched and caressed, alternating between slow, gentle touches and needy, passionate strokes, but for the most part they had simply kissed.

Monday morning, the team had caught a case. The rest of her day and that of Tuesday, had been spent processing evidence. Several false leads, had Team Gibbs back tracking and following new leads. Needless to say, Abby had relied on Ducky for the administration of her shot and for company as the hours passed. Jethro called to check in when he could, his frustration at being away from her so long more and more evident in his voice as the case drug on.

It was now Wednesday morning, and Abby twirled slowly on her stool, watching her babies pass by with each rotation. Her discovery of a second DNA contributer, found under the handle of the murder weapon had sent the team out yet again. She almost giggled when she pictured McGee's horrified face as the knife had slipped from his fingers and clattered to the floor. The very idea that he could drop a key piece of evidence, despite the fact that Abby had already processed and cleared it, shone brightly in his wide eyes. He stammered and puffed and stammered some more while Abby laughed and patted his shoulder.

"Relax Timmy, there's nothing left to hurt." she'd said as she picked the evidence bag up off the floor. Something clinked inside as she moved to place it back in the cardboard box. Metal on metal. She'd brought the bag up to her face and peered inside. A piece of the bolster had snapped off. She was trying to figure out how to break the news to a still stammering Tim, when her keen eyes spotted the stain. Blood. There was blood under the bolster. The knife had been wiped clean prior to it's discovery and had yielded no help in the case, other then being positively identified as the murder weapon...until then. Two tests, one search and a scribbled address for one Navy Captain Thomas L. Blane later, and Gibbs sealed his lips over Abby's for a hungry second before he gave her a warm, "That's good work, Abbs" and was out the door with a wink.

Several hours later and a surprise picnic lunch from Ducky and Palmer, Abby was running diagnostics on her machines. Gibbs was in interrogation with Captain Blane. The evidence was cut and dry but Gibbs was determined to make the Captain confess. He and the team had chased several false leads and Gibbs was personally affronted, the Captain would pay for that with his confession. Abby laughed softly to herself. Tony had come down to say "hi" earlier and informed her that Gibbs was in rare form.

_"He actually cracked his knuckles before he went into the room. Stared the guy down for fifteen minutes after he went in...not one word, just the Gibbs glare." Tony smirked, doing his best Gibbs impersonation. "I must go, my Kitten of The Night...don'wanna miss when the Captain starts to cry." He winked. "You know how I love it when the boss makes'em cry."_

Major Mass Spec beeped his completion of his diagnostic and Abby twirled round to check the results, like any good mother, she had to make sure her babes were all healthy. Just as she deemed everything was A - okay, her cell phone rang. She immediately began to hop frantically when she saw the flashing name on her caller ID.

"Jack! How are you?"

A jovial chuckle resonated over the phone to her.

"Hi'ya honey. How's my favorite girl?"

"Fantastic! And how is my favorite devilishly handsome store owner?"

"Fit as a fiddle and ornery as a one legged dog in a race." he said, causing Abby to giggle. "Speaking of ornery, how's Leroy? He and I have...uh...started talkin' more regular. He usually calls once a week these days, but I haven't heard from him in over a week." Jack's voice was lower than when he started. It was easy to hear the vulnerability there. Gibbs and Jack were not so different when it came to voicing their feelings, especially insecurities, Jack was just considerably more comfortable with it than his son. He also knew how perceptive the young scientist was and that generations old Gibbs pride had him clearing his throat and attempting to mask his earlier statements with a non-chalant air. "I know how he can get with that Superman complex he has, so I was concerned when I didn't hear from him is all. But you know how he is. If I'da called him and left a message like that..."

Abby smiled softly, knowing exactly what Jack was saying, and filled in as his sentence trailed off.

"I know, Jack. He would have told you everything was fine in "that" tone of voice and you wouldn't have been sure without seeing him if he really was or not."

"Sweetheart, you know my boy better than almost anyone I've ever known." He paused and cleared his throat. "So...he is okay?"

"He's just fine, Jack." Abby reassured. "I promise."

"Oh, well...alright then." The ease of his worry was evident in the simple reply. "Good. Good then. Probably just some new redhead occupying his time then. So, anything new and exciting going on in your neck of the woods, sweetheart?"

It felt like someone had sucker punched her. Her stomach rolled and she found it hard to draw a breath, tears instantly began to well in her eyes. _ A redhead...was there anything exciting going on in her neck of the woods? _Jack had no idea...none. He didn't know she and Gibbs were together. He didn't know she was being a surrogate. Which could only mean one thing. Gibbs hadn't bothered to tell him.

"Abby?" Jack questioned, concern now back in his voice.

"I...I'm here, Jack." she stammered. "Sorry, got lost in my own head for a second...been a long couple of days." Abby managed to drag her voice back into, what she hoped, was a normal tenor.

"Oh, I'm sorry, honey, I didn't even bother to ask you if you were busy. Is this a bad time?"

"No. No, we, ah, actually are just wrapping up a case. I was running some checks on my machines but they do all the work. Um, Jack? I really need to take a bathroom break. I'll tell Gibbs to give you a call, 'kay?"

"Sure, honey. You take care, sweetheart, and don't you let Leroy work you too hard. You tell him I said you need to get out and have some fun."

"I'll tell him, Jack. Thanks. Bye."

"Bye, honey."

Jack hung up and gave the phone a scowl. His boy wasn't the only one with a telling gut and the senior Gibbs' gut was currently telling him that something in DC was off.

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

She was curled around Bert when the lab extension rang. Her tears had stopped their silent ascent down her cheeks awhile ago, but the awful feeling in her chest lingered. She wasn't sure how the same spot could feel so tight and so empty all at the same time. Summoning energy she really didn't feel, Abby crawled off her futon and made her way to the phone.

"Forensics Lab, Abby speaking." she said with lackluster.

"Um, hi Abby. The Director would like to see you when you have a minute." Stacey stumbled somewhat. She usually enjoyed calling the quirky Forensics Specialist. Abby had a vitality that few others possessed and it could brighten an otherwise dull day with just a few simple words from the loveable Goth. None of that natural zeal was evident in her voice today. "Everything alright, Abby?" the Director's secretary asked.

"Would you tell Director Vance I'll be up in a few minutes, Stacey."

"Sure."

"Thanks."

Abby made a pit stop to the bathroom to splash some water on her face and then rode the elevator up to Leon's office.

"Hi, Stacey. Should I just go in?"

Stacey nodded and watched as Abby disappeared behind the Director's door.

Abby stopped in front of the Director's desk and waited for him to look up.

Leon's eyes left the file in front of him and wandered to Abby's face, instantly taking in the reddened eyes and downturned mouth of the usually vivacious woman.

"Miss Scuito?"

"Stacey said you needed to see me, sir."

"Have a seat, Miss Scuito." His head tipped toward the empty chair in front of his desk. "I realize it's still very early, but HR has asked me to gather the paperwork for your maternity leave. Congratulation to you and your friends, by the way."

"Thank you, Director."

"Everything alright, so far?"

Abby locked eyes with him briefly. Leon Vance had a similar ability to lace his words with far more than their outward meaning as a certain Marine she knew. And she knew her eyes were still red and puffy.

"The pregnancy is doing well so far, Director."

Vance nodded. It was clear she didn't want to delve into whatever it was that had her upset. Vance had a pretty good idea that the_ it _was more of a _he_, but let it go.

"Do you have a tentative due date yet, Miss Scuito?"

"The middle of May, sir. Provided there are no complications and I'm not put on any kind of bed rest prior to the delivery. I should need maybe a week prior to the birth and three to four days after, if that's okay?"

"Not a problem at all." He shifted some papers over to her, along with a pen. "If you wouldn't mind putting down some tentaive dates and your signature, I'll get these sent over to HR. I'll make sure that they understand the dates are subject to change if need be."

"Thank you, sir."

A few moments later, Abby handed the paperwork back across the desk.

"Director Vance? Do you have an update on Agent Gibbs' current case? I'm under the impression that it's nearly closed and that my services are complete for it."

His brow rose slightly. "Agent Gibbs was just finishing up in interrogation, as a matter of fact. Thanks to your DNA discovery, the case is indeed closed and Agent Gibbs was able to get a confession from the Captain. That was good work, Miss Scuito."

"Thank you, Director." Her head was slightly bowed and her voice lacked the usual vitality accompanied by praise. "Then, with your permission, I'd like to head home. All the evidence has been taken back to the evidence locker and my lab is shut down already. It's been a long few days and..."

"I don't see any reason why you need to stay here. Go ahead and go home, Miss Scuito. Get some rest."

"Thank you."

Abby quietly left his office. Leon looked at the photo of his family and shook his head. If there was trouble in paradise already, he wondered what tomorrow would be like.

Abby glanced over the railing and adjusted her tiny knapsack purse on her shoulders. The bullpen was still empty and she sighed with relief. Descending the stairs, she approached Gibbs desk and quickly grabbed a pen and his sticky note pad, scratching out a message. She peeled the note off and was just about to stick it to his desk calender, when Tony's voice rang out across the empty section of office space.

"Hey Abbs! Another one bites the dust, baby! You come up to celebrate with the good guys?"

She clutched the note in her hand and kept her eyes averted. She had no doubt that even though they had most likely improved in appearance while she was with Vance, her eyes would still have tell tale signs of her tears. _Why had she stopped to leave him a note? She should have called Ducky and asked him to give Gibbs a message or something. _Still cursing herself for not gettin' while the gettin' was good, she answered Tony.

"I was actually going to head home. I'm tired and it's been a long few days."

Gibbs tilted his head a little, trying to get a better look at Abby's face. _Was she feeling sick? _He'd assumed that with the case finally closed, that they'd go back to his house tonight. Something didn't feel right and his stomach churned.

"If you're tired, I can take ya home, Abbs. Gotta come back to write the report, but you can nap until I get back." Gibbs offered.

Her voice was low and...polite when she answered him, causing his churning gut to kick it up a notch. "No thank you. I'll get home on my own. You have work to finish."

Now he knew something was wrong. She hadn't even looked at him. He closed the space between them, completely disregarding his teams' presence and enveloped her small hand in his larger one as he repeated his offer, now more like a plea. "Let me take you home, Abbs."

She pulled her hand away and met his eyes. She saw the emotion flash through his blue orbs as he took in her red, tear puffed eyes. "I said no thank you, Agent Gibbs. I'll see myself home." She abruptly shoved the note into his hand. "When you get a minute though, you should give Jack a call. He said he hasn't heard from you in a week or so and he was wondering if everything was alright. You know...like maybe something important going on in your life. Don't worry though, I let him know you were alright, just busy. He seems to think maybe there's a new redhead occupying your time!"

She turned on her heels and marched to the elevators, bravely holding off tears, and leaving one shell shocked team leader and three Special Agents in her wake. Gibbs looked down to the note in his hand and cringed. _Call Jack. He's worried he hasn't heard from you. Don't worry, he didn't seem to know your dirty little secret and I didn't tell him._

"Shit!" he mumbled, looking up when he heard the ding of the elevator. Gibbs sprinted across the bullpen, calling her name, but the doors slid closed in his face just as he got there. Abby's pain filled eyes met his for a split second before she was gone. He slammed his hand against the cold metal. "Fuck!"

Silent tears ran down her face in the quiet of the descending elevator. She just wanted to go home and curl up in bed...and cry, dammit! She wanted to cry.

TBC...


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Still don't own them...can you believe that?

A/N: **This story is rated MATURE for a reason. Please respect the rating and all that it entails. **

Thank you to everyone for your continued, interest, support, reviews, alerts, and favorites, etc. You guys are amazing and make my day!

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

About thirty seconds after the doors closed, the great debate started across the bullpen. To be perfectly honest, he was shocked it had taken that long. Tony, Ziva and Tim were arguing about which one of them would go check on Abby. He couldn't blame them. It had only been with the greatest of retraint that he himself hadn't raced for the stairs as soon as the elevatot doors had sealed her from his sight. Only two things had kept his feet firmly planted under him. One, Abby's temper rivaled her heart...one fierce element to go up against. And two, running out during work time to take care of personal issues was just the kind of thing Vance would be keeping his eye open for and Gibbs was not giving anyone any reasons to give them a hard time.

He took a deep breath to try and calm his thumping heart and then pressed the button on the elevator. The doors opened and he stepped inside, putting a hand out to keep them from closing. He watched his teams heads snap up when he let out a shrill whistle, and then waited as they rushed inside. The doors closed and all eyes were on him.

"I know all of you are concerned about Abby. I am too. But, no one is rushing over there right now." His tone was calm and even.

"Boss..." Tony started, stopping when he met the icy stare of blue eyes.

"Look, obviously I messed up." The leader spoke. "And _I_ have to fix this. I will fix this. But we all know that when Abby is that worked up, she needs some room to breath and we all still have a job to do. So, I want all of you to go back out there, write your reports, get them on my desk and then go home. It's been a long week and we're only half way through it." Gibbs met each of their slightly blank stares one at a time. "Understood?"

"Yes, Boss."

"Got it, Boss"

"Yes, Gibbs."

"Good. I want everyone out of here by no later then 1900."

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

_1845..._

Tony slung his back-pack over his shoulder and glanced across the bullpen at his boss, who was currently glaring at his cell phone.

"Still no answer?"

Gibbs head snapped up as if only now realizing he'd been focusing on the phone. Tony braced himself for the biting reprimand he was sure was on its way. Something to the tune of, "Ya think, DiNozzo!" or "You my keeper now, DiNozzo?" So he was stunned when it was with worried eyes and a very un-Gibbs like voice that answered.

"Tried three times. Guess she's a lot angrier than I thought."

Tony crossed the bullpen and picked the finished reports up from Gibbs desk. "I'll take these up to the Director. Go talk to her, boss."

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

"Autopsy." Ducky answered, balancing the phone between his shoulder and ear as he watched his computer power down. He quietly hoped it wasn't a call out. "Yes, this is Dr. Mallard. What? How long? Is she alright? Yes, of course, I'm on my way."

Ducky swiftly grabbed his overcoat and hat, flipping off the lights and rushing to the elevator in haste. He hit the button that would deposit him at the parking garage and watched the floor indicator buttons light up. As soon as the doors opened, he made a beeline for his Morgan. Completly focused on his destination, he clutched his chest when the familiar voice rang out, bouncing off the walls of the garage.

"Where's the fire, Duck?"

"Jethro!" The ME was about to admonish the man for startling him, when it suddenly occurred to him that the agent was not where he should be. "What in heaven's name are you doing here, Jethro?"

Puzzled eyes locked on puzzled eyes.

"Work here, Duck. Remember?"

"Yes, but why are you not..." Ducky changed direction and clutched Jethro's arm, steering him with surprising strength toward Gibbs' car.

"What the hell, Duck!" Gibbs was so stunned by such an uncharacteristic move by his long time friend, it didn't even occur to him to slow down or try to stop until Ducky let go, giving him a slight shove toward the driver's side door. "Wanna tell me what's..."

"Not now, Jethro! I'll explain on the way! Just drive!"

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

Gibbs charged up the steps, using the railing to propel himself around the corner to tackle the next flight. Ducky struggled to keep up and try to get some answers from the tight lipped marine. Gibbs, however, had one thing on his mind at the moment and it wasn't having a heart to heart with Ducky.

"Jethro! You still haven't told me why Abigail called me and not you!"

He was trying so hard to be patient, but right now all he wanted to do was get to Abby. It already hurt to know that Ducky was her first call, as far as he knew, her only call...having to explain out loud to the man _why_ only felt like rubbing salt in the wound right now.

The large painted second floor sign was a faint blur in his peripheral. _Just get to her. The rest can wait._

"Jethro!"

"Because she's pissed at me, Duck!"

"Wha...what's happened?"

"Apparently I don't have to put much effort into screwing up!"

Gibbs burst through the third floor access. He immediately saw several members of the fire department, the apartment super and a handful of people, he assumed, were other tenants. He could hear one of the firefighters attempting to get the small crowd of civilians to back away, but when he would focus his attention on one or two individuals, another would slip behind him. Gibbs felt his blood start to boil. Damn lookey-loo's! He pulled his badge from his jacket and held it high above his head, approaching the crowd at the end of the hall with all the romance of a charging bull after a red flag.

"Federal Agent! Clear the damn area! NOW!"

People scattered like ants. They didn't go home, but they rushed past Ducky to the middle of the hall. The Scotsman threw a disgusted look in their direction as they passed. Common sense was all too often outweighed by morbid curiosity.

Gibbs reached out and snagged the super as the weasel like man passed him. "Not you. You stay in case they have any questions."

The man visibly gulped as Gibbs turned his attention to the elevator. He placed both hands on the cold metal, as if the contact would somehow seep through to touch her.

"Abby! Honey, can you hear me? You alright?"

"Jethro!" His name sounded somewhat muffled through the barrier, but was a mix of desperate relief and a plea. "Jethro, I'm so gla...No! I'm mad at you! How...how could you not..."

His eyes squeezed closed as her sweet voice changed. A second ago, she'd been so happy...relieved to kow he was there and now, hurt and anger were laced in every word. It didn't help that he could hear her voice crack under the strain of holding back tears.

"Where's Ducky? I had them call Ducky! Why are you here? How did you even..."

_Why was he here? _The breathe in his lungs felt like it had been sucked forcefully from his body by her words. He answered without a second thought to the strangers surrounding him. "Because I love you!"

"Then why did you hide us from Jack?"

Ducky couldn't remain silent any longer. He stepped between the firemen to Jethro's side. "Jethro, now may not be the time. Need I remind you of the delicate nature of Abigail's current condition?"

"No, Duck." Gibbs glared. "I remember that my currently pissed off and trapped girlfriend is pregnant, thank you!"

His dander now equally high and ruffled, "Good! Then I shouldn't have to point out that her heart rate and blood pressure are sure to be high enough without the added element of an argument!"

"And we both know that Abby is not going to calm down until she knows the truth and that I wasn't ashamed of her or us!" Gibbs shot back.

"Hey!" echoed from inside the metal box. Both men turned with surprise. "I'm right here! Stop talking about me like I'm not here and incapable of deciding what I need, unless either of you think it's healthy for _you_ to keep pissing off the pregnant woman trapped in the freaking metal box!" She gave them a moment to think it over before proceeding. "I have been in here for nearly two hours! I have to pee! Is _anybody_ any closer to getting me the hell out of here?"

Gibbs turned to find the man who seemed to be in charge. He didn't even need to ask, his eyes said it all.

"Uh, Lt. Jim Felton. The elevator car is between this floor and the next. We can open the doors by over-riding the safety mechanism and prying them apart. We're concerned about the condition of the cables holding the car and we're waiting on..."

"What do you mean you're worried about the condition of the cables holding the car?" Gibbs roared. "Get her out! Get her out now!"

"Listen we don't know that there's anything wrong with..."

"I want out of here! I want out now! I don't wanna fall." She was definitely crying now and the fear in her voice was obvious.

Ducky called through the doors to her. "Abigail. Abby, my dear, you must try to stay calm. You are not going to fall."

"Jethro! What's going on? I don't wanna be in here anymore!" Abby cried.

"Abbs, honey, listen to Ducky now. Try to calm down, babe. Breathe slow and easy and sit tight. I'm gonna get you out of there." Gibbs leaned in close to Ducky's ear to whisper, "Keep talking to her Duck. I'm gonna find out what's going on."

Gibbs pulled Lt. Felton aside. "I want it straight! Those cables gonna hold or not? That's my life in there and in case you missed it, she's pregnant."

"I was trying to explain that we don't know that there's anything wrong with the cables. But it is a safety precaution. According to the building's superintendent, the elevator passed it's yearly inspection but it's been out of operation several times in the last six months, stopping between floors abruptly. Thankfully, this is the first time it's happened with anyone in it. The sudden stopping between floors can put strain on the cables and cause wear and tear beyond what's normally expected. Miss Scuito was inside for an hour before a neighbor happened to come down the hall and hear her calling for help. We arrived within ten minutes and assessed the situation. She didn't have cell reception from in there and asked us to contact a Dr. Mallard at NCIS."

Gibbs waved him quiet. "Okay, okay. So why is she still in there?"

"We're just waiting for the inspecter to get here. He was out on another call. He's on his way now. We just want him to take a look at the cables before we pry the doors open and have her moving around, just in case the movement puts any strain on them."

"How long is this gonna take?"

"All in all, once he gets here...probably another hour."

"That's just not gonna happen Lt."

"Agent Gibbs, I realize.."

Gibbs cut the man off again. "No, you don't. It's a miracle you've gotten her to stay so still this long. That woman in there does not do still, especially in stressful situations. She's stressed and she's scared and if there is the slightest chance that she's in danger, she's coming out of that elevator with or without your help and it's not going to take another damn hour!"

Seeing the firm resolution virtually radiating from the man, Lt. Felton knew arguing wouldn't help. He figured it would be easier and far safer for him to work with the agent then to let him try to do this himself.

Minutes later, they had a plan.

Gibbs nodded at Ducky and rested a hand on his shoulder as he called to Abby.

"Hey, babe, we're gonna get you out of there. The Lt. said the cable thing is just a precaution and there might not be anything to be worried about at all. But, my girl's been in there long enough and she's gotta pee, so you're coming out of there just as soon as they over-ride the safety lock so they can pry the doors open, okay?"

"Okay." Her voice now sounded low and more timid then normal, a sure sign that she was truly afraid.

The men behind them bustled about with equipment and harnesses. One of them brought one over and helped him start to fasten himself in. Ducky stepped in and started talking to her again while Gibbs finished.

Lt. Felton approached. "Alright. The over-ride's in place. We're going to pry the doors open and see where the elevator is positioned so we can fasten the net in place and then we'll pull her out."

Gibbs nodded.

"Miss Scuito? This is Lt. Felton. We're..."

"What's your first name?"

"Uh, Jim."

"Can I call you Jim?"

She sounded so small just then, he might have let her call him whatever she wanted.

"Sure. Sure you can. Can I call you Abby?"

"Please, do."

"Okay. Abby, we're gonna pry these doors open so we can get you out. Now, I know you really want out of there, but I need you to stay where you are and still until we tell you to move toward the front of the elevator."

"Why do I have to wait? Is something wrong?"

"Honey, everything is alright." Jethro reassured her. "There's gonna be an opening under the elevator cause it's between floors. Jim and his team have to pry open the doors a little to see where the opening is and then they're gonna cover it with a net to keep everybody safe while we're near it."

"Okay. Just hurry, please, I really don't wanna be in here anymore."

"I know, baby, we're coming to get ya. Just hang on."

Finally, the doors opened a few inches. The men set to work securing the net immediately. Over the din, he heard her call his name. It was music to his ears.

The floor of the elevator reached his neck. He knew from where she was sitting, she couldn't see him, but as soon as the net stretched across the middle, he moved to the edge and reached up so she could see the sign.

"I love you too." Abby sobbed.

"Almost there, Abbs."

Felton gave the nodd. "Abby, I want you to slowly come foward. Stay seated and scoot feet first. When you get to the edge, keep your feet up til I tell you to stop. We wanna make sure your feet don't get hooked on the net. Okay?" he instructed.

"Got it." she answered, her voice gaining more confidence.

Abby began scooting forward until her feet became visible. Gibbs hands itched to reach out and pull her to him, but he waited.

Felton moved up to take Gibbs' place but the marine shook his head. "I've got this. Just tell me how you want me to do it."

"Ryan, Peters! Stabilize Agent Gibbs."

The two men moved a distance down the hall and grabbed the ropes attached to Gibbs' harness. "Ready Lt."

"Alright, Agent Gibbs, guide her out until you can grab her waist. Abby. Agent Gibbs is..."

"It's Jethro."

The men exchanged looks and the Lt. smiled. "Jethro is going to guide your legs around his torso. I want you to let your legs fall down it until he gets his hands on your waist and then lock your legs as tight around him as you can."

Abby giggled.

It felt like it took forever until his hands were on her waist. Suddenly, he was pulling her forward and lifting her from the elevator. Her arms came around his neck as he lowered her to the floor, clutching tightly. He buried his face in her neck and held her close as she began to shake.

"It's alright, honey. I got ya."

"Don't let go."

"Not a chance."

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

Ducky had given her a quick once over and now the couple sat against the wall of the hallway as the firemen packed their gear. Abby sat in Jethro's lap.

"Wanted us to take a weekend and go to Jack's." he said softly. Her green eyes connected with his. "There's been so much going on...I just...didn't think to tell ya that's what I wanted to do. Wanted to tell him together, face to face. Take my girl home to tell dad. I could never be ashamed of you, Abby. You're the smartest, most beautiful, loving woman I know. Want the world to know your mine."

Silent tears cascaded down her cheeks as she clung to him. "I'm so sorry. I just...he didn't know and I...I can't believe I let myself think...I'm so sorry, Jethro. I'm all over the place! What's wrong with me?"

His body shook with quiet laughter. Kissing her head, cheek, face and finally her neck. "Hormones, babe, hormones."

"You still love me?" came her muffled question against his neck.

Strong hands cupped her face and pulled her back until she was looking in his eyes.

"I couldn't stop, even if I wanted to. And I don't ever want to."

TBC...


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: Still don't own them...can you believe that?

A/N: **This story is rated MATURE for a reason. Please respect the rating and all that it entails. **

Thank you to everyone for your continued, interest, support, reviews, alerts, and favorites, etc. You guys are amazing and make my day!

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

Once everything having to do with the elevator fiasco was taken care of, Jethro and Ducky escorted Abby back to her apartment. Once there, Abby changed into her pajamas and settled on the couch so Ducky could check her blood pressure again. Satisfied that it was in a very healthy range again, he insisted on making her homemade chicken noodle soup.

Jethro sat at an angle against the end of Abby's couch, his heart's only desire curled safely into his side with her head resting on his chest as they listened to the sound of Ducky making dinner and singing softly.

"Dinner and a show." Abby whispered, eliciting a soft grunt from Gibbs.

"Wonder what he'll do for an encore?" he joked back.

"Hopefully something with chocolate and caramel."

Jethro dipped his head, his warm breath caressing the shell of her ear. "That sounds suspiciously close to a craving, babe."

She nestled more snuggly against his solid warmth, convinced she could never be close enough to this man. "I thought pregnancy cravings were supposed to be odd combinations?"

He had to chuckle, thinking back to when Shannon was pregnant with Kelly. "Not always. When Shannon was pregnant with Kelly, she had normal cravings too. The big ones I remember were chocolate covered strawberries, although she liked them put in the freezer for like an hour first, so maybe that was a little odd; and vanilla bean ice cream with melted peanut butter on top sprinkled with chocolate chips. Oh, and there was like two weeks where I swear she ate nothing for dinner except spaghetti with meatballs and garlic powder...lots of garlic powder. Sexy breath, lemme tell ya."

Without warning, Abby was crying. Jethro froze, beginning to panic before instinct kicked in and he gathered her into his arms and pulled her onto his lap. "Hey, hey...what's all this?" he questioned softly, peppering her cheek and temple with kisses as he rubbed soothingly up and down her back.

She sobbed and sniffed, burying her face against his neck. "I dunno...I just...and you...you..." She couldn't seem to get a full sentence together.

"Shhhh. Breathe, babe...breathe. I gotcha."

After a few seconds she tried again. The tears continued to roll down her cheeks, but she managed to get out the whirling thoughts. "I got so mad at you and I know I hurt you, but you came anyway. And then I even got mad at you there... and then I...was a stupid mess...and now, here you are like nothing even happened. And if that wasn't enough, you're telling me about Shannon and Kelly...even with Ducky here...and I know talking about them is one of the hardest things you do...and I was so mad at you and you didn't even do anything wrong and..." She found herself wrapped even more tightly against him, so much love and protection enveloping her. She burst into tears again.

"Abby...We're gonna fight sometimes, but that doesn't mean I'm going anywhere. I'm always gonna come for you. Always gonna love you. And if anybody should be crying about me being able to talk about Shannon and Kelly, it's me. Do you know what a miracle it is for me to be able to tell you this stuff?" His lips pressed to her ear. "No one...no one but you has ever made me feel safe enough, loved enough, to be able to talk about them like this. _You_ gave me that gift, Abbs, and I will _never_ be able to thank you enough for that alone."

Ducky quietly retreated back into the cover of the kitchen, wiping a hand under both eyes. When he'd heard Abby start to cry, he'd headed for the living room to see what was wrong. He'd stopped when he heard the nature of the conversation, but had felt rooted to the spot as Jethro's assurances. It had moved him, quite literally, to tears himself. He knew with certainty, two things. His friends were going to make it through even the hardest of times and Jethro Gibbs was a far deeper and loving man than any of them had ever imagined.

Jethro held Abby close, her warmth giving him just as much comfort as he hoped he was giving her. It had been so long since just having someone near could soothe him the way she could. The events of the last hour rattled around inside him, nagging at him to ask her. It had been one of the first things that went through his mind once she was safe in his arms again. The first, of course, being how grateful he was that she was safe.

"Abbs?"

"Hmmm?" she mumbled against his throat.

"I want you to move in with me."

She gasped softly and lifted her head, stareing at him. "Wha...what?"

"I really want you to move in with me. Please?"

"It's...you don't think it's too soon? Is this because of the elevator?"

"Yes...partly."

The corner of her lips curved down slightly. "Partly?"

"Okay, three quarters partly." he confessed.

"Jethro..."

"Just...hear me out here, okay?" he interrupted. "Yes, the elevator scared the hell outta me, not gonna lie. This isn't the first time it's been out and we both know it isn't gonna be the last. You don't need to be taking those kinds of chances and I'm just gettin' too damn old to have a scare like that. Even if you don't get stuck again, what happens when that thing breaks down and you're eight months pregnant? You don't need to be climbing that many flights of stairs every day til it's fixed." He ran his thumb over her cheek. "Abbs, I know what I want. You...make my house a home again. I sleep better when you're in my arms. I want you there. If you're not comfortable talking about moving in with me permanently, at least move in until after the baby's born. After that, we can talk about where to go from there. Keep this place or give it up, your choice. If you decide after the baby's born you're not ready to move in permanently with me, I'll help you look for another place or move back in here."

"It seems ridiculous to pay bills for two places."

He scowled. "Who said anything about you paying bills at _two_ places?"

"Oh no, buddy. If I'm living with you, I'm helping."

"Abby..."

"No, Jethro. That's a deal breaker. You let me help with the bills and pay my share or I stay right here." she told him stubbornly.

"Fine." he sighed. "But only the bills..."

"That includes groceries." she added quickly.

"And groceries." he growled petulantly. "But there will be no talk of paying me rent or anything like that. The house is paid for and the taxes get paid whether you're there or not, so that's non-negotiable." he stated just as firmly. "Pay the rent on this place until, if or when, you decide to give it up. Shut off the utilities here and that will keep ya from paying for something you don't need." He winked. "See how brilliant my plan is? Deal?"

"My evil genius." she smiled against his lips, kissing him slowly.

His own smiled tugged at his lips as he mumbled through the kiss. "Is that a yes?"

"MmmHmm." Her lips parted and her tongue peeked out to run over his bottom lip. His opened in answer as he invited her tongue to explore and deepened the kiss.

Ducky cleared his throat with a chuckle moments later. "Shall I put the pot on the backburner on low and attempt to sneak out discreetly?"

"Nope." Gibbs slid an arm under Abby's knees and tightened the other already at her back before standing with her. Abby squealed and Ducky looked slightly shocked at Jethro's open affection, given he now knew he was being observed. "Duck, if you would, get my girl a bowl of soup and see if there's enough containers to pack up the rest while I," he kissed Abby's nose and put her back on the couch. "...call the moving crew."

Ducky and Abby piped up at the same time while Jethro simply smiled like the cat that ate the canary and hit speed dial on his cell.

"Moving crew?"

"Jethro! Tonight?"

"Tony, what are ya doin'? Good. How 'bout you run to my house and pick up the truck. Keys are on top of the fridge. And grab the moving blankets on the second shelf in the garage." He laughed. "Abby's moving in tonight."

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

Tony brought the truck, Tim brought boxes and Ziva joined the party. In three hours, they all had what Abby wanted to take with her packed and moved to Gibbs'. Pizza was delivered to the hungry crew, as Ducky had not planned to feed the team with his soup. Everyone had been visibly relieved that Abby and Gibbs had made up and after hearing about the elevator mishap, equally relieved that Abby was moving in with him. They'd all left about an hour ago with smiles and warm wishes.

Presently, the house was quiet aside from the sound of rustling sheets as the couple settled into bed and the comfort of the others embrace. Jethro let out an audible sigh as Abby curled into his side, her arm draped over his chest. The sigh morphed to a husky groan when her leg shifted between his and she began running her fingers through his chest hair.

"I keep wondering what it will be like when we can do this naked." she breathed, kissing his shoulder.

"Abbs." he groaned again, the visual stirring his manhood immediately with thoughts of creamy, warm skin deliciously caressing his body. He was convinced now more then ever that letting Abby talk him into sleeping in just his boxer briefs was not his smartest move.

_"I'll be in my jammies so we'll have a safe zone." _she'd said. Yeah, full on bomb gear wouldn't create enough of a safe zone when it came to thoughts of being naked with Abby. Monday. Just gotta make it to Monday, marine. Man up! Abby shifted her hips and her leg slid more snuggly between his..._ah, damn! Well, _something_ was defintely up._

"You gonna behave or am I gonna have to get dressed?" He tried to make his tone sound closer to scolding, but the husky resonance defeated the intention.

Even if he had managed to sound more terse, the hard thickness pressed against her thigh told her all she needed to know. Abby grinned, leaning in to scrap her teeth in soft nips across his jawline. "Don't wanna behave. Wanna be all kinds of naughty." she purred seductively.

"Abbbyyy!" he moaned, even as his hands began caressing her hip.

"Jethro. We had our first fight today. Aren't we supposed to make up? And I can't help it if my hormones are raging out of control. Combine that with the fact that I've wanted you like mad for more years then I care to count...I really can't be held responsible." She rested her chin on his chest and looked up into his eyes. "He calls to me."

"He?"

Abby's hand drifted to his dick and gave a firm squeeze, delighted when his eyes slammed shut and his hips jerked into her grasp helplessly.

"Shit!" he gasped. How the hell was he supposed to think straight when she did that? Especially when his body wanted nothing more then to let her relieve the dangerously coiled desire he'd been holding back by the skin of his teeth. It felt so fucking good!

"We don't have to go the whole way. I can stop before you...you know."

"That famous self con..." his voice broke when her stroke increased, causing his hips to buck again. "...trol doesn't extend to moments when my gorgeous girlfriend has her hand wrapped around my dick. Just a..." As much as he tried to fight it, his hips began a counter rhythm to her stroking hand. Fucking hell but he wanted to let her finish! "...just a man." He turned his head, crushing his lips to hers. "Damn it, babe, feels so good!" he cried out when she squeezed lightly at his tip. His head pressed back into the pillow. His head, heart and body in a raging battle for dominance. "Honey, pleeasse." he begged. "I want it, but...Abbs, I want it to be with you the first time...please." He needed her to help him stop. There was no way he could fight her on this alone. If she didn't stop...he didn't have the strength to deny this on his own, not when he'd been dreaming of her hands on him like this for so long.

It was nothing short of a miracle when she stopped. Another few seconds and he knew he would have been begging her to make him cum. As it were, all he could do for the moment was lie with his chest heaving and try to get his breathing under control. Eyes still closed, he felt her body tense a second before she started to move away. The hand still on her hip tightened, stilling her. "I'm not upset. Don't want to moving any further than you are."

"We talked about this. I know you want to wait and I still pushed you. I'm sorry I didn't respect that."

"Oh, so you saying you didn't care what I wanted?" he asked idly.

He heard her sharply drawn breath. "Of course I care what you want!"

"So then that must mean that you were just being selfish and wanted to get me off just for your pleasure."

"No, Jethro! How could you think that!" she cried fiercely, pulling back.

His hold on her only tightened. His eyes opened to meet her blazing green stare. With little finesse, he hauled her across his body. "I guess that must mean that you're apologizing for wanting me so much that you lost a little control. Because you couldn't possibly be apologizing for loving me enough to stop."

He watched her eyes soften. "You know I really want our first time to be together too, right? It's just so hard not to want you. You just...Jethro," she was barely whispering now. "I've never wanted a man the way that I want you. If for the next nine months all I could have was being able to give you pleasure, _that _would be my pleasure."

"I know, Abbs. I know." He reached down and pulled the covers over top of them. "We can make it til Monday, babe. Almost there."

She nodded against his chest and let her eyes close.

"Hey, Abbs?" he whispered in the darkness.

"Mmm?" came her sleepy reply.

"Just for the record...I really wanted to let ya finish what you started."

The lightest of kisses brushed his chest with a mumbled, "Soon, my fox...soon."

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

Gibbs groaned, reaching for his ringing cell phone as he disentangled himself from Abby, who murmured softly, "Hit the snooze, Jethro." He smiled and kissed her head as he flipped the phone open.

"Yeah, Gibbs." he sighed, so much for enjoying a morning cuddle with Abby. "Got it."

In that short amount of time, Abby had stretched and sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Gibbs sat up and massaged her shoulders.

"Just do that for a few more minutes, then I'll start the coffee while you get dressed." she murmured. "What've we got?"

"Kidnapped petty officer."

Abby jumped up. "I'll start the coffee." Abby knew the first few hours in a kidnapping were critical.

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

Abby stood between Ziva and Gibbs in the observation room. She shook her head, watching Petty Officer David Simms bow his head.

"Next time, watch a crime show and at least get some tips. It's called evidence, genius." Tony scoffed. He rose from his seat and cuffed the young man.

"I can't believe he actually thought that would work." Abby laughed.

The Petty Officer had decided to stage his own kidnapping to get revenge on his former best friend after learning he and Petty Officer Simms' fiance' had an affair. He'd drugged himself in a warehouse and then called it in to the police. The only evidence at the scene had been Petty Officer Yates' id, which Simms' had later confessed to stealing in order to "plant".

Once the evidence had been processed and Yates had been interviewed, a chimp could have cracked this one. It had taken Tony all of ten minutes to break the kid.

Tony hauled him to a holding cell. Gibbs instructed McGee and Ziva to get started on their reports and with any luck they'd be out of there by 1700 tonight. When the room was empty, Gibbs moved to stand behind Abby and snaked his arms around her waist, loving how she automatically leaned back into his chest.

"So I had this idea." he started.

"You wanna lock the door and make out?" she teased. She gasped when he pressed his mouth to her ear, nipping at the lobe with a gutteral growl.

"Don't tempt me."

"Then you better distract me with this idea of yours or I can't be held responsible." she said seductively.

"We have the weekend off. Next one, we're on rotation. Thought I could ask Leon to give us a half day tomorrow and take my best girl home to dad. What d'ya think?"

"Your best girl, huh. Well, that implies you've got more than one girl, Agent Gibbs." she teased.

A grumbling laugh rolled up from his chest, "Oh yeah, got my harem locked up in the attic. Didn't I tell ya?"

"Well, you certainly couldn't hide them in the basement. Too obvious."

His fingers dug into her sides and she squirmed and giggled as he placed a warm, lingering kiss to her web tattoo. "Well?"

"Take me home, Jethro Gibbs."

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

Gibbs leaned down and kissed the injection site, which had become just as much a part of the nightly ritual as the injection itself.

"You don't seem to mind them as much anymore." he commented as he packed away the supplies for the night.

"I still don't like it, but I guess I'm getting used to it. I won't miss them when they're gone though, I can tell you that." Abby rubbed the spot and relaxed on their bed. "Jack really doesn't mind the last minute plans?" she asked again.

Gibbs sat on the bed beside her, his arm crossing over her hip to prop himself up. "He was happy when I told him I was coming for the weekend. He was excited when I told him you were going to come with me. Happy for me...excited for you." he teasingly emphasized.

"Awww, poor baby." she cooed. "Does somebody need some special attention?"

He narrowed his eyes playfully. "If I hadn't just put a shot in it, I'd smack your ass!"

"Ohhh, well, you could always give it another kiss?"

Before she knew what hit her, Jethro pinned her down to the mattress, covering her body with his as he growled, "Did you just basically tell me to kiss your ass?"

Abby worried her bottom lip a bit for show, trying to hold back the giggle bubbling up at the sight of his deep blue laughing eyes. She absolutely adored when he was playful like this. She wanted all of their friends to see this side of him, but yet a tiny selfish part of her loved that it was still a side of himself he shared only with her. "Possibly...but it was meant with the best of intentions." she smiled.

If he lived to be a hundred, he'd never get enough of these moments. He could just let go and be exactly who he was. He could share everything with her and there was no worry that he was being too corny or not giving her what she wanted because all she wanted was him. He didn't have to dress it up or hide it away. After all these years, he'd found the one thing he didn't want to let himself believe he needed anymore...a woman who could love him just as he was. "I see." he deadpanned. He kissed her softly and got up. "Gonna put this stuff away and lock up. Be right back."

Just before he disappeared out the door, she called to him. "Jethro."

"Yeah?"

She smirked. "Would you bring me up a bowl of the leftover macaroni and cheese from dinner when you come back?"

He grinned. "Want anything on it...ketchup? Hot sauce? Chocolate?"

"Nooo." She stuck out her tongue.

"Want it warmed up?"

"Huh uh..want it cold with a little pepper, please."

He winked and was gone.

Less then ten minutes later, he was beside her in bed. His reading glasses sat low on his nose as he read, the only sound in the room coming from Abby's fork against the bowl in her hands.

"Just think, in a few more months I'll have a nice, big bump to put my bowl on. Won't even have to use my hands to hold it."

"MmHm." he agreed, half listening. He jerked when her hand connected with his arm.

"Jethro! You're not supposed to agree with how fat I'm gonna be!"

"Abby. You're not going to be fat! You're going to be even more beautiful." he said.

She scowled and he could see the hormones rearing their ugly heads. He took his glasses off and laid them on the bedside table along with his book before rolling toward her and taking the now empty bowl to join with his things on the table. He pulled her close. "Don't you know how gorgeous and sexy you're going to be?" He ignored her look of disbelief. "I can't speak for all guys, but this guy...your guy, knows how gorgeous you're gonna be."

"Maybe Shannon was, but I think I'm gonna look like a beach ball in black." she grumbled.

Jethro moved until he was sitting with his back against the headboard and then tugged gently until Abby was straddling his lap, facing him. He slipped his hands under the hem of her night shirt and lifted until it was bunched beneath her breasts. His thumbs caressed the warm skin of her tummy while holding her gaze steady. "Yes, Shannon was gorgeous when she was pregnant. I can't remember a time when I thought she was ever more beautiful. It'll be the same with you. You're already the most beautiful woman on the planet in my eyes, gonna be even more gorgeous while the little monkey's growin' in there."

"You're still gonna want me just as much when I can't tie my own shoes?"

He cupped her bottom and pulled until she was flush with his chest. "Even more."

Her eyes sparkled. He watched the self-doubting mood slip from her eyes to be replaced with darker orbs of desire. "Do you know how completely turned on I get when you say things like that?"

They spent the next ten minutes kissing like the world would end. It may have lasted longer if it weren't for the gigantic yawn Abby couldn't hold back. Pulling from the kiss, Jethro shifted from beneath her, sighing in contentment as she settled down into his arms. He reached up and turned off the light.

"Let's get some sleep. Gonna be a long day tomorrow between work and the drive to Stillwater." he said.

"Are you sure we shouldn't have given Jack a heads up about why we're coming to visit?"

"Nope. Want you standing right beside me when I tell'im I'm in love for the last time in my life."

She snuggled deeper into his side, waves of pure love for the man beside her washing over her in waves. "I love you so much."

"Love you too, Abbs. Get some sleep, babe." he said, kissing her temple.

TBC...


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: Still don't own them...can you believe that?

A/N: **This story is rated MATURE for a reason. Please respect the rating and all that it entails. **

Thank you to everyone for your continued, interest, support, reviews, alerts, and favorites, etc. You guys are amazing and make my day!

I was too excited to post this so I did not proofread, figured you all would appreciate it enough to overlook any small errors. Hopefully they're all small, LOL.

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

Gibbs glanced over at Abby's sleeping form. They'd left the Navy Yard around noon, stopping by the house just long enough to change, grab the duffle bags they'd packed the night before and Abby's meds and then they'd hit the road. Abby had fallen asleep about an hour into the drive.

The symptoms of pregnancy were really starting to come to light. She was getting tired more often and she was definitely feeling the hormones. Abby was a deep feeling individual and of that, there'd never been any doubt, but there were clear changes in the way she was effected in situations now then she would normally experience. It was evident to those close to her, and especially the man in love with her. Not to mention, and the thought sent a rush of heat through him and brought a smile to his lips, it seemed that she was going to be part of the population of women who really experienced a surge in sexual desire with pregnancy. Abby was very sexual by nature to start with. The woman loved life too much for it not to be so, but he had a strong feeling he hadn't seen anything yet.

Shannon had been very much the same way. Their love life had never been lacking, not in any way, shape or form and neither of them had been shy about letting the other know what they wanted or needed; well, once they'd gotten over that initial shyness of their first few times together. But when she'd been pregnant...there were times when he'd barely made it through the front door after work before she had him out of his uniform and flat on his back, not that he ever once had a complaint.

He knew some men didn't find pregnant women attractive, or at least not as attractive to them as they were before becoming pregnant. He was not one of those men. Gibbs thought pregnant women were naturally beautiful. He didn't understand how a man could look at a woman carrying a new life inside her, her body nurturing and nurishing a tiny little person, and not appreciate the miracle and pure beauty of that. Of course, he didn't find all women who were pregnant attractive on the same level. Some random pregnant woman walking down the street didn't send his pulse racing, but he did always think they warranted appreciation; like the way an glowing sunset commands a reverent moment to those with the sense to appreciate the truly beautiful moments in life. But, a woman he was in love with pregnant? Oh yeah, now that was a whole different level of appreciation!

Shannon was always a beautiful woman in his eyes. She could have beaten Helen of Troy, as far as he was concerned, when she was pregnant with Kelly. She'd never been more beautiful than when she was carrying their daughter. There were moments he'd find himself just stareing at her, unable to take his eyes off of her. And there wasn't a moment when they were together that he didn't ache to touch her in some way. The sight of his pregnant wife, especially barely dressed or naked, made him painfully hard and out of his mind with desire every time. It had gotten so that if there was somewhere they had to be, Shannon would start getting around an hour earlier then necessary because he couldn't help himself when she'd get out of the shower or if he came upon her while she was getting dressed. There were even a few occassions when she was running behind, that she made him wait outside their bedroom until she was dressed because she knew what would happen and she had just as difficult a time keeping her hands off of him.

Abby's stunning beauty had caused his heart to stutter for years. And she already had that proverbial pregnant glow. Her creamy, alabastor skin beckoned to him at every turn and already he was driven to distraction whenever she was near him. His fingers itched to ghost across her flesh, to caress her with his hands, and nuzzle against the warmth of her. His body longed to be connected with hers in any way possible. Even now, he wanted to pull her close, but settled for soft, fleeting touches to her thigh or her hand resting in her lap. The only thing that kept his craving at bay, was not wanting to disturb her sleep.

Every time he indulged in picturing her as her body changed with pregnancy, he found himself growing hard. And he knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, despite the child inside her not being hers or his, that he would want her just as much as he had Shannon. He even had to admit to the possibility that it might end up being more. He would be around more for Abby's pregnancy than he'd been for Shannon's. He'd gotten deployed in the middle of her fifth month, just when she'd really started to show. What he had missed seeing with Shannon, having only pictures sent to go by, he would experience first hand with Abby.

His heart welled with emotion at the thought. A tornado of feeling swept through him, a mix of excitement and regret. The memory of Shannon's promanently growing baby bump under his hand, their little girl working so hard to turn mommy's stomach from the size of a football into basketball status. He'd never gotten to touch the "basketball". The excitement of knowing he would be there with Abby, day in and day out, watching, touching, loving as month after month she grew, helped take the edge off the long time regret of missing that with Shannon. Nothing would ever take it away completely, but like everything else, Abby's love and presence in his life was healing it.

Half an hour later, Abby woke up a big sigh, stretching her arms above her head.

"Where are we?" she asked, her voice heavy with sleep.

"Halfway there." he said, reaching over and lacing his fingers with hers.

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

A couple hours later, Gibbs parked in front of the General Store. He met Abby's eyes with a smile.

"You ready?"

"This is gonna sound stupid. I mean, I know Jack...I love Jack...but I'm actually a little nervous."

He reached for her hand and squeezed. "Babe, Jack adores you. You know that." he tried to reassure.

Abby ducked her head a little. "I know. But that's as your friend, your quirky little forensic scientist. He could feel totally different about me _with_ you."

"Okay, so yeah, he see's ya as my friend right now. My point is," he said as he leaned across the distance between them, kissing the tip of her nose before nuzzling it a little, "Jack loves you no matter what. Think he's gonna be thrilled that we're together. But, if for some reason he's gotta problem with it, then it's his problem, not ours. Nothin's gonna change between _us_. Love ya, Abbs, and I'm not given' ya up for anybody or anything. Sempre Fi, babe."

"Always." she whispered, capturing his lips for a sweet, slow kiss.

Jackson Gibbs looked up from the shelf he was stocking with french cut green beans when the bell over the front door jingled. A wide smile instantly lit up his handsome face, blue eyes that matched those across the store shining with pure happiness.

"Leroy! Abby!" With a quickness belying his aging years, the store owner made his way across the store. He wrapped Abby tightly within his arms and placed an earnest kiss to her cheek. "It's wonderful to see you, sweetheart! I'm gonna have to double my efforts to get Leroy home more often if you promise to come with him." He grinned, holding Abby at arms length to get a better look at the young woman he'd grown to love like family. His eyes crinkled a bit as he took her in. "Call me crazy, young lady, but you're glowing."

Abby blushed instantly. "I have a lot to glow about these days, Jack."

Jack glanced from her to his son, not missing the quick exchange of eye contact between the two before him, nor the slight twitch of a smile at the corner of his boy's lips. "Alright now you two, out with it. Leroy, what's with all the coyness going on here?"

"What? Straight to interrogation? I don't even get a hello?" Gibbs teased. "Thanks Jack." He grinned at Abby. "Told ya it was you he was really excited to see."

Both men laughed when Abby gave Jethro a playful swat. "Stop it." she gently scolded.

"Hello, son. Really good to see ya." Jack grinned. "Now, what is it you two aren't telling me?"

Jethro smiled, his rare, full blown smile, and slipped an arm around Abby, tugging her against his side. "Well, I was planning on gettin' a few steps inside first, but if you're gonna be a dog with a bone about it, I guess there's no sense in waitin'." Jethro paused, giving Abby's waist a gentle squeeze for reassurance. "Jack, Abby and I are together."

Jack quirked an eyebrow. A slow, slightly knowing smile spreading across his face. "As in..."

"Together...a couple." Jethro finished.

Jack looked between the two. He wasn't surprised, per se. He'd had an inkling for quite some time that the two of them had feelings that went beyond simple friendship for each other, although he'd often wondered if either of them would ever get around to telling the other. Thank goodness, they finally had. What surprised him was that it had happened so quickly. He'd expected these two would drag it out much longer.

The look in his son's eyes filled Jack's heart. He hadn't seen him this happy in far too long. And the love shone in both of their eyes. He didn't need anything more than that. "About damn time, you two."

Abby felt the residual apprehension and tension leave her body as soon as those words left Jack's mouth. The sincere smile he was aiming at them further reassured her that Jack was indeed pleased about the change in the status of their relationship. Her own arm slithered around Jethro's hip.

Jethro met Abby's eyes. "You wanna tell him the rest?" he asked.

"The rest?" Jack questioned, wondering what more there could be. His gaze descended to their hands, searching. "Don't tell me you two went and got hitched and I didn't get invited."

"Jack! Of course not. We'd never get married and not tell you." Abby declared with passion.

Jack grunted, his eyes now focused on his son. Words weren't needed for what passed between them. It would not have been the first time that Jack was finding out after the fact that his son had gotten married.

"Not gonna happen like that again, dad. Things are different with Abby. Everything's different with her. With us too, I hope."

"Glad to hear it, Leroy." Jack clapped his hands together. "What's say I throw the closed sign up a little early tonight, you two go get settled in your room, and I'll start a pot of coffee and you two can tell me all about the rest. You two eat yet? I can throw some sandwiches together if you're hungry."

"That'd be great, dad. Thanks."

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

"Well, that is some news." Jack replied, once Abby had finished telling him all about Mark and Tish and the surrogacy. "That's a mighty fine thing you're doing for your friends, Abby. They must be some really great people." he added.

"They are. And they're so happy right now. I'm just so glad to be able to do this for them. It really is an honor." she smiled when Jethro grasped her hand and squeezed. "Being pregnant has been pretty interesting so far."

"Congratulations to you and your friends."

"Thank you, Jack. I'll be sure to pass that along when I talk to them again. I'd really love for you to meet them sometime. I think they'd enjoy that too."

"I'd like that, Abby. You give me a call and I'll close up the store or have someone watch it for a few days, make a trip out to DC."

"I will. Oh, before I forget, Tony, Ziva, Tim, Ducky and Jimmy say hello."

Jack chuckled. "You tell them all I said hi back. Tony staying out of trouble?"

Jethro laughed at this. "As much trouble as Tony _can_ stay out of."

"He's a good boy, Leroy, you leave'em alone now."

Jethro rolled his eyes. "Kidding, dad. Tony's the best agent I ever had."

"You make sure he knows it." Jack told him, matter of factly.

"Workin' on it, dad." Jethro returned the smile Abby was beaming at him. He felt pride in her encouraging looks. It meant so much that Abby saw the changes he was making. "So, you got plans for us this weekend?"

"Matter of fact, I had a few ideas. If you two aren't too tired tonight, I thought we could drive on over to Brewers field and let Abby see the show."

"They out in force this year?" Gibbs asked.

Abby glanced back and forth. "Brewers field? What show?"

"Oh, best to leave it as a surprise. But, I think you'll like it. You feel up to that, Abby? We just have to wait til it gets dark." Jack asked, smiling.

"I could use a little nap, if you gentlemen don't mind entertaining yourselves for an hour or two, I think I should feel up to it after that."

"You go ahead and get some rest, honey. I'll put Leroy to work helpin' me stock shelves and we'll head on over around eight."

"Sounds like a plan, Jack." Abby said as she rose from the table and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You want your shot now or after your nap, babe?" Jethro asked.

Jack tried to hide his grin. It wasn't often, years actually, since he'd heard his boy call anyone by a pet name. He was a lot like his momma in that respect. Anne had been the same way. Always touching in some way, calling him hon or sweetheart. Jack had never realized how much it meant until it was gone. He was proud of Leroy in that respect. His son had appreciated how special what he and Shannon had before he lost her. He'd not taken his wife for granted, thinking she'd always be with him the way he had. It hadn't been until Anne was slipping away from them, that he'd begun to realize how precious their lives together really was and that there were no guarantees. He'd just not known how to tell her that and then before he knew it, it was too late. It was a regret he'd lived with since her death. That, and the distance that spread like wild fire between him and Leroy. That was a lot of the reason he tried so hard now days. He and Leroy had started bridging that gap and Jack knew he'd do just about anything to have the kind of relationship with his son he wished he'd had all along.

"Hmm, maybe now would be good. That way it won't be sore for the ride." Abby turned to Jack. "I get a lovely hormone injection every night for the first trimester." Abby explained.

"Guess that means Leroy has a good excuse to play docter." he winked.

"Dad." Gibbs grumbled.

"He has an amazing bedside manner." she winked back.

"Alright you two. Keep this up and I won't let you play together anymore." Gibbs scolded playfully. He pushed his chair back, bestowing both of them with a mock glare as he herded Abby toward the stairs. "You go up and get ready and I'll get everything and be up in a sec."

Abby disappeared up the steps, calling back, "I'll be waiting Dr. Gibbs."

Jethro shook his head as he made his way to the fridge where they had Abby's little med cooler stored. "You gonna encourage her all weekend, or will I get a reprieve sometime for good behavior?"

"Depends." Jack replied.

"On?" Gibbs asked. He watched with amusement while Jack grinned devilishly.

"How much it makes that little lady smile."

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Great. Guess I better settle in for the long haul then."

"I wouldn't wager against it, son."

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

Abby stepped into the kitchen to find Jack packing a picnic basket. He looked up and smiled when her saw her.

"You sleep alright, honey?"

She wound her arms around his shoulders, loving the comforting feel of the soft cotton under her cheek as she hugged him. Jack was love and warmth, she'd loved him the minute she'd met him. What was it about these Gibbs men?

"Like a baby." she replied. "Where's Jethro?"

"Putting a couple of blankets in the truck. Should be a warm enough night but we can't have my favorite girl gettin cold, can we?"

"Hey now," his deep rumble rolled across the kitchen, "get your own girl, dad. This one's spoken for." Jethro pulled Abby to him and kissed her tenderly. "Sleep okay, babe?" he asked when he broke the kiss.

Abby was pleasantly surprised to see his open affection in front of Jack. Not that she'd thought he'd hide it, per se, she just hadn't expected him to be so...open with it. Those changes just seemed to grow in leaps and bounds and it thrilled her to her very bones.

She nuzzled his neck briefly, placing a quick kiss to his delicious throat. "Slept great."

Jack grinned at the two. "Gonna take this out to the truck. Turn out the lights, Leroy, and meet me out there when you two lovebirds are done smoochin'."

"Could be awhile, but I'll try to keep it short, Jack."

Jack snorted and took their snacks outside.

Gibbs sat back on the table and pulled Abby between his open legs, lacing his fingers together behind her bottom after giving it a squeeze. "Could be awhile, huh?"

"Well, I do love kissing you. It's hard to stop once I've started...or you've started." She groaned when his lips skated against the soft flesh of her neck. Chills raced up and down her spine, causing her to arch into him. "Jethro." she whispered.

"Mmm?" His voice muffled against her skin. He couldn't resist letting his tongue come out to taste her. Divine.

"Unless...ohhhh...you want Jack to find me accosting you on his kitchen table...ohhh, mmmm...you better behave." Her breath was becoming increasing ragged as she fought the urge to rip his shirt over his head and kiss her way all over his chest. A fresh wave of moisture gathring between her legs as she envisioned unbuttoning his jeans and sucking his cock right there.

"Said he was gonna wait for us outside. Wouldn't get caught." he teased, sucking on the pulse just under his nipping lips. His hand delved between her legs from behind and tugged her closer.

Terribly naughty thoughts bombarded her. None were appropriate to be doing on her boyfriend's father's kitchen table, so with great retraint and reluctance, she protested. "Jethro...please. You can't turn me on like this and then expect me to want anything but to take you upstairs...I ...unggh, I think I could cum just thinking about it.

He reigned himself in and pulled her back a little. "Like to see that sometime." he said, his voice low and deep with desire. "Sorry, babe, just can't seem to stop wanting you...all the time."

She leaned her head against his, letting her breath and hormones calm. "I know what you mean, and I want you to want me like that, just...I'd never be able to look Jack in the face again if I ripped your clothes off and did any number of the things that just went through my head on his table."

He chuckled, gave her a kiss and then another for good measure.

"I like..." she stopped and blushed.

"What?" he asked, dipping his head to catch her downcast eyes.

"I like it when you call me babe." she said shyly.

"Good." he whispered in her ear. "Cause I like calling you babe...babe."

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

"Okay, so what's so special about Brewer's field?" Abby asked as they bounced along over dirt roads in Jack's old Dodge.

"You wanna tell her the story, Leroy?"

"Nope. You tell it better."

"Well, " Jack began. "Let's see. It's actually the Widow Brewer's field but it's gotten shortened over the years. Widow Brewer was an old woman back when I was still a kid. Story goes that the widow's husband brought her to this field when they were still courtin' and proposed to her there under some very special circumstances. When they married, Brewer bought the field and the adjacent land. Built a house and farmed the field. Years later, when the old man died, Widow Brewer seeded the field and let it grow back. She planted a heap of trees and let the grass and weeds grow so it would return to the way it was when he proposed, hoping it would inspire young lovers for new generations. Anne, that's Leroy's mama, and I used to bring him out here for the show every year. It's kind of a town tradition, though it's died out quite a bit. Young folks just don't seem to appreciate it like they used to." He winked at Abby. "But I think you will."

"Some years, the show's not so...big." Gibbs continued. "But others, it's a sight to see."

The smile on his face, excited her even more. "Are we almost there?"

Jethro grinned and nodded out the window, watching as her eyes traveled in that direction and then grew huge as she took in the scene.

"Oh my..." she breathed. "It's...amazing." Her eyes danced as they darted between the two men and the spectacular sight before them.

"Welcome to Brewer's field, babe." Jethro smiled.

TBC...

_Was getting a bit long so I decided to stop here. Never fear, the muse is still with me so I will continue to write tonight and not leave everyone in suspense for long. With any luck, I will even get a second chapter posted tonight._


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: Still don't own them...can you believe that?

A/N: **This story is rated MATURE for a reason. Please respect the rating and all that it entails. **

Thank you to everyone for your continued, interest, support, reviews, alerts, and favorites, etc. You guys are amazing and make my day!

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

She couldn't believe her eyes. There were so many. There had to be hundreds! Abby opened the truck door in a daze of amazement, her eyes fixed on the horde of flitting fireflies as they zipped to and fro across the expansive field. It looked as if someone had captured the stars from the sky and brought them down to dance among the trees.

Jethro and Jack joined her, both wearing huge smiles. Just as Abby's eyes were glued to the fireflies, boths Gibbs men were focused on the delighted, if somewhat awestruck look upon Abby's face.

"It's gorgeous." she whispered, as if afraid anything louder might scare of the luminescent creatures. "I've never seen anything like it."

Jack wrapped an arm around her waist. "You shoulda seen Leroy the first time we brought him out here. He looked like he was watchin' pure magic."

"Thought I was." Jethro shared.

Abby grabbed a waist with each arm and both men found themselves being drug against her. "I love you both so much! Thank you!" She pecked each on the cheek in turn and then grasped Jethro's face with both hands and enthusiastically kissed him.

Jack laughed at the shocked look on Jethro's face. He patted him on the back as he returned to the truck for the picnic basket. "That one's gonna keep you young, son!"

Gibbs felt the tips of his ears getting hot, but he grinned and pressed a kiss to Abby's temple. "She already does."

Abby simply turned into his side and nestled her head against his chest, content to watch this wonder of God's creation in front of them in the arms of the man she loved.

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

A few cushions from an old sofa Jack had on the back porch and a blanket in the truck bed made for some very comfy lounging for the three observers. Some cheese, crackers and homemade peanut butter fudge and salsa jam with apple cider to wash it all down with made for a very happy pregnant woman. Jethro rested against the side of the truck bed with Abby cradled between his legs, her back to his chest and her head resting on his shoulder as she muched on crackers and salsa jam, which she had declared was out of this world at first bite. It was the deep, throaty groan she'd released with the fudge that had him squirming a bit as his jeans tightened with little room to spare pressed up against her butt. If not for his father being so close, the night would have progressed much differently.

As it were, they were enjoying themselves between the good food, the spectacular display of fireflies and the conversation. Jack was more spellbound by the fact that his son was lively engaged in conversation than by the lightening bugs spread across the moonless sky. He was hard pressed to recall a time that his boy had been so relaxed and so talkative in his presence. It hadn't been since he was a boy.

"Can we go out into the field and catch some?" Abby asked.

"Not a good idea, Abbs." Jethro told her.

"The high grass and weeds help attract the lightning bugs but it's also a nice home for other critters and in the dark, it's not a good idea to spook'um." Jack explained.

"Oh. Like skunks and stuff?" Abby asked.

"Maybe one out there, but I was talking about snakes." Jacked replied.

Abby shivered in Jethro's arms.

"Yeah, they're lovely from right here." She drew her legs up toward her chest and felt Jethro chuckle, but he held her a little tighter as he kissed the side of her head. "The fireflies, not the snakes."

"I'll protect ya, Abbs." he murmured close to her ear.

"Jack, tell me a story about when _Leroy_ was a little boy. Take my mind off the snakes." Abby grinned. Gibbs groaned, tickling her side for the use of his first name.

"Hmmm." The amused glint in Jack's eyes was clearly visible, even in the night. "Well, I could tell ya about the time Leroy chased Connie Sellers around the backyard in nothin' but his smile."

Abby turned in Gibbs arms so she could see his face, a huge grin on her face despite the deep scowl she was trying for.

"I was two." he grumbled, shooting Jack a playful glare.

"A very impressive two, I'm sure." Abby teased, kissing the bottom of his chin.

"Stole his cookies. Leroy didn't abide anybody stealing his mama's oatmeal raison cookies."

"Were my favorite. Got'em back too." he said proudly. " 'Cept for the one she already shoved in her mouth before I caught her."

"Why, exactly were you eating cookies naked with a girl?" Abby questioned with a giggle.

"I wasn't. I was getting a bath and she ate hers and then snatched mine when Dad wasn't looking. Then she came to the bathroom door and taunted me." Jethro explained. He still sounded slightly put out by it.

Jack laughed. "I turned for a second to get her another glass of milk and then the next thing I know, she's not in her chair. All I heard was a splash, Anne yellin' for Leroy to get back in the tub and then little Connie screech when he came bustin' out the bathroom door after her. Wore me out tryin' to wrangle him in, even after he got the cookies back. He was determined to eat'em on the run so Connie couldn't steal'em back."

"Poor baby." Abby cooed, kissing the corner of his mouth while he grumbled.

"Did you know Leroy refused to eat marshmallows until he was seven years old?"

"Ahhh, dad." Gibbs very nearly whined. "Not this one, come on."

Abby's attention was immediately drawn back to the older Gibbs. "Seven? Why didn't you eat marshmallows til you were seven?"

"Just...didn't like'um." Jethro muttered.

"Bull." Jack said through a mock cough, earning a glare for the second time from his son. Only the slight upturn at the corner of his mouth gave away that Gibbs may have been embarrassed but not really upset.

"Why, " Abby urged, pinching the outside of his thigh, "didn't you eat marshmallows until you were seven?"

Gibbs sighed. "Because...geez, a guy brings his girl home and gets completely emasculated..."

"Haven't even pulled out the baby pictures yet." Jack stated. Abby's eyes lit up.

Gibbs groaned again.

Abby gave his thigh another pinch. "You're still my big, bad, strong marine. Now...why."

"I was...convinced...marshmallows were..."

Jack was struggling not to laugh. The memory and Leroy's face right at the moment was almost too much.

"I thought they were snowman poop." he finished.

Abby dissolved into fits of giggles, her whole body shaking with laughter. "Snow...snow..." she gasped between giggles, "snowman poop!" she finally managed.

"Yes." he mumbled, as Jack joined Abby laughing. Seconds later, he was laughing too.

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

Jethro lay on his back, arm tucked under his head, in his childhood bed waiting for Abby to come back from the bathroom. A smile tugged at his lips, recalling their evening. Abby's face had been lit up with laughter and happiness through the whole night. He hoped he could always make her this happy. He knew he'd give his last breath to make it happen.

And it had been good spending time with his dad. He couldn't remember the last time they'd been so at ease with each other. Abby was changeing his world in ways he'd never imagined. He couldn't say he was surprised. Abby was a miracle on legs and he was blessed to have her heart.

His eyes were drawn to the door as it opened and she slipped in with a big smile on her face.

"Never saw anyone so happy to be in my room."

Abby shirked out of her pajama pants, leaving only his old NIS t-shirt and her purple bikini panties covering her curves. "And just how many girls have there been in this room, happy or otherwise, Jethro?" she asked seductively as she slipped between the sheets, cuddling into his side and wrapping her leg over his. Her hand slid under his shirt to rest on his warm stomach, fingers teasing the flesh and slightly course hair just above the waist of his athletic shorts.

"Wouldn't you like to know." he teased, his own hand finding its way under the hem of her top, caressing the skin over her spine.

"That many huh, stud?"

"Oh yeah, had to keep the hinges oiled so I wouldn't get caught." he chuckled. "You're the first and only girl I ever brought up here. Definitely the only one ever in this bed." he confessed, mouthing her neck and collarbone.

Abby was surprised, to say the least. She hadn't actually believed there were a ton of girls parading back and forth out of his childhood room, but she'd thought certainly Shannon had been in here. "Not...not even Shannon?" she asked quietly. It felt almost taboo to talk about his lost girls in the town where it had all started for him and Shannon.

"Nope." He could sense her tension and hear it in her voice. He had a feeling she was nervous to talk about them so close to "home". He kissed her cheek. "It's okay to talk about them here. Almost feels right to do it."

"I know you're better, but I also know its still gotta hurt and this place is so special to the two of you. It's okay if you don't want to..."

"I want to, Abbs. I do."

"Okay." she said, laying her head on his chest.

"After I got out of training and Shann and I got married...we stayed with her mom when we were here. Never brought her up into the house. She was only ever at the store and we weren't here often. Jack and I weren't good with each other back then. Then when Kelly was born, she brought her to see Jack but they always stayed overnight with her mom then too. If Jack ever brought her up here, she never said and neither did he."

"I'm glad you and Jack are finding your way back to each other."

"Me too."

"Would you show me where you and Shannon met?"

"I'd like that. We'll take a walk tomorrow and I'll show you the shop where she used to work and the train station where we talked for the first time. Fell in love with her right there, sittin on a bench, waitin' on the train."

"Sounds like one of Tony's movies."

He laughed a little at that. "Guess it does, doesn't it."

They were quiet for awhile before Abby spoke again.

"So...I'm the first, huh?"

"Yep."

"Kinda sexy, don'tcha think?" she teased. "Wanna fool around, Gunny? I might even let ya get to second base."

Gibbs rolled til he was over her, his body pressed firmly to hers. He kissed her, tugging gently on her bottom lip with his teeth. "Mmmm, boobies?" he growled.

She laughed softly. "Only if I can touch your thingie."

"My "thingie"." he whispered. "Gee, that makes it sound manly."

"Okay, your hot, thick love handle."

"Better." he said, grinding his "handle" into her. "That mean you're gonna let me touch your..."

She grinned up at him when he paused. "My what, big boy?"

His face lost all amusement, replaced by a hunger that sent chills racing through her.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me?"

"Pretty sure I can feel it. It's big and hard and really difficult to miss." she rasped.

"Callin' to ya again, babe?"

"Screaming."

"I want you...so much." His heart hammered in his chest. "Wanna watch you come undone under me. Feel how wet you are under my fingertips." He kissed her neck, moving slowly up to her ear before sucking the lobe into his mouth, raking his teeth gently over it.

Abby squirmed under him, the throbbing ache between her legs growing with every word. "Don't stop." she pleaded.

"This?" he asked, tugging on the lobe between his teeth. "Or did you mean don't stop telling you how I want to stroke your soaking wet pussy? Play with your clit while you fuck yourself on my fingers until you cum so hard you see stars?"

He felt her hands plunge under his boxer briefs a second before her nails clawed over his ass. Her legs opened wider and she thrust against him wantonly, mewling his name. "Dammit!" she hissed, "I've never needed to cum so bad in my life!" She ripped at his shirt. "Get it off! Please, Jethro, take it off now!" She whispered desperately.

When he raised up to follow her request, she leaned up and worked her own shirt off, pert nipples thrusting at him proudly. Their shirts were tossed carelessly to the floor. He dove for her, capturing a rosy bud between his lips, expertly rolling the other between skilled fingers. Abby buried her mouth against his neck, gasping and crying out softly.

"Feel like I'm going to explode if I can't touch you soon!" she hissed between clenched teeth.

"I gotta know, babe!" he ground out.

Abby jerked, biting her lip to keep from crying out when she felt thick fingers push aside her panties and part her sopping wet lips.

"So wet, babe...so fucking wet." he hissed, dragging one long digit from her entrance to her clit, circling the bud lightly before before biting down on her pulse point.

Abby arched off the bed. Her mind was a jumble of nothing but want and need. Using all the strength she had, she rolled him over and quickly grabbed his shorts. She tugged with force, ripping them and his boxer briefs over his hips in one go. Before he had the chance to utter a word, her warm, wet mouth closed around him, swallowing him to his balls.

His breath choked in his lungs and his hands fisted in the sheets as he fought to not thrust into her mouth. "Fuck! Abby..." he gasped, through gritted teeth.

The taste of him was incredible, but her hunger only grew as she sucked him deep into her throat. She thought she knew how big he was before, but the girth in her mouth surprised and delighted her. Relaxing her throat to take all of him in, her core throbbed at the notion of what he would feel like buried inside her. She drug her tongue along the underside of his dick as she drew back up his length, stopping at the head and sucking hard.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he heard a voice telling him he needed to stop her, but the feel of her glorious mouth around him overwhelmed his senses and logic. He picked his head up enough to look down his body. The sight of Abby's lips around his aching cock was almost enough to make him cum on the spot. She paused only briefly, sucking hard on the head and then twirled that wicked tongue around it before sliding back down his length. Gibbs left hand tangled in her hair while his right shot above him to take a death grip on the headboard. The muscles in his neck corded tight with his effort to not yell her name to the heavens. When she began to bobb her head in earnest over him, he lost his mind, thrusting gently into her mouth. "Ohhh, Abbs...honey...gahhh,yesss..."

She hummed with pleasure and felt him throb at the vibration. She doubled her efforts.

Nothing. Nothing had felt this good in forever! Her tongue dipped into his slit. Gibbs nearly pulled the headboard off, straining not to buck his hips. Her hand joined her mouth, twisting gently on every upward stroke and he soon felt his balls tighten as he raced headlong toward release. His mind finally snapped into gear and as gently as he could he grasped her face and halted her movements. She fought against him, but he tugged insistently, begging. "Babe...no...please, not like this."

She didn't want to stop. Not until she'd tasted every drop he had to give. Was he freaking Superman? What man could stop when he was this close...and he was close, she could feel it!

"Abby, please."

The desperation in his voice stilled her. He was shaking as he fought back from the edge and for his self control. It almost broke her heart.

When she lifted her head, releasing him. He yanked his shorts up with one hand and tugged her against him with the other. He hugged her fiercely, murmuring how good she'd made him feel, how sexy she was and how much he loved her and how much it meant that she wanted him so much. He begged her to forgive him and to understand that he needed to be able to please her too. "Just a few more days, honey...just a few more days and I promise I'll make it up to you."

Abby kissed his neck, telling him it was okay and how sorry she was that she'd gotten carried away. They whispered to each other until their heartbeats calmed.

"I think we may have started to round third." he said, trying to make sure she was alright.

"Definitely." she laughed softly.

"Holy shit!" he breathed, making her giggle.

_Soon_, she thought, _very, very soon_.

They fell asleep, wrapped around one another.

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

"Anybody want sausage?" Jack asked as he flipped a pancake.

Gibbs choked on his coffee and Abby stifled a laugh.

"I'd love some sausage, Jack." Abby replied innocently, earning herself a potent look from Jethro and a nudge to her foot under the table.

"Behave." his eyes told her.

"What?" hers answered back.

"Thought we could do some fishin' after breakfast." Jack continued, unaware of the "conversation" taking place behind him.

"Sounds good, dad." Gibbs smirked at Abby. "Abby could use some fresh air."

"Alright then, fresh air it is."

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

Abby had surprised them by catching more fish then the two of them combined. They'd spent a wonderful morning fishing a hole that Jack said was one of the best in the county. After lunch, they played some cards and Gibbs took Abby on the walk he'd promised her, showing her the shop where Shannon had worked. They spent a good amount of time at the train station. Gibbs told her the story of the first time they'd talked while sitting on the bench where it had happened. Abby felt even closer to him then ever before and Gibbs felt as if even more of the weight he'd felt for years was lifted. Talking about his memories of Shannon and Kelly felt so good, and being able to share a part of himself that he'd closed off for so long with Abby was incredible.

Late afternoon drifted into the evening and found Gibbs tinkering on Jack's old 1945 Indian Chief motorcycle. It was in great condition. He was finishing up changeing the oil and sparkplugs when Abby came into the garage.

"Wow. Sweet ride." she purred.

"How was your nap?"

"Good. Bed felt empty without you though." she said, kneeling down. "You know you look sexy as hell, right?"

He quirked an eyebrow. "Do I?"

Abby let her eyes drift slowly over him. "Faded jeans, black t-shirt, grease on your arms...oh yeah." She ran her hands through his hair and down his jaw. "Could eat you up."

"That right?"

"Uh huh."

"Where's dad?"

As if sensing he was being talked about, Jack appeared in the doorway. "Made stew. It's in the crock pot. I'm headed over to Ephraim's for poker. Tried to get out of it, but Henry had to drive Maggie to her sister's and if I don't go we'll have to cancel and you know how Eph gets. I'll hear about it for the rest of the month."

"Go on, dad. We'll manage for a few hours." Gibbs said.

"Be back by 9:30." Jack said.

Gibbs got to his feet and started putting tools away. "You think you might want to take a ride after dinner? Best to take her out and get the oil running through her."

"I'd love to. It's been forever since I was on a motorcycle."

"It's a date then." He leaned in and kissed her cheek. "Gonna go jump in the shower quick. Clean up before dinner."

Abby smiled and walked with him back into the house. She watched him head upstairs and grinned with abandon. Jack was out for at least three hours. She checked on the stew and set the temp to warm. Glancing at the clock, she estimated he'd been in the shower ten minutes. It should have been enough time for him to scrub the grease off and get through most of his shower. Abby headed for the stairs.

She could hear the shower running as she pushed open the door. Her nerves sizzled under her skin when she saw his silhouette behind the shower curtain. Finally. She closed the door behind her and padded barefoot across the floor, stopping a few inches from the tub.

"Jethro." she called loudly enough to be heard over the running water.

"Abbs?"

She saw his head turn toward her.

"Everything okay?" he asked. Not that he minded, but he was concerned that she'd come in while he was in the shower.

"There's something I need to tell you."

His head poked out from the curtain. "Honey? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong."

Soap dripped into his eyes and he squinted.

"Rinse off, Jethro. I'll talk over the shower. It's nothing bad, promise."

His head disappeared again. Abby took a deep breath.

"When I went to the Dr. last week, to confirm the pregnancy..."

"Uh huh." came from behind the curtain.

"Well, she said as long as we wait until at least Saturday afternoon...we'd be fine."

"Wait for wha...Abbs?"

Anticipation coiled tight in her belly.

"Not Monday?" His tone was suddenly much deeper and she thought she heard his breath hitch.

"Not Monday." she confirmed.

His naked torso appeared and a strong arm reached out to wrap around her waist as he drug her, fully clothed, up over the side of the tub and into the shower. She barely had time for the squeak that escaped her before she found herself pressed against the tiles, his firm, wet body covering hers as he kissed her with weeks of pent up passion, desire and need.

TBC...

_I know, I'm such a stinker. More later today._


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: Still don't own them...can you believe that?

A/N: **This story is rated MATURE for a reason. Please respect the rating and all that it entails. **

Thank you to everyone for your continued, interest, support, reviews, alerts, and favorites, etc. You guys are amazing and make my day!

Everybody...paper bags at the ready. The smut is about to hit the fans!

It's shorter than usual but hopefully just as enjoyable to read.

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

Any control he'd had over the last few weeks shattered the second she'd said they were a go. He pulled her into the shower with him and molded his body to hers, plundering her mouth with his probing tongue. Hard instantly, he felt himself harden even further as her tongue danced with his, sliding over the other, exploring every inch of each others mouths. He tugged on clothes in no particular order, his only purpose in life at the moment was to get Abby naked and get her naked now. He rutted shamelessly against her until he felt her hand glide over his thickness, he stepped back and thrust into her hand, groaning her name as if that alone could save him.

Abby stroked the heavy cock in her hand, stopping only to raise her arms so he could discard her shirt and bra. When his mouth descended on her nipple, tugging lightly and then laving with his tongue she reached with her free hand to grasp his shoulder. She loved the feel of those hard, wet muscles moving under her hand. She buried her face against the corded muscles of his neck, licking a path over the wet skin and then scraping with her teeth back to his collarbone. Somewhere in there, he'd switched to the other breast, taking the nipple into his mouth to begin the sweet torture again. He worked the button of her jeans loose and she wiggled her hips to help him get them off. It felt like seconds but yet an eternity before her panties rolled down her legs. She lifted a leg to step out of them and gasped when he wrapped his arm under her bottom and lifted her completely off her feet, grabbing the garmet and tossing it aside. He shifted and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he stepped out of the shower.

He didn't even bother to turn the water off. "Towels" he grunted as they passed the rack on the way into the hall. Abby snagged the nearest one, draping it over his back, she began to dry what she could reach. Jethro picked his head up long enough to make sure they were headed in the right direction and then began running his tongue over every available inch of skin he could.

Finally they stumbled into his room and he set her on her feet. As he took the towel from her, his eyes found hers, stilling his heart and his hands. Stunning didn't begin to encompass the beauty before him. In the wake of that vision, he couldn't continue the maddening pace he'd begun. Looking into her eyes again, she knew it. She understood it.

Gentle but firm hands dried her. He ran his fingertips across her face, arms, sides, and those legs that had haunted his dreams forever. Abby remained still in body but her heart threatened to beat out of her chest and she couldn't stop the moans of pleasure that his touch induced. As he touched, she looked.

Those blue eyes she adored were dark with desire, taking in everything he touched with such intensity. Soft, silver locks she'd never tire of running her fingers through. A neck that begged to be kissed, nibbled and sucked, every waking minute of every blessed day. Those hands. They protected and served, created floating works of art, comforted and inspired unparralled passion. Arms that were so strong and had always made her feel safe and loved. The firm, well toned chest she'd never grow tired of touching, kissing or using as a pillow. Hips she longed to feel snap against her own. Legs and thighs that drove her out of her mind with want. And the long, thick, proud erection standing against the taught muscles of a stomach that one would have thought belonged to a man twenty years his junior. Beautiful. There was no other description for him.

Suddenly she found herself hauled against his chest, his strong arms wrapping around her and holding on for dear life. His skin was warm and still moist from the shower. Abby' arms reached around him as well and she buried her face in the crook of his shoulder, kissing the skin beneath her lips. She savored the feeling of skin on skin, something she'd yearned for to the tips of her toes. Warm drops of liquid splashed lightly onto her shoulder. At first she was too caught up in the feeling of Jethro's skin against hers to notice and then she assumed it was water from his hair. When she finally realized he was trembling, it hit her...they were tears. She pulled back, stunned but concern was the overwhelming feeling permeating her gut.

"Jethro?"

She hardly managed to get his name out before his massive hands cradled her face and she was looking into his tear filled eyes. He kissed her desperately. Short, urgent kisses to her lips and cheek until he finally nestled his cheek against hers. A hundred questions ran through her mind but she couldn't force any of them past her lips.

"I love you so damn much!" his voice shook with emotion. "And I want this...want you. Wish I could make love to you." He kissed her ear. "God help me, I'm scared. Scared I don't deserve you. Scared I'll try as hard as I can and I'll still mess up...lose you."

Abby realized that last part wasn't even to her. She'd honestly just heard him talk to God. She pressed her cheek more firmly to his and stroked her fingers through his hair as she felt her own tears fall from her eyes.

As suddenly as he'd grabbed her, he pulled back but didn't go far. His hands once again spread over the sides of her face, holding her so she was forced to look into his pain filled eyes. "Don't let me mess up. Promise me I won't lose you." he begged. "I can't...can't do it again."

Abby grasped his hands and pulled them from her face to her lips, kissing his knuckles. "I will never, ever let you go. We will disagree. We will drive each other crazy sometimes. We will both make mistakes. But I will never leave you and I will not let you shut me out." This time it was her hands splayed across his cheeks. "I am yours. And you, marine, you are mine. Today, tomorrow and until one of us leaves this world. I swear to you on Shannon and Kelly's memories."

"I love you." he sighed, kissing her forehead.

"And I love you, Jethro. More then I could ever say."

They stood together, just holding one another for several long seconds.

"I really know how to set the mood, huh." he said dryly, embarrassment for the tears he'd shed starting to creep in.

"You set the mood just fine and you need to stop being embarrassed because..." Abby put her finger over his lips when he opened his mouth to deny the embarrassment. "because I want you to know and trust that there is nothing you could ever do or say that will make me love you any less or make me think any less of you. I want you to feel as safe with me as you've always made me feel with you. Besides," she smiled, cupping his gorgeous derrier. "I'm gasoline, baby. Soaked and stoked. I'll stroke your match and you can watch me burn."

He groaned at the double entendre, feeling his lust re-ignite with the blaze of desire in her eyes. "Soaked and stoked, huh?" he growled seductively, watching her shake her head ever so slowly, her eyes never leaving his darkening orbs. "You may have to prove that."

"I'm fully prepared to do that."

Gibbs spun her swiftly in his arms. He pulled her back to his chest. He scooped her hair off of her neck and ran his lips over the expanse of exposed skin. He trailed a mix of nips and kisses back up until he reached her ear. The whole time he was doing this, his other hand was making its way up the outside of her thigh and over across her stomach, coming to rest just above the nest of raven curls surrounding the treasure he most desperately sought to plunder. "One way to know for sure." he whispered, his fingers descending until they dipped between her glistening folds.

Abby arched into his touch, her stance automatically widening to give him greater access. Her arms reached up blindly seeking his sturdy shoulders, anything to cling to as she felt herself spiraling into bliss. It was insane. He'd hardly touched her and still she was so dangerously close to shattering right now.

"Mm Hmm." His tongue bathed the lobe of her ear before he sucked it into his mouth, flicking the soft flesh as he brought his thumb delicately across her clit. "Most definitely soaked and stoked."

Abby cried out, arching again, undulating her hips to try and create the friction her body screamed for. Jethro's hand left her hair to cup her breast, loving the way it fit perfectly in his hand, like it had been designed specifically for him and him alone.

"Guess all that leaves now is the stroking." The deep timbre of his voice heightened the electric charge running through her core, as his fingers began to glide over her sopping wet pussy.

"Supposed...'posed to be...ngghh...me stro...keing yo...ahhhh..." her nails dug into the back of his neck.

"Huh uh. My pretty, wet pussy to stroke. All mine." he husked into her ear. "Be a good girl and I'll let you have both."

She wanted more...needed more. Abby bent her knees to grind down on his delicious digits, panting now with the pleasure surging through her.

"Mmmm, that's it, babe. Feel so good. Gonna make you scream...cum so hard, Abbs."

"Yesssss."

Jethro leaned over her just enough to slide his whole palm through her wetness, coating his hand with her ample juices. Abby whimpered when he pulled his hand from between her legs.

"Shhh." he soothed, reaching between them, using her juices to slick his leaking cock before he guided it between the cheeks of her ass. He tilted her hips back and groaned when he felt the warmth of her core envelope his aching dick.

"Ahhhh...Jethro..." she keened.

His hand returned to her pussy, circling her clit once, twice, three times before he stroked through her folds in earnest, thrusting in time with his strokes. His arm wrapped around her to support her quivering legs. He created a V with his fingers, using them to add tension to her clit with every backward swipe, stimulating her as much as possible as he murmured in her ear.

"That's my girl. Wanted to do this for so long."

"Jethro! Ohhh...fuck...yesssss." she cried, nearly sobbing, thrusting and grinding against every inch of him she could get.

"Wanted to do this with my tongue last night, but I knew as soon as I got a taste I'd never be able to stop until I made you cum all over my face."

She was beyond the ability to form coherent words. Desperate moans were the only sounds coming from her lips now. He tightened his fingers, ceasing to stroke and just rubbed along the sides of her clit. The dual sensations driving her mad. And just when she thought she couldn't take anymore, one long finger slipped inside her. He curled the intruding digit, growling in her ear, "Let go, babe. Cum for me, Abby."

She screamed as her climax rocketed through her with such force she would have collapsed had he not been holding her. His name echoed off the walls as he felt the rush of her release wash over his fingers. He continued to rub her gently as she rode out the aftershocks. It was one of the most beautiful things he'd ever seen in his life.

Jethro pressed a kiss to her sweaty temple. "Love you, babe. Love you with all my heart. Always."

TBC..


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: Still don't own them...can you believe that?

A/N: **This story is rated MATURE for a reason. Please respect the rating and all that it entails. **

I'd like to apologize for not responding to all the reviews personally for the last few chapters. They are all greatly appreciated and loved. I got slacking and then there were so many. So, thank you to everyone for reading, reviewing and continueing to follow this story. I really hope you all continue to enjoy it. I hit a bit of a writer's block but I hope that is over now.

Hope everyone enjoys this latest update.

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

Abby trembled in his arms while he held her close. She'd never felt so loved, so wanted before in her entire life and it ignited a passion that was beyond her control. Turning in his arms, she grasped him by the hips and stared into his eyes.

"I want you. Gonna finish what I started last night, Jethro, and nothing on this earth is gonna stop me today." She turned him until the back of his knees hit the mattress. With a shove, he was on his back, a shocked but hungry look blew his irises.

Not much in this life shook him to the core. The look in Abby's eyes did. He crawled on his elbows toward the head of the bed and watched with a pounding pulse as she followed him down. If she was a predator he was definitely the prey.

"Honey..." he stammered, "not as young as I used to...HOLY SHIT!" he bellowed, his eyes slamming shut as she swallowed his cock whole. Gibbs blindly reached for the headboard with both hands, his knuckles turning white as he found purchase.

Abby devoured the hot steel between her lips, sliding down until she felt the course hair tickle her nose and then sucking hard as she made her way back to his tip. She could feel every pulsing ridge in his member. She ran her tongue through the slit of his weeping cock, loving the salty taste of the pre-cum gathered, like a pearl in stark contrast to the shade of deep, almost purple of his cockhead. Then she dove back down with a twist that made him curse and gasp. Abby reached up to roll his balls lightly in her hand. She could already feel them beginning to draw up and tighten, telling her he was close. Her pride swelled when his strangled cry again reached her ears and she sucked and licked for all she was worth.

When he was able to force his eyes open again, he looked down his body and the rest of the damn world ceased to exist. The vision of Abby blowing him like it was a matter of life or death snapped any control he'd had. An animal was released inside him, wanting only two things; to never stop feeling the way she was making him feel right now and to cum before he died from need.

Gibbs was no stranger to dirty talk in the bedroom and he'd never dream of disrespecting a woman with it, but the string of words coming out of his mouth tumbled free without thought, and the way Abby seemed to increase her already maddening pace told him that she liked it just fine.

"Shit...shit! Hell, yes, honey...suck my dick!" This was quite possibly the most amazing blow job ever given. "Feels so good, baby...FUCK! Gah! Wanna fuck that pretty little mouth...ahhhh, shit!" He didn't know which would give first, the muscles in his arms or the headboard. How the hell was he gonna explain a snapped headboard to his father? _Sorry dad, but Abby was sucking my toes up through my dick. _He felt his balls tighten and his cock swelled. "Abby...Abbs, gonna cum. Baby...ohhhh fuuucckkk!"

White light exploded behind his eyes as wave after wave of hot seed erupted from his pulsing prick, and somehow she kept bobbing over him and swallowing as she went.

He was yelling, actually yelling! Gibbs rarely yelled. He growled, grunted, barked and gave a cold stare that could freeze a pumpking on the hottest day of summer, but he rarely yelled. It only made her more hungry for him, so Abby swallowed everything he had to give and only when he practically sobbed her name did she slow down, letting her mouth and tongue become a gentle caress as she cleaned him. When he finally went still under her, she kissed the tip of his dick tenderly and turned sparkling green eyes up to his face.

His head was thrown back against the pillow. The well muscled chest she adored, heaving. A sheen of sweat glistened across his skin. Abby crawled up his body, shifting to avoid his sensitive groin before she settled over top of him.

"I...damn!" he stammered. A shaking arm wrapped around her back and pulled her tight to his chest. "Gimmeaminutebabe." he slurred. He closed his eyes, leaned up and pressed his lips to her head, letting them linger until a slow, lazy smile spread across his face. "That was absolutely the most incredible...I thought my heart was gonna stop." he murmured into her hair.

Abby lay several quick kisses across his chest, smiling. "Not too rough? I, ah, went a little crazy there." she giggled.

He tangled his fingers in her silky tresses and lifted her head to look in her eyes. His were still heavy with satisfaction. "Babe, you can go crazy on me like that any. time. you. want." He almost chuckled when her cheeks pinkened. "I don't wanna sound crass here, Abbs, but that was the most amazing blow job I've ever had...ever...ever."

She leaned in right next to his ear. "I take that as a compliment. And I don't think I ever enjoyed giving one as much as I did just now. But, Jethro, I think we passed crass when you told me you wanted to fuck my pretty little mouth." she purred his previous words.

Gibbs groaned. "Too much?"

Abby licked from his lobe to the tip of his ear, "Mmm, never too much. So sexy."

His hands caressed up and down her back, eliciting soft sighs from Abby.

"Can't promise I'm always gonna talk dirty to ya, babe."

"There's a time and a place, I know and I wouldn't want you to all the time. But, sometimes...oh, yeah. Of course, you're gonna have to realize that when you talk like that...you're gonna drive me insane...and I might. just. have. to. fuck. your. brains. out."

Gibbs growled and nipped her bottom lip, tugging just shy of too rough, before sucking it into his mouth. After a very sensuous exchange of kisses, he pulled back with a devilish smile. "I think I have a new countdown."

"You better believe you do." Abby smiled, before attacking his chest with her teeth and tongue.

Gibbs threw his head back into his pillow and chuckled deep in his chest. The woman in his arms was life. Joy in immeasurable amounts. He was soaking it up like a sponge left out in the sun for too long. Being with Abby took years off his life, made him feel younger and younger. She took away the heaviness his heart had known, the weight of the world he had almost constantly felt; replacing it with love and laughter. She could make him laugh the way Shannon and Kelly could in their silliest moods; straight from the bottom of his toes. He never wanted to stop feeling this way. He was under no delusion that they would have fights, too fiercly independent, strong willed people like themselves were bound to have their moments, but deep in his soul he believed; actually believed, that they would work through those times together. He thought he'd lost the only true partner in life he'd ever have on a tragically sunny day in 1991. Who could have ever imagined that he'd find his second, buried in a lab under boxes of evidence years later, standing toe to toe with him and telling him that science couldn't be rushed. She really was his perfect match.

His eyes drifted down when he realized Abby had gone still. Blue eyes met laughing green ones, her chin rested just below his breast bone.

"Should I be worried you seem so easily distracted now that we can really fool around?" she teased.

Gibbs carded long fingers through the ends of her hair splayed across her naked back. He loved the transition of sensation from her silken locks to the soft, satin of flesh against the pads of his fingertips. "Not a chance." he promised.

"Where'd you go just now?" she asked quietly.

Gibbs hooked his arms under hers and hauled her up his chest until they were nose to nose. "My favorite place in the whole world. Abby-land."

She giggled at his reply. "Is that like Maryland?" she teased.

"Mary who?"

"Ohh, good answer Marine." She said, nipping his bottom lip, adding a bit of tongue to tease him.

His fingers threaded through her hair, pulling it back so he could see her beautiful face more clearly. "Never gonna be any other woman for me, but you Abbs. You are my life; the very best part of it. Gonna do my best to prove that to you every day."

"Just when I think I can't love you any more..." she whispered, running the palm of her hand across his jaw. "It's a two way street you know, Jethro. You're my life too. The very best part and I will do everything in my power to prove it to you every day. You'll just have to overlook the crazy hormones every once in awhile for the next eight and a half months."

He kissed her, murmuring, "Deal", seconds before his tongue slid between her lips and into her warm, inviting mouth. He let himself get lost in their kisses, slow and luxuriating. No rush. No need to rush. They had the rest of their lives to do this and he had every intention to do it a lot. Kissing Abby was one of the single greatest pleasures in his life and he wasn't ashamed to indulge in it at every opportunity.

He smiled when her stomach grumbled.

"Seriously." she pouted. "Weeks. Weeks we've waited to be able to have this chance," Abby sat up, straddling her lover's thighs and running her hand across her abdomen. "and you can't hold out just a little longer for your Aunt Abby?"

A huge smile covered his face, lighting up his blue eyes brilliantly, as a wave of emotion crashed inside him. It was the first time he'd heard Abby talk directly to the baby. His large hand came to rest over her smaller one on her belly. "If my nephew's hungry, then we better feed him."

Abby's emerald green eyes pierced his with so much love. How many times could she possibly fall in love with the man in one day? "Your nephew, huh? And how do you know it's not your niece who's hungry?" She leaned forward until her forehead rested against his, brushing his lips with her own.

"Had a dream. You were in it. Asked me if I was gonna love him. And my gut says so. Definitely a boy, babe."

Abby rose to her knees, tilting his head back. He followed her movement until his back came to rest against the headboard he'd nearly destroyed earlier. The sight of her over him like this, eyes dark with love and desire, made him hard in seconds, and he strained his neck up to meet her approaching mouth.

"Love you." she whispered, just before her lips closed over his.

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

Jack walked in the front door and was greeted to the pleasant sound of voices from the kitchen. It was good to hear life in the normally silent house. He made his way in that direction and smiled when he reached the kitchen door.

Abby sat on the counter, a bowl of ice cream held high above her head. His son stood between her legs, tickling her sides, smiling like a fool. Then time seemed to slow as a glop of ice cream slid from the tilted spoon and landed squarely across Leroy's cheek before plopping onto the floor. Abby gasped in surprise and Leroy just met her eyes. Jack watched Abby's lips press together and Leroy growled low in his throat. In the blink of an eye, Leroy leaned in and wiped his cheek against Abby's, making her squeal.

Jethro leaned back and grasped Abby's hips, pulling her flush against his pelvis. He buried his face against her neck and began to suck the soft flesh with abandon, thoroughly enjoying the way her breath hitched and her fingers dug into the muscles of his back. He'd just flattened his hand to the small of her back, pulling her more tightly against him, when he heard the throat being cleared behind them, followed by a very familiar and amused voice.

"Have to remind you two kids that I cook in this kitchen?"

Abby instantly turned three shades of red and buried her face in Jethro's neck. Busted.

"No dad." Gibbs forced out. How embarrassing.

"Hi Jack." Abby giggled. "How was your evening?"

"Far less interesting then some others I'd say." he managed, barely holding back his laughter. Leroy had yet to turn around at all. "Well, think I'll head to bed. You two..ah...yeah." With that he disappeared out of the kitchen.

Once they could hear his feet on the stairs, Jethro and Abby looked at each other. Abby's mouth formed a tight "O" and Jethro's eyes were slightly bigger than normal. Seconds later they burst out laughing.

"You ever get caught making out in the kitchen before, Jethro?"

"Nope. This was defintely a first for me. Bet it brought back memories for Jack though."

Abby looked confused. "I thought you just said this was the first time you ever got caught making out in the kitchen."

Jethro grinned. "Didn't say I was the one who got caught." he winked. "Jack couldn't resist mom when she was cooking."

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

Being a marine had more than one advantage. It had taught him immeasurable patience over longer periods of time, which, for the past hour, Gibbs had utilized to the highest degree. Going to bed last night, Abby had curled up beside him in one of his old NIS t-shirts, panties and nothing else. For what he had in mind, those panties had to go without her knowledge.

Gibbs stole a look at the clock. He could hear Jack moving around in his room down the hall. It was Sunday morning and Jack always went to visit Jethro's mother's grave on Sunday mornings. Jack would be downstairs in ten minutes; out the door in another ten. Gibbs ran his hand lightly across Abby's left hip, tickling softly until she shifted. He slowly lowered the side of her panties and waited. He heard Jack come out of his room and make his way down the hall to the stairs. Gibbs nuzzled Abby's neck and blew in her ear, while applying a little pressure to the hip closest to him. She shifted again, allowing him to lower the other side of her panties. Again, he waited and listened. Like clockwork, he heard the front door snick open and close. Time to move this operation into high gear.

Moving with stealth, Gibbs crept down to the end of the bed. He was careful not to jostle Abby's legs as he placed his knee between hers. He kissed the inside of her knee, using the tip of his tongue to tickle the crease at the side of her knee until she mumbled a little and moved it away slightly. Slowly, he began lowering the satin undergarment down her legs. Those amazing gorgeous, bare legs. He was so hard and throbbing now, thinking about what he was about to do. Finally he was able to pull the underwear from her ankles and tossed them over his shoulder to the floor. Looking back up her body, a groan rumbled from deep within his chest. The t-shirt came to rest just below her hips as she lay on her back. It covered most of her womanhood, but he could just make out the soft nest of hair peeking out from the hem of the shirt.

He'd dreamed of this moment often, both awake and asleep. Wondering of the taste of her, her intoxicating aroma, how her flesh would feel against his tongue and on his lips. He was on the verge of answering each and every one of those questions with intimate detail, though he knew one to be true to the very depths of his soul without ever getting closer, because he'd instinctually known since the first time the thought of loving Abby on a physical level had entered his mind; even before he allowed himself to acknowledge it as his heart's desire...she would be home. She would be beautiful. She would be made for him.

Nimble fingers moved the shirt up her waist. His cock jumped at the sight of her bare, just inches from him. It was the first, real up close look he'd gotten. Neatly trimmed and oh so feminine, pink flesh beckoned to him. He hadn't realized his fingers had begun to caress her sides, too captivated by the beauty before him, until he heard her soft sigh. Gibbs smiled. He loved how tactile she was, craving to be touched even in her sleep. She was his perfect mate. Contrary to what most people believed, due mostly to the fact that he'd led them to this belief, Gibbs was innately a tactile man too. After Shannon and Kelly's death, he'd forced himself away from this natural need within himself. The association too closely tied to the most painful losses in his life. His need to touch and be touched, believing touch to express what he couldn't verbally articulate, so closely tied to first his mother, whom he'd adored and then to Shannon and Kelly. After so many years of denying this characteristic, it was back tenfold with Abby.

He let his fingertips drift down the soft skin of her sides and onto the insides of her hips, barely dipping in to graze the silky curls of her pubic hair, his destination was clear. Moments later, having shifted to lie on his stomach between Abby's legs, Jethro used his thumbs to carefully open her lips. His breathing slowed as the delicious scent that was the essence of Abby hit his nostrils. His cock stirred and it was only with the strongest of willpower that he kept himself from diving in tongue first. She was divine, in every way, and he was going to worship her the way he'd wanted to for so long, slow...bringing her as much pleasure as he possibly could. He would make love to her in the only fashion he could for the time being. With that last thought at the forefront of his lust riddled mind, Jethro lowered his face and placed a feather light kiss to Abby's clit. Warm. So warm and soft. He let the tip of his tongue slip out to trace the bundle of nerves before he laved his tongue softly over it. Abby moaned quietly, delighting him even more when her legs fell open further at even this minimalist of ministrations. He turned his head to coat his thumb with saliva and then used the lubed digit to rub over the sensitive bud. His barely surpressed growl joined her second sleepy moan as he watched her exposed opening flex with the added stimulation to her clit. He continued with his thumb, delicately licking at intervals to the sweet pussy lips he held open, holding back as Abby slowly began to stir to wakefullness above him. He noted her increased breathing, now coming out in shorter pants. Her hips beginning to move as if dancing with his lips, answering back to his touch.

Abby slowly started to wake. She was just a little confused. It didn't feel like she was dreaming. There were no dream like visions, but she definitely was ...something. She felt so, so good. Almost every sensation associated with a wet dream was centered at her core. Not the fullness of being penetrated but definately stimulation. It felt like the beginning of a thousand erotic dreams she'd had of Jethro, and even in her state of sleepiness, she knew this was connected to him. Without seeing him, she just knew the amazing feeling building in her most intimate area could only come from one man. Yes, this was just like all the amazing wet dreams she'd ever had in which the man she loved ravaged her pussy until she came in waves, but so much better...so much more real.

Gibbs drug his tongue the full length of her, pulling his name on a breathless moan from Abby's lips. He followed it with a few quick flicks of his tongue to her now engorged clit, smiling when he saw her eyes flutter open at the same time she bucked her hips.

"Mmmm." he murmured, briefly sucking her clit back into his mouth, moving his tongue over her bud a little harder now. "There's my girl."

Pleasure zinged up her spine and then back down to curl her toes, the feel of his mouth working her combined with the sight of him buried between her legs was so damn hot. She nearly shot off the bed when his lips again closed around her clit and he hummed. Abby's fingers tangled through his hair as he sucked, licked and lapped at a frenzied pace. Her nails dug into his scalp when his tongue did some kind of half twist, cork-screw motion over her clit while he rimmed her very moist opening with his finger.

"Jeth-Jeth-ro...what...Jack?"

He lifted his head briefly, just long enough to mumble, "Not home. Shhh, don't make me talk with my mouth full."

The taste of Abby was bliss. Borboun and steaks cowboy style had nothing on her. He could carry that taste in his mouth 24/7 and be a very happy man, though he wasn't sure how he'd explain the constant hard-on it was bound to cause. He slowed his pace again when he felt Abby's muscles tense. He wasn't nearly done with her yet. Running his tongue through her now soaking wet folds, he told her with his incessant groans and growls how much he was enjoying the oral play. Her hands, in turn, slowed in his hair, going from the death grip she'd previously had to soft, sensual caresses. Occassionally, her nails scraped lovingly over his neck and shoulders.

Abby was floating through the heavens. She didn't care how blantant it was how thoroughly she was enjoying this. She wanted him to know. So she told him...with her words and her body. Abby opened her legs as far as she comfortably could, moaning and mewling with each pass and flick of his tongue, every suck and nibble. She carded her hands through his soft, silver locks, holding his head firmly to her when she needed more. He tilted his head, attacking her throbbing clit from the side and she screamed, plunging into a violent orgasm she hadn't even realized she was on the edge of.

He nearly came when she screamed, thrusting up into his mouth, he groaned as her warm juices flowed into his mouth, bathing his tongue in her essence. He lapped at her soft folds, gently allowing her to calm before he rested his head against the warmth of her thigh. "You're absolutely beautiful. Taste so sweet, Abbs. Don't think I'll ever get enough of you." he nuzzled her soft skin, kissing her thigh several times.

Abby let her fingers drift through the hair at his temple. Her pulse was almost normal again, but her heart still felt like it would explode. "That was...you are so amazing." she murmured.

Gibbs ducked his head, brushing his lips over her damp fur, letting his tongue dart between her slick folds for a second. He smiled when she gasped sharply, thrusting her hips toward him. "Easy to do a good job when you love what you're doing...and I _loved_ what I was doing."

"Didn't mean just that, Romeo. Although," Abby stretched like a contented cat, opening her legs a little wider than necessary just to tease him. She grinned when he groaned. "you were beyond wonderful with that. _That_ you can do anytime."

Gibbs rolled over, covering her lower extremities again, a lust filled glint in his eyes. He licked his lips. "Who said I was done?"

TBC...


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: Still don't own them...can you believe that?

A/N: **This story is rated MATURE for a reason. Please respect the rating and all that it entails. **

At the beginning of this story, I had written that Tisha is a teacher and that Mark is a Professor and also working in a museum until his semester to teach begins. I also believe that I made mention of them starting to work...an oversight on my part since I chose to make the time of year in later chapters to be August. So, needless to say, Tisha would not have started teaching yet as it is summer break. Please disregard the beginning and go with me on this...so basically, it's summer and Tisha is not working yet. Mark is working at a museum until the new semester starts. This will be important in later events and I didn't want there to be confusion, especially since I was the one creating it. LOL

By the by, this chapter will probably feel a bit different. I need to pick up the pace a bit as far as the passage of time is concerned, lest this become of _War and Peace _proportion. Hope I make the transition smoothly.

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

The remainder of their afternoon with Jackson was filled with more fun memories. Hugs, kisses and promises to call more often, along with Jackson's promise to visit DC soon heralded the end of their stay. A happy, content smile was plastered to Gibbs face as he drove them out of town late that afternoon.

Abby turned toward him, watching as the sun's rays highlighted his silver hair and framed his face in its glow. She'd always thought him to be one of the most handsome men she'd ever laid eyes on, but in this moment, seeing the utter contentment in his handsome features, she knew she'd never seen a more beautiful man.

"You're happy." she stated.

His larger, strong hand covered her smaller, delicate one. Fingers curled over hers with a gentle squeeze. "Haven't been this happy in a long, long time."

The drive back was ...frustrating. Several times, Abby had nearly crawled into his lap, the need to be close was so overwhelming. She'd thought that, finally, being able to release some of the pent up sexual tension of the last few weeks would have eleveated the need. Alas, it seemed to only ramp it up. She wanted to touch him all the time, feel his hands on her constantly. She practically vibrated out of her skin.

It had been no less frustrating for him. Watching her fidget, those little whimpers she let out, the longing looks she sent his way. None of it helped him to discourage the desire to pull the car off the side of the road and satisfy both their urges. But when she started telling him what she wanted to do...driving had become nearly hazardous. He'd cautioned her through gritted teeth and somehow they'd managed to pull into his driveway that evening without any catastrophies.

But it had taken its toll, which was why, Gibbs fought to get the key in the lock of his door. It was no easy task, what with his brain ready to melt out of his ears, the throbbing hard on he'd had for the last three miles as Abby's restraint had snapped and she ran her hand up and down his thigh, and oh yes, there was the fact that the aforementioned woman was currently wedged between him and the front door, shamelessly rubbing her pelvis against said hard on.

Abby licked up the strong column of his throat, nipping his jaw while her hands tugged the shirt from his waistband. He felt her fingers glide over his ribs and then scrape back down his chest.

"Abbs." he groaned, trying again to get the damn key in the lock. "Gonna give the neighbors one hell of a show if ya don't cut that out til we get inside the house." Not the best thing to say, he decided, when he felt her shove her hands inside the pockets of his jeans and tug him more tightly against her. Apparently, there was a little exhibitionist in his girl.

"Guess I better make it worth their while...or you better hurry up..." she managed to trace her finger along the promanant bulge running along the side of his thigh. "or I might just have to take this out right here, cause I want it right now."

Son of a ...maybe he could just kick it in! He was giving the idea serious contemplation when the key finally slid home. "Thank..."

Her mouth covered his, tongue sweeping the last of the sentence from his lips as the lock released and they tumbled inside. Arms full of Abby, he kicked the door shut and devoured her neck, hands burrowing under her shirt to feel soft skin.

"Couch?" she croaked.

"Huh uh." He grabbed for her leg just as she took a step back and missed. He stepped forward, bending slightly and made another swipe for it, this time catching her behind the knee and tugging her leg up around his waist. He thrust forward just as she dipped her hips, creating a delicous friction. "Bed!" he grunted, as she gave a little hop, wrapping her other leg around his hip. Her ankles crossed behind his back and his arms tightened at hers, holding her against him as he tilted his head up to meet her lips. Lips sliding and tongues tangling, they shared sloppy, open mouthed kisses between groans as he steered them toward the stairs, he was vaguely aware that Abby was already working on the button of his jeans. He knew if he had a hand free, that cute little "Scientists do it with goggles on" t-shirt would be gone by now.

Apparently, she had a similar thought because the next thing he knew, she was tugging his shirt over his head. Unfortunately, his arms being wrapped around her prevented her from completing the task. He ended up with it caught around his head. He laughed. She groaned.

"Abbs, don't wanna fall with ya and I can't see like this." he chuckled.

"Then put me down dammit, Jethro! I've wanted you naked for hours and I don't want to wait anymore!"

Despite having just as desperate a desire to have her naked, Gibbs couldn't help but laugh even harder. "Can't ya wait til we at least get upstairs, babe?"

"For the love of all that's holy," came an unexpected voice from the living room, "wait til you get him upstairs."

Abby shrieked, clutching at Gibbs, who was trying to get his head out of his shirt and wishing like hell he had his Sig...not that he could see to use it at the moment. Instinct, despite lack of sight, had him spinning to put himself between Abby and the voice.

"Tobias...shit! Don't do that!"

Gibbs relaxed with Abby's scolding revelation of their visitor. He heard the deep rumble of laughter from the living room. Relief turned to embarrassment quickly.

"Abbs?"

She'd let her head fall to his shoulder in her own relief. Her answer was muffled. "Wha-?"

"Shirt."

Abby's head snapped up, looking at a smirking Tobias Fornell, head cocked slightly with amusement and surprise, and then back to Gibbs.

"Oh...sorry." She tugged it back over his head, catching his hair in her haste.

"Ow."

Abby's hands went to his face, an apologetic look in her eyes as she kissed his cheek repeatedly. "Sorry. Sorry."

"S'okay." he grinned. "But maybe...ah," he jerked his head toward the living room, "neighbors are one thing. Fornell's another."

Catching on, Abby giggled, unlocking her ankles and letting him put her back on her feet. "Him we should make pay to watch." She smiled when she heard the groan of disapproval from both men, also earning her a swat to the butt from the blue eyed marine who was not naked as he should be. That in mind, Abby looked over his shoulder and gave the FBI agent a good natured glare. "Toby, you better have a phenomenal reason for being here."

"Oh, well, I decided to drop by and see a friend after being undercover for a month. Thought it was odd that his door was locked. Now I know why." Tobias grinned wickedly. "Jeez, Jethro, ever heard of hanging a sock on the door or something?"

"That's for the bedroom, Fornell, and you better never show up outside that door." Gibbs growled.

"As long as you promise I never have to see you nearly naked again, it's a deal." he laughed. "Now...which one of you wants to tell me just how long this has been going on?"

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

Abby and Gibbs filled Fornell in on all the goings on from the last several weeks. Abby was glowing with happiness and the amused, smug and proud smile never left Gibbs' lips. After some light conversation, Abby yawned. Rising, she kissed Tobias on the cheek, winked at Gibbs and excused herself to the bedroom.

Both men watched as Abby exited the living room and ascended the stairs.

"Well..." Toby broke the quiet that had settled over them. "I can't say I expected this when I picked your lock tonight, but I have to say, bout damn time you got your head out of your ass with that one, Jethro."

Gibbs narrowed his eyes, but they lacked the venom he was aiming for. "Did everybody know but me?"

"I could see it for years. I would hope your team could too, or you really need to train them better. Basically, yeah, think you were the only one who couldn't see it."

Gibbs ran roughened hands over his face with a groan. "So I really am the last blind jackass on the face of the planet?"

Tobias chuckled. He patted his friend on the back. "Well, I wouldn't say the last one, but definitely in the top ten."

"Gee, Tobias. Don't pull any punches."

"Been friends too long for that, Jethro. Seriously though, " he laid a hand on Gibbs' shoulder and gave it a supportive squeeze. "I'm happy for you. Both of you. Make this work, Jethro. She's worth it."

Gibbs turned his eyes toward the stairs. "More than worth it. And I don't plan to forget that, ever." he promised.

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

The next few weeks kept them all busy. Kidnappings, murder, and drug busts had the team hopping. Gibbs and Abby experienced their second fight when Gibbs had mentioned that an assistant for her might be a good idea. She reminded him of the disasters that had been her last assistants and he reminded her that she couldn't work the same kind of hours she was accustomed to. Director Vance reminded them both that the final decision was his. Ashley Banon was his decision. A pretty, twenty something, extremely smart redhead. Gibbs came to regret his suggestion as they drew into Ashley's second week of work.

"She's smart and a hottie." Tony remarked, feet kicked up on his desk, hands laced behind his head.

"Tony, I wouldn't let Gibbs catch you lounging and talking about Ashley. He's not exactly in the best mood." Tim warned from behind the safety of his PC.

"My mood would be a hell of a lot better if someone actually managed to find me a damn lead!"

All three agents jumped when Gibbs barreled around the dividers.

"Sit rep, DiNozzo! And if I hear "hottie" come out of your mouth one more time we're gonna be down one SFA."

Several minutes later, a very unhappy Gibbs trudged down to Abby's lab. Once upon a time, Gibbs had thought he was the master of the death glare. Abby was perfecting it nicely these days.

"Agent Gibbs! We think we have a lead!" Ashley greeted him with exuberance the second he walked through the door.

"Bout time someone-" he started before Abby cut him off.

"If you're going to be like that then you can just turn right back around and send McGee down for the report." Abby sniped.

"Excuse me?" he growled, patience wearing thin. It seemed nothing he said was right these days and he was getting damned tired of being griped at for trying to help. It wasn't his fault the damn assistant was smart as a whip, young and a damn redhead!

Gibbs snatched his phone from the hip holster. "McGee! Abby's lab. Now." He turned to Ashley, who looked a little pale. Schooling his tone he informed her that McGee would be down shortly and she could give him their findings. Turning back to a glaring Abby, he commanded, "My office."

"I'm not one of your agents, Special Agent-"

"Now Abigail!" With a firm hand on her elbow, he steered her to the elevator. It had barely started to move before he hit the emergency switch.

"Just what in the hell do you think you're doing, Gibbs?"

"I'm not exactly sure, but apparently whatever in the hell it is, I'm doing it all wrong!" Gibbs took a step into her personal space. "You wanna enlighten me, sweetheart, cause this ends right here, right now!"

Abby was fuming. "I am tired!" she started.

"Which is exactly why I suggested an assistant in the first place!" he countered angrily.

"Oh yeah, well how convenient that she's young, redheaded and with tits you could bounce a quarter off of!"

"It's not my fault that-"

"And speaking of tits, mine ache, thank you very much for noticing! But sometimes I forget between having to pee like a damn race horse, and my back starting to join in the uncomfortable party! Not to mention, I think my face is starting to get...to get...fat!"

The last bit was followed by giant tears.

Shit! Jethro thought. "Honey..." he tried desperately for something to make her feel better. "You couldn't bounce a quarter off her tits."

"So you have looked!" Abby wailed.

Wrong answer. "Babe, no." he said, stepping closer. Wrong move, too.

"Jerk!" Abby bellowed, punching a very stunned Gibbs in the chest. "How would you know you couldn't bounce a quarter off them if you didn't look! I at least thought you'd wait til I was the size of a damn garbage barge before you started checking out other women, but I guess..."

She never got to finish her tirade. Gibbs pinned her to the wall of the elevator, crushing his lips to hers. When her muffled protests gave way to whimpers, he backed off, fire in his eyes.

"I wanted you to have an assistant because I don't want you overdoing it. The first trimester is the riskiest and I will not put you or this baby at unnecessary risk or stress. Don't like it? Too damn bad! I love you too damn much to let anything happen to you and if that means pissing you off every now and then, I'll deal with it! Second, she's good at what she does and you know it. Hell, Abbs, you've said it! And she's the first assistant you've ever had that you actually like and if you'd take that beautifully genius head out of your hormonal ass, you'd admit it!"

He held up his hand when Abby's face turned red with anger and her mouth opened, no doubt to tell him exactly where he could stick _his_ head! "Tell me off when I'm done, cause I'm not yet! Third, I do not give a damn whether she's twenty-four, forty-four or damn eighty-four! I also don't give a shit if she's built like Greta Garbo or a fucking linebacker and I sure as shit don't care if her tits are perky or she has the worst case of Cooper's Droop ever recorded because the only damn tits I want to see, feel or suck are on the very pissy, very pregnant, very hormonal, pain -in -my -ass -at -this -moment- woman, who I love more than my own life. And in case you haven't noticed lately, the only hair color getting my dick hard these days is black!"

Taking a deep breath, he was ill prepared for Abby's response. Launching herself at him, he slammed against the opposite wall as Abby attacked every square inch of bared skin with her mouth, teeth and tongue.

"Fuck me! Fuck me right now, Jethro!" she growled, clawing at his belt.

His head was spinning. For the last week, she'd been an absolute roller coaster. They were either both exhausted by the time they got home, weren't home at the same time, or she was pissed at him about something he'd either done or not done. Now, she was attacking him like he was the last man on earth. He struggled to give a damn about any of that when her hand closed around his cock. When the hell she'd gotten his pants down around his ankles, he had no idea...nor did he care about that either.

"Babe..." he gasped as she pumped him mercilessly, watching as she tugged his favorite pair of green silk panties from under her skirt. "...we can't yet."

"Figure of speech!" she growled, pulling him unceremoniously to the floor. "But if you don't make me cum in the next thirty seconds, I swear I'm gonna kill you!"

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

Abby straightened his shirt and kissed his chin. "I'm really sorry, baby. I've been crazy this past week...more hormonal than normal and...I'm so sorry. It's not your fault. You're the best boyfriend ever and you didn't deserve any of that. Forgive me?"

Gibbs was still busy trying to calm his heart rate and get his eyes to focus. "Uh huh." he mumbled breathlessly, barely registering that Abby had re-engaged the elevator or that the doors were opening. She scurried out, but not before laying one hell of a kiss on him.

"I love you!" she said, before she disappeared down the hall.

Gibbs shook his head as the doors closed again, a smile spreading from ear to ear as the world settled around him once more. Man, did he love that woman!

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

Just as things seemed to be settling down at work, cases being closed and harmony and a healthy sex life restored to the Gibbs-Scuito household, chaos came knocking, bringing with it news of a terrorist sleeper cell believed to be operating out of Virginia with intell pointing to a plan to branch into DC next. SecNav, the President and Vance agreed that they needed to squash it before they made the move. So, NCIS and the FBI traded Gibbs and company to Virginia, and Virginia and Mark loaned Tisha to the Gibbs-Scuito household.

Mark and Jethro were glad to know Abby wouldn't be alone. Abby was glad to have an opportunity to spend some more time with Tisha and not have to be alone, missing Gibbs while he was undercover in Virginia.

First night of their separation...

Tisha curled up beside Abby, crunching on popcorn.

"So..." she said, watching her best friend pick at the sheet covering them. "Am I on your side or his?"

"His. So when I snuggle up to you tonight, you know why." Abby pouted.

"Aww, honey. That bad already?"

Abby nodded. "I know how pathetic it sounds and I never thought I'd be that girl, but, yeah, I miss him like crazy and it's barely been twelve hours."

"Sleep better when he's here." Tish said.

"Better then I've ever slept. Miss his arms around me, miss the way he smells, miss the way his skin feels just after his shower. He talks in bed. Did you know that? He'll just lay here, my head on his chest, and talk. I never would have guessed how much that man can talk. Love the way his voice rumbles in his chest under my ear. It's almost like a purr. Like my very own big kitty, but not the house cat type. No, he's the big jungle cat kind. Big and beast-y, all powerful with muscle and sinew and you just wanna run your hands all over him cause he's beautiful in all that power, dangerous because you know what all that power could do if he wanted to but safe because you know he never would and it's protective too, makes you tingle all over knowing it and-"

"And you're horny as hell."

Abby buried her head in her pillow with a groan and a muffled, "So horny."

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

Gibbs slammed the hotel room door behind him, making an already skittish Tony jump. It had been four days, and the boss was growing progressively grumpier. Tony had just spent the last eight hours on surveillance with him feeling like a canary in a room full of hungry alley cats. He'd never been so happy to see Fornell and Sacks in his life as when the two Feebs had shown up to relieve them for the night. He was seriously thinking about begging McGee or Ziva to let him bunk in one of their rooms.

"What, DiNozzo?" Gibbs barked, making the Italian jump again.

"Nothing. Nothing, boss...just wondering if, ah-"

"Spit it out, DiNozzo!"

"You okay, boss?" Despite Gibbs being across the room, Tony half expected to feel a stinging head slap.

"Yeah, DiNozzo, I'm fine. Other than the fact that this damn op doesn't seem to be going anywhere, this bed feels like it's made from some fucked up synthetic cross between brick and straw, McGee spilled my stash of coffee grounds and this motel wouldn't know real coffee from cow pies if their lives depended on it and I'm hungry as hell!" he barked, sitting down hard on the bed.

Tony slowly crossed the room and sat down opposite him on his own bed. "So, in other words...you miss Abby." It was a statement, not a question.

Gibbs head snapped up and for a minute, Tony really did think he was going to get the mother of all head slaps. Then Gibbs eyes softened and his shoulders slumped.

"Yeah, miss her like you wouldn't believe, Tony."

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

"Hey."

"Hi."

"How's the op going?" Abby curled up, tucking the phone close to her ear.

Tish smiled, knowingly, holding back a giggle as she watched Abby "snuggle" with the phone. It had been a long six days for her friend and Tish knew Abby was missing Gibbs fiercely. She gave the Goth a wink and snuck out of the room to give them some privacy.

"Not nearly fast enough. Wanna be home with you. Tony's an alright roommate but he snores and my bed's cold and empty." Gibbs sighed.

"So is ours...well, aside from Tisha. And don't you dare make some "two women in my bed" joke, Leroy Jethro Gibbs or you'll get no booty when you get home, mister."

He laughed outright. "You're all the woman I want or need, babe." Gibbs eyed the door. He'd sent Tony out with McGee and Ziva, giving them all his best scowl when they grinned at him. It seems he was doing a lousy job of hiding the fact that he missed Abby and was fooling no one about why he wanted to be alone. They knew he was calling her.

"Good save, Gunny."

"It's the truth. Would you really withhold the booty?"

Abby snorted. "Did you really just say booty?"

"What?" Gibbs rolled over and tucked the extra pillow behind his head, the warmth of her voice washing over him, taking all the tension of the day from him. "You said it first."

"Yeah, but it's different when I say it."

He loved the sound of her laugh.

"That sounds like a double standard. How is it different when you say it?"

"Because...because...you just don't say things like booty! That's not how you talk."

He was definitely feeling playful tonight. This side of him had become quite the normal routine for them at home and she adored it.

"Oh, I see. So, I don't use words like booty. Probably because I'm old." he teased. "I probably can only handle using proper terms like, intercourse or penetration, maybe penis or vagina."

He couldn't wipe the smile off his face listening to Abby gasp with laughter.

"Asking politely for fellatio." she managed between gasps.

"Definitely never anything that could be considered uncouth or vulger."

"No. Never. Nothing like telling someone how much you want to fuck their pretty little-"

"Abbs." he moaned. "Mental images are not helping."

"Mmmm, mental images are helping over here. We could...you know."

"Abby Scuito, are you trying to have phone sex with me?" he replied, holding back something between a groan and a laugh.

"Is it working?" she purred.

"Oh yeah." he husked. "Dammit!"

_Hey, boss, we grabbed a pizza and some soda..._

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

Ten days, nine hours and twenty-seven minutes after the beginning of the op, Gibbs pushed open the door to their home. Abby lay across the couch, a smile on her face and nothing else.

"Welcome home, Special Agent Gibbs."

TBC...


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: Still don't own them...can you believe that?

A/N: **This story is rated MATURE for a reason. Please respect the rating and all that it entails. **

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

Long arms and legs curled around him in a fleshy, warm cocoon. He watched the early morning breeze gently blow the bedroom curtain and reflected on how much his life was different, how in love he was and how much he needed this; needed the woman in his arms. It was no longer a matter of want and the fear of that distinction was gone. He wanted to need this, wanted to need her.

"Can't believe how much I missed you. How much I missed this. How can anybody miss something they've only just begun to know so badly?" she asked into the darkness.

"Because when it's right, it's just right. It just is and we're right, Abbs. As right as two people can be."

"Do we really have to go into work today? I just want to stay here, just like this forever."

Jethro kissed the side of her head. "Promise we'll do this again tonight."

Abby nuzzled his neck. "All of this?"

"Oh yeah."

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

"No way!"

Several heads swiveled toward the Italian. Tony sat at his desk in his customary position, feet kicked up on his desk, leaned back in his chair, cell phone securely at his ear, and most of all, that dazzling and endearing Tony DiNozzo smile plastered from ear to ear.

"No way, dude! Are you kidding me?"

Ziva and McGee locked eyes briefly across the bullpen, glancing quickly to their boss for his reaction. Both agents, having expected to see an annoyed look on his face at Tony's blatantly personal phone call on agency time, were pleasantly amused to note the half grin on Gibbs face. The two younger agents again locked eyes, this time with knowing smiles of their own. Abby. The only logical explanation for why their boss wasn't barking at Tony for not working on his reports for the close of the op.

Gibbs hadn't missed a single glance and he knew exactly what was going through his agents minds. What's more? They were right. Not that he was going to admit it. There was no need. They knew that he knew and that was how they worked. They were family and sometimes words were not needed.

"Tony will have his reports done and both of yours checked before we leave, always does." he simply said.

"Dude! I love you man! No, seriously, I love you! Of course! Who would say no to that! Stacey, man, you're the best!"

If they didn't know any better, all three of the remaining MCRT team would have thought Tony possessesed by Abby, as he practically bounced in his chair. Ziva couldn't hold back the chortle at his antics and Tim shook his head in amusement, sorely tempted to pull his camera out of his desk drawer. All three wondered what could possibly have Tony so excited.

"I'll call ya later tonight to work out all the details. Seriously, man, I owe you one. Okay. Yep. Bye."

Tony grinned like an idiot, meeting the amused blue eyes of his boss.

"Frat brother set you up with a Miss America contestant, DiNozzo?" Gibbs joked.

"Better, boss!"

Gibbs quirked an eyebrow. Tony rarely picked something that outranked a gorgeous woman.

"Got you a date with a Magnum PI impersonator." McGee teased.

Tony scowled, but it lacked his usual luster. "Very funny, McLame. Keep it up and I will uninvite you."

"Tony, you haven't invited me to anything."

"In due time, Timmy, in due time!" Tony made sure he had everyone's attention before he proceeded. "That was my frat brother, Stacey. His family is...well, they're loaded. They have a huge beach house out in North Carolina. Very old, very exclusive beach front property. Hardly a neighbor around, private beach right out the front door. Beautiful. Still close enough to town to be convenient. So, Stacey usually takes his family out there for two weeks this time of year, but his wife's cousin is getting married. So it's a no go this year." Tony waggles his eyebrows at this point. "Thing is, Stacey's idiot cousin leaves him a voicemail this morning asking if him and a bunch of his buddies can stay since Stacey's not using it. Last time the idiot stayed, Stacey had to have the kitchen repaired. But the idiot is his mom's baby brother's baby boy so he can't just tell him no for no good reason."

"DiNozzo, does this story have a point or an ending somewhere?" Gibbs asked.

"Of course, boss! Stacey just offered us, as in the team, the use of the house for the week so he can tell his idiot cousin that it's already spoken for. Isn't that awesome!"

"One problem, DiNozzo." Gibbs frowned. "Work."

"Not a problem, Agent Gibbs." came the Director's voice from up on the catwalk. All eyes swiveled to him. Leon Vance looked down at his MCRT team, tooth pick in his mouth, dangling at the edge of a wide grin. "Actually, it's perfect timing, seeing as how I was informing your team, which will extend to Dr. Mallard, Mr. Palmer and Ms. Scuito, that effective as of 1800 hours this evening, you are all on a ten day, mandatory vacation. Enjoy the beach."

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

"They are! That's awesome timing! This is going to be so great!"

Gibbs glanced across the bed at Abby, reflecting on how good life was and how proud of Tony he was. His SFA had a heart of gold. Shortly after they'd been informed of their mandatory vacation, Tony had the idea to extend the invitation to Mark and Tisha, saying it would be nice for all of them to be able to spend some more time with the couple and have the chance to get to know them better.

"Abby's family is our family, right boss."

"Right, Tony."

So, on top of her boundless excitement over the vacation, Abby was thrilled to be inviting her friends. From the smile on her face, he deduced that Mark and Tisha would be coming with them. He folded the last of the shirts he was packing and closed his suitcase.

"Okay. We'll see you guys around noon then. This is going to be so great! Love you too. Bye."

Abby hung up and clapped her hands as she bounced on the balls of her feet.

Gibbs smirked. "So, can they come with us? You were so calm through all that, I couldn't quite tell one way or another.

Abby crossed to his side of the bed and wordlessly gave him a shove. Gibbs' torso bounced once on the mattress before he found himself looking up into the giddy green eyes he loved. Abby straddled his waist and lowered her body over his.

"Aren't you just a funny, funny man." she replied coyly.

"Hmm." Gibbs hands wandered beneath her shirt, traveling up her ribcage until his thumbs came to rest at the undersides of her bare breasts. "Be any manner of man you want me to be, honey, if you'll just rock those hips a little bit for me."

"Naughty boy." she whispered.

"Lose the shirt, sexy, and I'll show you just how naughty I can be."

"Promise?" she asked, slowly grinding her hips. She felt his response immediately and pressed a little harder, making him growl.

"There a reason you're not naked yet?" he husked.

She smirked at him, eyes half closed. "You requested a little hip action and the loss of a shirt, Gunny. Naked wasn't on the list."

"Put it on my tab. Now be a good girl and ditch the threads." His eyes were nearly black with desire.

Abby felt wet heat flood her panties at the sight. She thought she may never get used to how his look of unbridled desire for her effected her. She rose up, allowing her cloth covered breasts to brush his chest and then stood and stepped away from the bed, smiling when his eyes tracked her movements with hunger.

"Naughty boys and good girls. So this is what mom was warning me about, huh?"

"Abby." he whined. "Been thinking about getting you home and naked all day. Get the lead out woman and get in this bed!"

Abby laughed. "You're whining, Jethro." she teased.

"I want you, Abby." he countered.

"You have too many clothes on, marine. Get'um off!"

Jeans and boxers flew in one direction. Tee shirt in another as he scrambled under the covers. "Now get that cute ass in bed!"

Abby gave him a quick salute and crawled under the covers. She laughed when he pulled them over their heads.

"Um, I'm gonna be an unhappy camper if I stub a toe on that suitcase, mister."

He flung the covers aside, grabbed the suitcase and tossed it to the floor in record time, diving back under the covers and making Abby squeal as he pulled her on top of him.

"Now this is what I'm talkin' about." he growled, attacking her neck with gusto.

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

Tony arrived in time for breakfast, just as they'd planned. It was a comforatble, relaxed breakfast that had the three giving each other tiny smiles. When the last of the few dishes were dried and put away, Abby decided that a few words were in order.

"Hey you guys, I know it's kind of our unwritten rule that most things go without saying, but" Abby slipped her arm around Tony's waist and gave Jethro a loving smile that had both men grinning. "This was really nice and I'd like to do it more often. You know, invite the rest of the team over. It's totally great when we get together to celebrate something with each other, too." Abby reached for Jethro, holding his hand and linking the three of them together. "We are a family and it'd be nice for us to get together for no other reason then to be together."

Gibbs nodded. The love shining in Abby's eyes had caused his chest to tighten. She was bursting with so much love and he was the luckiest and proudest man alive, he just knew it.

Tony felt a little awestruck. The unspoken words and the love radiating between the other two was something he'd seen in movies, but had always had a hard time believing really existed. One glance at his boss, and Tony knew he needed a little back-up.

"That's one of the best ideas I've heard in a while, Abby. Let's do that."

Just then, two blasts from a car horn displaced the quiet house.

"Must be the rental company." Gibbs said.

"I'll grab the bags and get them loaded." Tony said, moving toward the front door.

"I'll give ya a hand, Tony." Gibbs said, following him.

"And I'll secure the fortress." added Abby.

Ten minutes later, all three were pulling away from the house. Abby and Gibbs were headed to pick up Ducky and Palmer while Tony would drop off the drivers from the rental agency and pick up Ziva and Tim. The rental SUV's disappeared down the street.

"Jethro! Abigail! Are we ready to begin our little adventure?" Ducky proclaimed jovially as he answered the front door.

"Ready, willing and totally able Duck-man!" Abby enveloped the ME in a tight hug. "Is Jimmy here already?"

"Indeed he is, my dear. You'll find him in the study."

As Abby disappeared down the hall, Jethro clapped a hand to Ducky's shoulder. "Mornin' Duck." he said with a wide smile.

"It's truly wonderful to see you so happy, Jethro. I dare say, I've never seen such a light in your eyes."

"Good to be this happy, Ducky. Hard not to be when a woman like Abby loves ya." Jethro's eyes traveled toward the excited chatter that could be heard coming from the study. "Don't know...Duck, thanks again, for the talk that night...and for always bein' there for me, kickin' my stubborn ass when it needs it."

"I will always be here to support you and Abigail, my friend. Of that you may always be sure. True friends are precious gifts to be treasured, Jethro, as is family. You and Abby are among those in my heart, as well as Tony, Ziva, Timothy and Jimmy. There will never be a time, so long as I draw breath, that I will not be here for all of you."

Jethro pulled Ducky into a hug, placing his mouth close to his old friend's ear. "Love you too, Duck."

Jimmy cleared his throat from down the hall. "Tony just called. They're five minutes away."

Ducky and Jethro seperated, smiling a little awkwardly as Abby appeared to stand with Jimmy. "Should we get Ducky and Jimmy's stuff loaded?" she asked, reaching for a suitcase.

"Hey!" Jethro scolded lightly, taking a few steps down the hall. "Not you, superwoman. We'll get that stuff."

Abby playfully rolled her eyes. "Not even a full six weeks pregnant yet, and I'm not allowed to lift anything remotely heavy. Can you just imagine what he's gonna be like in a few more months?"

"Over protective and then some, considering, as is his nature, my dear." Ducky chuckled.

"Damn straight." Gibbs added, leaning over to kiss Abby's cheek. "And stop pretending like you don't like it." Gibbs brushed a kiss to her lips. "Give me hand with the rest of these, would ya, Palmer."

They carried the luggage toward the front door. Jethro called back to Ducky. "She's a whiz at helping to lock up, Duck."

Abby stuck her tongue out and laughed.

"Well, I shall take full advantage of your skills then, Abby." He offered his arm and she accepted with flare. "Shall we?"

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

It was a two hour drive to Mark and Tish. Tony dorve one of the SUV's, much to Ziva's dismay, and Gibbs the other. For now, Ducky and Abby rode with Gibbs, the rest piled in with Tony.

Ducky relished the easy conversation between himself and his friends. At times, he found himself much more quiet then usual, caught up in stunned silence as the knowledge that Jethro was participating in it, overtook him. It was during one of these moments that his attention was captured with a shared laugh from the front seats. He looked up to find, Jethro's amused grin in the mirror and Abby turned half way round in her seat, eyes shining and her infectious smile blowing up her beautiful features.

"Whatsa matter, Duck. Don't tell me you've actually exhausted all your stories?" Gibbs joked.

"Well, to be perfectly honest, Jethro, I've been rather in awe of your conversational skills. I do believe, you've spoken more in the last hour and a half, then the entire span of our friendship. As a matter of fact, I believe you've talked more since becoming committed in this relationship with Abigail then all the conversations you've had between myself, and the team over the past ten years, my friend. I cannot tell you how wonderful it is to see you so happy and engaged in life again, Jethro. If I had not been so utterly attached to our Abby and my love for her not so deeply established already, I dare say, her part in bringing this out in you would have endeared her to my heart indefinitely."

Gibbs said nothing, his smile told all there was to be said. Abby's joy was brimming and, as it usually chose to manifest itself, bubbled over in happy chatter. "I've never been so happy and then to see him so happy just makes me even more happy and knowing I'm making him happy, well, it just makes me even happier and that seems to make him happier!" Ducky and Gibbs burst out laughing. Abby blushed. "So, yeah, we're very happy."

Gibbs reached out and curled his fingers around hers. "Very happy." he echoed.

Thirty miles later, they pulled into a rest stop and Abby made a bee line for the bathrooms, calling "Pregnant bladder strikes again!", with a giggle.

Tony and Tim hit the vending machines to replenish the junk food stock they'd demolished so far. Jimmy and Ziva explored a bit to stretch they're legs while Ducky perused the literature about the surrounding area. Gibbs leaned against the hood of the SUV, smiling when Abby re-emerged with a look of relief and a large coffee. That familiar rush of warmth cascaded over him at the sight of her. He decided to play. It always made her smile and he loved making her smile. Hands deep in his pockets, he widened his stance, knowing she'd settle there and gave her his best flirty smirk.

"That for me, pretty girl?"

"Might be, handsome. It just might be." she said throatily, stepping between his feet and leaning into his body. She laid the coffee on the hood. "I'm gonna need some form of payment though." she teased.

"Oh," Gibbs spoke in a low tone that sent a million tiny jolts of pleasure coursing through her. "I think we can work something out." His lips descended softly to her neck, brushing down until he could taste the flesh of his favorite spot, the crook where her neck met her shoulder. He laid an open kiss to her skin before letting the tip of his tongue tease, smiling against her when she automatically flexed her hips toward his. Circling her waist to hold her to him, he lifted his head to rest his lips on the shell of her ear. "I can see you're looking for full payment." His hips rocked with a subtle sway, drawing a soft mewling sound from her. "I'm afraid you're gonna have to wait until payment can be rendered in private. Can a guy get an IOU?"

Abby kissed his neck and smiled at him when he pulled back to meet her eyes. Her hands clasped behind his neck, thumbs massaging the muscle there. "You promise to finish what you started and I'll give you as many IOU's as you want."

"Deal."

The group had stopped halfway across the parking lot, gawking at the open affection being displayed.

"Wow, I never thought..."McGee muttered.

"Should have seen them this morning." Tony said.

"Gibbs...I did not think...in public..." Ziva stammered.

Jimmy simply stood mute, mouth open, watching the lovers who were now kissing.

Ducky passed them on his way back from the restroom. Without missing a beat, the Scot endeavered to get them moving without drawing the couples attention. "Love transforms all in its power. Come along, Richmond will not come to us and Mr. Palmer, do pick your jaw up off the ground." He couldn't help the chuckle that made it past his lips.

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

When they arrived to pick up Mark and Tish, the girls decided they wanted to be in one vehicle together. Ducky moved to the other SUV and Gibbs found himself chauffering three lovely ladies who happily chatted and laughed for the remainder of the trip.

Once they reached the town, Tony took the lead car position and guided them to their final destination. Gibbs was impressed and gathered the ladies felt the same as they pulled to a stop in front of a very large, beach house. Nearly four of his houses would have fit inside this one.

Tony was beaming with pride as they all gathered out front.

"I did good, huh?" he said, nudging Tim who was standing closest to him.

"Wow, Tony. This is...it's amazing." Tim said in earnest.

"Most impressive, Anthony. We must be sure to thank your friend properly for his generosity." Ducky added.

Gibbs patted him on the back. "Lead the way, Tony and give us the grande tour, huh." Gibbs recalled Jack's reminder to make sure Tony knew how proud he was of him. "Ya did great, Tony. This is gonna be just what we all need." He cupped the back of Tony's head, giving it a gentle, affectionate squeeze. "Way to take care of your family, Tone."

Brilliant green eyes and a huge grin let Gibbs know the depth of Tony's appreciation at the praise. "Thanks boss."

"We're on vacation, Tony. No boss here. Just Jethro."

Abby, Ziva and Tish surrounded Tony and each placed a kiss to his cheeks and forehead. "Our hero." Ziva laughed as Tony blushed.

"We better go before he can't get his big head through the door." Jimmy joked.

"Grab a bag autopsy gremlin." Tony growled good naturedly.

The house was truly amazing. The downstairs was a large open floor plan, complete with a giant kitchen with a large breakfast bar, a formal dining room and huge living room. There were several couches and easy chairs that looked like you could sink into them and get lost. A grand fireplace and a bookshelf that had Ducky and Tim's mouth watering took up an inner wall. Floor to ceiling windows showcased the private beach with golden sand leading down to brilliant blue ocean. There was also a massive outdoor kitchen, patio and inground pool and hot tub outside. Upstairs, there were two huge master suites with ensuite bathrooms and three very spacious guest rooms. Ducky and Jimmy would room together while Tim and Tony did as well. Ziva was in her own while Gibbs and Abby took one of the master suites, leaving the second for Mark and Tisha. Everyone disappeared to their respective rooms to get settled before dinner. Stacey had been kind enough to have the house fully stocked with groceries before they arrived.

Abby gasped, bringing Jethro quickly to the door of the bathroom.

"Jethro, it's huge!"

"The whole house is huge, babe. Wouldn't expect anything less in the master head."

"Master head." she giggled. "Look at that tub, Jethro. We can both easily fit in there and have room for two more."

Gibbs cocked his head. "Not into group baths." he joked.

"Neither am I," she purred, running her hands under his shirt. "but I was pointing out how much room there is for manuvering. Wanna wash my back, Jethro?" she asked seductively, pulling her shirt over her head and backing up.

He mirrored her actions. "I'll start with your back and work my way through the rest."

"Does that mean I'll get paid now?" she teased, jeans pooling at her feet. She watched his eyes drift over her nearly naked body.

"In full." he promised, pushing his jeans and boxer briefs to the floor before stepping out of them. A loud moan was her reply as she watched his erection spring free to slap solidly against his toned stomach.

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

"They've been in there awhile." Tony commented, fiddling with the hem of his shorts.

"Maybe they're taking a nap?" Jimmy offered.

"Does Gibbs nap?" McGee pondered out loud.

"Why does someone not just go and knock on their door?" Ziva asked.

"Do want to go do that, my little ninja assassin? What if they're...you know?" Tony grimaced, shaking his head vigorously to dislodge the mental image that had sprung into his head.

"For heavens sake, Anthony, is it really such a frightening prospect to imagine that Jethro and Abigail may be engaged in adult relations?"

Almost the entire group coughed, made a face, or closed their eyes at Ducky's blunt statement.

"After all, they are consenting adults in a loving and committed relationship." There was no scolding to his tone. If anything, there was a definite air of amusement to match the smile on the ME's face.

"I think it's just difficult for all of us to "picture"...

"Aww, Jimmy!" chorused through the team at the word "picture".

"What! Okay, to even think of Agent Gibbs and Abby...um...being...having..." he stammered.

"Relations?" Ducky repeated.

"Oh, for crying out loud." Tisha laughed. "They're not doing it. But if they were boinking, having sex, bumping uglies, doing the freak nasty, getting it on..."

"Honey." Mark interrupted. "Woman carrying our baby...please." he nearly whimpered.

"Then you would have heard me screaming "Jethro" at the top of my lungs, cause he's totally that good." Declared Abby as she walked into the living room.

"Abbs!" Jethro yelled in shock, amidst renewed groans of repulsion.

"What?" she asked playfully, turning to wrap her arms around him, visions of their shared bath streaming through her mind like a movie. She snuggled close. "You totally are and you know it."

He couldn't keep the prideful smile off his face. It had only been because he'd smothered her mouth with kisses that the house had been saved from hearing her scream his name earlier, as he'd rocked her to a pretty powerful orgasm thanks to his talented fingers and the tub jets.

Abby spun in his arms, then pulled them around her waist, leaning back against his solid body. She winked at Tisha. "So, what are we having for dinner?" she asked.

"I'm not sure I can eat." McGee said. "Thanks Abby."

"McSquimish can't handle the mental pictures, Gibbs."

"Like you..." Tim began haughtily.

"Tony, you were about to chuck your cookies too." Ziva defended Tim.

"Toss, Ziver, and I'm not sure I like either one of you "picturing" it." Gibbs grimaced.

"Maybe we could change the subject?" Mark offered hopefully.

They ended up ordering in, as no one really felt up to cooking that night. Tony made a fire in the pation fire ring and they'd sat around relaxing and talking into the evening. Tony had regaled them with some funny stories of past visits to the beach house when he and Stacey had still been in college and he told them of some local sites they should visit before they left. He added that tommorrow, he had a few last surprises to show them about their temporrary home. Before it was too late, they began heading off to bed, one by one, looking forward to their first full day at the beach.

TBC...


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: Still don't own them...can you believe that?

A/N: **This story is rated MATURE for a reason. Please respect the rating and all that it entails. **

Sorry this one took so long, but I hope it's worth the wait. :D

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

Ziva crept down the stairs through the darkness. As she neared the bottom, her senses ticked to high alert and then eased when she recognized the figure under the soft glow of the lights over the breakfast bar.

"We had the same thought." she said softly, causing Abby to look up from her bowl. "I had a craving for ice cream as well."

"Funny you should use the word craving." Abby laughed.

"Oh, This is a craving?"

"Yup. I normally don't like Butter Pecan, but ever since I saw it in the freezer tonight, I just couldn't get it out of my head. That and-" she lifted the ice cream with her spoon to reveal cheerios coating the bottom of the bowl."

"I see. This would classify it as a craving, yes?"

"Pretty sure."

Ziva retrieved the mint chocolate chip from the freezer and returned with her own bowl to sit with Abby.

The women ate in silence for awhile. Every now and then glancing through the French doors to the moonlit waves crashing against the shore in the distance.

"I had a really hard time liking you at first. Not because of anything you did. It was just..." Abby spoke softly, the memory seeming to require the hushed tone.

"I was not Kate." Ziva finished for her. Abby nodded.

"It wasn't really fair to you, Ziva. I wasn't really fair to you."

"You were not unfair, Abby. You mourned the loss of your friend and it was difficult to see someone come in so quickly. I did not take it personally." Ziva gave her a warm smile.

"You know how much I love you, though, right Ziva? I mean, just because we don't hang out a lot outside of work and do a bunch of girly stuff, doesn't mean I don't love you, cause I do."

Ziva's hand found a place over Abby's as she gave her friend a confidant smile. "I have heard the phrase a few times since coming to live here and I believe it best embodies our friendship, Abby. _It is not quantity, but quality_. Although, that is not to say that I would not like to explore the possibility of spending more "girly" time outside of work together."

Ziva ducked her head slightly. She was not prone to long, elequent speeches in which she spoke of her deepest feelings. In that respect, she was very much like Gibbs. But, over the last few weeks, she had seen a side of their boss, a man she looked to as her father figure, and seen changes in him that not only warmed her heart, but was giving her the courage to trust more intimately again. For years now, she held her heart and its secrets close. The killing and weight of what her life's work entailed holding hostage the tender side she longed to let grow and be seen by those she saw as her family. Here, in the quiet darkness with Abby, she felt that courage and desire to be closer to the people she loved flare more strongly to life.

"There are very few people that I call true friends. That is also true for those I call family. I consider you, Gibbs and the rest of our team both. It...has been a very long time for me since I had a close girl friend. Jenny was to me as Kate was to you."

Abby could just make out the tears that formed in Ziva's eyes at the mention of their former Director. Jenny's memory, subsequent loss and the magnitude of the comparison between Ziva's friendship with her and Abby's with Kate had tears glistening in her eyes as well.

"I ...wish to be close to someone like that again." Ziva finished. She did not meet Abby's eyes. Finding courage in something so personal came more slowly to her. This declaration sapped the greatest amount of the infant courage she'd found tonight.

Abby felt such an overwhelming feeling of pride and a need to protect consume her. Throwing her arms around the Israeli, Abby held on with all her might. "I do love you, Ziva. We'll do all those girly things. I want us to be close too."

Ziva hugged her back and smiled. "I believe we are doing one of those girly things right now."

Abby let loose a giggle. "Yes. Yes, we are."

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

Gibbs rolled to his side, stretching out his arm in what had become second nature by now, only to find cool sheets and an empty place where his Abby should be. Tired eyes became alert as he sat up in the darkness. He peered toward the bathroom. Dark. In the following seconds, his feet hit the floor and he snagged the jeans he'd previously discarded before bed. Sinching the zipper up to keep them on his hips, he made his way downstairs.

It was the giggling he heard that drew his attention toward the kitchen, but it was the softly spoken, yet husky tenor of his lover's voice that had him walking with stealth to remain hidden.

"I don't think you could call it controlling...but it's definitely...possessive. All that...it's sooo sexy in the bedroom. But he's tender and attentive too. You know how he is with kids. It's like that but, well, obviously different."

"So the answer is, yes, Gibbs is a good kisser?" Ziva's laugh rolled through the darkness.

"Um, yes. Guess I got a little carried away."

"That was...definitely more than I had anticipated when I asked if Gibbs was a good kisser. Am I bad at the girly talk?"

Gibbs had to hold back the snort that begged to be let go.

"No. No, you're fine." Abby reassured. "I think I just overshared."

Gibbs kept to the shadows and crept to the back entrance to the kitchen.

"Sorry if you got more than what you bargained for." Abby continued.

"No, that is alright. I would assume that Gibbs is a...um...adequate lover." Ziva offered tentatively, not exactly sure if this were a subject she should be broaching. True, she and Abby had decided to work on the "girly" in their friendship and certainly, this kind of conversation qualified, but at the same time, she wondered what Gibbs would do if he knew they were having it. In the next second, Abby giggled again, making Ziva feel a little more care free. The feeling was terrific and she let herself go. "He is easy to look at, yes? And there is no reason for him to be ashamed of his body, that is certain."

Gibbs stopped dead in his tracks. _Ziver?_

"Ziva David!" Abby teased. "Have you been checking out my man?"

"No!" Ziva gasped, laughing. "Well, not with that intention, but...it is hard to miss when we have hand to hand combat training. He is in excellent physical shape for a man of his age."

Gibbs watched from the shadows as Abby leaned back and sighed.

"Zee, you don't know the half of it. He's...he's everything. He's everything I always thought he'd be, everything I always wanted...everything I never realized I needed."

Unknown by the other, Gibbs and Ziva took in the happy, far away look in Abby's eyes.

"And it sure as heck doesn't hurt that he's the sexiest damn thing on two legs, with or without clothes on." Abby finished, her eyes now refocused and twinkling.

Ziva groaned but giggled, covering her eyes. "Abby, I do not think I would ever be able to look Gibbs in the eye again if you put a mental picture like that in my head."

Ziva felt Abby's hand cover the one currently over her eyes. When she moved them, it was to look into serious green eyes.

"Ziva, don't ever settle for a man who doesn't make you wanna have his babies every time he touches you."

Gibbs nearly hit the floor. It was only at the last second that he was able to stifle the sharp gasp and keep his legs under him. _Babies? Abby...did she...babies? _

He couldn't seem to clear his head but instinct alone told him he needed to scout the retreat and regroup. He retraced his steps silently and closed the bedroom door behind him a minute later. When he finally reached the bed and began to sit down, he realized his knees were nearly knocking together.

_Babies? Did Abby really want to have his babies? _He ran his hand through his hair before it passed over his face, thoughts surging through his mind at an alarming rate. After he'd lost Shannon and Kelly, he'd had no doubts; he would never be a father again. He'd had no desire to be a father again. The pain of losing Kelly was too much and the fear of ever going through that again...well, that was something he had zero desire for. Three wives had done nothing to change his mind and all three had wanted children with him. But now...

Abby made his world complete. It would be ridiculous to try to deny how excited he was to watch her pregnancy progress. _Babies...with Abby? Abby...pregnant with his child._

A smile crept over his face. _Abby pregnant with his baby. _Two decades after losing the most precious gift anyone had ever given him...he had the chance to have that kind of love and joy again. Maybe the most astonishing idea, he thought to himself...he wanted that. He could be a father again...he wanted to be a father again! He wanted it all. Every last sappy, lovey-dovey, happily ever after moment with her. There was no doubt; no fear...aside from the fear that Abby might not want to take it to that level...still, for the first time in forever, Leroy Jethro Gibbs was ready to live life and love to the fullest and he had no problem admitting it felt utterly amazing.

With a deep, cleansing sigh he fell back onto the mattress to wait for his lady love to come back to bed. They had much to discuss.

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

Gibbs glanced at the red digits of the alarm clock, growing more anxious with the passage of time. The longer it took Abby to come back to their room, the more time he had to re-evaluate what he wanted to say. The more time he had to re-evaluate, the more he convinced himself that he was going to mess up and sound stupid.

His head snapped toward the door.

"I'm telling you, McDoubtful, Mrs. Murray's banana cream pie is SO much better then Nana McGee's. No offense."

"Then why did it take you until 3am to remember it was even here?"

"Because I was a little excited about being here in the first place and the cooler where they keep her pies is not one of the areas we were in yet."

"So how do you even know there is any?"

"Becaauuussseee, Timmyyyy! They're always there when someone's gonna be in the house. It's a tradition."

Gibbs shook his head and got off the bed to tell the boys to quiet down before they woke the whole house. It seemed he was too late, as Ducky and Palmer's voices mingled in shortly after.

"What in heavens name has the two of you squabbling in the hallway at this hour?"

"Did someone say something about homemade banana cream pie? I love banana cream pie."

"Good grief, Mr. Palmer, must you encourage them?"

"Sorry, Dr. Mallard."

All four men turned when Gibbs door opened.

"Oh. Terribly sorry, Jethro. I'm afraid I came out to quiet these wayward lads and only served to increase the volume. I hope we didn't wake Abigail."

"She and Ziva are downstairs snacking..."

He didn't have time to finish, as Tony yelped and sprinted toward the stairs, bellowing about pilfered banana cream pie and pastry pirates being afoot.

Giggling alerted them all to the fact that the whole house was officially awake. Mark and Tish, clad in sleep-ware stood behind them.

"Pie sounds good." Mark said simply.

The group made their way down the hall. Gibbs groaned inwardly. Would he and Abby ever get a chance to talk tonight?

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

He was trying desperately to be patient, after all, they created quite the family picture. Everyone sitting around the table, eating pie and laughing. Abby sat in his lap, casting quick glances every now and then at him. He could see the question in her eyes, she knew him too well; could sense his anticipation. So when she brought those luminous green eyes down to him again, he tilted his head to kiss under her chin and whispered, "Take a walk with me?"

She nodded and got up. Needing to keep their connection, unsure what was on his mind but sensing something, Abby wrapped her small hand around his much larger one.

"Gonna get some fresh air." he offered.

The moon shone big and high in the night sky, lighting the way over the sand as the couple walked hand in hand down to the water. Gibbs stopped just short of the waves rolling onto the sand and came to stand behind Abby, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder. He remained quiet. Little images of Abby pregnant, rocking a tiny bundle in her arms, standing with him by a crib, filtered through his mind's eye as he gathered the courage to ask, what he hoped would be the last, most important questions he'd ever ask a woman again.

She was trying so hard to stay quiet, focusing on the crashing waves and attempting to still her pounding heart. After another few seconds of silence from him, she let her hands trail up his forearms, squeezing lightly over the muscle where they came to rest.

"Jethro?" she whispered, cursing the way her voice trembled. "What's wrong?"

He sighed, turned his head to nuzzle the silky flesh of her neck and breathed, "Nothing's wrong, sweetheart. Just...having a hard time knowing where to start."

"A wise and sexy marine once told me that the beginning is a good place to start." she coaxed.

He chuckled. Leave it to his girl to lead him with his own words. "Abbs...I uh, I wasn't trying to ease-drop...okay, maybe I was but not in a bad way...I mean, I didn't think...but when you weren't in bed when I woke up..."

Abby turned in his arms. Reaching up, she cupped his face and forced him to meet her eyes. "Hey, marine. Slow down. Talk to me, baby."

Damn if the woman couldn't settle his mind with a simple touch and some softly spoken words.

He tried again. "I woke up earlier and you weren't in bed, so I went downstairs to check on ya. You and Ziver were talking and...well, I caught the tale end of that little comment about how I kiss." His eyebrow lifted playfully and Abby blushed in the moon's glow.

"Oh." was her quiet reply. "Heard that, did ya?"

"Mmhm. Also heard what you said about...babies."

He felt her body tense under his palms. He pulled her tight against his chest as she began to ramble.

"I...you...oh...I didn't mean...I know you don't..." Abby let her head fall to his chest in defeat. "Are you mad?"

His fingers wound through her hair, lifting her face so she could see the truth in his eyes.

"Mad? The woman you love pretty much says she wants to have your babies...no, honey, mad is the very last thing I am."

"But Kelly..." Abby trailed off.

"There was a time, a very long time, when I thought I would never want to be a father again. I didn't think anything or anyone could make me want to be a father again, to take a chance...losing Kelly..." he closed his eyes against the remnants of a loss he knew part of his heart and sould would always feel. "No parent should out live their child. I never thought I could want to take that kind of chance again, to love like that and not know if everything would be okay."

Gibbs now cupped her face in his hands. "Abby, I need to know, before we go any farther with this talk, did you mean it? Do you want to have children with me?"

His blue eyes were locked on hers. Hope. Fear. She could see both swimming in their depths. But hope and fear for what? That she did mean it? Or that it was just a turn of a phrase meant to encourage a friend to find a love worth having? She couldn't lie to him, she knew that. But what would the truth mean for them?

She was so caught up in her own swirling thoughts that she missed him leaning foward until his mouth pressed to the shell of her ear and he whispered, his voice thick with emotion, "Please."

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

"You think everything's okay?" Tony questioned, jabbing loosely with his elbow to try to move McGee from crowding any closer. "They look hinky."

"They are too far away to tell if things are hinky or not, Tony." Ziva voiced.

"I don't know, Ziva, Tony might be right. They're awfully close and their body language is kinda..."

"Hinky?" Jimmy finished.

"Exactly." Tim and Tony said together.

"He's not upsetting her, is he? She doesn't need to be upset in her state." Mark tried to move closer so he could see what was going on, only to feel his wife's firm grip on his arm.

"Whatever they are, hinky..." she pulled Mark back and reached for Jimmy, who was next closest to her, "...or otherwise, it is their business and we need to give them some privacy!"

Ducky was now assisting her in trying to pry the remaining agents from the window.

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

Summoning her courage, Abby whispered, "Yes. I want to have babies with you, Jethro, brown haired, blue eyed babies just like their father."

Gibbs inhaled deeply and stepped back. "Then there's only one question I have for you, Abigail Scuito."

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

"Holy shit! Is he...?" Tony squawked.

"Oh my gosh!" Tim squeeked.

Suddenly, six people were all trying to get a better view.

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

Gibbs dropped to one knee, took Abby's hand and took a deep breath. "Be the mother of my children. Build a life with me, Abby. Be my wife, my life and my home. Marry me?"

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

"Either he's about to call a play for the fourth quarter or the boss is..."

"Proposing?" Tisha squeeled.

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

There were a great many things in Abby's life that she'd given heavy and thorough thought too. What college to attend. Whether to go for her master's right after her bachelor's degree. Even where to place her tattoo's. Whether or not she wanted to spend the rest of her life with this man wasn't one that required extended thought.

She launched herself into his arms, crying out, "Yes!"

Gibbs landed on his back, arms full of his girl as she cried and laughed, peppering his face with excited kisses and shouting "yes" over and over again. He didn't think a choir of angels could have sounded any sweeter.

TBC...


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: Still don't own them...can you believe that?

A/N: **This story is rated MATURE for a reason. Please respect the rating and all that it entails. **

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

With a laugh, Gibbs finally managed to capture Abby's roaming mouth. As soon as his lips covered hers, she deepened the kiss, eagerly opening her mouth in invitation. He groaned into her mouth, chasing the sound with his tongue. Instantly hers tangled with his in an erotic dance of tantalizing swipes and nips that went straight to his groin. He rolled them in one swift move, his mouth going to her neck as he growled her name and ground his hardening cock into her pajama clad mound.

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

"Oh my! Ah, come children; let us away." Ducky pulled Tim and Jimmy with him away from the window, giving the newly engaged couple some privacy. On instinct he called over his shoulder, somewhat sternly, "Anthony!"

"Go bossman!" Tony chuckled as he turned from the window to follow his friends. "I'm gonna assume she said yes."

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

Mouths, tongues, fingers and hands moved feverishly over each other until Abby gasped and arched back against Gibbs with enough force to send him tumbling to the sand beside her. She let out a strangled cry of frustration.

"I want to make love with you so bad it hurts!"

Gibbs reached out, rolling to his side and drew her against his body. "Me to, babe, me to."

Abby caressed her tummy, smiling when Gibbs' hand joined hers. "I love you little one so don't take this the wrong way, but you are seriously cramping your Aunt Abby's mojo here."

Gibbs succulent lips caressed Abby's ear, sending a new rush of wetness loose between her twitching thighs. "Why don't we head inside, do the celebration thing with the guys and then I'll take you upstairs for a shower and "uncramp" your mojo...a few times?"

She shivered, swung her leg over one of his deliciously meaty thighs and squeezed. "I swear, one of these days you're gonna make me cum just from talking like that."

Gibbs chuckled. "We'll test that theory...someday, but tonight I plan to make you cum doing other things with my mouth."

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

They stood in the doorway, neither attempting to hide knowing smiles as they watched their family carry on a much too animated "normal" conversation.

Gibbs tipped his head with a cocky grin. "Hey honey?"

"Yes, dear?" Abby let a little 50's, good wife, creep into her lilt.

"It's a good thing they're all gainfully employed at jobs they're so good at, cause frankly, they suck at acting. Ya think they really expect us to believe they weren't crushed up against a window, spyin' on us the whole time?"

Abby laughed as the whole room exploded in rushed explanations.

"Wasn't the whole time..."

Tony, started it..."

"Hey! McGee was crowding me so hard, you'd think he was wearing my letter..."

"I attempted to dissuade them..."

"She's my best friend and ..."

Gibbs shrill whistle cut through the chatter with bone jarring clarity. He smiled when Abby wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned up to whisper, "So damn sexy when you do that."

She in turn smiled when his hand stealthily, slithered down to give her bottom a squeeze.

"Anybody wanna hear it officially, or do you guys just wanna go by what you saw?" Abby's smile was so bright she could have led sea tossed ships to safe harbor.

The mob settled and waited. Abby looked to Gibbs.

"Asked Abby to make me an honest man, luckiest one in the world actually, and she said yes." Gibbs cracked a full blown grin, pulling Abby in front of him and wrapping his arms tightly around her middle.

The room fell earily silent. The group exchanged looks. Gibbs and Abby shifted uncomfortably. They'd been prepared for a raucous celebration, surprise maybe, but not dead silence. Not from their motley crew.

It was Tony who spoke first. If it hadn't been for the tiniest of smirks, Gibbs may have taken his next words seriously.

"Say Tim?"

"Yes, Tony?"

"I don't believe I recall Mr. Gibbs talking with Ducky privately at all tonight, do you?"

"As a matter of fact, Tony, I don't."

"Hmmm?" Tony tapped his pointer finger to his chin. "Does _anyone_ recall seeing any kind of a private conversation happening between Mr. Gibbs and Ducky tonight?"

Several heads swiveled a negative to the question posed by the quirky SFA.

"I see." Tony paused here for effect. "James?"

"Yes, Tony?" Jimmy smirked, already having a feeling he knew where his friend was going with his theatrics. His next question confirmed it.

"Do you happen to recall that on countless occassions throughout the years, Abby making statements to the effect that Ducky is like a father to her, and in turn, Ducky has voiced his feelings that "young Abigail"-here Tony gave a fairly decent imitation of their Scottish born friend-"is much like a daughter to him?"

"Indeed, I recall such conversations at numerous times."

Smiles were breaking out across Tony's audience, including the newly engaged couple.

"And isn't it customery for a gentleman to ask the blessing of the "father" for a young woman's hand in marriage _before_ the "alleged"-Tony emphasized the _alleged_ while fixing his twinkling eyes on Gibbs, who gave the Italian a raised brow in amused response-"gentleman actually proposes to the young lady?"

A myriad of "mmhmm's" went up from the group.

"Ducky, did Mr. Gibbs approach you to indicate his intentions toward our Abby and ask for your blessing?"

"He did not, Anthony." Ducky's answer was simple yet laced with humor.

"Oh Mr. Gibbs..." Tony clucked his tongue. "The gentlemen in this crowd do take umbradge to the blatant lack of tradition and honor in your quest for Abigail's hand. We demand you correct the situation at once, Sir."

"The women stand on this bridge as well, Gibbs." Ziva said with a tight smile, her eyes narrowed at the soft snorts, becoming more confused when Tisha smiled and placed a few pats on her shoulder. "What?"

Abby was barely holding in fits of giggles. She tilted her head up to look at Jethro. "Better do this right, hon, before they're demanding pistols at dawn and Ziva busts out the paper clips." She did giggle when Jethro gave her an amused scowl. "Go on, Gunny, honor me for the gentile southern lady you know I am." She drew out her normally mild southern drawl.

Gibbs shivered, the sound of it coursing down his spine and simultaneously wrapping around his dick like a pair of soft hands, making him exceptionally glad Abby was in front of him. It seemed he'd discovered yet another venue of that beautiful voice that did amzing things to his own "southern" parts.

He fixed a stern look on his face, the complete opposite to the open amusement and affection that filled him in this moment. He'd play along but he was doing it his way.

"Duck?"

"Yes?"

"Good. Now that's settled."

It took a few seconds before everyone caught up and then they all started laughing.

"Boss, you are the master conversationalist." McGee practically snorted.

"Thanks, Tim." Gibbs grunted, though with a smile. "This would'a been a lot easier if I'd had a chance to get a look at the calender and knew what today was."

"What today was?" Jimmy questioned, clearly putting voice to what the other's were wondering, based on the confused faces of their friends.

"Well, yeah, Palmer. Clearly it's Bust Gibbs' Balls Day."

As the group broke out in soft laughter once again, Abby turned slyly in Jethro's arms. She leaned up to whisper seductively in his ear, "Poor baby...I'll rub them later for you and make it _all_ better."

Gibbs leaned down and placed a kiss to her neck, replying softly enough so that only she could hear, "Good. Might help the _swelling _go down." He subtly pressed his hips to hers so she could feel his current state of arousal.

Abby giggled. "Just stay on my six, marine. I've got'cha covered."

Moments later, they were all sitting as the conversation turned to twenty questions for the couple.

"So, we know this just happened and all, but have you two made any plans?" Tisha asked excitedly.

Abby and Gibbs looked at each other with smiles.

"Um...no?" Abby chuckled.

"Big wedding or small?" Jimmy asked.

Again, Abby and Gibbs exchanged glances before saying together, "Small."

"Do you want a long engagement or a short one?" Mark asked next.

"Short?" Gibbs looked to Abby.

"Definitely short." Abby agreed, beaming.

"Somebody's bucking for the official title." Tony teased, leaning over and giving Abby's shoulder an affectionate squeeze.

"Better believe it."

"The fifth..." Tim started with a grin.

"And final." Gibbs cut in emphatically.

"Mrs. Gibbs." Chorused the team.

"And how short is short?" Ziva asked.

Abby laughed. "What are our plans for later today?" She intended the quip as a joke. She turned her head, expecting to see her fiance giving one of his patented half grunt, half laughs, but to her shock, his face was stone cold serious.

"Today might be pushin' it. Gotta get you a proper engagement ring, wedding bands...never be able to get Jack out here that soon. Tomorrow would work though."

Once again, the room fell silent as everyone turned to watch Abby.

"Are you...serious?" she stammered.

"Never been more serious. If that's what you want?" Gibbs left the couch and kneeled at Abby's feet. "You want tomorrow, babe, and tomorrow it is."

"I...it's not to soon...for you?"

Gibbs glanced at his watch. 4:37am. "Jack's up by now." he told her. Gibbs watched the emotion pass through her green eyes, reading her answer there but needing to be sure she was sure, "Abbs, am I calling Jack?"

"I..I want to. But, are you..."

Gibbs took both her hands in his and brought them to his lips, kissing her knuckles and then placing a gentle kiss over the place where an engagement and wedding band would soon rest, he murmured, "Tell me to call Jack, honey."

Abby came out of her seat in a rush, landing firmly in Jethro's lap, she wrapped her arms around his neck in a bone crushing hug. "Call Jack!"

Everyone cheered as Gibbs reached into his pocket and brought out his cell phone, dialing the familiar number. After a few seconds of silence, he spoke up with a huge grin. "Morning, Jack. Need you to find someone to mind the store for a few days and get yourself on a bus for North Carolina." He stroked Abby's back as she fluttered butterfly kisses over his face and neck, soft chuckles creating a warm background from his team and friends. "Got a wedding ya need to be at, Dad. Can't let ya miss this one. It's gonna be the last one. Yup. Yup." He laughed. "Thanks. Alright, call me when you have the details." Abby whispered to him and squeeled. "Abby says hi, thanks for having me and she loves you...oh, and hurry. Love you too, Dad."

By the time they all tottered off to get some sleep, the sun was coming up, Tony had come through on several big points; like the judge he knew would agree to officiate and a jewelers where he said he was positive Gibbs would find what he needed. The girls made plans to go shopping for a dress for Abby and the guys took Gibbs under their wing, promising Abby they'd make sure he didn't die from shopping over-exposure. As much as he was looking foward to marrying Abby, he did look a little green around the gills when it dawned on him exactly how much shopping there would have to be in the next twenty-four hours.

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

Abby nestled into his side, warm and soft and every dream he had personified. Her legs tangled with his, just the way he loved; the soft curve of her beautiful breasts resting against the side of his chest. Her head lay on his arm. Her arm slung over his stomach as her fingers trailed softly up and down his ribcage.

Abby sighed as he turned his face, pressing kisses into her hair. Nothing had ever felt so right. She was completely blissed out, happier than she ever imagined she could be.

"You sure you don't want me to make good on that promise I made earlier?" he asked.

"Much as I adore everything you do with that mouth I love...and hands...and fingers...and tongue...and, well-" Abby's knee gently rubbed against his manhood, causing him to groan and press back. "We have a lot to do tomorrow...I mean today... and I am really sleepy." Right on cue, a huge yawn erupted from the little Goth.

"Not even married yet and she's losing interest in the sex." he teased.

"Not on your life. Blame the excitement, long drive and your nephew."

Jethro kissed her again. "You know I'm only teasing, right? Get some sleep, babe. We have our whole lives to make love."

"Just wish we could actually make love." Abby fussed.

"We do make love." Gibbs breathed against the soft skin of her cheek. "Every time we touch, every time we kiss...in everything you do and say to me...everything about us makes love."

He really had no clue just how damn sexy he was, Abby thought as she rolled on top of him. She laced her fingers through his as she begin a slow grind of her body over his, laying wet, open mouthed kisses across his chest and neck while murmuring, "How many times do I have to tell you, you can't talk to me like that and expect me not to jump your bones."

He groaned, "Give me a couple hundred years to mind the jumping, 'case ya haven't noticed, honey..." he reached two big, calloused hands down to palm and squeeze the wonderful globes of Abby's ass. "My _bone_ loves when you jump it."

TBC...


	33. Chapter 33

As usual, I own nothing.

Well, this one seemed to take forever, and for that, I apologize. I certainly hope it was worth the wait. Thank you to everyone who has been patient and continued to follow this story. And thank you as well to everyone who has favorited, followed, etc. Forgive me if I didn't respond individually to your review. I will endeavor to do better in the future. The inspiration for the rings, actually, the rings themselves really do exist. Found them on the internet as well as the clothing. Oh, and Tim's reference to Babe Ruth's nickname is off course not mine.

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

"That's perfect. You're sure it's not too short a notice to call in my favor?" The bright smile alighting Tony's face spread to the rest of the group. Tony mmhm'd and uh huh'd a few more times, held up six fingers to McGee with a nod of his head and continued the conversation.

McGee immediately dialed. "Hey, Jack. Yep. Yep. Tony's got it all set up. You're good on your end then? Great. I'd say be ready by 10 am. One of us will call if anything changes. Sounds good, Jack. Yeah, us too. See you soon."

Both agents hung up almost simultaneously.

"Everything set?" Mark queried.

"Jaime's gonna pick me up at the airfield at six. We'll make a quick stop in DC, pick up Fornell and then head to Stillwater to get Jack." Tony replied.

"I'll call Agent Fornell and let him know what time." Jimmy offered, reaching for his cell phone and stepping outside.

Tisha smiled and absent-mindedly reached over and squeezed Ziva's hand, making the other woman jump slightly in surprise. Ziva's eyes were big and round, causing Tim, Tony and Ducky to chuckle softly.

"Our little ninja must really like you, Tish, you still have that hand." Tony teased, earning him a scowl from said ninja.

"I'm sorry Ziva. If you don't like to be touched...I should have-"

Ziva silenced her with a warm smile and a hand placed lightly to her shoulder. "It is fine, Tisha. I am not accustomed to...shall we say, random acts of affection, but I am learning and I did not mind. I was simply surprised by the gesture."

"I'm just so excited for the two of them, you know. Abby's been in love with Gibbs for so long and even if we haven't known him for very long, we can tell how much he loves her too and that he'll always take good care of her. They're so good together. And Abby's giving us such an incredible gift...I know it wasn't really us..." Tisha's eyes misted over and she leaned into Mark's embrace as he wrapped his arms around her. "But, it sometimes feels a little like we helped...like maybe Abby being our surrogate kinda pushed them both in the right direction, so..."

"It kind of feels like maybe we got to give a little back to Abby. Gibbs too." Mark finished for his wife."

"And we got to know and make some wonderful new friends as well."

Ducky reached across the couch to squeeze Tisha's hand. "God works in mysterious ways, does he not? And we are also both pleased and blessed to have two such wonderful souls to call our friends."

"Tobias says he'll be ready and he's got "it"?" Jimmy's return broke the reverent moment. "Um, everything okay?"

"Yes, Jimmy. We were merely indulging in some heart felt bonding. You are just in time for the group hug." Ducky grinned.

"Really?" Jimmy's face was the picture of disbelief. Sure they were all close, family, but they didn't often do group hugs. A jolting slap to the back of his head cleared up the question.

"Snap out of it autopsy gremlin, we're a little sappy right now but this isn't a Lifetime movie." Tony scoffed. His face then sobered and he gave a little grin. "That'll come tomorrow after the boss and Abbs tie the knot." He turned toward Jimmy with narrowed eyes, "And what's with this "Tobias" stuff? Since when do you get to call him Tobias?"

Jimmy gave Tony a smug smile. "Since he told me that this isn't work related so I should call him Tobias. Guess not having to arrest me for suspicion of murder has it's privledges, huh Tony?"

Everyone, except Tony, Mark and Tisha had a good laugh at Jimmy's tease.

"Somebody's gonna have to explain that one later." Mark said.

"Indeed. As it were, friends, I believe it would be in our best interests to go over this plan once more. After all, if we are to keep Jethro's suspicion to a minimum, we will have to be at the top of our game." Ducky leaned forward and the rest of the group followed suit. "So, once again..."

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

Ziva handed off the brown paper sack as Tony reached the door. "Here. You will all likely get hungry before you get back; some sandwiches and cookies for the trip."

"Thanks, ZeeVaah!" Tony peeked in the bag, leaned slightly and placed a quick kiss to his partner's forehead. "Always have my six, don'tcha?"

"Always."

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

Abby followed the sound of running water. Stepping into the bathroom and into a cloud of steam, she opened the shower door and was greeted by a heart stopping sight. Gibbs had his head bent forward, allowing the water to cascade down the back of his neck. She watched as it traveled down his taut back and over the mouth watering globes of his ass.

"Gonna freeze my ass off, you leave that door hangin' open much longer, Abbs." he teased.

Arms wound tightly at his waist, soft breasts pressed firmly at his back, warm breath ghosted across his moist neck, purring, "I love your ass too much to let it freeze off. I'll always keep your ass warm, husband-to-be."

He sighed. It had been way too long since hearing the "H" word had felt so good. His hands came up and soon his long fingers were entwined with Abby's smaller ones. Craning his head sideways, he kissed her temple, murmuring quietly, "Can't wait to leave the "to be" part of that title behind." He got a soft hum of agreement before her lips brushed against his.

"Neither can I." Abby kissed his neck and then kissed across his back to kiss the other side of his neck, loving the way he relaxed against her. She loved that he could let his guard down so easily with her and just...be. For so many years, all the years she'd known him really, there'd always been the inner struggle in him. So often she wished she could take it from him, even before she knew why it was so difficult for him to just let go and be happy. After they'd learned the source of that pain, the reason he was so often guarded, she'd wished to be able to take it even more. That's not to say that he was never happy. After his return from Mexico, he'd been different; softer in ways, taking the time to teach more pointedly; more intimately then in the past. He reached out more, made sure all of them knew without words that they were important to him. But true happiness, the kind that comes naturally without thought and little provocation had still been deeply hidden in the mire of lonliness and heartbreak he felt to deeply to share. But, now, he shared it. Now, a touch, a smile or just having his family close was enough to make him happy. Abby relished being a part of that...being the cause and center of that. "I'd marry you right here, right now, if you wanted me too." she confessed.

His chest rumbled under her hands, which had been the recent subject of her lazy caresses. "Might be a little more than the gang can handle, but it sure would save time for the honeymoon."

"Jethro Gibbs! That's not what I meant!" she scolded playfully, giving his ribs a pinch.

"Ow, woman! Not even married yet and the abuse begins." he teased.

With some effort, Abby turned him to face her. With a well placed shove against his broad muscled chest, Abby pinned him to the shower wall. "I'll give you abuse, mister." In less then a breath, she was plastered against his frame, rotating her hips against his burgeoning hardness at a slowly maddening rate.

"Ohhhh, hurt me, honey." he growled, grasping her perky behind, pulling her more closely to him before joining her seductive dance.

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

"This isn't gonna work. He'll know. He always knows, and I'll crack. I should have gone. Tony's the one who works well undercover."

"McGee! You must relax! He will take one look at you and know something is up." Ziva spoke in hushed but firm tones.

"I know!" Tim whimpered. "That's what I'm talking about."

"Timothy, breathe, dear boy. We've incorporated the truth into our ruse. If you'd simply calm down, I think you'd find that it really won't be that difficult. After all, if we were misleading Jethro then certainly he would see through it. We're simply stretching the truth a tad in order to make our surprise possible. Tony is running errands. And it is a surprise for their wedding. He is taking care of communication with Jackson in order to free up more time for Jethro to focus on the wedding. The biggest leap will be in keeping Jethro away from the jewelers until Tony arrives."

Tim's color started to come back slowly. After a few deep breathes, Tim looked far more confidant. "You're right. We can do this."

"Good man." Ducky gave Tim a reassuring pat on the back and turned toward the kitchen, Jethro's voice carried across the room. _"Where is everyone?" _"The game is afoot, children."

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

Fornell ducked under the whirring helicopter blades. Passing off his go bag and a garment bag to Tony, he quickly settles into an empty seat. Grabbing the headset Tony points to, he lowers it over his ears and is immediately greeted by Tony's chipper voice.

"Fornell."

Tobias tips his head toward Tony.

"This is Jaime Patrick. Saved his ass from doing twenty to life for a murder he didn't do while I still worked in Baltimore. Called in that IOU for our primo ride here." Jaime turned slightly to give his new passenger a wave. "Jaime, Tobias Fornell. FBI. Friend of the groom, only God knows how. Tried to send me up river for murder. We don't talk about it."

Jaime laughed and Tobias grumbled. "You ever gonna let that go, DiNutzo?"

Tony seemed to give it serious consideration before shaking his head, giving both men a big DiNozzo grin. "Nope."

With Fornell settled and belted in, Jaime flipped a few switches and the great bird began its ascent into the clouds.

"You get everything?" Tony yelled into the mic, fighting to be heard over the chop of the blades.

"Yeah. You do realize it's summer, right? No way in hell he's gonna wanna wear his dress uniform on the beach in this heat."

The smile on Tony's face threatened to split him in two. "Not for him, Fornell." The Italian winked when he received the confused stare of the agent beside him. "Trust me. I'll explain when it's not so loud and once we're all together, minus Gibbs, of course.

Fornell leaned back in his seat with a shake of his head, muttering, "Trust me, he says."

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

"Why wouldn't he just wait until we could all go together?"

Gibbs, Tim, Jimmy, Mark and Ducky walked down main street, passing dozens of shops along the way.

"Boss, I told you..."

"Good heavens, Jethro, the lad wants to surprise you. He has some contacts in the area who can aid you in your quest to find rings for you and Abigail. Are you really so surprised that Anthony would want to do something special for you and Abby? You are like a father to him and Abby is his best friend. Let him have this, Jethro. Not everything in life must be an inquisition, my friend."

Gibbs threw up his hands in surrender. "Alright, alright, Duck. Sheesh, was just askin' a question."

Tim shot Ducky a grateful look over the lead agent's shoulder. This was definitely Tony's area of expertise. He was thankful to have the other men with him to help distract his highly intuitive boss. This could be a very long afternoon. "Hurry, Tony." he thought.

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

Abby was a ball of excited nerves, gently refocused by Ziva and Tisha. They'd had nothing but immense luck so far. Well, if you didn't count the fact that both her friends had found their dresses, beautiful dresses, but Abby was still looking. Ziva found hers in the first shop they went to. Tisha in the second. Both women had encouraged her to keep looking, reassuring her that she would know her dress when she saw it. But they were now entering the fourth shop and she was starting to become discouraged. The beachside town was only so big, and Jethro was waiting to pick out his attire to match whatever Abby chose.

They'd left with a plan. Abby would find her dress. Ziva would take a picture and send it to McGee's phone. The boys would then assist Jethro in finding his wedding clothes to compliment Abby, all the while preserving that age old tradition of the groom not seeing the bride's dress until the wedding.

But, as Abby trolled down the next aisle she felt nervous. If she didn't find something soon, it would be hard for the boys to keep Jethro sane. Shopping was not her future husband's forte and she didn't want any of their preparations to become a chore to him. She wanted their wedding to be surrounded by nothing but happy memories. She stopped mid-aisle, fingering a dress that was her latest "throw out". It wasn't that the dress wasn't beautiful. It just wasn't what she wanted. She and Jethro had discussed it in the early morning hours. They wanted simple. Abby wanted earthy.

She felt the pressure of two chins coming to rest on each of her shoulders.

"You'll find it, sweetie." Tisha said gently.

"It is here, Abby. I know it is." Ziva encouraged.

"We've been to three shops already and this isn't exactly a booming metropolis. Not to mention, Jethro's waiting on..."

She was interrupted by the mid-sixties looking women who came from the back of the store. "Can I help you lovely ladies find something?"

All three women turned to face the clerk.

"We're looking for a..." Abby stopped mid-sentence, eyes wide in awe. For there before her, hanging from this woman's hand was her wedding dress. It was Chiffon. A spaghetti strap, empire halter and court train. The bead work in the bodice was modest, consisting of tiny shells. Slightly off white...and absolutely perfect.

The woman smiled. Thirty years of working in this dress shop; she knew that look. "Well, honey, my name's Clarice. Why don't I just show you to the dressing area so you can try on your wedding dress." she said softly, wrapping her weathered hand around Abby's and leading her toward the back. "I think you're going to look absolutely stunning in this, dear, like it was made just for you."

Abby was speechless as she let Clarice lead her toward the fitting room, she could only nod in agreement. Behind her, Ziva and Tisha grasped hands and followed. If they hadn't seen it happen, they wouldn't have believed it.

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

"What's taking so long? What if she can't find one?" Jethro paced back and forth in the little shop. All three men had found their shirts and pants. Tim had even found Tony's. "Maybe I rushed this. Shouldn't we go look at rings while we wait?"

"Mister Palmer, run next door and get Jethro a strong, black coffee." Ducky instructed before turning to his friend and grasping him firmly by the shoulders, effectively halting his pacing. "Jethro, Abigail will find her dress. You will find your wedding attire. Tony is taking care of the showing of the wedding rings." he chuckled. "I dare say, I never thought I would see you so nervous."

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

Abby stood in front of the mirror. It really was perfect. It fit as if it had been tailored just for her.

"Abby?" Ziva called. "Do you need help?"

"Uh...no. No, it's...it's..."

"It's what, honey? Doesn't fit? You don't like it?" Tisha questioned gently.

The curtain closing her off from the rest of the shop parted and Abby stepped out. Both women gasped.

"It's perfect." Abby whispered. "It's the most perfect wedding dress ever."

No one could disagree. She was beautiful. Clarice smiled.

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

Tim's phone chirped. Four heads snapped in his direction. Tim smiled.

"Picture message from Ziva. I think this is it, boss." Each man took a step toward McGee, wanting to get a look. Mark put a hand on Jethro's shoulder.

"Where are you goin'?"

"Oh...right." Gibbs smirked and took a step back.

"Wow...she looks..." Tim breathed.

"Amazing." Jimmy finished.

"Simply breathtaking." Ducky murmured.

"Jethro Gibbs, you are a lucky man." Mark complimented.

"Yeah...yeah, I am."

Once they were able to tear the eyes away from the phone, Tim broke into a smile. "We need to go back to the second shop we were in. I think I know just what you need, boss."

Gibbs gave a huge sigh of relief. "Tim, I think I love you."

Half an hour later, Jethro stood awkwardly in front of the dressing room while Jimmy, Mark, Tim and Ducky nodded in agreement.

"Perfect." Mark said.

Off white linen pants, with an off white linen, long sleeved shirt with simple, tiny tropical flowers blended almost invisibly into the light-weight material, and a tasteful pair of brown leather sandals were purchased. As the clerk was putting the clothes into a garment bag, Tim's phone rang.

He checked the caller id and nearly passed out in relief when Tony's name flashed across the screen. "Be right back. I've gotta take this." Stepping outside, Tim snapped his phone open. "Tony! Thank goodness! Where are you?!"

"Easy, McAlwaysTheBridesmaidNeverTh eBride. We landed five minutes ago. We're on the way to the jewelers. Sit-rep?"

"Gibbs just found his wedding clothes. They're packing them up now."

"Excellent timing, Probster. Get everyone to Tamon's Jewels in fifteen."

"On it, bo..." Tim groaned.

"Were you about to call me "boss", Timmy?"

"Shut up, Tony. It was a slip of the tongue." McGee shot back.

"Aww, Timmy...you do love me. But no getting handsy on the first date. I'm not that easy."

"Yeah right, Tony, and Babe Ruth isn't the Sultan of Swat." Tim laughed and hung up.

Across town, Tony gaped at his phone and then at the chuckling men in the SUV. He'd had his phone on speaker, so Tobias and Jack had heard Tim's crack.

"He called me a slut and then hung up on me." Tony huffed. "Oh, he is so not getting any play until at least the third date."

Tobias leaned over and stage whispered to Jack. "Ten bucks says McGee gets his hand up DiNutzo's skirt by the end of the night."

"I heard that!" Tony snipped.

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

Dutifully, fifteen minutes later, McGee pulled up in front of Tamon's Jewels.

"You guys think I should have Abby here, ya know, have'er here to help pick out the wedding bands?" Gibbs questioned.

"Did she say she wanted to be?" Jimmy asked.

"No."

"And does she know it is on your list of things to do today?" Mark followed up.

"Yup."

"I would endeavor that if Abigail is aware that you are picking out your wedding rings today and she did not say she wanted to be part of the process, that you are safe to do this on your own. You know our Abigail, Jethro. If she wanted to be here with you, she would have voiced such a desire." Ducky assured with confidence.

With a nod, Gibbs climbed out of their rental. He'd no sooner turned around then his eyes grew wide at the sight of Tony's two companions as the men walked toward them.

"Dad? Tobias! How..." he looked at his watch as if to assure himself that he hadn't lost time.

The men laughed. Jackson clapped a hand on Tony's shoulder as he addressed his son with obvious pride. "Trained your team well, son. They had this worked out while you slept. Your boy here has some impressive contacts, Leroy."

Gibbs smiled. He locked eyes with Tony. "That's my boy." Thinking better of his statement, he turned to McGee. "Proud of both my boys, whole family does me proud every day."

"Alright. We have stuff to do here folks and little time to do it in. What's say we get this show on the road and you fellas can make goo goo eyes and eat bon bons after?" Fornell teased.

The tiny bell over the door tinkled as Tony led the way inside. A stout man in his mid sixties looked up from the counter top at the sound. Removing the glasses perched on the tip of his nose, he moved around the display case with an extended hand. "Mr. DiNozzo, so good to see you again. I was so pleased to get your call."

Tony grasped the owner's hand and shook it firmly. "Always a pleasure Mr. Tamon and thanks so much for arranging this on such short notice."

"Not a problem, not a problem at all. Happy to do it. So, which one of these fine gentlemen is the groom?"

"That would be me." Gibbs replied, also extending a hand in greeting. "Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Tamon and thank you for this."

"Please call me Henry. And no thanks necessary, Mr. Gibbs. I enjoy my work but it's been my greatest joy to help couples choose wedding bands and engagement rings. It's like being made a part of their love story."

"Jethro, please."

"Very well, Jethro."

Introductions were made before Henry made his way behind the glass case and began placing several back velvet displays onto the counter.

"Now these are my traditional gold and silver bands, these are also gold and silver, but as you can see, have designs. I also have these white gold bands as well as some platinum and titanium." Tamon stepped back and waited patiently as the older man perused.

Gibbs searched the displays and then went back over them again. There were some beautiful rings, but none were jumping out at him. After several long minutes, the group joined in, making comments about ones that struck their fancy. Gibbs gently dismissed them one by one. He felt bad, glancing up at the propriater. "They're beautiful, I just...Abby's one of a kind and I just..."

Sensing what he was trying to say, Henry eased the man's discomfort. "A unique woman deserves a unique ring. I understand perfectly, Jethro. A wedding ring is more than a simple piece of jewelry. As a symbol of everlasting love, the ring should reflect the individuals while joining them as well."

"If we'd had more time, boss, ya coulda whittled a couple rings." Tony joked, trying to ease his friend's growing distress.

A slow smile spread across Tamon's face. "You are a craftsman, Jethro?"

"Yeah. I like to work with wood." he replied simply.

"And Tony tells me that you and your bride are to be wed on the beach tomorrow."

Gibbs interest was peaked by the gleam in Tamon's eyes. "That's right."

"And your bride, Abby, does she share your passion for woodworking?"

"I don't know that you could call it that. She likes to watch me work though."

"Loves to watch you work, boss." Tim piped up. "She once told me that watching you with the wood is as calming as she imagined working with it is for you."

"S'true. She really loves watching you work." Tony added.

"If you don't mind a personal question, Jethro, what color are your Abby's eyes?" Tamon asked.

"Green. Most beautiful green eyes in the world."

"I believe I have just the pieces for you. One moment, please." Tamon disappeared into the back of the store. Moments later he reappeared with a small box, which he laid on the counter. "A local woman, a true artist, hand crafted these for me after a couple requested a set they'd seen in a catalogue. She dropped them off just last night and I hadn't yet added them to my inventory. I was hoping to display them to see what the interest would be. I have several variety, which I would be happy to show you if you would like, but I believe these two may be the most fitting." He lifted the lid.

Stunned silence filled the room. A variation of one thought going through each man's head. After giving him ample time to soak it in, Tamon spoke. "It's Beechwood with beach glass inlay."

His fingers gingerly moved over the rings. The wider of the two bands, the man's ring, had a green beach glass inlay; almost the exact shade of Abby's eyes. The smaller of the bands inlay was blue, almost the same shade as his eyes. They couldn't have been more perfect if the woman had made them specifically for he and Abby. He slid the ring on his finger and his heart fell. It was too small.

Reaching out, Tamon grasped his hand for a closer look. "One size larger, I believe. And your brides ring size?"

Gibbs gave the man the size, praying he would have it. He was beyond relieved when he got a smile. "It's fate, Jethro. I have those sizes in the back with the rest in these exact colors, if you'd like."

"Henry, there's nothing I'd like more." A thought suddenly struck him. "I wanted to have the rings engraved, but..."

Another smile greeted him. "Natalie can burn anything you'd like on the inside. I can take them to her right away and they'll be ready for you to pick up in the morning. What shall I have her put on them?" He took on pen and paper.

Gibbs voice was low and soft in reply. "Tomorrow's date on both and on hers, Semper. On mine, Fidelis."

The older man's eyebrow perked. "You're a Marine." Gibbs nodded. "Fitting on both venues, then." Tamon said, a knowing smile once again on his kind face. "This is truly a love story I will remember being a part of for the rest of my days. Thank you for allowing me the opportunity, Jethro."

TBC...


	34. Chapter 34

Sorry for the delay...the,erm, realllly long delay in updating. Thank you to everyone who continued to read and review. I'm not even going to attempt to figure out where I left off responding individually to reviews. Please just know that I appreciate the support so very much and I will try to keep up from here out. This is shorter then I typically post but the muse has been slow and I wanted to get something posted. Hoping it will stir the muse for more. Still don't own squat. (Yes that was my disclaimer)

~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~

"Tony, no." Gibbs dialed up his boss tone again. He was not looking to get divorced before he even got hitched. "-N-O-"

"Trust me, boss." Tony grinned.

Gibbs cringed. He knew that smile. It fairly screamed, "Run!" "Tony, what happened to a nice, relaxing night with the guys?"

"Oh we will, boss. But first, you have to get your surprise." Tony patted the older man's shoulder while Jimmy and Fornell pushed him down into the chair.

"DiNozzo, this reeks of a stripper and I DO NOT want a stripper!"

Exhaling an exaggerated sigh, Tony turned pleading eyes to his Probie. "McWingMan, a little back-up here, please?"

"Um...trust us, boss, you...ah, definately don't wanna miss this." Tim's ears tipped red and his eyes darted everywhere but at Gibbs.

Gibbs swiveled in his seat, eyes searching. "Jack? Duck? A little help here?"

Ducky stepped swiftly out the door. Jack smiled at his son...and then waved as he too took his leave. "Fine!" Gibbs shouted. "Tobias?" he tried.

Fornell just chuckled as he backed away. "Stiff upper lip, Agent Gibbs. Take one for the team." I would.

"Palmer?" Gibbs looked for the junior ME, but wasn't too shocked to find that Jimmy had beat a hasty retreat as well. That left only one man and he hoped like hell the bond they'd been slowly forging would prove useful now. "Mark. Mark, this isn't a good idea." Mark waved at him and walked out. He was so in deep shit.

Giving one last, valiant attempt, Gibbs glared at Tony. "DiNozzo, do you like being my SFA...in a warm climate?"

Tony smiled and bent to press play on the CD player by the door. "That hurts, Gibbs, but no dice. Besides, the future Mrs. Leroy Jethro Gibbs would never allow my banishment. Right Timmy?" Tony turned to look over his shoulder, anticipating agreement from his favorite cyber chum, only to find that Elvis had left the building. "Oh thanks, McScaredyCat!" A sheepish grin was the last Gibbs saw before Tony exited stage left like a bat out of hell.

The empty room was soon filled with the snappy beat of a marching cadence. Gibbs squeezed his eyes shut and groaned. So not good. Just over the steady beat he could hear the unmistakeable sound of heels.

He didn't turn around, didn't wanna see; the less the better. "Ma'am, I'm sure you're lovely and extremely good at your, erm, job, but I'm about to be married...you probably already know that. So, not that I don't appreciate the gesture," Gibbs could feel the warmth of another body directly behind him. "and I'll make sure you're still paid and I'll even pay for a cab for wherever you need to go, but," Gibbs felt that part of him settle all over again. The part of him that had been restless and lonely until Abby. "I'm in love with her. Only want her, only ever want to see her like that and...please, don't be offended, but I'd like you to go."

He felt the sudden warmth of breath caress his ear, seconds before her sexy voice curled in his ear. "Ohh, good answer Marine." Gibbs closed his eyes and smiled. Now why was he not surprised.

"Do I get a cookie?" he teased.

"I got your cookie..." Abby's hand slid down his chest as she slowly made her way around to stand in front of him. A delicious shiver ran up her spine as she watched him take her in and his eyes grow impossibly dark with desire. "right." The dress cover came off and she shook her raven locks free to tumble beside the half buttoned shirt, accentuating the black and red bustier underneath. "here." she finished, dropping the cover to her side.

Gibbs hands came up to grip her hips. He took his time raking her body with his lusting eyes. High heels, strappy little numbers by the looks of them. Dress uniform pants and shirt, buttoned only halfway with her growing cleavage busting out of one of those push up bras or whatever ya called'em. He didn't care what they were called as long as they kept doin' what they were doin' to her breasts! And was that...oh sweet merciful heavens, it was! She was actually wearing _his _dress uniform. His fingers came up to trace the _Gibbs_ over her right breast. So much meaning right there at his fingertips. His name..soon to be hers...right there. His hands were suddenly sliding up her neck, cradling her head. "Abby." he whispered, too choked by the love he felt to utter more then her name.

All at once she was straddling him, in his lap, arms around his neck, pressing kisses along his throat and jaw. "Semper Fi, Jethro." she whispered back.

Gibbs pulled her face to his, crushing her mouth to his hungry lips. His tongue sought hers with an urgency he couldn't control. His tongue slid and curled with hers. He pulled back only to nip, then suck her bottom lip between his teeth, growling into her hot mouth when her fingernails raked through his hair. When the need for air became too much, his lips left hers but only to devour her throat, trailing love bites and sucking the warm flesh beneath his tongue. His hands curled into the shirt and he stopped himself just before he mindlessly ripped it apart at the buttons.

"Take it...get it off, Abbs!" he demanded. Startled, she could only stare into his fiery eyes, not quite sure what he was talking about. He yanked the shirt from inside the pants and then forced his hands to his sides. "You gotta do it, honey...or I'm gonna rip it off!"

Somewhere through her haze, Abby heard the music change to her "stripper" song and her brain re-engaged to the plan. "All part of the service, Gunny." she husked, pushing off from his chest and standing. Abby did a smart about face, looked over her shoulder through half-lidded eyes and ordered, "Hold on tight, lover."

Gibbs clutched the sides of the chair, knuckles turning white as Abby slowly danced and discarded clothes until she swayed before him in nothing but lace panties, a garter belt and bustier. How his heart was still in his chest, he had no idea. Abby slowly began to untie the ribbon keeping the bustier closed and Gibbs resolve snapped. He grabbed her by the hips and tugged her onto his lap. His head dipped foward, then pulled back with the ribbon she'd had now between his teeth. Abby gasped and then moaned as he tugged until the bustier loosened, and he could bury his face between the creamy skin of her breasts. Hands still on her hips, he rocked up, grinding his rock hard length against her core. He pulled back, grinning, and then divested her of her top, growling as her breasts bounced free. "This full service sweetheart?" he asked lavashily.

Her hands dropped to his crotch, popping the button and lowering the zipper. "Oh yeah, definitely full service. At her urging, he lifted his hips, allowing her to tug his jeans down over his hips until he was left with only his boxers covering his very interested cock. Abby drug her soaking wet core over him and they both moaned at the contact.

"So damn wet, Abbs. Wanna make you cum...just." he rocked back and forth. "like. this."

She threw her head back, moaning, lost in the way he played her like a finally tuned instrument until she felt the snap as he ripped the thin lace panties from her body.

"Jeth...oh, gahhh! Yes!" He held her tight. She realized with delight that the head of his dick had made it's way out of the front of his boxers and he was rubbing it across her sizzling clit. She squeezed her knees against his thighs and worked with him, moving over his broad head until she felt her orgasm building, threatening to scream through her like a bullet train out of control. Things were flying out of her mouth in encouragement she never thought she'd say, and it only ramped her up when he told her in that deep growl how much he wanted it.

Sometime, right before her world exploded, she heard him growl, "Fuck yes, baby!" She shook and writhed against him, clutching his hair and keening out her release. He let go of her hips to wrap his arms around her, still rocking her through the aftershocks until she felt his rhythm stutter and then the warmth of his release mingled with hers.

Gibbs turned his head, nestling his cheek to her chest as he held her. He felt her breathing slow and then she kissed the top of his head. "I love you, Jethro."

Looking up, he gave her the half grin she loved. "Love you too, babe. More then you'll ever know."

~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~

The group looked up when they heard the tell tale sound of footsteps approaching the living room.

Abby was dressed in Gibbs jeans and t-shirt, legs swinging freely as he walked with her in his arms. He was now wearing his dress uniform, though it was most definitely not up to regulation standards. The ladies in the group found a whole new appreciation, bot only for the Marines but for their friend herself as they watched Gibbs grin and nod, making his way past them toward the stairs, dress shirt open and billowing softly from his sides.

Abby grinned back at them over Gibbs shoulder, plucking the cover from his head and plopping it down on hers. "As you were." she said with a wink.

"OoRah!" Ziva and Tish called, giggling.

The boys shook their heads.

"Lucky bastard." Fornell muttered. Six heads shook slowly in unison.

TBC...


	35. Chapter 35

I continue to own nothing. Sometimes it's difficult to give ample warning to prepare folks who may not want to read certain types of things and not give things away. So, I apologize if the warning is not sufficient: If you do not like "untraditional couplings" of a sexual or romantic nature (will include both) skip this chapter. For the sake of not forcing anyone who wants to skip to miss the wedding, this will be a short chapter. With any luck, this will get that rebellious little stinker of a muse yakking about the wedding and it will commence toot sweet.

~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~

He should have been expecting it, after all, it had been a considerable amount of time by their standards, but he was "startled" when he found himself shoved soundly against the door when it closed behind him. In the blink of an eye, his pants and boxers were at his ankles and his cock engulfed in a warm, wet, glorious heat. Before he had time to even gasp properly, he felt himself hit the back of his lover's throat, which opened up and swallowed his ample cock head.

"Fuuckk!" he grunted, his head slamming back against the door, dick hardening impossibly fast. "I'd ask when the last time you ate was but...obviously you're starving." The tongue curving over the vein at the base of his dick and the grunt were the only answer he received before that devilish mouth that drove him insane on a regular basis slid up his length, cheeks hollowing as he was sucked within an inch of his life. "Son of a bitch! Cum's in my balls, not my toes, babe."

He groaned when he felt himself pop free. He looked down into twinkling eyes. "Starving, remember?" came the husky reply.

He sighed happily when his eager dick was engulfed with passion once more. He closed his eyes and let go. That warm mouth worked him effortlessly, hitting every nerve and setting his brain to leaking out of his ears and before he knew it, he could feel the buzz at the base of his spine as his sac tightened, signaling his impending orgasm. He tried to think of some witty zinger but suddenly his white, hot release was rocketing through him.

"TOBY!"

Fornell licked him clean, kissed the tip of his still sensitive cock and tucked him back into his pants. He stood. Grinning wickedly, Fornell leaned in and kissed him. "What's for dessert, Tony, now that I've been fed?"

"You're a shit, you know that?"

Fornell curled a hand around the back of Tony's neck, pulling him into another heated kiss, whispering against his lips, "Didn't hear you complaining when your cock was down the back of my throat?"

"Nice mouth." Tony teased. "You kiss your..." He stopped when he received a sharp smack to his ass. "Hey!"

"Least it wasn't your head. That would have just made this weird." Tobias smirked. "And this mouth, " he continued, nipping and sucking Tony's bottom lip playfully before releasing it to whisper, "only kisses your mouth."

"Damn right!" Tony grinned, kissing him back.

~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~

Abby traced random lines and circles across his stomach. It didn't matter how much or how often she got to touch him, it was always the same...everything and yet never enough.

"You're quiet." he breathed into the soft tresses of her hair. "Wanna share?"

"Just wondering how long before they come for me?" She picked her head up from where it'd been resting on his chest, listening to the steady lub dub of his heart. Her chin propped now where her ear had just called home. "You do realize they're going to do the whole traditional, "we can't spend the night together-can't see the bride before the wedding-thing, right?"

Gibbs scooted, causing her to move in order to accomodate his new position, which was now face to face with her. "Think they missed that one by a mile, don't you?" He gave her a teasing grin, lifting the sheet covering them to look down the naked line of his bride to be's body. "Seems I got a whole lot more then just "seeing" ya."

"Mmm" she murmured, tilting her head so she could tease the inside shell of his ear with the tip of her tongue. "Ya might say." she husked, giggling when she felt him shiver and growl. The giggle turned to a short, squeek when he executed a move Ziva would have been proud of, shifting her off where she'd been half draped over his body and laying her flat on her back, then spinning lightening fast so his back was to her. Before her mind had time to register what he was doing, she felt his teeth sink into her inner thigh, not enough to hurt or break the skin, but defintely enough to get her attention.

And get her attention it did. She squeeled and tried to back away but he held her in place, "gnawing" until she crumbled into a fit of giggles and heat. "Bad Marine." she teasingly scolded, when he let up enough to allow her to catch her breath.

He'd turned slightly during his onslaught, so he was more sideways, and now looked up with his best impression of sad, soulful puppy eyes. For added effect, he whined like a pup.

"Awww" she played along. "Poor baby. Does he want a scratch behind the ears?"

He nodded "no", crawling up her body. The puppy eyes were gone, replaced by desire that curled her toes and sent a rush of fresh fluids between her thighs.

"Rub the belly?" she asked, somehow managing to keep the lust she felt from her tone, maintaining the "puppy" play.

Again, he shook his head no.

She gazed up into his eyes as he hovered over her now. "You're not gonna hump my leg, are ya?" she whispered, feeling the unquestionable hardness of him against her hip.

He cocked his head as if contemplating and she laughed.

"I can think of better things to do with that, Gunny."

"Hoping you'd have a few thoughts." he grunted, burying his head in the crook of her neck before sucking the flesh gently.

There came a rap on the door. They both groaned.

"Mob's here." Abby whispered.

"Wonder if they have torches?" Gibbs queried.

"Probably a battering ram." she laughed.

"You tell Agent Delicious to put away his "battering ram" until tomorrow night."

Gibbs picked up his head, cranning it toward the door as he mouthed, "Agent Delicious?"

"Tisha!" Abby yelled.

"Agent Delicious?" he asked.

Abby's face flushed red. "I'll explain...later." She scooted out from under him and grabbed some clothes from the door, calling to her friends, "I'm coming, you wretched nags!" playfully.

"Not yet but you'da given me another ten or fifteen minutes..." Gibbs grumbled from the bed.

Abby turned, slipping a t-shirt over her head. "Mmmm, keep that thought until tomorrow." She slipped over to his side and bent to kiss him, savoring the sweetness of his lips as long as she could. When Ziva cleared her throat and knocked again, Abby broke the kiss with a dreamy sigh.

"Love you, Marine."

"Love you too, Abbs." He reached up and ghosted the back of his fingers down her cheek, stopping mid-way to sign "_my girl_". "Could still barricade the door." he offered with a wink.

"My surly wenches would only find a way to climb through the window." she teased, straightening and making her way to the door.

"Hey!" he called with mock urgency, his eyes laughing when she turned back. His hands gestured to the tent in the sheet. "What about my battering ram?" His grin widened at the gasp and giggles from the other side of the door.

_Think of me_, she signed with a wink before opening the door just enough to slip through.

With a groan, he looked down at his groin. "Shoulda humped her leg while I had a chance." he chuckled, letting his head fall back against the pillow.

TBC...


	36. Chapter 36

Again, I have to apologize for this taking so long to update. Thank you to everyone who's stuck it out, reviwed, favorited, etc. I had planned on doing this in one go but wanted to get at least a bit posted today so it will be in two parts. I still own nothing but my love of these characters.

~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~

He tossed. He turned. "Shit!" He swore. He couldn't sleep. He could smell her all around him but not having her in his arms was killing him, slowly but surely.

His head swiveled to look at the glowing red digits of the alarm clock. 2:20am. "Screw this." he mumbled, rolling off the mattress and hitting his feet. He slipped on jeans and shrugged into a t-shirt.

As soon as he turned the corner, he groaned. He'd trained them too well, that's all there was to it! They were four deep. Tony, McGee, Palmer and Ziva as the last line of defense, lay in front of Ziva's room. No way was he getting past them without them waking up. And he had no doubt that even if he somehow managed to levitate AND get the door open without Ziva's Mossad training kicking in, Tisha would be waiting on the other side. Looks like he was doing this the traditional way, whether he liked it or not.

~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~

Jackson Gibbs smirked at his son over the rim of his coffee mug before tilting his head in the direction of the pot. "Only ten minutes old, Leroy."

He poured himself a cup and sat down opposite his dad. "Wanna tell me what the grin's all about?" Gibbs grunted.

"Just tryin' to imagine the look on your face when you saw Abby's security detail." The older man chuckled, taking a sip of the strong brew. Father and son took their coffee the same; black and strong enough to strip thirty year old paint off the siding of a barn. "Don't even try to tell me you weren't just tryin' to sneak a hand in the cookie jar, son."

Gibbs swallowed before he could spew the hot liquid all over himself and Jack. "Dad!"

Realization worked its way across the elder Gibbs' face. Shock gave way to mischief. "That's not what I meant...but obviously it was somewhere in your head if that's the first place your mind went." Jack held up a hand, seeing the tell tale sign of a protest growing on his son. "In case you forgot, Leroy, I was married quite a few years...to your mother. And I'm old, not dead. She's a fine lookin' young woman and any man'd be crazy not to be after her...baked goods."

"Dad!" Gibbs skin tone was starting to resemble a pickled egg. "Not gonna discuss...my "baked goods" with you, no matter how long you were married...pulse or no pulse."

Jack laughed and got up to get himself a refill.

"She's a great gal, son. Glad she's gonna be part of the family...officially. I'll be proud to call her my daughter-in-law...proud as I was of Shannon." he finished softly, coming to stand at Gibbs side, he laid a weathered hand on his son's shoulder. "I'm real pleased to see you happy again...Jethro."

Gibbs head snapped up at his father's use of his preferred name.

"I love ya, son. Always have. Always will. Just sorry I never did a better job of makin' sure you knew it."

Without a word, Gibbs rose and embraced his father in a tight hug. "Me too, dad, me too. Glad you're here." he mumbled, pressing a kiss to the side of the man's face.

"Wouldn't be anywhere else." Jack said softly, pushing back the emotion threatening to steal his voice.

~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~

She could feel the warm rays of the morning sun on her face. Abby slowly stretched and reached across to him.

"I love ya, Abby but I swear it will put a serious dent in our friendship if you kiss me."

She stilled momentarily, hearing the soft voice instead of the deep growl of the man she loved. Ah, yes...her wench in waiting. A wicked smile pressed over her sleepy lips. "Not even if I use tongue?"

Tisha gave her a smack. "Harlet."

"Prude." Abby shot back.

The women erupted in giggles.

Tisha found Abby's hand and squeezed. "I can't believe you're getting married today." She turned her head on the pillow, smiling into her friend's happy face. "Are you nervous?"

"No. Excited." Abby breathed, smiling back. "I'm marrying the man of my dreams...and I can't wait."

"Then we best get you up and started to get ready. We can't keep Special Agent Delicious waiting, can we?"

"Does this mean I'll be Mrs. Delicious?"

Ziva rolled over and smiled when she heard giggles from behind the door. She nudged Palmer, who jerked awake and elbowed Tim, who flew half-way into a sitting position, smacking Tony in the chest.

"Owwwww, McGeeee! This is why you get no play!" Tony whined. "You're a terrible bed partner.

Ziva snorted.

"We're not in a bed, Tony." Tim grumbled, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"And with that attitude, we never will be, Timmy. You have no charm." Tony teased.

Tim groaned. It was way too early. "Tony, we slept on the floor. It's..." Tim managed to open one eye to check his watch. "...6:12am and none of us have had any coffee. Why are you so chipper?"

Tony jumped to his feet, swaying slightly in his overzealous movement, causing Tim to recoil and Jimmy and Ziva to laugh. In the next second, he reached down, grabbed a handful of Tim's shirt and hauled him to his unsteady feet.

"Love is in the air, McSleepyHead! There's a wedding to be had today! I'm Italian, we love weddings! We made a soup just for them!" Tony darted foward and planted a sloppy kiss on Tim's cheek, watching with delight when Tim sputtered and swiped at his cheek.

"Tony! Gross!"

Tony laughed hard. "See Tim...no charm!" He dashed down the hall, still laughing.

McGee wiped his face again. "You're weird!" he yelled at the man.

The door opened and Abby stuck her head out. "What are you guys doing?" she laughed.

"Tony kissed Tim." Jimmy reported, matter of factly.

Abby's brow rose. "Reallahhhh!"

Her attention was drawn past Tim to the man standing, leaned against the wall, steaming cup of coffee in hand and a sexier then hell grin on his face. A wide smile split her face and he winked.

"Hey!" The three guards yelled once they spied Gibbs down the hall. Ziva rushed Abby, herding her behind the door. She managed to wave and yell a good morning and an I love you before the door shut abruptly.

"Gonna pay for that later I suppose." Gibbs chuckled before he turned and made his way toward the stairs. "Come on Palmer." he called back. "Get some breakfast before Tony eats it all. You too, Romeo." He didn't need to see him to know that Tim was turning red. Sometimes it was too much fun teasing McGee.

~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~

Breakfast was a hurried affair. Plans were verified. Assignments given and then people scattered. Jimmy and Tony, along with Ducky and Jack set off to pick up the rings, which were engraved now, and to double check the venue and minister were good to go. Tobias, Mark and Tim were in charge of keeping Gibbs busy and helping him get ready, aka, away from the bride to be.

Ziva came downstairs and began loading a tray with coffee and bagels. She gave Gibbs a playful glare.

"Something on your mind, Ziver?" Gibbs asked, a mirthful grin playing on his lips.

"Do you plan on behaving now, Gibbs?"

"Nope. Life's too short." he deadpanned, coming to stand beside her and pulling her into a one armed hug. He kissed her temple. "Tell my girl I love'er?"

Ziva turned her head to kiss his cheek. "I will. She says she loves you too."

~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~

The morning was flying by, and yet, seemed to crawl at the same time. Abby had her hair done as well as a minimal amount of make-up. She knew how much Jethro loved it when she was fresh from the shower, free of her make-up and hair falling around her shoulders and had decided that she would please him by waering just a touch of make-up and let her hair partially down; pulled up at the sides and down in the back. All that was left was for her to get into her dress when the time was upon them.

She sat by the window, looking out at the water. Tisha's voice was soft behind her, "You nervous, Scuits."

Abby shook her head. "I should be though, shouldn't I? Nervous, but excited?"

"You feel however you feel, honey. It is what it is." her friend reassured.

Abby turned, fixing soft eyes on Tisha and Ziva. "I'm excited but not nervous. I just...feel complete, like I'm finally doing what I was always meant to do."

"Two halves becoming a whole." Ziva smiled at Abby, who shook her head in turn.

"Exactly."

~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~

Seven men stood on the sandy beach, talking quietly and laughing beside the groom to be. Jackson and Ducky stood off to the side, talking with the minister. Everything was set. It was a matter of time before the ceremony was to begin.

Tobias glanced at his friend.

"Fifth and final, right? You nervous?"

Blue eyes, as solid and sure as he'd ever seen them looked back at him.

"Absolutely final. And no, I'm not nervous. Just wanna make her as happy as she makes me...every day." Gibbs replied.

"Gibbs?" Jimmy suddenly stood hesitantly before them. "I was going to head up to the house and take a few shots of Abby and the girls before they come down." He lifted the camera in his hand as if to further clarify his meaning; Jimmy had volunteered to be their photographer. "And I know you're not big on a lot of pictures, but..."

"Not usually, Palmer, but this is a different story. And stop fidgeting, Jimmy. Not gonna bite your head off for taking them when I asked ya too."

Gibbs ran a hand over his face. "I really intimidate you that much, Jimmy?"

Jimmy turned red. "You can...ah...be..." His eyes darted a bit as he searched for honest, but kind words.

"An overwhelming bitch, is close to what you're looking for, Palmer." Fornell supplied.

Palmer grimaced. "I could agree to the overwhelming part but I would never call you a ...a ..."

"S'okay, Jimmy." Gibbs grinned, patting the young man's shoulder. "Tobias is an uncouth...bitch." His blue eyes twinkled.

Jimmy sighed with relief and visibly relaxed. Fornell barked out a laugh.

"Uncouth? That's a big word for you, Jethro. Abby is a good influence on you." Fornell laughed through it all.

"What'cha wanna do, Jimmy?" Gibbs got back on task.

"Thought I'd get a few group shots of the gentlemen."

"Round'em up." Gibbs replied.

Jimmy took several shots, smiling under the camera at the picture they all made. Happy, smiling...carefree. Not a look most involved could carry often, considering the nature of their jobs. Once he was satisfied, he swapped out with the minister, who professed that photography was a hobby of his, so Jimmy could be in the photos as well.

When a few more shots were taken, Jimmy thanked the minister and headed toward the house. In about ten minutes time, he returned, grinning like a fool. "She looks amazing." was all he said. "Oh, and we have five minutes."

Gibbs drew himself up. "Okay, fellas, here's the deal. Abby and I..."

No one missed the extra tug of a smile when he said her name, "...don't want to do the best man, maid of honor thing. Far as we're concerned, you're all equally important in our lives, so we'd like all of our family standing beside us when we do this. So, uh, just claim a piece of sand and...get comfortable."

Everyone shuffled silently. Tony came to stand by Gibbs with a smile. He patted his pants pocket when Gibbs held up and wiggled his ring finger.

"Safe and sound, Gibbs."

He was about to nod. Movement from the house caught his attention and then he stopped breathing.

Beautiful. Gorgeous. There wasn't a word invented yet to describe the woman walking toward him. He felt the earth shift under his feet as his life started all over again. How many times could he fall in love with this woman. Everyday, he prayed.

~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~

Abby's heart beat wildly in her chest, stilled and then started it's maddening dance again. There he was. The love of her life, her future. The soft breeze moved the silver hair she adored just slightly. Raising strands from his forehead as if invisible fingers ran through them. He looked out of this world. The linen pants and shirt billowing in the breeze as he waited, eyes locked on her in a way only Gibbs could.

This was it. Life as she knew it ceased and began again as she came to stand before the one man who'd taught her what love truly was.

Ziva and Tisha parted and moved to stand beside the others. Neither Gibbs nor Abby noticed, only having eyes for each other. The minister's voice barely registered at first.

"Friends. Family. We're gathered on this glorious day to join Jethro and Abby in marriage, to celebrate one of God's greatest gifts; love and the sancticty of joining man and woman in holy matrimony."

TBC...


	37. Chapter 37

And now the wedding you all probably though would never actually get written. Sorry for the delay. I have a fickle muse. Again, I own nada. Thank you to everyone for reading, reviewing and all that other stuff that makes writing worthwhile.

~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~

_"Friends. Family. We're gathered on this glorious day to join Jethro and Abby in marriage, to celebrate one of God's greatest gifts; love and the sancticty of joining man and woman in holy matrimony."_

Their family gathered around them on either side, a visible symbol of the love and support they gave to each other each day. Jethro reached between them and Abby met his hands half-way, fingers entwining, hearts merging as their new journey together began.

Each of them watched, independent thoughts floating through their minds but one thought remained solid from all of them; happiness for their friends. Jethro and Abby loved each other and that was no small miracle in this day and age. It was a priceless treasure and they felt gifted to be a part.

Jethro had a hard time focusing on what the preacher was saying. All he could see was the beauty standing at the tips of his fingers. He felt amazed, humbled, and most of all, loved. And for the first time in too many years, deserving of that love. After all, the way he figured it, this gorgeous woman was also the smartest lady he'd ever met and if she felt him worthy of her love; of making the ultimate commitment to him and a life together, then he must be doing something right.

If she couldn't feel the steady pulse and warmth in his hand under hers, she'd have been convinced she was dreaming. She wasn't, she knew, but that didn't mean this was a dream. It was her dream coming true. She gazed into his blue eyes and felt every good thing one was supposed to feel in this world; all the things that were lacking in so many lives every day. She felt them in waves coming off him; love, respect, unwavering trust and faithfullness...she couldn't imagine feeling any happier then she did in this moment.

"Jethro and Abby would like to give to one another their own words of commitment. Jethro, as you are here today to be joined with Abby before God and your family, you are committing to being the head of this family. Therefore, I believe it's fitting for you to go first." The preacher smiled warmly.

Jethro winked. "I think someone told him how much I love to talk and he's letting me jump first."

There were chuckles around them, but his heart stilled for a minute in his chest when she flashed him a brilliant smile. One hand left hers to ghost the back of his fingers down her cheek.

"You know I forget how to breath when you smile at me that way." His fingers formed his "my girl" for her and then once again, he took the hand he would hold until he left this world. "I don't know what I ever did to deserve you in my life, and believe me, I've spent some time tryin' to come up with an answer. I think, the only reason that really makes sense, is the man upstairs knew I'd be nothin' without you. Seems like all the love songs and all the sappy movies say the same thing or some variation on it with that "you complete me" line, but it's true. You do. You complete me...in ways I never even knew were empty til you loved me. Every day, for the rest of my life, I will be your True North. I will be your anchor. I will be your sail. _You_ are my Captain." His hand cupped her cheek, his thumb gently wiped the tear that trickled down away. "I am so crazy, out of my mind, in love with you."

"There were times, when I was younger, when I'd thought I was in love." Abby sighed, smiling up at her soon-to-be husband. "And then you walked into my life. You showed me what it meant to really love someone. First, with your friendship. I knew that no matter what situation I found myself in, that you would always be there for me, taking care of me, watching over me and protecting me. Before I even realized the change, I found myself not just loving my best friend, but being in love with my best friend. You've shown me how true love looks, feels, grows and stays...a living, breathing entity. When you love, you love for life...nothing and no one can take that from you...you guard it with your heart and your heart is the strongest, most beautiful thing I've ever known. The things I know I want...need...in my life, you give me, nurture with me, support and encourage me. I want happiness and you make me happier then I ever thought I could be. I want to be the best I can be in my job and you encourage that, you support that and you nurture my growth. I love that you respect what I do even if you don't always understand when I go into, well...let's just call it detail." This got another chuckle from the small group and a wide grin from Jethro. I need to be trusted and I know you trust me with all the things most important to you; your heart, your thoughts, your fears and doubts..." Abby lifted her hand and placed it directly over his heart. "Your girls." Jethro's eyes teared but he smiled softly and placed his larger hand over hers, squeezing when he couldn't form any words. "I want to be loved and you love me like no one has ever, can ever or will ever love me. You are everything I have ever wanted and you're all I will ever need. I will be your best friend. I will be your rock when you feel like everything is spinning around you. I will be your port in every storm. I will be yours...always...forever."

For the next few minutes, the preacher spoke again of love and committment and then he led Jethro and Abby through the traditional wedding vows. Ziva fought back tears, Tisha openly cried. Tim and Tony cleared their throats a few times and blinked a lot to keep the moisture gathering behind their eyes at bay. Fornell, Jimmy and Ducky smiled and Jack felt his chest swell with pride for his son, sent up a prayer of thanks to God and silently told their girls that Jethro finally found love and happiness just like he knew they'd want for him. Mark smiled and wrapped an arm around his wife, remembering his own wedding to the wonderful woman at his side and praying that Gibbs and Abby would find just as much happiness as he and Tisha had.

Abby cried when he slipped the ring on her finger. It was perfect. The smooth wood and the inlaid glass the shade of his beautiful blue eyes. He'd paused, brought the ring up to eye level and tilted it until she could see the engraving. She knew then that his held the other part of his beloved Marine motto. When it was settled on her finger, he stroked lightly over it and then brought her hand up to kiss her finger and the ring on it.

Abby's hand shook lightly as she repeated her vow to him, took his hand and slid the matching band with its green glass inlay, onto his finger. She lifted his hand and kissed the finger now adorning the most important piece of jewelery she'd ever give another person.

Scant seconds later, the preacher pronounced that they were husband and wife. Jethro didn't need to be told he could kiss his bride. He was half-way there before the words ever left the other man's lips.

Her lips, soft as a butterfly's wings, caressed his. Lips parted and tongues dueled gently, deepening as seconds ticked away slowly. His arms circled her waist and pulled her against him, his head tilted to deepen the kiss further. They were both lost in the moment, pulling apart only when the clapping and cheers of their family broke through their conciousness. They pulled back slightly, smiling at each other.

"Think they approve?" he teased.

"I know I do." Abby smiled softly, the grin lighting her face beautifully.

He prayed to God he would always be able to make her smile like that.

~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~

Once again, the gang had outdone themselves. It seemed Tony had an unending line of connections, as they sat round a large table in a private section of a very posh Italian restaraunt.

Jack stood and cleared his throat. "I'd like to say a few words."

Gibbs coughed, "A few?" he chuckled.

Jack wagged a finger at his son with a smile. "Just you hush, boy, and let me have my say."

"Go ahead Jack, I love your few words as much as Ducky's." Abby defended, giving creedence to the unspoken. Everyone got a laugh out of it though.

"As I was sayin', as hard as it might be to believe, Leroy was a stubborn child growing up."

A chorus of "what?!", "Naws", and "I don't believe it", went up around the table. Gibbs glared, Abby laughed and Jack smirked.

The elder Gibbs waved his hands, "I know, I know...but hard as it is to believe, it's the truth. Stubborn as he was though, he always made his mom and I proud." The old man's eyes softened at the mention of his wife. "There are characteristics about my son, that he tucks down deep most of the time, but Abby, you've brought them back to the surface where they belong and I thank you for that from the bottom of my heart." Jack gave her a watery wink before looking straight into his son's blue eyes. "Leroy, you have your mother's heart. It doesn't know how to give less then everything for the person it's meant to be joined with. Shannon knew it and now our Abby does too. Love, son...love like it's the only thing in this world meant to be doin'." The men exchanged nods. Jack raised his glass. "To Abby and Leroy."

~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~

Tony slipped up to Tim as Gibbs and Abby danced slowly several feet away, flanked by Ziva and Jimmy and Ducky and Tisha.

"Fornell and I are going to go make sure our surprise is all set. If they ask, tell them...tell them we're stocking up on the good stuff for later."

About a mile from the restaraunt, Tobias glanced over at Tony in the passenger seat.

"Your pretty quiet."

"Just thinking." Tony answered, still looking out his window.

"Gonna share with the class?"

"Just...pretty amazing, ya know."

"What is?" Tobias prodded.

"The way people fall in love...like it's out of the blue sometimes, when you least expect it or then it happens so gradually, over so long, it's like you just look up one day and realize you've loved this person for as long as you can remember, but maybe you just didn't see it for what it was. Or..or like two people who are perfect for each other but no one ever would have thought they'd fall in love and actually get it right." He was drawing random patterns on the dash now. "They're good together...good for each other."

Tobias pulled into a parking spot at the Hotel and put the SUV in park. Turning a bit, he eyed the man beside him with concern. "You okay, Tony?"

The truth was, he was not okay. The truth had really crept up on him in the last several hours. He felt old suddenly, like his life was moving forward but maybe not being lived to the fullest. Gibbs was in love, happier then he'd ever seen the man and now married. Tony was truly happy for him, for both of them, but it made him realize that his life was missing that. He did want to be married. He wanted to be in love...actually, therein was the problem; Tony was in love. He just didn't know if the man he was in love with felt the same about him because they'd never intended for it to be the be all and end all...somewhere along the way Tony DiNozzo fell in love with Tobias Fornell.

"Hey." Tobias called softly. Tony quickly snapped back. "Where'd ya go just now?"

"I...nowhere." Tony stammered. "Just thinking, like I said." The mask slid back into place. "like I said, just thinkin' bout love. Who woulda ever thought Leroy Jethro Gibbs would inspire long, deep thoughts of love and marriage."

"You're thinkin' long, deep thoughts of love and marriage?"

His face went pale and then flushed a bright red. "For them...people...in general...not..."

Tony yanked the door open and jumped out like a man on fire. "Gotta check the honeymoon suite make sure it's good to go. Don't wanna be gone too long or they'll get suspiscous. Shake a leg, hot stuff."

Tobias climbed out at a much slower pace. "Nice try, Tony. What's gotten into you?" he mumbled, following his lover's hastily beaten path.

~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~

"Everything looks good. Think they're really gonna enjoy this." Tony deadpanned.

Strong arms circled his chest, drawing him back into his lover's chest.

Tobias nuzzled his nape, whispering, "I know I wouldn't mind a big tub with jets and a king sized bed to move in."

Tony groaned and pressed back.

"In fact, if it wasn't three different shades of hinky and housekeeping would have enough time to tidy up," his hand dropped to the front of Tony's pants, rubbing the hardening bulge under his palm, "I'd show you just how much I could "move" in that king sized bed."

"Mmm." Tony's arm stretched back to drape over Toby's neck, pulling him forward until hot lips wrapped around his pulse point, sucking hard and then biting down on the throbbing vein. "Pretty sure..." Tony grunted at the feeling of Toby's tongue ghosting over the bite, "they'd notice if we were gone that long." he practically purred.

A short laugh rumbled through Toby's chest. "We'd think of somethin'. Been two months and they haven't figured it out. Think we can keep'um in the dark." he husked.

Tony stiffened in his arms. Tobias pulled back enough to try to see what had caused the sudden shift in mood. Before he could get a good look at the man in his arms, Tony pulled away and straightened his shirt.

"We probably shouldn't push it. They'll be wondering where we are." Without another word, Tony headed for the door. Before he got two steps, he felt a strong hand grasp his wrist.

"Tony? What's goin' on?"

"Nothing, Fornell. We just need to get back." Tony went to move but the firm grasp on his wrist only tightened.

"You call me Fornell when we're alone and then try to shove "nothing's wrong" down my throat?" Tobias pulled until Tony was facing him. "Usually when I'm getting this kind of double talk, there are tits behind it. What the hell, Tony?"

"Excuse me?! I'm sorry! Would you prefer tits?!"

Tobias growled and wrestled a pissed Italian against him. "If I wanted tits, don't ya think I'd be fuckin' a woman and not you, Tone? Now knock the chick flick shit off and tell me what the hell has you so off right now!"

Saved by the bell, so to speak, Tony's cell miraculously rang just then. As he reached for the phone in his pocket, Tobias stilled his hand.

"Don't. Answer me. Fuck the phone!"

Tony pulled his hand free and drew the phone out of his pocket. "Can't. That's Abby's ringtone which means Mrs. Gibbs is on to our being gone for too long."

Tobias was none too pleased and didn't bother to try to hide that from the expression on his face.

"Very Special but vacationing Agent DiNozzo."

"Anthony DiNozzo, what are you and Toby up too, and don't try to feed me this cock and bull story that McGee just tried to stammer around for the fourth time because the nearest liquor is only ten minutes from here, you would know that, and you know exactly what I would want and what Jethro would want, so it would never take you this long...so, whatever it is you guys have cooked up, get your cute cans back here. We're ready to head home and I am missing my Tony-bear for continued celebrations!"

"Get the hell back here, DiNozzo." he heard shouted from some distance beyond the phone, recognizing his boss right away. "Mama ain't happy, ain't nobody happy...and daddy plans to be happy tonight!"

Tony choked on his laughter, stepping away from Tobias and toward the door. "I so did not need that boss! You tell him I just threw up a little in my mouth, Abbs."

Once again, Tobias was left trailing after Tony's retreating for. "This ain't over, Tony." he grumbled.

Little did the Fed know that Tony had heard him and silently agreed in his mind. The only difference being that Tony was thinking of more then simply there conversation. His hope lie in not losing the man behind him once he finally managed to figure out how to tell Toby that he was in love with him and wanted more.

TBC...

Sorry, this was a little more Toby/Tony based then I originally intended, but was necessary for what will happen in future chapters. Hope the nuptuals FINALLY happening makes it worth it.


	38. Chapter 38

Thanks to everyone for being so patient for this update. I'm not caompletly happy with it but I'm hoping it will break up this writer's block. Please let me know what you think. I own nothing.

~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~

Gibbs pulled the key card from his pocket and slid it into the slot. The green light blinked back at the newleyweds. He turned the handle just enough to open the door and then scooped Abby off her feet.

She laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I thought this was supposed to be done over the threshold of our home?" she teased.

"Yup. But we're gonna do it here too. Not takin' any chances." He moved the door open further with his foot and turned to carry his wife into their suite. "Gonna take all the luck we can get." he finished, stopping on the other side and nudging the door closed.

Green eyes sparkled at him, Abby grinned and kissed his chin. "I don't need luck. I have you." She brushed her lips over his in a sweet, chaste kiss. "To have and to hold."

"And head-slap freely when I need it."

"I'm sure that won't be often." Abby smiled teasingly, leaning back in to graze his neck with her nose and mouth. "Only til I get you trained properly and I know you're a fast learner."

He closed his eyes, enjoying her soft touch, knowing he had forever to do so. "Does that mean I get to swat your ass when you get outta line?" He asked quietly, arousal already deepening his tone.

Abby's face was back in front of his, smiling sweetly with a hint of mischief. "Honey, you can put your hands on my heiny anytime you want and you can start as soon as you like."

"Better put ya down and get hands free then." he told her with a kiss. He gently put her back on her feet and pressed a kiss into her hair, smiling when she sighed and hugged him close.

Gibbs opened his eyes. "Whoa...honey, get a load of this place."

Abby's eyes widened when she turned in his arms and took in the rooms around them. Immediately to their left was a kitchenette. Two steps down and to the right was a King size bed adorned with a comforter that looked to be made from clouds themselves and a small army of pillows she just knew would be so soft you'd never want to pick your head up again. A little further in was a large living area with a sofa and two really comfy looking arm chairs. "Oh. My. Gosh. This...this is incredible." She whispered in awe. "I can't believe they..." Abby turned teary eyes up to him. "Jethro. We have the best family in the world."

Gibbs kissed away the tears that were making their way down her cheeks. "You bet we do. Gonna make sure they know it too. But right now," He bent at the knees and leaned back just a little so he could look in her eyes. Gibbs cupped her jaw gently, curling his fingers around the sides of her neck, "I wanna show my gorgeous wife how incredible she..."

Abby couldn't stifle the jaw popping yawn that cut through his declaration. Gibbs laughed.

"Well...is that your official ruling on the plan?" he grinned. He ran his hands up and down her back when she groaned and buried her face in his chest.

"I'm sorry, babe. I'm just so..." she didn't get any further before she was yawning again. Sure, she'd felt a little tired earlier, after all, the last twenty-four hours had been very busy and neither of them had gotten a lot of sleep, but it seemed like this overwhelming tiredness had just crept up on her. She peeked up at him with a frown. "Not exactly the exciting honeymoon you probably had in mind, huh?"

"Hey." He tipped her head up and kissed the tip of her nose. "You can swing naked from the chandelier later, okay. What do ya say, we get you a nice, warm bath so I can rub your back and then we'll climb into that huge bed where I can rub your feet until you fall asleep."

"Mmm. That sounds like a wonderful plan, Mr. Gibbs." Abby cuddled into his side as they walked into the bedroom area.

"You work on gettin' naked, Mrs. Gibbs, and I'll get the bath started." He helped Abby get the back of her dress undone and then headed toward the bathroom.

"Hey." she called after him. "I love you." she said when he turned back.

"Love you too." he winked.

~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~

Gibbs tested the water temp one more time before he turned on the jets and dimmed the lights. "Hey, honey, you're gonna love this tub. I think it's big enough..." a slow smile worked its way across his face. Abby had managed to get out of her dress before she'd, apparently, decided a rest was in order. His wife lay curled up, fast asleep on top of the covers. Gibbs crossed the room, shutting off lights in the rest of the suite before coming back to the bed. He watched her chest rise and fall as he divested himself of his own clothes. He pulled back the covers on his own side, knelt on the mattress and scooped her gently into his arms. After he brought her over a bit, he was able to pull the rest of the covers down. It was a testament to how tired she really was that she barely stirred through it all. Gibbs carefully got into bed and turned out the lamp. He shifted close and ran his fingers through her bangs, pushing them to the side of her forehead. Delicately, he pushed his leg between hers until she shifted in her sleep and threw her leg over his thigh. He loved it when she did that. Lying face to face, Gibbs rested his ringed hand on her hip and pressed a loving kiss to her lips. "Goodnight, Mrs. Gibbs." he whispered with a smile before closing his eyes to join his wife in sleep.

~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~

"You comin' in?" Tobias looked at the door in front of them rather than the man beside him, still uncertain as to what had happened earlier. His question was met with silence. "Sorta figured you were gonna since you decided to drive me. Coulda drove myself." Still no answer. Tobias lifted his gaze and set his eyes on Tony. "Tony?" he reached sideways and touched his lover's hand. "Come inside."

He ran the key card through the slot and opened the door with the click. He walked through, not sure whether Tony was following him or not. He got his answer abruptly when the door slammed behind him and he found himself being shoved against the wall, firm lips crushing against his own and then traveling across his jaw and down his neck, biting and licking madly.

"Tony?!"

"Don't wanna talk right now." Tony mumbled against the flesh under his lips. He didn't want to think, didn't want to worry...just touch...taste...feel...hold on.

~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~

He could feel her eyes on him the second his mind breeched a level of wakefullness. He let the grin spread without inhibition, knowing he never wanted to hold anything back from the woman in his arms; his best friend, his confidant, his lover, his wife. "Morning." he murmured.

"Mmm." she purred into his warm neck, her tongue peeking out to taste him. "I missed our bath."

His hand traveled up her side, fingers grazing the roundness of her breast before traveling back down to rest at her hip. "Can fix that." He opened his eyes and fixed them lovingly on the woman inches from him. "You hungry?" He felt his insides curl with desire watching as her brilliant green eyes blackned with heated need.

"Right now...only for you." she husked. "I want naked. Wet. You."

Abby's stomach rumbled. "Traitor." she grumbled.

"Right." Gibbs grinned, rolling over and picking up the phone. "I'd like room service for Suite 409. Croissants, fresh fruit, orange juice and coffee. No that's all. Thank you." Hanging up, he rolled onto his back. "We should have just enough time for a quick shower before it gets here." he offered as Abby pouted. "Still wet, naked, me." he cajoled.

~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~

The arm around his chest tightened, making Tony sigh. He pushed back into the solid body behind him and earned a deep rumble of approval, followed by soft kisses to the back of his neck. "Morning." he murmured.

"Morning." breathed his partner.

The smile growing on his lips died when he felt the body behind him stiffen.

"Shit!" Tobias sat up frantically. "Morning!"

Tony relunctintly rolled to his back, looking up into the wide, paniced eyes of his lover. "Tobias, calm..."

"Calm down?!" Fornell yelled, jumping out of bed and snatching his boxers from the floor. "Tony, it's morning! As in no longer last night!" He yanked his boxers over his hips and began tugging on his pants. Tony was still laying in bed. "What the hell are you doing?! Tony, get dressed! Hurry up!"

Tony sat up but didn't move to get dressed. "Why are you so..."

"So what?!" Toby snapped.

"So it's morning. Big deal."

His calm, non-chalant demeanor stopped Tobias in his tracks. "Big deal? Big deal!" Tobias threw his hands in the air in disbelief. "Okay, Tony. Just how in the HELL do we explain to everyone that you didn't come back to the beach house last night?"

Tony's pants flew through the air and hit him in the chest before landing in his sheet covered lap. "Could try the truth." he whispered. Even though he wasn't looking at him, Tony saw his partner freeze.

"The truth?!"

"You gonna repeat everything I say or come up with something original sometime today?" He tried to put some "umpf" into the barb but his nerves wouldn't allow it. It came out sounding unsure, which is exactly how Tony felt at the moment.

Tobias sighed and sat heavily on the bed. "Tony...you know we can't do that."

Green eyes were suddenly piercing through him.

"Why not?! We're grown men, Tobias. Grown, _consenting_ men. No more DADT. So why can't we tell them?"

Tobias laughed. It felt almost like a slap but Tony didn't flinch.

"You wanna be the one to tell Jethro that the man he looks at like a son is takin' it up the ass from his best friend?"

This time Tony did flinch and Tobias regretted the crass statement, but said nothing.

"Thought he married his best friend yesterday? And is that all I am to you? The guy takin' it up the ass?"

"You know what I meant," he'd softened his tone, "and you know you're not."

"Then why'd you say it?" Tony countered.

"Where's all this coming from, Tony, huh? Thought we were good like we are? Why the sudden need to be cookie cutter?" The room stayed quiet and feeling on edge already, Tobias felt the need to fill it. "DADT or not, you know as well as I do how things work in our line. Do you really want to take the risk?"

Tony lifted his gaze once more and it very nearly knocked Tobias over.

"If I thought the risk was worth it. If I had a partner who loved and trusted me beside me, then, yes, I'd take the risk. I'd jump with both feet, blinfolded if I had too." Tony rose and started to get dressed but there was a definite feeling in the air that said he wasn't done and Tobias stayed silent.

Tony stayed quiet until he sat, back turned to Tobias and tied his shoes. He straightened and took a calming breath. "What I watched yesterday...they have so many reasons they could have picked from to let fear or uncertainty keep them apart; age difference, the fact that they already work so closely together, what people might say, failed past relationships, not wanting to mess with a decade's long friendship. But they didn't. They had the courage to be honest with each other about how they really feel and hang on to that for dear life. They took the one good reason, the _only_ true reason and made a committment. They love each other. I think that's all that matters in the end. Loving someone and knowing that life without them isn't really a life at all. I want that. Everything else be damned." Tony stood up and gathered his keys, wallet and cell phone from the night stand. "I don't know if you're ready or not, Toby, but I am. You tell them whatever you need to about last night. The decision's yours. I'll meet you at the car."

Tobias sat silent; stunned as the door to his room snicked shut.

~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~

Naked breakfast in bed. Abby thought it would make a good weekend tradition as she climbed onto her new husband's lap and wrapped her legs snuggly across his lower back. "You take such good care of us." she whispered, carding her fingers through his soft hair.

"Nothing else I'd rather do." he sighed, relaxing into her touch.

Abby quirked a grin, remembering the way he'd stiffened the times her body had brushed his as they ate. "Nothing?" she mused.

He gave her a cheeky grin, flexing his hips just a little. "Well...almost nothin'."

She groaned when his hand delved between their bodies, fingers slipping through her wet folds to play. She'd never been as torn between two wants in her life as she was these days. She'd never do anything to risk the tiny life growing inside her but she wanted the man in her arms as she'd never wanted another soul in her life. She wanted to know him completely; mind, heart and body.

So caught up in the pleasure he was giving and her own desire to make love with him, Abby didn't realize she was whispering her thoughts against his shoulders, neck and chest until Jethro growled, pulled his hand from her and tightening his arms at her hips, dropped onto his back and pulled Abby up.

"Want all that too. Every day. For the rest of my life." Jethro finished, guiding Abby to straddle him, her knees tucked against his armpits. He lifted his head and kissed her inner thigh. She had just enough time to gasp before his tongue parted her sex to flick across her clit.

He parted her lips and looked at her glistening core with a pounding heart. Abby unleashed in him a new man. A man who loved in ways both old and new. He loved her physically in ways that were new to him as well. It hadn't been since he'd given Shannon his virginity that he'd felt nervous, truly nervous or shy in bed. He'd prided himself on trying to be as considerate a lover as he could be and he wasn't prude enough to ever try and say he didn't enjoy sex. But with Abby and years of life's lessons learned, he knew a hunger he'd never known before. The woman above him moaned and rocked her hips with need, drawing him back to the present. He doubted this was a hunger he'd ever find fully quenched.

He whispered her name, his tongue sliding against wet, warm flesh. Jethro looked up to see the picture of beauty; Abby's head was tossed back as she moaned and writhed against his skillful tongue. Her fingers twined in her hair and pert, perky breasts bounced with her pleasure. The sight made him throb even harder and he could feel fresh cum escape from the tip of him. An even headier wave of desire sparked inside him. He tilted her hips slightly, parted her sopping folds with his thumbs, tightened the muscles of his tongue and entered her hot, pulsing core.

Abby cried out and ground down. Her fingers left her hair for his. She was so incredibly close already. Pregnancy hormones. Nature's Spainish Fly. She was lost in the ecstacy he created, moaning, mumbling...writhing against his mouth as he tongue fucked his bride. When he started to wriggle his tongue inside her, she whimpered, straining for her release. It was at that moment, she felt his callused thumb press against her clit and Abby screamed his name as her pleasure flowed through her.

Strong arms caught her as Abby became limp. He cradled her against his chest as he shifted them until she lay on her back and he came to rest at her side. Her eyes were closed but a contented, happy smile lit her face. He traced a finger across the side of her face, brushing a wayward lock of hair behind her ear.

"Mmm." Abby turned her head and kissed his palm. "That was," Abby opened her eyes and smiled up at him. His deep, blue eyes smiled back. "incredible."

Jethro' s head rested in his hand as he smiled down on the woman he loved. "What can I say. I'ma sucker for my wife."

Abby shifted toward him, bringing their bodies closer together until limbs tangled and chests caressed. "Say it again."

"My wife."

"Again."

"My wife."

"I love you, Jethro."

He leaned in, telling her with his kiss of his love. Minutes later, he showed her again with his body, worshipping the woman he loved with everything he could until she cried out and closed her eyes to sleep. He planned to spend the day causing her to need several naps.

~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~

"Hey you two." Jimmy grinned, looking up from his coffee.

Tim, Ziva, and Ducky looked to the door where Tony and Tobias had just entered.

"You're just getting in? Don't tell me you two decided to close some bars down." Tim joked. "The world has stopped turning.

Tony worked a half smile but stayed quiet. He told Tobias it was up to him and he meant it. He waited.

Tobias glanced at Tony but got no help. His lover refused to look at him. He knew he needed to say something. The longer they remained silent, the more odd it all seemed.

"Anthony, is everything alright?" Ducky could feel the awkwardness radiating from the agents.

"Sure, Duck." Tony replied.

"We, uh..." Toby swallowed hard. "DiNozzo was a little more tired then he thought he was. He fell asleep in my room. Figured it was better to let him sleep then have him wrapped around a telephone pole. Jethro'd never forgive me if I let his boy get killed."

Tony's heart froze and then broke in half. "Still kinda tired, guys, guess I'm gettin' too old for all this. Gonna get some more sleep." Without further explanantion he walked to the stairs and disappeared up them.

Tobias forced hismself to smile at the small group. "Any coffee left. That one snores."

TBA...


	39. Chapter 39

Oh my goodness, I'm sorry for how long it's taken to get this up doesn't even begin to cover it. And I must also apologize to all those who've reviewed in the meantime and not gotten a response from me, your review was appreciated, believe me. I lost the muse with this one about halfway through the chapter. Anyone still following this story, you have a big thank you to **NKOTBROCKS2007** for giving me a kick in the pants and getting this started going again. Please, if you're still reading, give me a shout at the end of this and let me know what you thought as it does really help keep me going.

~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~

Tony lay in bed, his head cradled against the crook of his elbow, staring blankly up to the ceiling. So this was it. Tobias had made his decision and there was nothing he could do about it. You can't drag someone, kicking and screaming, into happily ever after. He obviously wasn't ready to make a committment and Tony wasn't ready to settle. He laughed, a sad and bitter sound to his own ears. The "Sex Machine" wanted happily ever after...with a man...with a Feeb, no less.

At one time, he'd thought he was in love with Wendy...then again with Jeanne. What he'd realized after the relationsips ended was that he did love them. They were each intelligent, beautiful women...well, Jeanne a little less so after the whole framing him for murder thing, but that had soured after the revelation. What it boiled down to was that he'd wanted the dream more than he'd wanted the dream _with_ them. This was different. With Wendy and Jeanne, the problem hadn't been that he couldn't picture his future with them in it. He could and he had and both pictures had been good ones. What he'd come to see after the fact was that he'd never tried to picture his life, his future, without them in it. And what he'd inevitably found when he did try was that, yes, he could see his future without either of them. Sure, it was a little lonlier, but he could see himself going on with his job and life in general without too much change in his life. He could still picture himself being happy.

As he lay there, he realized with an ache so strong it made him feel like his chest was about to cave in on itself was that he could only picture fragments of his life without Tobias. Sure, he saw himself getting up and going to work, but every time he did...he woke next to Toby...made breakfast, drank coffee, wrestled over the morning paper with Toby...kissed before walking out the door, chased each other to the car with something forgotten...hid smiles that would make him look like a lovesick fool when Toby popped into the bullpen for a joint case...thought he'd go crazy working beside the other man and not being able to touch him. And that was just the work side. Everything he tried to see about his life right now...Tobias C. Fornell crowded his way in. For the first time in his playboy life, Tony couldn't see himself going on with life without someone. Someone he couldn't have unless he was willing to live a lie. And Tony was tired of living a lie. He was tired of wearing the masks.

Dammit! He just wanted to love and be loved. He wanted the big C. He wanted what Gibbs and...well, the Gibbs' had. But the man he wanted that with wasn't ready and he'd made that all too clear. So what the hell could he do besides let it go and move on?

And the more pressing question, how was he going to get through the next several days pretending that everything was fine?

~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~

Abby loved the way she fit against Jethro. It didn't seem to matter the position, limbs, curves, simply seemed to align as if every inch of their bodies had been precisely carved to mold to one another. Ironic but fitting, considering her husband's love of carpentry. Not for the first time, Abby envisioned those exquisite hands running over her body and she shivered.

"You cold?" Jethro asked, instantly rubbing a hand up and down Abby's bare arm that rested casually over his leg. His body turned more toward her despite the fact that there was barely a breath between them. He lay the book he'd been reading on the mattress and kissed her temple, reaching for the sheet draped haphazardly across their waists to draw it over them.

Abby shook her head and smiled. He was always taking care of her, in ways big and small. Her small hand grasped his wrist, halting his movement as she smiled, tilting her face up to look at him. "M'not cold." She twined her fingers with his when he released the sheet.

His eyebrow arched in question. "You shivered."

"There's more than one reason a woman shivers," Abby offered, kissing under his chin, "while lying naked in her husband's arms."

"That so?" he grinned, turning more fully toward her and gathering her lilth frame to him. "And what, may I ask, has you shivering right now?"

"Well...we're naked." she grinned lovingly. "And I was thinking about your hands."

"These weathered old things?" he huffed with a smile of his own, holding the objects in question out in front of her.

Abby wound her fingers through his from behind, so his palms were free and open. She placed a lingering kiss to his right palm, pulling back just enough so he could feel her breath against the skin, and whispered. "These were made to touch me. To drive me insane with desire. They were made to comfort and protect. I love these hands...especially when they're on me." she purred.

He groaned at her words, love and lust stirring him rock hard. He rubbed himself against her thigh to insure she knew it.

Abby scooched and pulled until she lay face to face with him, his arms now completely surrounding her. "Did you know that almost every, single one of my fantasies about you start with your hands?"

He merely shook his head, finding it nearly impossible to swallow round the lump in his throat.

"Tell me."

Abby smiled shyly, a look her husband had found endearing forever. She idly began playing with his fingers.

"The first time," she grinned, looking into his blue eyes, "was about three weeks after we first met. I was spinning around in my chair, waiting on Major Mass when you walked in. You scared me and I stood up too fast, almost fell flat on my face."

"I remember. Ya scared the hell outta me."

"You grabbed me around the waist and hauled me back against you, right before I was about to fall. It came out of nowhere, but for an instant, I could picture your hands sliding from my waist, down my thighs and back up the inside. One hand stopped, cupping..." Abby pulled his hand down to rest over the warmth between her legs, watching his eyes light with desire. "And the other hand..." she placed over her breast. "...stopped here."

"I do anything else?" he asked, kissing her neck.

"Not right then, but when I got home that night...you did a lot more...three times." she giggled huskily.

"Mmm" Jethro groaned, dipping two fingers between her flesh, finding the already growing wetness there. Abby whimperd and spread her knees.

"Yeah...you did a lot of that."

"Bet I did." he grinned devilishly. His fingers continued to play, spreading her juices over the already engorged bundle of nerves, coaxing her clit from beneath its hood. Abby arched and moaned, closing her eyes and concentrating on what her husband was doing to her.

"Sweet puppies in clover...I LOVE your hands!" she cried.

He couldn't help it. He burst out laughing.

"Sweet puppies in clover?!" He watched her blush as she opened her eyes. "That's what you think of while I'm fingerin' ya? Puppies?"

Abby smacked his bare chest. "Very romantic...not "while I'm touching you", but "fingerin' ya"?"

Jethro leaned over her and ran the tip of his tongue over her ear. "Thought you said you like it when I talk dirty?"

"I do." She whispered. "And I actually liked what you said...but I had to say something to cover the puppies slip."

"Yeah...about the puppies?" he teased.

"Sometimes...I can't think," Abby turned her head so their eyes met. Hers burned hot with desire. "when you have your fingers on my...pussy." she purred the last.

His eyes squeezed shut and his already hard member twitched against her leg.

"You want fingers or somethin' else?" He groaned.

"Welll... I want this." Abby sighed, wrapping her hand around his cock, pumping slowly.

He immediately began to move against her hand. "Abbs...fuck."

"My thoughts exactly. But since we can't." Abby shifted, pulling gently until she'd manuvered the thick head to her beating clit. She continued to pump her husband so that both her hand along with his member stimulated her. She gasped sharply when his thrusts increased, popping that bundle of nerves just right and totally unleashing the verbal sex sailor in her. "Jethro...nghh. Just like that. Fuck me...fuck me like this. Gonna cum...cum so hard, baby. Fuck my clit!"

Shit! She was gonna make him cum talkin' like that, before he even got her off! Gathering every ounce of control he had left, Jethro backed off.

"What?! What are you doing?!" Abby's eyes were hazy and unfocused. She was so close! "Don't stop!" she pleaded.

Instead of continuing, he sat back even further, much to his wife's dismay.

"Jethro." came the soft plea.

"Show me." he commanded softly.

"Show you?" Abby was confused and overwhelmed. She'd been seconds from her release and her wildly raging pregnant hormones were screaming for satisfaction! "Show you what?!" she cried.

"Show me what you did. That night...every night after that..." With slow deliberation and an extreme amount of self-control, he wrapped his hand lightly around his cock and began running his palm slowly up and down the underside. He watched Abby's eyes fix on his hand, following the movement of every inch up and down, smiling a little when her breath hitched. "Any idea how many times _I_ got off, thinking about _you_...thinking about _me_ as you touched yourself?" He teased the sensitive glans under the head with the callouses on his hands until pre-cum leaked copiously from the slit, capturing his wife's full attention, making her groan. "How many fantasies _I've_ had of watching those beautiful hands _I_ love holding yourself open, fucking yourself with your own fingers, wishing they were mine or even better, _my_ dick pumping in and out of that sweet...tight...hot...wet pussy?" With every intimate description of her channel, Jethro paused at his cockhead, finishing the last syllables with a twist before traveling back down the shaft. He was almost positive he could see the pulse beat under her skin as she watched. "How many times I did exactly this...thinking about you...rubbing your clit; wishing it was me...my fingers...or my tongue? How many times I came so hard imagining all that? I wanna see it, honey. Wanna watch you play with yourself...make yourself cum...make me cum."

Abby trembled as she drew in a shaky breath. Her hand crept slowly across her chest, brushing the back of her hand across her sensitive nipples, her eyes closed at the contact and she heard him moan. Just the sound had her arching her back, his name slipping from her lips. Everything about him turned her on. Eyes still closed, Abby scooted down in the bed until she was almost flat on her back, just slightly propped against the pillows behind her; after all, she did want to see him as she fulfilled his wish. That would just make this sooo much hotter. As a last thought, she curled her feet in until they rested against the warmth of his bare thighs. He may want to watch, and she was one hundred percent okay with that, but now that she had him, Abby felt an uncontrollable need to touch him, to be physically connected to him in some way whenever he was close enough to touch.

She felt a warm hand atop her foot and opened her eyes to find her husband smiling at her. She flushed beautifully and let her hand trail over her stomach, slowly moving her other over her head, through her hair, until it finally came to rest on the headboard. Her position lifted her breasts very nicely and she was rewarded for the sexy move with a twitch from her man's cock.

He was barely breathing, watching as her hand trailed slowly over her soft skin...down her neck-across her sternum-over her belly...his eyes glued to her fingertips as if his life depended on it. So caught up, he didn't even realize he'd stopped stroking himself until she whimpered his name, causing him to look up and meet her eyes. Those captivating green eyes darted pleadingly between his face and his still hand wrapped around his hard cock.

"Don't stop." she breathed, her gaze fixed on his dick. "Please...for me."

Without a word, mostly because he was still in a lust induced haze plus he didn't think there was any moisture in his bone dry throat, he resumed stroking himself; making certain to keep his grip loose. It was just enough to keep himself on edge. He did NOT want to go before Abby-in fact, he was pretty certain that watching him keep himself on edge would intensify the experience for her and that meant intensifying it for both of them.

Her eyes wandered from his hand once he'd resumed his ministrations and fell to his chest. Her heart tripped a little harder watching the rapid rise and fall of it, knowing his heart must be hammering in it just as hers was, that his blood was rushing through his veins in the same heated way hers was and for all the same reasons; there was something so amazingly HOT about watching the one you love pleasuring themselves while watching you do the same. Knowing that he was so hard-knowing that he was getting himself off because she was doing the same-she was so wet knowing that. His name slipped from her lips the same instant her fingers slipped between her folds, and then she heard him moan, "shit, honey-yes", and she was lost. Her other hand came off the headboard and when she used two fingers to spread her lips open, giving him an unobstructed view, he groaned so low and deep he sounded like a wild animal. There was almost no color left in his eyes, blackened with want as his hand curled around the base of his cock, squeezing so hard his head purpled angrily and she was worried he'd hurt himself. She didn't realize she'd stop moving until he growled at her.

"Don't stop." he commanded gruffly, his teeth clenched.

"God, you look so hot when you get like this." She panted, her fingers going to work on her clit once more, breathing a sigh of relief when he thrust into his own hand again. "That's it, babe...get off for me." she whimpered, fingers circling faster.

Her whole body jerked when he ran blunt fingernails over the underside of her calf with his free hand. "Look at you." he breathed. "Pussy so wet...you want it so bad, don't you, Mrs. Gibbs?" His cock throbbed in his fist the way her eyes dilated at the use of her married name. God, that was a fucking turn on. "Do it." he urged, tugging harder when she began to squirm, hips jutting off the mattress. "Fuck yourself for me, Abbs. Let your fingers be my cock." Abby suddenly slapped her wet pussy lightly before plungeing two fingers inside herself and Jethro thought he was going to cum right then and there when she arched off the bed and cried out.

"I want it! Jethro, God, I want you inside me...please!" she keened, pumping in and out of herself. She chased her orgasm headlong until she was right there and then forced herself to pull back just enough. She opened her eyes, fixing them on her husband as she watched him pull and tug on his dick with a need that left his chest and neck flushed red and sweat running down his corded neck.

"Don't stop, baby...God, don't stop now...gonna cum." His eyes squeezed shut for a split second, a pained look crossed his face and much to Abby's shock, his fist tightened around his dick and he jerked even harder. His eyes shot back open, piercing hers, "Not gonna go without you, Abbs." he grunted, the restraint on his face showing without shame. His back arched and she watched his free hand clench at the sheets. "Please." he begged, "Baby, I need to cum!"

Without further thought, Abby plunged three fingers inside herself and curled them, crying out as she pumped and arched through her climax.

The howl her husband let out as thick strings of hot cum spurted out, covering his hand and her stomach was unlike anything she'd ever heard from him...and it might have been the sexiest sound she'd ever heard in her entire life.

He'd barely caught his breath, when he stood up and disappeared into the bathroom. A few seconds later, water could be heard running and then he appeared again.

Abby's chest was still heaving as her pulse began to slow some. With a smile and a wink, he bent and scooped her into his arms. "Jethro!"

"I believe we could both benefit from a nice, warm bath, Mrs. Gibbs. Don't you?"

She simply nodded and kissed his face; over and over again.

~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~

He contemplated ignoring the knock to his bedroom door; to pretend to be asleep. He actually closed his eyes and was deciding whether or not to try a fake snore when he heard the door softly open.

"Tony? Are you asleep?"

He let out a barely audible sigh. If it had been Tim or Ziva, he may have continued to fake it, but there just was something fundamentally wrong in his mind about doing that to Palmer. He kept his eyes closed but answered, "Not quite."

"Oh. Well, um...it's just, we, um...that is, Tim, Ziva and I were..."

"Jimmy...spit it out." Tony sighed. He was regretting not faking it right now. A stammering Jimmy meant that his performance earlier had not been totally accepted and one or all of them were worried.

"We were going for a swim." Jimmy shuffled in a little further. "Want to come along?"

Tony opened his eyes and propped himself up. "Didn't get a lot of sleep the other night, Jimmy, and-" Jimmy was looking all kinds of worried. "I'm just tired, Black Lung, nothing to get worked up about."

"It's just that...you were so excited about all of this and now-" he stopped, pausing as if he weren't sure what he wanted to say.

Tony waited, but when he didn't finish, asked, "And now what?"

"I don't know, Tony. If you're really just tired then that's okay, get some sleep and we'll do something together a little later, but...when you came in, you looked-sad."

Well, shit. "Jimmy...just...I have some stuff on my mind and I didn't get much sleep." He didn't want to lie to Palmer, but he wasn't ready to spill his guts either. It was still a little too raw, and besides, since Toby had made it clear that he didn't want to be outted, Tony wouldn't throw him under the bus...or even raise suspicions for that matter. He may not be the guy worth coming out for but he'd damn well be the _trustworthy_ guy not worthy of coming out for.

"Okay." Jimmy conceded, though he still looked worried. "But if you change you're mind, we'll be on the beach. And if you decide you wanna talk..."

"I know, Jimmy. Thanks." He spoke up as Jimmy made to leave the room. "Hey, Palmer. Can we just stick with me being tired? I don't feel like playing twenty questions tonight."

Jimmy nodded. "Sure, Tony. No problem."

Jimmy pulled the door closed behind him. Tony squeezed his eyes shut and let his head flop back onto the pillow. He was going to have to give himself an hour to wallow and then slap on his Mr. Happy Go Lucky face or it was going to be a very long vacation. Stupid love.

~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~

Jethro ran the sponge down Abby's arm, turning her hand over and lightly running it back up as she rested back against him, her head pillowed on his shoulder. "You're quiet." he said softly. "What's going on it that beautiful head of yours, Gibbs, or did I just wear you out?" he teased, kissing her temple and starting the sponge on a new journey down her leg.

Abby obediently lifted her leg to accomodate him in reaching her foot, chuckling. "As I recall, Gibbs-" she stressed the shared name, "you didn't directly participate in our last 'encounter', so technically, I would have worn myself out."

"Ah, but I was your inspiration, was I not?" He paused, playing with her knee with the sponge.

Abby giggled and tilted her head so she could look him in the eyes. "You're always my inspiration." she told him sincerely, lifting a dripping hand to weave through his hair and drag him down into a long and deep kiss. When they drew apart, Jethro kissed her nose and began the rest of her leisurely bath.

"So, why so quiet?" he asked again.

"Just wondering what everyone else is doing, I guess." she replied, running her hands along his shins under the soapy water. "They're probably swimming or lounging on the beach." She went on. "Maybe they'll have a bonfire later. Ooo, I bet Tim will tell ghost stories. Timmy is great at making up ghost stories. I know, not really that much of a stretch for a published author, but-" Abby looked up when she suddenly heard the water draining from the tub. "What happened?"

Jethro chuckled and kissed her head. "You wanna go back." he said. There was no disappointment or frustration, just a simple statement to go along with the adoring smile directed at his life's partner.

"I wanna spend time with you." Abby told him.

And he knew she did, he had no doubts. But he also knew his wife wanted to spend time with their family on their vacation. Okay, so it had turned into their honeymoon, but they had alone time in their bedroom at night and the rest of their lives together. This was a rare opportunity for all of them to be away together and he wanted to see Abby get all the time and fun she deserved with them. "And I wanna spend time with you. And we will spend lots of time together, but this is about family too...so, up and at'em, Mrs. G." he said as he stood and held out his hand to help her up. "Let's go see what that Motley Crew we call family is up to tonight."

Abby wrapped both arms around her husband's neck and kissed him to within an inch of his life. "You're an amazing husband, Leroy Jethro Gibbs and I plan on reminding you of that for the rest of our lives."

"Gonna give me a big head, Abbs."

"Oh, no, honey." She told him with a twinkle in her eyes. "You already came to me equipped with that."

He groaned when he felt her small hand cup him and give a squeeze.

"Woman, at this rate, we're never gonna leave." he murmured around her lips as he lowered them both to the floor.

~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~

After some of the best grilled burgers any of them had had in a long time were consumed, along with various other vacation type foods, the group were scattered about the beachfront. Jimmy, Tim and Tobias were tossing a frisbee back and forth. Ducky and Jack were exchangeing grilling tips and family recipes. Ducky was keen to learn the secret to Jack's amazing hamburgers and Jack had his heart set on Ducky's great grandfather's Potato Salad recipe. Tony had his feet buried in the sand and was watching the sun slowly sink below the water from his little corner of the beach, tucked off to the side of the patio. Ziva found him lifting his beer to his lips, eyes trained to the horizon.

"Here you are." She said, settling down in the sand beside him.

"Here I am." he replied. "Exactly where I left me." he gave her a smirk, taking another drink.

"Everyone seems to be relaxed and having a good time." Ziva commented.

"Yep." Tony looked over the others in their various activities, carefully timing his gaze on each small group so he didn't skim over or linger too long on any one group in particular. "Where'd Mark and Tisha get off too?" he asked nonchalantly.

"They are taking a nice, romantic stroll down the beach."

"Sounds nice."

"Would you like to join them?" she asked.

Tony chuckled, sipping at his beer. "Wouldn't be very romantic if I joined them, ZeeVah."

She shoved his arm. "I meant with me."

Tony grinned wickedly and wiggled his eyes sugestively at her. "You wanna take a romantic stroll on the beach with me, Z? Aw, honey, I didn't know you cared." he leaned over and puckered his lips as if to kiss her.

Ziva shoved him harder this time, sending him toppling onto his other side. "You are such a cad!" she scolded.

Tony looked up at her and smiled boyishly. "S'all part of my charm, Miss David."

Down on the beach, a frisbee smacked the side of a distracted FBI agent as he took in the playful scene by the house.

TBC...


End file.
